Nenn mich Nymphadora
by Bodia67
Summary: Nur drei Tage nach dem Ende von Harrys 5. Schuljahr wird Harry von Albus Dumbledore aus dem Ligusterweg geholt und es sieht so aus, als ob er nie wieder dort seine Ferien verbringen müsste Ich bedanke mich bei Prismo vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch verfluc
1. Nie wieder Dursleys?

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere, Orte, Zaubersprüche usw., die aus den Harry Potter Büchern bekannt sind, gehören J.K. Rowling, alle anderen sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story, ich schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen.

Ich bedanke mich bei Prismo (vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch verfluchen), der mir ein Pairing hingeworfen und mich dadurch zu dieser Story verleitet hat

Harry Potter tigerte in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg hin und her.

In seiner Hand hielt er einen Brief seines Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore.

Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, hatte ihm diesen Brief vor zwei Stunden gebracht, seitdem hatte er ihn bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal gelesen, aber er las ihn noch einmal.

Lieber Harry,

ich habe während der letzten Tage nachgedacht und mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass ich beinahe einen weiteren Fehler begangen hätte.

Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst, bei deiner Familie zu sein, dennoch habe ich dich wieder in den Ligusterweg geschickt.

Ich will meine Fehler nicht wiederholen, deshalb werde ich dich morgen an einen anderen sicheren Ort bringen.

Ich weiß auch nicht, wie sicher das Haus deiner Tante überhaupt noch ist, seitdem dein Blut in Voldemorts Adern fließt.

Erwarte mich bitte morgen Vormittag um 11 Uhr mit gepacktem Koffer, und pack bitte alles ein, was dir gehört, denn vermutlich wirst du dieses Haus nicht wieder betreten, außer, wenn du das willst, dann steht es dir natürlich frei.

Wenn du deinen und auch meinen Ohren einen Gefallen tun willst, dann bereite deine Verwandten auf meinen morgigen Besuch vor, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein überraschendes Auftauchen meinerseits eine lautstarke Reaktion hervor rufen würde.

Dein Freund

Albus Dumbledore

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, nach nur drei Tagen sollte er von den Dursleys weg kommen, das musste ein Traum sein.

Auch das Dumbledore den Brief mit "Dein Freund" unterschrieben hatte, war für Harry schwer zu realisieren.

Er beschloss, seinen Verwandten im Wohnzimmer einen Besuch abzustatten und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er morgen ihr Haus verlassen würde.

Die Dursleys waren ziemlich freundlich zu ihm, seit er aus der Schule zurück war, das Bedrohungskommando am Bahnhof schien sie ziemlich beeindruckt zu haben.

Trotzdem fühlte Harry sich hier nicht wohl, er wusste, dass seine Verwandten ihn hier nicht haben wollten, vor Allem jetzt nicht, wo man ihnen klar gemacht hatte, dass sie ihm nichts antun konnten, ohne dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Harry betrat von den Dursleys unbeachtet das Wohnzimmer, die Drei schauten wie hypnotisierte Kaninchen auf ihren Riesenfenseher.

Harry stach in diesem Moment der Hafer, neben Onkel Vernons Fernsehsessel stand ein kleines Tischchen, worauf sich eine Flasche Wein, ein Glas und die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers befanden.

Harry schnappte sich unbemerkt die Fernbedienung, dann zeigte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Fernseher, rief: "Hokus Pokus!".

Gleichzeitig drückte er den Knopf der Fernbedienung, der den Fernseher ausschaltete.

Die Dursleys erstarrten vor Schreck, das ermöglichte Harry, die Fernbedienung wieder an ihren Platz zu legen.

Vernon schüttelte als erster seinen Schreck ab.

"Du darfst außerhalb deiner Beklopptenschule nicht zaubern!", schrie er Harry an.

"Vernon, nicht so laut!", zischte Petunia.

Harry ging zum Sessel, den Dudley einnahm und scheuchte seinen Cousin weg, indem er ihm mit dem Zauberstab vor dem Gesicht herum fuchtelte.

Harry ließ sich nun selbst auf dem Sessel nieder und grinste in die Runde.

"Keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht lange von eurer hochintellektuellen Beschäftigung abhalten, ich möchte euch nur etwas mitteilen".

"Aber, du hast gezaubert!", stieß Vernon hervor.

"Stimmt.

Aber ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass noch kein Eule vom Ministerium hier rumschwirrt? Denk nach, Vernon", gab Harry genüsslich zurück.

Vernon dachte nach und das Ergebnis dieses Nachdenkens gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein und fragte stattdessen: "Was wolltest du uns mitteilen?".

"Ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich morgen Vormittag um 11 Uhr dieses gastliche Haus für immer verlassen werde".

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Es herrschte zwei Minuten Schweigen, dann polterte Vernon los: "Bursche, falls wieder jemand von deiner Sippschaft hier auftaucht, um dich abzuholen, dann schreib ihnen, dass sie nicht wieder unseren Kamin sprengen oder sonst einen Blödsinn treiben sollen!".

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Vernon, der Mann, der mich abholt, ist der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit, er verfügt bestimmt über eine dezentere Möglichkeit, mich hier abzuholen".

"Und wer ist das, dieser mächtige Zauberer?", fragte Vernon.

"Albus Dumbledore", sagte Harry.

"Was? Dein Direktor? Der hat doch Petunia letztes Jahr diesen schreienden Brief geschickt".

"Diese schreienden Briefe nennt man Heuler, Vernon.

Und nun will ich euch nicht weiter stören, ich gehe nach oben und packe.

Und macht euch nicht die Mühe, mich zum Abendessen zu rufen, ich habe mich im Hogwarts-Express großzügig mit Leckereien eingedeckt und ich möchte am letzten Abend in diesem Haus etwas Gutes essen".

Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er packte seinen Koffer und nahm dann ein frugales Mahl ein, es bestand aus Kürbiskuchen und Schokoföschen, dann teilte er sich mit Hedwig einige Kekse von Hagrid.

Sein großer Freund schien beim Backen einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, denn die Kekse waren ausnahmsweise einmal genießbar.

Harry erinnerte sich, wie Hagrid ihm die Tüte Kekse mit den Worten: "Sind ein bisschen weich geworden, hoffe, sie schmecken dir trotzdem", in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Pappsatt legte Harry sich etwas später ins Bett und schlief fast sofort ein, zum ersten Mal seit Sirius Tod träumte er nicht von seinem Paten.

Am Morgen wurde er von Hedwig geweckt, die kluge Eule schien zu wissen, was heute passieren würde und wollte wohl dafür sorgen, dass Harry nicht verschlief.

Natürlich begann Vernon über das verdammte Federvieh zu schimpfen, dann dankte er dem Himmel, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er so geweckt werden würde.

Harry war da anderer Meinung, er grinste seine Eule an und sagte: "Ich glaube, du solltest ab und zu hier vorbei fliegen und ihn wecken, vielleicht kannst du ihm ja eine tote Maus zum Frühstück mitbringen".

Hedwig schuhuhte zustimmend, offenbar befürwortete sie Harrys Plan.

Harry kontrollierte noch einmal das Zimmer, er wollte sichergehen, dass er wirklich nichts vergessen hatte.

Im Hohlraum unter dem losen Dielenbrett fand er noch zwei Schulbücher, es war auch das Monsterbuch der Monster dabei.

Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken an die Gesichter der Dursleys, wenn sie das lose Dielenbrett bemerken und ein beißendes Buch darunter finden würden.

Er ging nach unten, seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig ließ er im Zimmer zurück, er wollte Professor Dumbledore bitten, den Koffer und den Käfig nach unten schweben zu lassen.

Die Dursleys saßen in der Küche an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch, aber keiner, nicht einmal Dudley, aß etwas, offenbar hatte sich der Gedanke an den Besuch eines Zauberers negativ auf ihren Appetit ausgewirkt.

Harry hingegen langte kräftig zu, er aß fast so schnell und viel wie Ron, wenn dieser in Hochform war.

Die Dursleys beobachteten seine Nahrungsaufnahme mit Abscheu, aber keiner von ihnen sagte einen Ton, seine Nummer am gestrigen Abend hatte sie ziemlich gestutzt.

Als Harry sein Frühstück beendete, war es zehn Uhr, in einer Stunde würde er dieses Haus für immer verlassen.

Für Harry schienen die Minuten zu schleichen, während die Dursleys das Gefühl hatten, dass die Zeit rasen würde.

Harry vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, die Dursleys zu beobachten, deren Gesichter von Minute zu Minute weißer wurden.

Dudley kaufte vor Aufregung an den Fingernägeln, Vernon stampfte wie ein gereizter Stier durch die Küche und Petunia spähte durch die Gardine in den Vorgarten.

Punkt elf Uhr stieß Petunia einen schrillen Schrei aus, sie zeigte aus dem Fenster und wollte etwas sagen, sie brachte aber keinen Ton heraus, ihr Gesicht drückte absolutes Entsetzen aus.


	2. Dumbledores Auftritt

Harry eilte zu seiner Tante und spähte aus dem Fenster, da sah er den Grund für Petunias Schreck.

Albus Dumbledore stand direkt vor dem Fenster auf dem Rasen, vermutlich war er vor Petunias Augen an dieser Stelle appariert.

Der Schulleiter schritt auf die Haustür zu, Harry öffnete ihm und wollte ihn begrüßen, da blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken.

Professor Dumbledore, der sonst immer trotz seines hohen Alters so agil wie ein junger Mann wirkte, stand zittrig auf einen Stock gestützt auf der Türschwelle.

Auch wirkte sein sonst so kluges Gesicht wie das eines senilen, alten Mannes.

Harrys Besorgnis um Dumbledore verwandelte sich in Belustigung, als Albus ihn kurz anfunkelte und ihm zuzwinkerte, dann setzte er sofort wieder seine Maske der Senilität auf.

"Ah, hallo Harvey", sagte Dumbledore mit zittriger Stimme.

"Harry", verbessert Harry.

"Ach ja, richtig, entschuldige bitte, Harvey".

Dann wandte sich Dumbledore Vernon zu: "Und sie müssen Mr. Dooley sein".

"Dursley!", verbesserte diesmal Vernon.

"Entschuldigen sie, Mr. Donkey, ich bin 150 und in diesem Alter vergisst man schon einmal einen Namen".

Harry stieg in das Spiel mit ein und fragte: "Wie geht es ihrer Mutter, Sir?".

"Oh, danke, gut, Henry, ich habe sie vorhin besucht.

Sie hatten gestern einen Bingo-Abend und sie hat einen Schrumpfkopf gewonnen.

Sie hat ihn mir geschenkt, Moment, ich muss ihn hier irgendwo haben", sagte Dumbledore und begann in seinen unzähligen Taschen zu wühlen.

"Den können sie mir doch später zeigen, Sir".

"Ja, du hast recht, Howard.

Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor ich dich abliefere, müssen wir bei diesen elenden Dursleys vorbei gehen.

Das ist die Familie von Harry Potter, ich glaube, du kennst ihn, Hector.

Diese Leute behandeln Harry wie den letzten Dreck, ich werde ihnen einen fiesen Fluch aufhalsen.

Erinnere mich bitte daran, wenn wir bei denen sind".

"Mach ich, Sir. Könnten sie mir mit meinem Koffer helfen?".

"Natürlich. Accio Koffer".

Die Dursleys waren sowieso schon starr vor Schreck, jetzt wurden sie auch noch kreidebleich.

Harry rannte nach oben, er hatte mittlerweile Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, deshalb war er froh, kurz die Dursleys nicht zu sehen.

In deren Gesichtern stand mittlerweile die nackte Panik, Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er diesen Anblick liebte.

Harry schüttelte sich einen Moment vor stummem Lachen, dann packte er Hedwigs Käfig und verließ sein Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Unten angekommen sah Harry, dass Dumbledore sich auf Vernons Fernsehsessel niedergelassen hatte und scheinbar gedankenverloren darüber sinnierte, ob seine Windel nicht zu voll sei.

Vernons Gesicht nahm bei diesen Worten einen eher ungesunden Gelbton an.

"Ah, Henry, bist du fertig?", fragte Dumbledore, als er Harry sah.

"Ja, Sir. Was wollen sie eigentlich mit diesen Dursleys machen?", fragte Harry interessiert.

"Nun, Hiram, ich denke, ich werde ihr Haus in die Luft sprengen.

Ich habe deinen Koffer schon vorgeschickt, du brauchst also nur deine Eule zu tragen.

Oh, du hast ja eine Schneeeule, genau wie Harry, ich dachte, er wäre der Einzige, der ein solches Tier besitzt".

Nackte Panik erschien in den Augen der Dursleys, sie befürchteten, dass diesem senilen Tattergreis doch noch einfallen könnte, dass sie diese elenden Dursleys waren.

"Hector, halte dich einfach an meinem Arm fest, wir werden apparieren", sagte Dumbledore zu Harry.

An die Dursleys gewandt, fuhr er fort: "Sorgen sie sich nicht, falls wir einige unserer Körperteile zurück lassen sollten, das magische Unfallkommando wird alles, was wir hier zurück lassen, sofort abholen".

Von den Dursleys war ein dreistimmiges Würgen zu vernehmen, offenbar konnten sie dieser Vorstellung nichts abgewinnen.

Harrys letzter Blick auf die entsetzten und angewiderten Dursleys entschädigte ihn für Einiges, was er in diesem Haus erduldet hatte.

Was dann passierte, gefiel Harry nicht wirklich, er hatte das Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gesogen zu werden und konnte nicht atmen.

Bevor er jedoch Panik entwickeln konnte, war es vorbei und er stand mit Dumbledore in der Winkelgasse.

"Was war das?", stieß er verblüfft hervor.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner ersten Apparation, Harry.

Glaub mir, an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt man sich im Laufe der Zeit", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Das war ein verdammt cooler Auftritt, Sir", sagte Harry, dem nun, nachdem er den Schreck über die Apparation überwunden hatte, einfiel, was sein Schulleiter bei den Dursleys angestellt hatte.

"Ich bin geschmeichelt Harry.

Ich dachte mir, du könntest etwas Spaß gebrauchen und ich schäme mich nicht im Geringsten, zuzugeben, dass ich mich ebenfalls köstlich amüsiert habe", sagte Albus glucksend.

Dann sagte er: "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir statten uns dem guten Florean einen Besuch ab.

Dort können wir die herrliche Sonne genießen und uns etwas unterhalten".

Sie waren nur ein paar Schritte von dem Eissalon entfernt aufgetaucht, sie gingen dort hin und setzten sich an einen Außentisch.

Florean schien Harrys Vorlieben noch gut zu kennen, denn er brachte ihm einen Fruchteisbecher, auch Albus bekam einen, der Schulleiter teilte scheinbar Harrys Geschmack.

Die Beiden grinsten sich an und begannen ihr Eis zu essen.

"Harry, du hast meinen Brief gelesen.

Ist dir die Unterschrift aufgefallen?", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem er sich genussvoll einige Löffel Eis einverleibt hatte.

"Ja, und sie hat mich etwas verwundert, Sir", gab Harry zurück.

"Das war ein Angebot, Harry.

Ich habe dir gegenüber als Schulleiter gründlich versagt, vielleicht sollten wir Beide als Freunde noch einmal neu anfangen, was denkst du?", fragte Albus lächelnd und reichte Harry seine Hand.

Der war einen Moment verblüfft, dann lächelte er ebenfalls und ergriff freudig die dargebotene Hand.

"Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass du mich duzen musst, aber bitte nur in Abwesenheit anderer Schüler.

Du weißt, dass es schon genug Gerüchte gibt, dass ich dich bevorzugen würde, diese Gerüchte möchte ich nicht unbedingt schüren.

Es liegt ja auch nicht in meiner Absicht, dich als Schüler zu bevorzugen, aber ich betrachte dich auch als Freund und Mitstreiter, Harry.

Und nun zu etwas Anderem, ich vermute, dass du wissen möchtest, wo du die Ferien verbringen wirst", sagte Albus und Harry nickte bejahend.

"Sirius hat ein Testament hinterlassen, Harry.

Du bist sein Universalerbe, außer dir hat er nur Remus und Tonks etwas hinterlassen.

Unter anderem hast du das Haus am Grimmauldplatz geerbt, dort wirst du auch die nächsten Wochen verbringen".

"Kann ich nicht zu den Weasleys?", fragte Harry wenig begeistert, er war nicht gerade erfreut, dass er mehrere Wochen in dem Haus leben sollte, welches Sirius so gehasst hatte.

"Das geht nicht, Harry, ich könnte dich im Fuchsbau nicht so schützen, wie ich es tun müsste.

Im Grimmauldplatz wirst du von uralten Zaubern geschützt werden, von Zaubern, die nur der Familie Black bekannt sind.

Was glaubst du, warum ich im letzten Jahr darauf bestanden habe, dass Sirius sein Haus nicht verlässt? Er war in diesem Haus perfekt geschützt, Voldemort hätte vor dem Haus herum spazieren können, er hätte weder das Haus noch Sirius sehen können, selbst, wenn Sirius ihn mit faulen Eiern beschmissen hätte".

Harry musste lachen, als er sich diese Situation vorstellte.

"Und das gilt auch für dich, wenn du beim Betreten des Hauses einige Tropfen Blut geopfert hast. Dann müssen wir uns nur noch überlegen, wie wir ihn vor das Haus locken können", fügte Albus schmunzelnd hinzu.

"Werde ich ganz alleine in dem Haus sein?", fragte Harry unbehaglich.

"Nein, natürlich nicht.

Ich habe Gesellschaft für dich organisiert, ich wage zu behaupten, dass ihr eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben werdet.

Natürlich müsst ihr euch auch nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Haus aufhalten, es gibt Tarnzauber und Ähnliches, ihr könnt euch sowohl in unserer Welt als auch in derjenigen der Muggel frei bewegen, solange ihr nicht gerade vor Voldemorts Hauptquartier herum spaziert", sagte Albus.

"Eigentlich klingt das gar nicht so schlecht, aber wer ist denn nun mein Aufpasser?", fragte Harry.

"Lass dich überraschen, Harry, da wir unser Eis verspeist haben, können wir ja nun aufbrechen.

Und versuch es gar nicht mit deinem Hundeblick, er mag bei Miss Granger bewirken, dass sie dich ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben lässt, aber bei mir funktioniert er nicht", sagte Albus grinsend, als Harrys Gesicht sich in traurige Dackelfalten legte.

Albus winkte Florean heran, um zu zahlen, aber Florean lehnte entrüstet ab, Geld von ihm zu nehmen und machte Albus klar, da s er es als Ehre betrachten würde, dass Albus und Harry seinen Eissalon beehrt hätten.

"Von mir hat er auch kein Geld genommen, als ich vor drei Jahren im Tropfenden Kessel gewohnt habe", sagte Harry, als sie sich einige Meter vom Eissalon entfernt hatten.

"Ich versuche schon seit Jahrzehnten, mein Eis zu bezahlen, aber Florean verweigert mir das mit einer erstaunlichen Hartnäckigkeit", gab Albus zurück.

Dann forderte er Harry auf, seinen Arm zu ergreifen und apparierte.

Sie tauchten vor dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 auf, Albus schaute sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass sie unbeobachtet waren.

"Komm, schnell, bevor uns jemand sieht", forderte er Harry auf.

Die Beiden eilten die Stufen zur Haustür hoch, Harry wollte nach dem Türgriff greifen, aber Albus hielt ihn zurück.

"Moment, Harry, du musst zuerst das Haus an dein Blut binden", sagte er und reichte Harry ein kleines Messer.

"Lass einige Tropfen Blut auf die Türschwelle fallen, Harry, dadurch nimmst du das Haus offiziell in Besitz".

Harry fügte sich einen kleinen Schnitt an seinem linken Zeigefinger zu und ließ sein Blut auf die Türschwelle tropfen.

Nach einigen Sekunden begann das Haus zu zittern, Harry fühlte einen starken Magiestrom in seinem Körper, der gleich darauf verschwand.

Das Türschloss klickte und die Tür schwang auf, eine tiefe, unheimliche Stimme sagte: "Willkommen, Erbe der alten und ehrwürdigen Familie Black!".

Harry trat ein und bemerkte, dass Albus ihm nicht folgte.

"Was ist los, Albus?", fragte Harry.

"Ich kann das Haus nicht betreten, wahrscheinlich musst du mich dazu autorisieren.

Schließe die Tür, ich werde anklopfen, vielleicht komme ich rein, wenn du mir öffnest".

Harry wusste plötzlich, was er zu tun hatte, es war, als hätte er eine Stimme im Kopf, die ihm etwas zuflüsterte.

Er rief: "Komm rein!".

Albus versuchte es und konnte tatsächlich ohne Probleme die Türschwelle überschreiten.

Er gluckste: "Komm rein? Das war alles? Ich habe mit einem dunklen Ritual gerechnet, dass mich literweise Blut kostet".

"Es ging nicht um die Worte, sondern um meinen Willen, dir den Eintritt zu gewähren, ich hätte auch sagen können: "Bleib draußen!".

"Das ist interessant, Harry.

Ich habe noch nie von einem gedankengesteuerten Schutzzauber gehört, aber bei den Blacks wundert mich gar nichts mehr, sie sind seit Jahrhunderten eine der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien".

"Was ist denn nun mit meinem Aufpasser, ist der schon da?", fragte Harry.

"Er steht hinter ihnen, Potter", sagte eine Harry nur zu gut bekannte, ölige Stimme.


	3. Der Aufpasser

Harry fuhr herum und sah genau das, was er befürchtet hatte.

Vor ihm stand kein Anderer als Snape, der ihn verächtlich musterte.

"Potter, wenn sie ihre Ferien genießen wollen, reizen sie mich lieber nicht.

Auch wenn dieses Haus ihnen gehören mag, werden sie genau das tun, was ich ihnen sage, haben sie mich verstanden?".

Harry fiel nur eine einzige Entgegnung auf Snapes Rede ein, dabei handelte es sich um eine Aufforderung, sie bestand aus vier Wörtern und nur die wenigsten derart Angesprochenen folgten ihr.

Harry schluckte seine Entgegnung lieber, denn er verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, den Rest seiner Ferien mit einem noch fieseren Snape als sonst zu verbringen.

Stattdessen wandte er sich Albus zu und fragte: "Wieso ausgerechnet er? Hätten wir nicht Voldemort oder Bellatrix bekommen können?".

"Nein, die waren den Sommer über schon ausgebucht", gab Albus schmunzelnd zurück.

"Und du, hör jetzt endlich auf mit dieser Show", wandte er sich zu Harrys Verblüffung an Snape.

"Spielverderber!", sagte Snape scheinbar böse, aber dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

Harry fuhr herum, Snape hatte seines Wissens nach noch nie gelacht und er wollte sich diesen Anblick nicht entgehen lassen.

Allerdings konnte er den Anblick nicht lange genießen, denn Snape verwandelte sich während des Lachens in eine junge Frau mit giftgrünen, stacheligen Haaren.

"Nun, Harry, du kennst ja Nymphadora", sagte Albus, Harry entging nicht, dass der Schulleiter den Namen genüsslich dehnte.

"Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora, Albus, oder die Schulräte müssen sich nach einem neuen Direktor umschauen", knurrte die junge Aurorin Albus an.

"Also wirklich, es gehört sich nicht, einen alten Mann zu bedrohen, Nymphadora", sagte Albus, Tonks schnaubte und begann, an ihrem Zauberstab herum zu fingern.

Harry konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: "Albus, du weißt doch, dass Nymphadora nicht Nymphadora genannt werden will und ich finde, dass du Nymphadoras Wunsch berücksichtigen solltest".

Jetzt wurde er von Tonks angeblitzt.

"Potter, wir werden die nächsten 8 Wochen miteinander verbringen, also nenn mich nicht Nymphadora, sonst werde ich dich jeden Morgen in Snapes Gestalt wecken", knurrte sie.

"Okay, Nymphadora", gab Harry zurück.

Albus lachte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören, Tonks giftige Blicke halfen da wirklich nicht.

Als sich Albus so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er apparieren konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, sich zu zersplintern, sagte er: "Nun, ich lasse euch alleine, ich werde wohl in der nächsten Woche nach euch sehen und Harry von den Flüchen befreien".

"Welche Flüche?", fragte Harry.

"Diejenigen, welche du dir zweifellos einfangen wirst, wenn du Nymphadora Nymphadora nennst", antwortete Albus und disapparierte schleunigst, bevor Tonks ihren Zauberstab einsetzen konnte.

"Oh, warte nur, du alter Ziegenbock, wenn ich dich vor den Zauberstab kriege!", schnaubte Tonks.

Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd Harry zu: "Wie kann diese alte Fledermaus eigentlich solche Klamotten tragen?", fragte sie und zog sich den schwarzen Umhang aus.

Sie trug Muggelklamotten, eine enge Jeans und ein genau so enges Top.

Harry musste schlucken, er hätte nie geglaubt, dass Tonks so knackig wäre.

Tonks hatte Harrys bewundernden Blick durchaus bemerkt und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich etwas geschmeichelt fühlte.

Sie grinste Harry süffisant an und sagte: "Offenbar findest du mein Äußeres nicht allzu unangenehm.

Das ist gut, denn wenn wir dieses Haus verlassen, werden wir das als Liebespaar tun".

Harry wurde knallrot, Tonks lachte und erklärte dann: "Harry, wir müssen Händchen halten oder uns sonst irgendwie berühren, damit ich mit dir apparieren kann, wenn wir in Gefahr geraten sollten.

Ich hoffe, dass es für dich angenehmer ist, das mit mir zu tun als mit Alastor oder Kingsley, die haben sich nämlich freiwillig gemeldet, als ein Aufpasser für dich gesucht wurde".

Harry musste lachen.

"Ich muss zugeben, Alastor ist wirklich nicht mein Typ", sagte er.

"Schade, ihr würdet bestimmt süß zusammen aussehen", gluckste Tonks.

"Hast du dich auch freiwillig gemeldet oder hat man dich gezwungen?", fragte Harry.

"Ich habe sogar mich darum gerissen, Harry.

Irgendwie habe ich nämlich das Gefühl, dass wir verdammt viel Spaß miteinander haben werden.

Und nun würde ich vorschlagen, du lässt Hedwig aus dem Käfig, dann zeige ich dir dein Zimmer und du ziehst dich um".

"Warum soll ich mich umziehen?", fragte Harry.

"Weil deine Klamotten Scheiße sind, Süßer.

Ich habe dir etwas besorgt, das dir passen dürfte".

Harry öffnete Hedwigs Käfig und seine Schneeeule flog fröhlich schuhuhend heraus.

"Komm schon, Harry, deine Klamotten warten", sagte Tonks, die schon ungeduldig an der Treppe stand.

"Ich dachte immer, Hermine wäre stressig, wenn sie mich an meine Hausaufgaben erinnert, aber du schlägst sie um Längen", sagte Harry und folgte Tonks.

Tonks grinste ihn breit an und sagte: "Dann weißt du ja ungefähr, was dich die nächsten zwei Monate erwartet.

Ist dir übrigens aufgefallen, dass die liebe Mrs. Black ausgezogen ist?".

Harry warf einen Blick zu der Stelle, wo normalerweise das Bild der alten Sabberhexe hing.

Ein großer Brandfleck war alles, was an das Gemälde erinnerte.

"Schade", sagte Harry ironisch.

"Das muss passiert sein, als du dieses Haus offiziell geerbt hast, auch die Hauselfenköpfe sind von der Wand gefallen.

Ach ja, und Kreacher ist gestorben, wir haben ihn zusammen mit den Köpfen im Garten begraben".

Harry stellte fest, dass Kreachers Tod ihn nicht im Geringsten berührte und er war froh, dass Hermine nicht hier war, auf einen ihrer Vorträge konnte er jetzt gut verzichten.

Tonks griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf, sein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock.

Es war dasjenige, welches er sich bisher mit Ron geteilt hatte, aber es war neu eingerichtet worden.

Es war nun in einem hellen Gelbton gestrichen, ein Schrank, ein breites Bett und ein Schreibtisch standen im Raum, alles aus Buchenholz.

"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", sagte Tonks.

"Wow", sagte Harry nur, aber Tonks schien die Antwort zu genügen.

"Das musste ich alles alleine machen, da nach der Testamentseröffnung außer mir und Remus niemand mehr das Haus betreten konnte".

"Du warst das? Danke, Tonks", sagte Harry und umarmte sie dankend.

Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Sag mal, wo du gerade Remus erwähnst, wo steckt der denn eigentlich?".

"Du kennst doch Hestia Jones?", fragte sie zurück.

"Natürlich kenne ich sie", gab Harry zurück.

"Ich wette, Remus kennt sie besser", gluckste Tonks.

"Remus hat eine Freundin?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Ja, sie hat ihn zu ihren Eltern geschleppt, die leben in Kanada.

Und du hast jetzt auch eine Freundin, und die wird allmählich ungeduldig.

Los, umziehen, Potter!".

"Los, raus, Tonks!", gab Harry zurück.

"Schade, Potter.

Ich sehe schon das Interview in der Teenwitch: Ich sah den Auserwählten in seiner Unterwäsche".

Sie rannte lachend aus dem Zimmer, als Harry zum Bett hechtete und ihr ein Kissen nach warf.

Auch Harry musste lachen, dann ging er zum Schrank und holte eine schwarze Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt heraus, er zog die Sachen an und stellte fest, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal im Leben passende Muggelklamotten trug.

Auch ein Paar Turnschuhe fand er im Schrank, sie waren von Nike und Dudley würde vermutlich für sie töten.

Als er fertig angezogen war, verließ er sein Zimmer und stellte fest, dass Tonks auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Sie stieß einen Pfiff aus und Harry wurde rot.

"Aber Harry, so süß und so schüchtern", sagte sie grinsend.

"Was hast du denn nun eigentlich genau vor, Tonks?", fragte er.

"Wir machen einen kurzen Trip in die Winkelgasse, dann gehen wir einkaufen.

Du brauchst endlich einmal vernünftige Klamotten, dann brauchen wir auch etwas zu Essen, also müssen wir einen Supermarkt unsicher machen.

Und heute Abend wirst du mir Füße massieren, wenn ich sie mir platt gelaufen habe, Potter".

"Dann kaufe ich mir aber eine Nasenklammer", gab Harry zurück und tauchte reaktionsschnell unter Tonks Hand hinweg, die sich auf seinen Hinterkopf zu bewegte.

"Man merkt, dass du ein Sucher bist, du hast wirklich gute Reflexe.

Und jetzt werde ich mich etwas unauffälliger stylen, dann können wir los", sagte sie und konzentrierte sich.

Ihre giftgrüne Punkfrisur verschwand, nun hatte sie lange, schwarze Haare, die seidig glänzten.

"Und?", fragte sie und erntete einen anerkennenden Pfiff als Antwort.

"Danke, oh Auserwählter", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte seine Narbe an.

"Ohne Narbe erkennt man dich kaum, Harry, und gleich tun wir auch noch etwas gegen deine Brille.

Los, halt dich an mir fest", sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

Er umarmte sie ebenfalls und es gefiel ihm eigentlich ziemlich gut.

"Du bist gewachsen, Harry, du bist größer als ich, letztes Jahr warst du ein Stück kleiner", sagte sie.

Dann disapparierten sie und tauchten in der Winkelgasse wieder auf.

"Jetzt gehen wir zu Gringotts, damit du das Black-Verlies in Besitz nehmen kannst.

Du solltest dich auch mit Geld einstecken, immerhin müssen wir dich komplett neu einkleiden, deine Elefantenklamotten stehen dir nicht wirklich".

"Und denk dran, Liebespaar", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry sich in Richtung Gringotts drehte.

Sie griff seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den Seinen.

Der Schalterkobold von Gringotts erkannte Harry auch ohne Narbe, er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und schnarrte: "Ah, Mr. Potter, ich vermute, sie wollen ihren neuen Schlüssel holen".

Harry bekam den Schlüssel und ein weiterer Kobold führte ihn und Tonks zu dem Verließ der Blacks.

Harry stellte amüsiert fest, dass Tonks die Fahrt mit der Achterbahn nicht zu genießen schien, denn sie wurde erst weiß, dann grünlich im Gesicht.

Zu allem Überfluss handelte es sich bei dem Black-Verlies um ein Hochsicherheitsverlies, es lag bedeutend tiefer als Harrys eigenes, deshalb dauerte die Fahrt viel länger.

Als der Wagen endlich anhielt, sagte Harry amüsiert: "Du bist besser als Hagrid, Schatz, der hätte mit Sicherheit gekotzt".

Tonks gab ein Geräusch von sich, von dem man nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es ein Lachen oder ein Würgen war.

Harry stieg aus und half Tonks aus dem Wagen, sie taumelte etwas, deshalb legte Harry ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter, sie legte ihren um seine Hüfte.

Sie grinsten sich an und Tonks sagte: "Na, wenn wir jetzt nicht wie ein Liebespaar aussehen, dann schaffen wir das nie".

"Schlüssel, bitte", schnarrte der Kobold und Harry reichte ihm seinen neuen Schlüssel.

"Ich liebe die freundliche Art von denen", flüsterte Harry in Tonks Ohr.

"Und wir lieben unser hervorragendes Gehör, Mr. Potter", gab der Kobold von sich, Harry errötete etwas und Tonks begann zu kichern.

Harry wollte sich bei dem Kobold entschuldigen, aber der winkte grinsend ab und sagte: "Lassen sie sich von unserem Ton nicht täuschen, wir sind freundlicher, als es den Anschein hat, Mr. Potter".

Dann steckte der Kobold Harrys Schlüssel in ein Schlüsselloch, das scheinbar einfach in den Fels eingelassen war.

Wie sich zeigte, war die Felswand nur eine Illusion.

Sie verschwand und nun konnte man eine zweiflügelige Tür aus einem schwarz schimmernden Material sehen.

Zum Öffnen der Tür wurden noch zwei weitere Schlüssel benötigt, welche der Kobold bei sich trug.

Die Tür wies etliche Schlüssellöcher auf, der Kobold benutzte die drei Schlüssel darin in einem komplizierten Muster.

Nach zwei Minuten, während der die Türen ständig gerasselt und geklickt hatten, schwangen die Türflügel endlich auf.

Harry trat näher heran und warf einen Blick in das Verließ.

Sofort stellte er für die nächsten Sekunden sämtliche Lebensäußerungen ein, dann sagte er zu Tonks: "Kneif mich".

Tonks war zu geschockt, um Harrys Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Sie wusste zwar, dass die Blacks eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien des Landes waren, aber mit solchen Goldbergen hätte sie nicht gerechnet.


	4. In der Winkelgasse

Nach etwas über einer Stunde verließen Harry und Tonks Gringotts.  
Harry hatte sich großzügig mit Gold eingedeckt und hatte dafür einen speziellen Geldbeutel von Gringotts erhalten, er war magisch vergrößert und alles, was man hinein tat, wurde gewichtslos.  
Auch an Muggelgeld hatte Harry gedacht, er hatte 10000 Pfund in seinem neuen Geldbeutel.  
Nach dem Besuch im Verließ hatte ein Kobold, welcher Erbschaftsangelegenheiten bearbeitete, Harry in sein Büro gebeten.  
Als Harry erfahren hatte, dass in seinem neuen Verließ über 70 Millionen Galleonen lagen, nahm Harrys Gehirn eine Auszeit.  
Die Auszeit wurde verlängert, als der Kobold ihm mitteilte, dass das eigentliche Vermögen noch weitaus größer war, die Blacks waren an etlichen Firmen beteiligt, sogar an einigen Muggelunternehmen.  
Das komplette Vermögen betrug ungefähr 300 Millionen Galleonen, wie der Kobold erklärte, gab es nur noch zwei Vermögen dieser Größenordnung in Großbritannien, dasjenige der Malfoys und das der Potters.  
Harrys Gesicht schien bei dieser Auskunft sehr merkwürdig ausgesehen zu haben, denn Tonks hatte plötzlich angefangen zu kichern.  
Das Potter-Vermögen würde Harry an seinem 17. Geburtstag erben, sein bisheriges Verließ war nur für seine Ausbildung angelegt worden.  
Harry freute sich zwar über seinen neuen Reichtum, aber er hätte liebend gerne darauf verzichtet, wenn er dafür Sirius wieder hätte.  
Tonks schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, sie sagte: "Harry, Sirius würde mit Sicherheit nicht wollen, dass du um ihn trauerst.  
Er hat sein Testament einige Wochen vor seinem Tod aufgesetzt und er hat mit mir darüber gesprochen.  
Er hat aber nicht erwähnt, dass er mir auch etwas hinterlassen würde, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie geschockt ich war, als ich erfahren habe, dass er mir 5 Millionen hinterlassen hat?".  
"Na ja, du bist ja immerhin seine Nichte", meinte Harry.  
"Er hat mir das Geld mit Sicherheit nicht hinterlassen, weil ich seine Nichte bin, Harry.  
Ich habe ihn während des letzten Jahres oft besucht, er tat mir so Leid, erst sitzt er 12 Jahre in Askaban, kaum ist er entkommen, da sitzt er im nächsten Gefängnis, so hat er sein Haus nämlich empfunden.  
Aber ich habe ihn gerne besucht, er war ein wundervoller Mensch, vor Allem mochte ich seinen Humor.  
Er hat es immer geschafft, mich zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst, wenn ich nach einer Doppelschicht todmüde bei ihm aufgekreuzt bin".  
"Also warst du für ihn da, wenn er Jemanden gebraucht hat", sagte Harry traurig.  
"Ja, und er war für mich da.  
Weißt du, es war früher mein Traum, Auror zu werden, mittlerweile ist es eher ein Albtraum.  
Immer, wenn ich eher unschöne Dinge erlebt habe, hat er es geschafft, mich wieder aufzubauen".  
"Tonks, ich hätte für ihn da sein sollen", sagte Harry, der immer trauriger wirkte.  
"Harry, du warst in der Schule, du konntest nicht für ihn da sein, Sirius wusste das ganz genau.  
Außerdem war es auch seine Aufgabe, für dich da zu sein, und er konnte dieser Aufgabe nicht nachkommen, genau so wenig wie du".  
Tonks zog Harry an der Hand zu einem Straßencafe.  
"Du könntest mir einen Espresso ausgeben, Süßer", sagte sie und lächelte Harry auf ihre ganz eigene Weise an.  
Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste ebenfalls lächeln und begann sich besser zu fühlen.  
Harry bestellte zwei Espressi und trank seinen begeistert.  
"Nun, das schmeckt doch viel besser als das Spülwasser, welches wir Engländer normalerweise mit der Bezeichnung Kaffee adeln, findest du nicht auch?", gluckste Tonks angesichts Harrys zufriedenem Gesichtsausdrucks.  
Harrys Antwort gefiel ihr, denn er bestellte zwei weitere Espressi.  
"Harry, du bist gerade zu meinem Traummann mutiert", gab Tonks von sich.  
"Vielleicht hat Sirius das gemeint, als er mich darum gebeten hat, für dich da zu sein, falls es ihm nicht mehr möglich wäre", fügte sie hinzu.  
"Hat er das?", fragte Harry verblüfft.  
"Ja, er bat mich sogar, dann meinen Job an den Nagel zu hängen, um immer für dich da zu sein".  
"Und, hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry grinsend, der die Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte.  
"Ja", sagte Tonks einfach und Harry sah total verdattert aus.  
"Ich habe ihn gefragt, wovon ich leben soll, wenn ich meinen Job schmeiße, da meinte er, da würde sich schon etwas finden.  
Als sein Testament verlesen wurde, wusste ich, was er gemeint hat".  
"Soll das heißen, du hast deinen Job für mich aufgegeben, ohne zu wissen, dass Sirius für dich gesorgt hat?", fragte Harry.  
Tonks nickte und wurde im nächsten Moment fest umarmt.  
Tonks umarmte Harry ebenfalls, als sie sich voneinander lösten, schauten sie sich einen Moment in die Augen.  
Harry hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen, sie waren braun, aber hatten bei genauerem Hinsehen einen violetten Schimmer.  
Harry fand diese Augen unbeschreiblich schön.  
Tonks ging es mit seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen genau so, auch sie war der Ansicht, nie schönere Augen gesehen zu haben.  
"Du hast wunderschöne Augen, Harry, und die machen wir jetzt noch etwas schöner", sagte sie und Harry wurde wieder einmal rot.  
"Wie meinst du das, Tonks?", fragte er.  
"Es gibt hier in der Winkelgasse einen magischen Optiker, der Techniken der Muggel verwendet, in Verbindung mit Magie kann es dazu kommen, dass du deine Brille los wirst.  
Wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte, kannst du es ja einmal mit Kontaktlinsen versuchen".  
"Das wäre fantastisch, wenn ich dieses Ding nicht mehr tragen müsste, Tonks, wo ist dieser Optiker?", fragte Harry enthusiastisch.  
"Gleich da drüben, Harry", sagte Tonks und zeigte auf ein Geschäft, nicht einmal 50 Meter von ihnen entfernt.  
Harry bezahlte, dann schlenderten sie Hand in Hand zu dem Geschäft des Optikers.  
Der Optiker war ein recht junger Mann, zu Harrys heimlichen Amüsement trug er eine Brille mit sehr dicken Gläsern.  
Der Mann erinnerte Harry an jemanden, dann stellte er sich als Robert Prang vor und Harry ging ein Licht auf.  
"Sind sie mit Ernie Prang verwandt?", fragte er.  
"Oh, sie sind wohl schon mit meinem Vater gefahren.  
Ich habe mir dieses Vergnügen, wenn ich es einmal so nennen darf, nur ein Mal gegönnt.  
Nachdem ich den Bus voll gekotzt habe, hat mein Vater mir für den Rest meines Lebens verboten, den Fahrenden Ritter zu benutzen".  
Harry und Tonks mussten lachen, dann sagte Harry: "Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit dem Ding fahre, kotze ich den Bus voll und grüße ihren Vater herzlich von ihnen".  
Robert Prang lachte sich schief, als er sich Harrys Ankündigung bildhaft vorstellte, dann bat er Harry, so etwas nicht zu sagen, wenn die Behandlung begonnen hätte, sonst könnte er für nichts garantieren.  
Er setzte sich eine Art Lupe auf und spähte in Harrys Augen.  
"Das ist doch kein Problem, das hätten die Muggel schon vor zehn Jahren behandeln können, die Behandlung hätte sogar die Krankenkasse bezahlt", sagte er.  
"Ich werde sie jetzt in einen kurzen Schlaf versetzen, während sie im Land der Träume weilen, werde ich mich ihrer Augen annehmen", kündigte Mr. Prang dann an, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und Harry gingen die Lichter aus.  
Seinem Verständnis nach war er sofort wieder da, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte die Behandlung eine halbe Stunde gedauert.  
"Harry, bist du wieder da?", hörte er Tonks Stimme.  
"Ja, bin ich", antwortete er.  
Er zog seine Brille aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf.  
Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um, seine Augen schienen noch schlechter geworden zu sein, jetzt sah er mit seiner Brille genau so schlecht wie vorher ohne.  
Die zwei Schemen vor ihm kicherten, Harry sagte sauer: "Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch darüber amüsieren könnt, dass ich jetzt noch beschissener als früher sehe".  
Der eine Schemen kam näher und nahm Harrys Brille ab.  
Jetzt konnte er gestochen scharf sehen, er schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf und verfluchte seine eigene Blödheit.  
"Ich hatte bis jetzt noch keinen Patienten, der anders reagiert hat, also sind sie in guter Gesellschaft", sagte der Optiker.  
Harry bedankte sich herzlich bei dem Optiker und bezahlte gerne die geforderten 100 Galleonen für die Behandlung.  
Kaum hatten sie den Laden verlassen, als Tonks fragte: "Wann wollen wir es machen?".  
"Was?".  
"Deine verdammten Verwandten besuchen.  
Hast du Prang nicht zugehört, du bräuchtest schon seit zehn Jahren keine Brille mehr und es hätte dieses Gesindel keinen Knut gekostet", schnaubte Tonks wütend.  
"Kriegen wir keinen Ärger, wenn wir denen einheizen?", fragte Harry interessiert.  
"Nein, kriegen wir nicht, dank Albus habe ich immer noch die Rechte eines Aurors, obwohl ich nicht mehr zu ihnen gehöre, aber ich habe nun mal die entsprechende Ausbildung.  
Außerdem bin ich dein offizieller Leibwächter".  
"Schade, dass ich noch minderjährig bin, den ein oder anderen Spaß würde ich mir gerne mit ihnen machen", sagte Harry bedauernd.  
Tonks blieb ruckartig stehen.  
"Harry, erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass der alte Ziegenbock vergessen hat, dir zu erzählen, dass du zaubern darfst", sagte sie augenrollend.  
"Echt?", fragte Harry begeistert.  
"Ja, aufgrund deiner Gefährdung und der Tatsache, dass eine Aurorin deine ständige Begleiterin ist, haben sie das Verbot für dich aufgehoben.  
Albus musste sich da ganz schön ins Zeug legen, er hat sogar den Zaubergamot eingeschaltet.  
Albus kam mit seinem Antrag durch und Fudge hat gekotzt", erzählte Tonks grinsend.  
"Dann würde ich vorschlagen, noch ein paar Tage zu warten, bis wir die Dursleys besuchen.  
Albus hat sie heute schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wir sollten ihnen etwas Zeit zur Erholung geben, dann halten sie länger durch", gab Harry genüsslich von sich und Tonks grölte los.  
"Dudley wird schön sabbern, wenn ich ihm dich als meine Freundin vorstelle, vor Allem, wenn du in deiner jetzigen Form dort auftauchst, er liebt nämlich schwarze Haare".  
"Und wie siehst du das, gefällt dir meine Form?", fragte Tonks anzüglich.  
"Und wie!", gab Harry überzeugt zurück.  
"Das freut mich, denn das ist mein Original, ich glaube, du bist der Einzige, der mich bis jetzt so gesehen hat".  
"Nicht mal deine Eltern?", fragte Harry amüsiert.  
"Nein, ich war ein besonderer Fall.  
Schon nach der Geburt waren meine Fähigkeiten vorhanden, normalerweise entdeckt man sie erst während der Pubertät oder noch später.  
Meistens merkt man es, indem man plötzlich eine andere Haarfarbe hat, denn die Haare lassen sich am Leichtesten ändern".  
Harry wurde aufmerksam.  
"Sag mal, muss es die Farbe sein oder kann es sich auch anders zeigen?".  
"Es kann auch etwas Anderes sein, wieso fragst du?".  
"Weil meine liebe Tante mir einmal fast eine Glatze verpasst hat und meine Haare über Nacht nachgewachsen sind", sagte Harry.  
Tonks Kinnlade klappte nach unten.


	5. Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse

Tonks schloss ihren Mund wieder und starrte Harry an.  
"Harry, das müssen wir testen.  
Komm mit", sagte sie und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Sie führte ihn in eine Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern, hier würden sie ungestört sein, denn keines der Häuser verfügte Fenster oder Türen auf dieser Seite, vor ihnen befand sich eine hohe Mauer, offenbar die Rückseite eines anderen Hauses.  
"So, Harry, jetzt konzentrier dich und stell dir vor, dass deine Haare blond werden", sagte Tonks und jubelte im nächsten Moment begeistert, denn Harry hatte es geschafft.  
"Jetzt stell dir eine Punkfrisur vor, Harry, deine Haare stehen sowieso in der Gegend rum, das müssen sie jetzt nur noch geordnet tun".  
Harry schaffte auch das, aber es schlauchte ihn ziemlich.  
"Es strengt an, nicht wahr? Glaub mir, mit etwas Übung merkst du es gar nicht mehr, aber für heute ist Schluss, versuch einfach, diese Form zu halten", sagte Tonks, die Harrys beginnende Erschöpfung bemerkt hatte.  
"Okay, Mama", gab Harry grinsend zurück.  
Wieder einmal musste Tonks Harrys ausgezeichnete Reflexe bewundern, denn er wich ihrer Hand wieder einmal mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit aus.  
Da hörte Harry plötzlich eine sehr bekannte Stimme, es war Ron, der vor ihrer Häuserlücke vorbei ging und seine Mutter um Geld anbettelte, weil er sich in Freds und Georges Laden etwas kaufen wollte.  
Molly lehnte Rons Ansinnen lautstark ab und befahl ihm, den Mund zu halten.  
Auch Ginny war bei ihnen und kicherte über Rons Abfuhr, was ihr einen finsteren Blick ihres Bruders einbrachte.  
"Komm, das ist der ultimative Test, wenn die mich nicht erkennen, erkennt mich auch sonst niemand", sagte Harry, griff ganz automatisch nach Tonks Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
Sie folgten den drei Weasleys im Abstand von nur wenigen Metern, als sie vor dem Schaufenster von "Qualität für Quidditch" stehen blieben, stellten sie sich neben sie und bewunderten ebenfalls den dort ausgestellten Feuerblitz.  
"Was ist das denn für ein Besen?", fragte Harry den neben ihm stehenden Ron, dabei verstellte er seine Stimme etwas.  
Ron schenkte ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick, Ginny antwortete Harry freundlich: "Das ist der Feuerblitz, der schnellste Rennbesen der Welt.  
Mein bester Freund hat so einen, der geht wirklich ab wie der Blitz".  
Rons Blicke hatten sich während Ginnys Erzählung an Tonks knackiger Figur festgesaugt, was Tonks nicht entgangen war, sie warf Ron einen Blick zu, der diesen veranlasste, ganz schnell wieder den Feuerblitz interessant zu finden.  
Harry hatte plötzlich einen Einfall.  
"Schatz, das wäre doch etwas für dich, du fliegst doch immer noch diesen uralten Komet.  
Komm, ich spendiere dir einen", sagte er zu Tonks und zog sie in den Laden, dabei ignorierte er Rons verdattertes Gesicht gekonnt.  
Kaum hatten sie die Ladentür hinter sich geschlossen, als Tonks zu kichern begann.  
"Hast du diesen Neidhammel gesehen? Der hat das wirklich geglaubt", gluckste sie.  
"Hast du das etwa nicht geglaubt?", fragte Harry grinsend, ließ ihre Hand los und trat zu dem Verkäufer.  
"Ich hätte gerne einen Feuerblitz", sagte er.  
"Sie wissen, dass solch ein Besen 500 Galleonen kostet?", fragte der Verkäufer.  
"Ja, weiß ich, und das ist er auch wert", antwortete Harry, holte seinen Geldbeutel heraus und begann, Galleonen auf dem Tresen aufzuschichten.  
Der Verkäufer ging ins Lager und kam gleich darauf mit einem Feuerblitz zurück, Harry bezahlte und verabschiedete sich von dem Verkäufer.  
Er griff nach der Hand der noch immer ungläubig dreinschauenden Tonks und drückte ihr den Besen in die andere Hand.  
"Harry", fing Tonks an zu sprechen, aber Harry winkte ab.  
"Tonks, komm mir nicht mit das kann ich nicht annehmen oder einem ähnlichen Mist.  
Du weißt, wie viel ich geerbt habe und auch noch erben werde.  
Fällt dir etwas Besseres ein, was ich mit dem Geld machen könnte, als denjenigen, die ich gerne habe, eine Freude zu machen?", fragte Harry und Tonks musste ihm Recht geben.  
Sie umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ihr Herz begann zu rasen und Harry schien es genau so zu gehen.  
Wie vorhin schon einmal schauten sie sich in die Augen und konnten sich nur schwer wieder voneinander lösen.  
Tonks begann sich zu fragen, ob sie sich in Harry verliebt hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder, er war immerhin sechs Jahre jünger als sie.  
Harry beschäftigte sich mit ähnlichen Gedanken und kam auch zu dem gleichen Schluss wie Tonks.  
Sie verließen den Laden, die Weasleys standen noch immer da und Ginny schaute grinsend auf den Feuerblitz in Tonks Hand.  
"Ron, du schuldest mir zwei Sickel!", rief sie vergnügt.  
Dann wandte sie sich an Tonks: "Er hat ihn dir wirklich geschenkt? Toll, so einen Freund hätte ich auch gerne.  
Weißt du was, ich schreibe dir meine Adresse auf, wenn du ihn einmal satt hast, dann schick mir eine Eule, ich hole ihn dann ab", sagte sie grinsend.  
"Ginny!", rief Molly entsetzt.  
Harry und Tonks schüttelten sich vor Lachen, Ron schaute sauer aus der Wäsche, er schien nicht gerade in bester Stimmung zu sein.  
Harry und Tonks verabschiedeten sich von Ginny und Molly, die ihnen freundlich zu lächelten, Ron hatte sich abgewandt und schaute gelangweilt in der Winkelgasse umher.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Tonks.  
"Da hat mich jemand süchtig nach Espresso gemacht, Tonks", gab er grinsend zurück.  
Sie setzten sich erneut in das Cafe und Harry bestellte sein neues Lieblingsgetränk für sie beide.  
Gerade, als ihr Kaffee gebracht wurde, nahm eine Harry nur zu gut bekannte junge Frau am Nachbartisch Platz.  
"Oh nein, nicht die", stöhnte Harry leise.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Tonks.  
"Cho Chang, sie war mal so etwas wie meine Freundin", antwortete Harry.  
Harry musterte Cho und fragte sich, wieso er sie einmal attraktiv gefunden hatte, verglichen mit Tonks schnitt sie seiner Meinung nach ziemlich schlecht ab.  
Da passierte etwas höchst überraschendes, Ron schlenderte auf das Cafe zu und nahm ohne weitere Umstände neben Cho Platz, sie schienen verabredet zu sein.  
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung begannen die Beiden angeregt miteinander zu tuscheln, Harry wunderte sich, dass die Beiden sich so gut zu verstehen schienen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit schien das Wichtigste geklärt zu sein, nun sprachen die Beiden laut miteinander.  
Was Harry da zu hören bekam, veranlasste ihn, seine Freundeliste zu überdenken, denn Cho und Ron lästerten über den unbeholfenen Harry Potter, der es nicht einmal geschafft hatte, Chos Küsse zu erwidern.  
Das Gespräch der Beiden war hochinteressant für Harry und Tonks, seltsamerweise blieb Harry bei dem Geläster ruhiger als Tonks, die den Nachbartisch grimmig fixierte und an ihrem Zauberstab herum fingerte.  
"Ich dachte eigentlich, das da drüben sei dein bester Freund, Harry", sagte Tonks leise.  
"Dachte ich bis eben auch, Tonks", gab Harry genau so leise zurück.  
Ron war am Nachbartisch mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, Cho dadurch zu beeindrucken und von Harrys Abenteuern zu erzählen.  
Dabei war er bemüht, seinen eigenen Anteil an diesen Begebenheiten ins beste Licht zu rücken und Harry wie einen dummen Glückspilz, der immer unverdient die Lorbeeren erntete, darzustellen.  
Cho fiel glänzend darauf herein, sie schaute bewundernd zu Ron auf und Ron genoss das zutiefst.  
Harry und Tonks tranken ihren Espresso aus, Harry zahlte und sie verließen das Cafe.  
"Was fühlst du, Harry?", fragte Tonks, die bemerkte, dass Harry äußerst aufgewühlt war, denn er zerquetschte fast ihre Hand.  
"Na, rat mal", gab er zurück.  
"Na, ich vermute Mal, du bist total angepisst", sagte Tonks.  
"Ja, aber ich bin auch froh, dass ich das eben gehört habe.  
Ich vermute, dass Ron sich mir gegenüber nicht anders als sonst verhält, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich mit ihm bin.  
Tja, wie es aussieht, sind meine besten Freunde nun alle weiblich", sagte Harry und begann plötzlich zu grinsen.  
"Und wer sind die? Hermine und Ginny, vermute ich?", fragte Tonks.  
"Und du", sagte Harry und Tonks hörte ihm an, dass er meinte, was er sagte.  
Sein Statement brachte Harry eine weitere feste Umarmung von Tonks ein, dann sagte sie: "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir nun London unsicher machen, und zwar speziell die Klamottenläden".  
"Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das vergessen.  
Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir das morgen erledigen, wir könnten ja jetzt in einen Supermarkt gehen und für die nächste Zeit einkaufen, dann kochen wir und machen es uns Zuhause gemütlich".  
"Okay, Kompromiss, Potter, wir machen einen kleinen Schaufensterbummel und schauen, wo wir morgen hingehen, dann Supermarkt und nach Hause, kochen und gemütlich machen".  
"Deal!", gab Harry von sich und sie grinsten sich an.  
"Ich habe eine Idee, Harry.  
Kennst du Bluewater?", fragte Tonks.  
"Nein, was ist das?", fragte er zurück.  
Ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum der Muggel, das größte in Europa.  
Wir könnten dorthin apparieren, vorher desilussionieren wir uns, dann suchen wir uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wo wir wieder sichtbar werden können".  
"Klingt nach einem guten Plan", stimmte Harry zu.  
Harry konnte den Desilussionierungszauber nicht, also musste Tonks sich seiner annehmen.  
Mad-Eye hatte Harry schon einmal desilussioniert, aber er hatte die Zauberformel so genuschelt, dass Harry sie nicht verstehen konnte.  
Auch wenn Tonks ihm den Zauberstab nicht so fest auf den Kopf schlug, wie Mad-Eye es getan hatte, empfand Harry trotzdem das unangenehme Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand ein sehr kaltes Ei auf dem Kopf aufgeschlagen.  
Tonks desilussionierte sich ebenfalls und umarmte Harry.  
Sie disapparierte und sie tauchten am Rand eines riesigen Parkplatzes wieder auf.  
Tonks hob nach einem kurzen Rundblick den Desilussionierungszauber auf.  
"Na dann, auf zum Shopping", sagte sie und freute sich, dass Harry ganz automatisch nach ihrer Hand griff.


	6. Muggelkunde für Tonks

Harry stellte fest, dass Tonks wohl noch untertrieben hatte, als sie Bluewater als riesig bezeichnet hatte, gigantisch passte Harrys Meinung nach besser.  
Tonks hingegen war begeistert, sie vertraute Harry an, dass sie noch nie nach Muggelart eingekauft hätte.  
"Aber ich kenne mich aus, ein Zauberer, der die Muggelwelt gut kennt, hat mir alles darüber erzählt.  
Sag mal, gibt es hier eigentlich Trolltreppen?", fragte sie.  
Harry lachte auf, denn Tonks hatte ihm gerade unbewusst verraten, bei wem es sich um diesen Muggelexperten handelte.  
"Tonks, du hängst zuviel mit Arthur ab, das heißt Rolltreppen und da vorne gibt es eine", sagte er und deutete nach vorne.  
Tonks blickte in diese Richtung und fragte: "Soll das heißen, da sitzt gar kein Troll unter der Treppe und bewegt sie?".  
"Kein Troll, Tonks, ganz ehrlich.  
Ich möchte einmal wissen, woher Arthur diesen Blödsinn hat", gab Harry zurück.  
Er grinste, denn er stellte sich gerade Arthurs Beschreibung einer Rolltreppe vor.  
Tonks Griff um Harrys Hand festigte sich deutlich, als sie vor der Rolltreppe standen, offenbar traute sie diesem Stück Muggeltechnik nicht so ganz.  
Harry ließ ihre Hand los und legte ihr fürsorglich den Arm um die Schultern.  
Tonks legte ihren Arm um Harrys Hüfte, gemeinsam betraten sie die Rolltreppe.  
"Hey, das macht ja Spaß!", rief Tonks nach einigen Sekunden aus.  
Die beiden Muggel, die vor ihnen auf der Rolltreppe standen, wandten sich verblüfft um.  
"Sie kommt vom Land", gab Harry den Beiden Auskunft.  
Die Muggel nickten verstehend und schauten wieder nach vorne.  
Tonks kniff ihm in die Seite und stellte fest, dass Harry kitzlig war, das merkte sie sich gut.  
Drei Stunden später waren die Beiden reichlich erschöpft, vor allem Harry, denn er hatte Tonks die Bedeutung von dutzenden Alltagsgegenständen erklären müssen.  
Da waren Katzenkratzbäume, abschließbare Fenstergriffe, DVD-Player, Laserpointer (von denen wusste Harry selbst nicht, was man damit anfangen konnte), Schuhspanner, Heizdecken, Bügeleisen, Computer (die fand Tonks besonders witzig, aber erst, nachdem Harry ihr versichert hatte, dass Computerviren für Menschen ungefährlich wären, was auch immer sie von Arthur gehört hätte), und viele Gegenstände mehr, über deren Zweck Tonks genaueste Erklärung verlangte.  
Handys kannte Tonks schon, aber sie hatte Schwierigkeiten mit der Handhabung dieser Geräte.  
Das hatte zur Folge, dass Harry zwei Handys bezahlen musste, denn Tonks hatte die Mechanismen eines Klapphandys und eines Sliders über Gebühr strapaziert und die beiden Geräte zerlegt.  
Natürlich hatte sie sich die beiden teuersten Geräte ausgesucht, die man hier ausgestellt hatte.  
Nachdem sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten, entschuldigte Tonks sich mit einem kurzen Kuss und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass selbst so ein unschuldiges Küsschen ihr Herz rasen ließ.  
Als Harry sie dann auch noch anlächelte, glaubte Tonks, ihre Knie würden weich werden.  
Sie riss sich von Harrys Augen los und griff nach seiner Hand.  
"Auf, weiter, es gibt noch viel hier zu sehen, Potter!", sagte sie.  
"Woher hast du eigentlich deine Energie?", fragte Harry grinsend.  
"Mach du mal ein zweijähriges Aurorentraining mit, dann stört dich so ein kleiner Einkaufsbummel auch nicht mehr", gab Tonks zurück.  
"Aber wir können ja eine kleine Pause einlegen, fügte sie hinzu und zerrte Harry zu einem Eisstand.  
Sie kaufte eine große Portion Eis, dirigierte Harry zu einer Bank und forderte ihn auf, sich zu setzen.  
Dann legte sie sich auf die Bank, bettete ihren Kopf in Harrys Schoß, drückte ihm das Eis in die Hand und tönte: "Los, Potter, füttern!".  
"Das wird ja als besser, jetzt muss ich schon meinen Aufpasser füttern, vielleicht wäre ich mit Mad-Eye oder Kingsley doch besser gefahren", sagte Harry lachend.  
Aber er kam seiner Aufgabe nach und es machte den Beiden Spaß, Eis auf diese Weise zu essen.  
Nach zehn Minuten hatten sie das Eis bewältigt, Tonks gähnte und schlief von einer Sekunde zur nächsten ein.  
Harry lächelte, als er in Tonks entspanntes Gesicht blickte, er streichelte ganz unwillkürlich zärtlich ihre Wange, Tonks schien das zu genießen, denn sie lächelte leicht im Schlaf.  
Sie wachte eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf und fühlte Harrys streichelnde Finger auf ihrer Wange.  
Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, weil sie sicher war, dass er damit aufhören würde, wenn er bemerken würde, dass sie wach war.  
Aber sie wollte, dass er weitermachte, es war so schön.  
Sie fühlte sich geborgen wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, deshalb spielte sie noch zehn Minuten die Schlafende.  
Endlich wachte sie auch "offiziell" auf und sagte: "Ach, Harry, bei dir schläft man ja wie ein Baby.  
Was meinst du, sollen wir uns jetzt etwas zum Abendessen kaufen und dann nach Hause apparieren?".  
"Nichts dagegen, Tonks, ich bin ziemlich fertig.  
Da drüben ist ein Supermarkt, da dürften wir alles kriegen, was wir brauchen".  
Der Einkauf im Supermarkt war fast unfallfrei, nur zwei Dosenpyramiden mussten dran glauben.  
Bei der Ersten (Tomatensuppe) griff sich Tonks eine Dose aus der Mitte und es schepperte.  
Tonks bot einen witzigen Anblick,  
wie sie da total erstarrt mit der Dose in der Hand vor der eingestürzten Pyramide stand.  
Bei der zweiten Pyramide (gebackene Bohnen) ging Tonks umsichtiger vor, sie nahm eine Dose von ganz oben, als sie sich mit stolzer Miene zu Harry umdrehte, kickte sie eine Dose aus der untersten Reihe weg und es schepperte erneut.  
Harry nahm Tonks die Dose aus der Hand und raunte ihr ins Ohr: "Tonks, ich mag dich wirklich, aber wenn du dich in Zukunft auch nur auf drei Meter einer Dosenpyramide näherst, töte ich dich".  
Tonks nickte verschämt und bemühte sich, nichts mehr zu zerlegen.  
Als sie einige Minuten später in der Schlange vor der Fleischtheke anstanden, deutete Tonks auf ein Tablett, worauf etliche in grüner Kräutermarinade eingelegte Steaks lagen und rief erschrocken: "Drachenfleisch! Woher haben die Muggel das?".  
Harry wünschte sich weit weg.  
Er schickte Tonks zur Getränkeabteilung, aber rief sie sofort wieder zurück, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass die Kombination von Tonks und Glasflaschen ungefähr derjenigen von Nitro und Glycerin entsprach.  
Er kaufte größere Mengen Fleisch, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zur Getränkeabteilung, wo sie sich reichlich eindeckten.  
Tonks plädierte dafür, auch einige Flaschen Wein mitzunehmen, Harry hatte nichts dagegen.  
Wogegen er aber etwas hatte, war Tonks Frage an einen Verkäufer, ob sie denn keinen Elfenwein hätten.  
Harry stellte wahllos einige Flaschen Rotwein in den Einkaufswagen, ignorierte den Verkäufer, der gerade Tonks glaubhaft versicherte, noch nie von dieser Weinsorte gehört zu haben und zog sie zur Kasse.  
Nachdem Harry bezahlt hatte, schrumpften sie in einem unbeobachteten Moment ihre Einkäufe und steckten alles ein.  
Dann suchten sie sich einen Platz, an dem sie unbeobachtet disapparieren konnten, sie benutzten dafür einen Aufzug, der gerade leer war.  
Kaum hatten die Türen sich geschlossen, umarmten sie sich und Tonks versetzte sie in die Küche ihres Hauses.  
"Endlich zu Hause", gaben beide gleichzeitig von sich und mussten lachen.  
Dann vergrößerten sie ihre Einkäufe und belegten das Fleisch mit einem Gefrierzauber, nur zwei große Steaks froren sie nicht ein, sie wollten sie heute essen.  
"Was essen wir dabei?", fragte Tonks.  
"Ich würde vorschlagen, Bratkartoffeln und Salat", sagte Harry.  
Tonks war einverstanden, dann aber schaute sie etwas unsicher.  
"Sag mal, Harry, kannst du eigentlich kochen?", fragte sie und strahlte, als er ihre Frage bejahte.  
"Gut, ich nämlich nicht, aber ich helfe dir.  
Molly hat mir den Zauber beigebracht, mit dem sie Kartoffeln schält", sagte Tonks begeistert.  
Sie wollte den Zauber demonstrieren, sie zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Kartoffel und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.  
Die Kartoffel explodierte.  
"Das war doch schon mal ganz gut, aber vielleicht solltest du es beim nächsten Mal etwas sanfter versuchen", gab Harry grinsend von sich und beseitigte die verstreuten Reste der Kartoffel.  
Ihr nächster Versuch gelang, die angepeilte Kartoffel flutschte aus ihrer Schale, sie machte vergnügt weiter, bis Harry sagte: "Ich denke, das reicht, hast du vergessen, dass wir alleine sind?".  
"Okay, aber morgen machen wir wieder etwas mit Kartoffeln", stellte Tonks klar.  
Harry stimmte lachend zu, schnitt die Kartoffeln klein und untersuchte die Küchenschränke, in einem davon wurde er fündig und beförderte zwei Pfannen daraus hervor.  
Er schaltete den Herd an, der zwar magisch war, aber ansonsten wie ein Muggelherd funktionierte.  
Er gab Fett in die Pfanne, wartete, bis es verlaufen war und kippte die Kartoffeln hinein.  
"Was ist mit den Steaks?", fragte Tonks.  
"Die kommen später, die brauchen nur ein paar Minuten", erklärte Harry.  
Als er die Kartoffeln wendete, trat Tonks plötzlich hinter ihn und umarmte ihn.  
Sie legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und fragte: "Sag mal, bist du mir böse?".  
"Hast du was ausgefressen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.  
"Ich mein wegen der Handys und dann dieses Chaos im Supermarkt".  
Harry drehte sich in ihren Armen und umarmte sie ebenfalls.  
"Ich bin dir nicht böse, dafür bist du viel zu süß", sagte Harrys Mund, bevor sein Gehirn eingreifen konnte.  
Beide wurden knallrot.  
"Potter, wenn du es darauf anlegst, mich verlegen zu machen, bist du genau auf dem richtigen Weg", sagte Tonks mit etwas kratziger Stimme.  
"Übrigens bist du auch süß und wärst noch süßer, wenn du deine Haare in ihren normalen Zustand zurück verwandeln würdest", fügte sie hinzu.  
Sie trat einen Schritt von Harry weg und wünschte sich sofort, ihn noch immer zu umarmen, ihr fehlte seine Berührung.  
Harry konzentrierte sich kurz und seine Haare nahmen die gewohnte Farbe und die typische Unordnung an.  
"Viel besser", kommentierte Tonks.  
Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, beide waren sich sicher, dass sie sich in den jeweils anderen verliebt hatten, aber da war dieser verdammte Altersunterschied.  
Harry bereitete nebenbei den Salat zu, während er die Kartoffeln und später auch die Steaks briet.  
Tonks deckte inzwischen erstaunlicherweise unfallfrei den Tisch.  
Sie stellte auch zwei Weingläser auf den Tisch und entkorkte eine Flasche Wein.  
Harry belud die Teller und brachte sie zum Tisch, Tonks schnüffelte verzückt und sagte: "Wenn das so schmeckt, wie es riecht, dann kannst du Molly Konkurrenz machen".  
Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas, denn er musste bei Tonks Worten an Ron denken.  
Aber Tonks heiterte ihn sofort wieder auf, sie rief: "Mund auf!", und ließ eine Bratkartoffel in Harrys Mund schweben.  
Mit Sicherheit war hier in diesem Haus noch nie so vergnüglich gegessen worden, die Beiden alberten wie Kinder herum, sie aßen ausschließlich mit Hilfe das Schwebezaubers und benutzten das Besteck nur, um ihre Steaks zu schneiden.  
Nach dem Essen boten sie einen komischen Anblick, denn sie hatten auch den Wein getrunken, ohne die Gläser mit den Händen zu berühren und hatten sich dabei kräftig eingesaut.  
Sie räumten das Geschirr weg, nachdem sie es mit Reinigungszaubern gesäubert hatten, dann nahmen sie den Wein mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich aufs Sofa.


	7. Ein Etwas auf dem Dachboden

Tonks hob Harrys Arm an, schlüpfte darunter und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend da, tranken gelegentlich einen Schluck Wein und gähnten öfter einmal.  
"Bist du auch so müde?", fragte Tonks.  
"Ja, es war ja auch ein ziemlich ereignisreicher Tag", antwortete Harry.  
Wieder schwiegen sie einige Minuten, dann fragte Tonks: "Harry, kann ich dich etwas fragen?".  
"Hast du doch gerade getan", gab Harry zurück.  
Tonks kicherte.  
"Ich glaube, Albus hat dich versaut, der lässt auch immer so was los", sagte sie.  
"Weiß ich", gluckste Harry, er dachte an sein erstes Schuljahr.  
"Na, frag schon", forderte er sie auf.  
Tonks wirkte verlegen.  
"Äh, Harry, könnte ich vielleicht bei dir schlafen?", fragte sie schließlich.  
Harrys Antwort war ein fragender Blick.  
"Ich schlafe schlecht in diesem Haus.  
Ich habe jetzt ein paar Nächte hier verbracht, wenn ich in einer Nacht zwei Stunden schlafen konnte, war das schon viel", erklärte sie.  
"Hast du Albträume?", fragte Harry mitfühlend.  
Tonks nickte.  
"Ich auch", gab Harry zu.  
"Sobald ich einschlafe, sehe ich Sirius durch diesen Schleier fallen".  
Tonks seufzte.  
"Ich träume auch von ihm, aber ich sehe ihn immer in diesem Haus, fühle, wie unglücklich er hier ist.  
Und dann ist da noch was.  
Ich höre Nachts immer Geräusche aus dem dritten Stock, ein Getrampel und manchmal schreit etwas.  
Harry, da oben lebt etwas", sagte sie und Harry sah leichte Furcht in ihren Augen.  
"Hast du nachgeschaut?", fragte er.  
"Nein, ich habe mich nicht getraut", gab sie zu.  
"Dann schauen wir heute nach", bestimmte Harry.  
"Harry James Potter, das werden wir nicht tun und vor Allem du wirst dich nicht in Gefahr begeben!", schnaubte Tonks.  
"Tonks, ich will wissen, wer oder was in meinem Haus herum schleicht.  
Komm mit oder bleib hier, es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Harry.  
Tonks wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da konnte man Geräusche von oben hören.  
"Da ist es wieder", kiekste Tonks ängstlich.  
Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und ging in Richtung Treppe davon.  
Tonks stürzte ihm hinterher und schnappte sich seine Hand.  
"Ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen, Harry", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Harry drückte ihre Hand und sie schlichen gemeinsam die Treppen hoch.  
"Es kommt aus dem Zimmer von Sirius Mutter", raunte Harry, als sie den dritten Stock erreicht hatten.  
Tonks fühlte sich durch diese Information alles andere als beruhigt.  
"Hoffentlich ist die alte Sabberhexe nicht wieder da, vielleicht als Inferius", flüsterte sie.  
"Quatsch, wie soll sie denn hier rein kommen?, flüsterte Harry zurück.  
Tonks zuckte die Schultern, Harry wandte sich ab und löschte die magischen Fackeln an den Wänden.  
Tonks musste seine Umsicht bewundern, sie hatte das selbst tun wollen, aber Harry war schneller gewesen.  
Harry trat auf die Tür zu, packte den Knauf und öffnete ganz langsam die Tür.  
Was dann geschah, hätte bei Tonks fast einen Herzinfarkt verursacht.  
Ein schriller Schrei war aus dem Zimmer zu hören und ein sehr großer Schatten tauchte an der Tür auf.  
Harry stürmte vor und umarmte zu Tonks Entsetzen die Kreatur, Tonks konnte einen riesigen Vogelkopf erkennen.  
"Seidenschnabel!", rief Harry glücklich, da ging Tonks ein Licht auf.  
Natürlich, der Hippogreif, mit dessen Hilfe Sirius vor zwei Jahren dem Ministerium entkommen war.  
"Heiliger Hippogreif, wie blöd kann man sein!", rief sie und schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn.  
"Heiliger Hippogreif passt, Tonks.  
Kennst du ihn?", gab Harry glucksend von sich.  
"Natürlich.  
Ich habe ihn oft gefüttert, wenn Sirius zu blau war, um es selbst zu tun", sagte sie.  
"Ich möchte wissen, wo er die ganze Zeit steckt, wenn er nur in der Nacht hierher kommt", sinnierte Harry.  
"Er bleibt bestimmt nicht die ganze Nacht hier, ich habe die Geräusche immer nur ein paar Minuten lang gehört", sagte Tonks.  
"Na, Schnäbelchen, wo treibst du dich denn die ganze Zeit herum?", fragte Harry den Hippogreif.  
Seidenschnabel antwortete dadurch, dass er sich auf die Knie nieder ließ und Harry und Tonks auffordernd anblickte.  
"Bist du schon mal auf einem Hippogreif geflogen?", fragte Harry grinsend.  
"In diesem Leben noch nicht", gab Tonks zurück.  
"Dann wird es ja mal Zeit", sagte Harry, schwang sich auf Seidenschnabel und reichte Tonks die Hand.  
"Los, komm", forderte er sie auf.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Harry", meinte sie unbehaglich.  
"Gut, dann überleg dir, wie du Albus erklärst, dass dein Schützling nachts mit einem Hippogreif in der Gegend herum fliegt.  
Bis später", sagte Harry und machte Anstalten, Seidenschnabel anzutreiben.  
"Erpresser!", rief Tonks und ließ sich von Harry auf Seidenschnabel herauf ziehen.  
"Na, geht doch", gab Harry grinsend von sich und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.  
Tonks rückte noch etwas nach hinten und schmiegte sich an ihn, sofort war da wieder dieses Kribbeln, was sie schon mehrmals gespürt hatte, wenn sie ihm so nah wie jetzt war.  
Harry ging es nicht anders, es half auch nicht gerade, dass er ihren Po so deutlich spüren konnte.  
Seidenschnabel trabte los und sprang durch das geöffnete Fenster, Tonks quietschte entsetzt auf, als der Hippogreif einige Meter absackte, aber dann breitete er seine Flügel aus und schoss fast senkrecht in die Höhe.  
Tonks verwünschte in diesem Moment Harry, denn er jauchzte begeistert, während sie selbst sich vor Angst fast in die Hose machte.  
"Sag mal, du Perversling, genießt du das etwa?", fragte sie.  
"Und wie!", gab er begeistert zurück.  
"Du bist krank!", stellte sie fest.  
"Mag sein. Aber ich habe Spaß", gab Harry zurück.  
Seidenschnabel beendete den Aufstieg und flog nach Nordosten.  
Tonks begann zu frieren, sie schmiegte sich noch fester an Harry, der dadurch den Flug nur noch sekundär wahrnahm, seine Welt bestand nun zum größten Teil aus dem Traumkörper, den er in seinen Armen hielt.  
Tonks hingegen verlor von Minute zu Minute ihre Angst, sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen in Harrys Armen, es war, als ob sie dort hin gehörte.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde Flug kehrte Tonks Angst schlagartig zurück, denn Seidenschnabel setzte zur Landung an und das tat er auf seine eigene, unnachahmliche Weise.  
Selbst Harry fühlte sich bei diesem Sturzflug nicht besonders wohl, er konnte sich vorstellen, wie die arme Tonks sich nun fühlen musste.  
Aber da fing Seidenschnabel den Sturz ab, er flog auf ein großes Gebäude zu, das wie eine Lagerhalle aussah.  
Anscheinend befanden sie sich hier in einem Gewerbegebiet, welches nicht mehr genutzt wurde.  
Richtig, einige der Gebäude unter ihnen waren halb abgerissen, auch etliche Trümmerhaufen waren in der Umgebung zu sehen.  
Anscheinend sollte auch die Halle, die der Hippogreif ansteuerte, in nächster Zukunft abgerissen werden, denn einige Bagger und Planierraupen standen davor.  
"Schau mal, da ist ein Loch im Dach!", rief Tonks und zeigte nach unten.  
"Ist wohl Seidenschnabels Eingang", meinte Harry, denn der Hippogreif steuerte dieses Loch an.  
Sie flogen durch das Loch und Seidenschnabel landete ziemlich hart auf dem Betonboden der Halle.  
Harry stieg ab und half Tonks herunter, da ertönte der Schrei eines Hippogreifs, aber es war nicht Seidenschnabel, der geschrieen hatte.  
Harry und Tonks zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, riefen gleichzeitig: "Lumos!", und leuchteten in die Ecke, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war.  
"Oh, Seidenschnabel hat einen Freund gefunden", sagte Tonks.  
"Wohl eher eine Freundin", sagte Harry, denn er hatte etwas gesehen.  
Er trat näher und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt, an den Hippogreif drückte sich etwas, das Hagrid zu Begeisterungsstürmen veranlasst hätte, ein Hippogreifbaby.  
Das Baby war eine gelungene Mischung seiner Eltern, es hatte die graue Grundfarbe von Seidenschnabel, aber auch die fast rechteckigen Flecken seiner Mutter.  
Die Mutter schien ein seltenes Exemplar eines Hippogreifs zu sein, sie war schwarz-weiß, Harry fand, dass sie Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schachbrett hatte.  
"Ich glaube, ich hätte einen guten Namen für sie", sagte Harry.  
"Chess. Oder noch besser, Chessy, das klingt weiblicher", sagte Tonks.  
"Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.  
"Oh, hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?", kam es unschuldig von Tonks.  
Sie näherten sich Chessy, sie stand auf und stellte sich schützend vor ihr Baby.  
Seidenschnabel stieß einen leisen, beruhigenden Laut aus, Chessy schaute erst Harry, dann Tonks in die Augen und verneigte sich.  
Harry und Tonks gingen zu Chessy und streichelten sie, es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie schloss entspannt ihre Augen.  
Da zerrte plötzlich etwas an Harrys Hosenbein, es war das Greifenbaby, das vergnügt zu ihm aufschaute.  
"Du bist ja ein richtiger Rowdy", gluckste Harry und griff sich das Baby, das vergnügt aufquietschte und in seinem Griff zappelte.  
"Ich glaube, du hast ihm gerade den perfekten Namen gegeben", meinte Tonks, die einfach lächeln musste, als sie Harry und den kleinen Greifen beobachtete.  
Rowdy schien kitzlig zu sein, Harry fand es heraus, als er ihn wieder auf den Boden setzte und ihm dabei mit den Händen über die Seiten fuhr.  
Rowdy fiepte schrill und gab Fersengeld, nach einigen Metern blieb er stehen und pirschte sich langsam wieder an Harry heran, kurz, bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, legte sich der kleine Greif hin und erweckte den Anschein, sich für nichts auf dieser Welt zu interessieren.  
Das war eine Finte, plötzlich sprang er auf und schnappte sich erneut Harrys Hosenbein.  
Tonks beobachtete lachend, wie Harry und Rowdy sich balgten, auch die beiden Hippogreife wirkten amüsiert.  
Nach einigen Minuten wurde Rowdy müde, Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und der Kleine krabbelte auf seinen Schoß.  
Harry streichelte den Kleinen und sagte zu Seidenschnabel: "Ihr könnt nicht hier bleiben, das Gebäude wird abgerissen, aber ihr könnt in meinem Haus leben".  
Hagrid hatte Seidenschnabel immer als außergewöhnlich klug bezeichnet, damit hatte er wohl Recht gehabt, denn Seidenschnabel schien ihn zu verstehen.  
"Nimm du Rowdy auf Seidenschnabel mit, ich reite auf Chessy", schlug Tonks vor.  
Sie trat zu Chessy und fragte: "Nimmst du mich mit?".  
Chessy ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, Tonks wollte gerade aufsteigen, da sagte Harry: "Warte, du musst mir Rowdy reichen, ich kann nicht mit ihm aufsteigen".  
Harry stand auf und drückte Tonks den Kleinen in die Arme, er bestieg Seidenschnabel und beugte sich hinunter, um Rowdy in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Harry wäre fast wieder herunter gefallen, als Tonks ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund gab, ihn zärtlich anlächelte und sagte: "Es gefällt mir nicht besonders, ohne dich fliegen zu müssen, Harry".  
Dann reichte sie ihm Rowdy und stieg auf Chessy.  
Harry vergewisserte sich, dass er den kleinen Greifen fest im Griff hatte, dann sagte er: "Na, dann los, Schnäbelchen".  
Seidenschnabel trabte an, Chessy an seiner Seite und die beiden Hippogreife hoben ab.  
Sie flogen drei Runden durch die Halle, um Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen, dann vollführte Chessy eine Art Vronski-Bluff, sie raste nach unten und zog im letzten Moment hoch, sie war durch dieses Manöver ungeheuer schnell geworden.  
Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoss sie durch das Loch im Dach, Seidenschnabel drehte noch eine weitere Runde und machte das gleiche Manöver.  
Harry fiel auf, dass Tonks keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, entweder hatte sie sich an diese Art zu fliegen gewöhnt, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, sie war einfach zu entsetzt, um einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
An Rowdy ging die ganze Fliegerei spurlos vorbei, denn das Greifenbaby schlief friedlich in Harrys Armen.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde begann wieder der mörderische Abstieg, aber diesmal war die Landung etwas sanfter, denn die Greife mussten durch das zum Glück sehr hohe und breit Fenster fliegen und konnten sich nicht einfach wie in der Halle durch ein Loch im Dach fallen lassen.  
Sobald Chessy stand, sprang Tonks von ihrem Rücken herunter und japste: "Endlich, ich bin fast erfroren".  
Harry stieg mit Rowdy von Seidenschnabel herunter und setzte das Greifenbaby auf den Boden.  
Sofort nahm er die vor Kälte zitternde Tonks in die Arme, um sie zu wärmen, nach fünf Minuten hörte sie langsam auf zu zittern.  
"Stell dich unter die heiße Dusche zum Auftauen, dann leg dich hin, ich suche nur noch ein paar Decken für unsere Freunde hier", sagte Harry und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.  
Tonks nickte und wandte sich der Tür zu, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: "Aber beeil dich bitte, du musst mich nämlich wärmen.  
Und bring den Rest Wein mit".  
Sie ging und stellte fest, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr fror, im Gegenteil, eigentlich war ihr seit Harrys Kuss eher heiß.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich lieber kalt duschen.  
Was macht er nur mit mir", dachte sie.  
Harry sagte zu den Greifen: "Wartet, ich hole euch ein paar Decken, dann habt ihr es gemütlicher als in der Lagerhalle".  
Harry erinnerte sich, dass Sirius und Molly im letzten Jahr zentnerweise Bettwäsche in einen Raum in diesem Stockwerk gebracht hatten.  
Sirius hatte dieses Zeug gehasst, denn es war in Slytherin-Farben gehalten und mit dem Familienwappen der Blacks versehen.  
Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, als er flinke Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
Rowdy hatte beschlossen, dass Harry seiner Begleitung bedurfte und rannte ihm nach.  
"Na, Kleiner, dich kriegt man wohl gar nicht mehr los", sagte Harry gut gelaunt.  
Sie begannen, die Zimmer zu durchstöbern und in einem der letzten Räume fand Harry das Gesuchte.  
Rowdy knurrte begeistert und sprang in den riesigen Wäschehaufen, er wühlte sich hinein und wenn der ganze Haufen nicht durch seine Wühlerei in Bewegung geraten wäre, hätte niemand ein durchgedrehtes Greifenbaby in diesem Raum vermutet.  
Harry hielt sich lachend am Türrahmen fest, es sah zu lustig aus, wenn Rowdy plötzlich seinen Kopf aus dem Wäscheberg streckte, sofort wieder untertauchte und einige Sekunden später an einer ganz anderen Stelle wieder zum Vorschein kam.  
Endlich schaffte es Harry, sich vom Anblick des tobenden Rowdy loszureißen, er ließ einen Teil der Bettwäsche schweben und dirigierte ihn durch die Tür.  
Rowdy bemerkte, dass sein menschlicher Freund das Zimmer verließ und rannte ihm hinterher.  
Harry levitierte die Bettwäsche ins Zimmer der Greifen und musste wieder lachen, als Rowdy sich begeistert in den Haufen stürzte.  
Nachdem Harry sich von Seidenschnabel und Chessy verabschiedet und Rowdy geknuddelt hatte, ging er nach unten in die Küche, um den Wein zu holen.  
Als er sein Zimmer betrat, lag Tonks schon im Bett.  
"Na, hast du dich endlich von Rowdy losgerissen? Übrigens, du hast einen Brief bekommen", sagte sie und zeigte auf ein zusammen gerolltes Pergament.


	8. Die Einquartierung

Harry stellte den Wein und die Gläser auf seinen Nachttisch, dann öffnete er das Sigel des Briefes.  
"Er ist von Albus", sagte er und las vor:  
"Lieber Harry,  
sicher wundert es dich, so schnell von mir zu hören.  
Leider zwingt mich eine Notlage, dich um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Ich brauche einen Platz, um einige gefährdete Personen bis zum Ende der Ferien unterzubringen, und der sicherste Platz wäre dein Haus.  
Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du die Leute aufnehmen würdest.  
Bitte antworte mir eulenwendend, ob du mir und dadurch auch ihnen hilfst.  
Wenn ja, komme ich morgen Früh mit fünf Personen zu deinem Haus, vier von ihnen werde ich deiner Gastfreundschaft anvertrauen.  
Albus"  
"Und, was meinst du?", fragte Harry, als er den Brief vorgelesen hatte.  
"Das ist dein Haus, Harry".  
"Wir leben hier zusammen, es ist unser Haus und du hast ein Recht, deine Meinung zu äußern", stellte Harry klar.  
"Dann bin ich dafür.  
Wenn es Nervensägen sein sollten, sperren wir sie in Remus Raum im Keller".  
"Und wenn Ron oder Cho dabei sein sollten, sperren wir Remus mit dazu und klauen ihm vorher den Wolfsbanntrank", sagte Harry genüsslich.  
"Fiesling", gab Tonks grinsend zurück.  
Harry manipulierte die Schutzzauber, so dass Albus mit seinen Begleitern das Haus betreten konnte.  
Dann schrieb er einige Zeilen auf Albus Brief und rief nach Hedwig.  
"Bring den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Albus und auf dem Rückweg kannst du ja Vernon besuchen", sagte Harry zu seiner Schneeeule.  
Sie schien ihn verstanden zu haben, denn sie machte einen ziemlich vergnügten Eindruck.  
Harry wühlte in seinem Koffer und holte eine Boxer heraus.  
"Willst du in diesem Ding schlafen?", fragte Tonks mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen.  
"Ja, was dagegen?".  
"Nein, im Gegenteil, da kann ich ja doch noch ein Interview geben".  
"Weißt du zufällig, wo ich Remus finden kann und wo er seinen Wolfsbanntrank aufbewahrt?", fragte Harry und duckte sich unter dem Kissen weg, dass Tonks nach ihm warf.  
Er musste kurz schlucken, als er sah, was Tonks an hatte, denn als sie sich aufrichtete, um das Kissen zu werfen, war die Decke nach unten gerutscht.  
Es war ein Top, das direkt unterhalb ihrer Brüste endete.  
Harry ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
Er stellte das Wasser ziemlich kalt ein, um sich den Anblick von Tonks Oberkörper aus dem Kopf zu spülen.  
Als er dann unwillkürlich darüber sinnierte, was sie untenrum tragen mochte, stellte er die Temperatur noch ein paar Grad tiefer.  
Nachdem er seine Dusche beendet hatte, trocknete er sich ab, zog die Boxer an und ging ins Schlafzimmer.  
Tonks erwartete ihn grinsend und formte mit dem Mund das Wort: "Interview".  
Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern legte sich in sein neues Bett.  
"Saubequem, das muss ich schon sagen.  
Wenigstens hat hier vor mir kein Walross in dem Bett gelegen und die Matratze gebügelt".  
"Schön, dass es dir gefällt.  
Und jetzt könntest du uns eigentlich Wein einschenken", forderte Tonks ihn auf.  
"Was bin ich denn noch alles für dich? Wärmflasche, Kopfkissen, Kellner, kommt da noch was?".  
"Ich denke darüber nach, Potter".  
Harry schenkte den Wein ein und reichte Tonks ein Glas, sie stießen miteinander an und tranken.  
Als sie ihre Gläser geleert hatten, legte Harry sich hin und Tonks kuschelte sich in seinem Arm ein.  
Tonks löschte das Licht und fragte: "Sag mal, Harry, was ist denn mit Cho, du hast gesagt, dass sie mal so was wie deine Freundin gewesen wäre".  
Harry erzählte ihr von seiner etwas merkwürdigen Beziehung mit Cho, bei einigen Szenen kicherte Tonks, während sie bei anderen zornig schnaubte.  
Als Harry seine Erzählung beendet hatte, sagte Tonks leidenschaftlich: "Die hat dich nicht verdient, Harry.  
Hätte die blöde Kimmkorn das, was Sie über Hermine geschrieben hat, lieber über diese blöde Kuh geschrieben, wäre sie wohl näher an der Wahrheit geblieben.  
Die hat dich nicht als Person gesehen, für sie warst du nur eine Trophäe.  
Erst hat sie sich den beliebteren der beiden Hogwarts-Champions geangelt und wie der nicht mehr verfügbar war, hat sie halt den Jungen, der lebt als Ersatz erkoren.  
Ich nehme an, dieser Michael Corner sollte dich eifersüchtig machen.  
Mit Roger Davis war es das Gleiche, sie wollte dir sagen, greif zu, sonst nehme ich mir den nächsten in der Schlange.  
Und das sie versucht hat, dich und Hermine auseinander zu bringen, passt genau ins Bild.  
Sie wollte das einzige weibliche Wesen sein, das Einfluss auf dich hat und sie hat auch bestimmt befürchtet, dass Hermine ihr Spiel durchschauen könnte.  
Und die Heulerei, das war bestimmt nur, um dein Mitleid oder deinen Beschützerinstinkt zu erwecken.  
Wenn sie wirklich etwas für dich empfunden hätte, hätte sie um dich gekämpft und nicht zu ihrer Verräter-Freundin gehalten".  
"Hermine hat geglaubt, sie hätte geheult, weil sie Schuldgefühle hätte.  
Weißt du, ihr Freund ist tot und sie hat schon den Nächsten".  
"Hermine ist klug, aber sie hat noch nicht viel Lebenserfahrung, das kann man nicht aus Büchern lernen, Harry".  
"Sag ihr das mal, vermutlich hat sie das nämlich noch nicht gelesen", gab Harry zurück und Tonks kicherte.  
Dann wurde sie wieder Ernst und fragte: "Empfindest du noch etwas für sie, Harry?".  
"Nein.  
Und das ist nicht wegen der Sache in der Winkelgasse, es war vorher schon so.  
Und bevor du fragst, ich empfinde für Hermine und Ginny nur Freundschaft, mit den Beiden wird mir auch öfters ein Verhältnis angedichtet".  
"Kein Wunder, mit ihnen verbringst du ja eine Menge Zeit und der Junge, der lebt muss ja schließlich eine Freundin haben", sagte Tonks gelassen, aber etwas in ihrem Inneren führte ein kleines Freudentänzchen auf.  
Harry gähnte wie ein Flusspferd und fragte, nachdem er seinen Mund wieder zu geklappt hatte: "Was meinst du, wollen wir allmählich schlafen? Ich bin hundemüde".  
"Gute Idee, könnte von mir sein", gab Tonks zurück, schmiegte sich noch enger an Harry und gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, viel zu harmlos für ihren und auch Harrys Geschmack.  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann waren sie eingeschlafen.  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen als erster auf und wünschte sich, nie mehr ohne Tonks schlafen zu müssen, denn er hatte vollkommen ruhig und traumlos geschlafen.  
Dadurch, dass er sich bewegte, wachte auch Tonks auf.  
Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, das sie jemanden umarmte und dass derjenige diese Umarmung erwiderte.  
"Harry", dachte sie und ihr Herz übersprang einen Schlag.  
Richtig, sie sah seine strahlenden, grünen Augen, von denen sie schon fasziniert gewesen war, als sie Harry zum ersten Mal begegnet war.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er zärtlich und sie konnte nur nicken.  
"Und du?", fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme.  
"So gut wie noch nie", gab er zurück.  
Sie schauten sich sekundenlang tief in die Augen, ihre Herzen klopften um die Wette und dann bewegten sich ihre Münder langsam aufeinander zu.  
Beiden war klar, dass es diesmal kein unschuldiges Küsschen wie die vorhergehenden werden würde.  
Jetzt hatten sich ihre Lippen fast erreicht, da wurde ihnen das Kissen unter den Köpfen weg gezogen.  
Tonks Stirn schlug leicht gegen Harrys Nase, sie fuhren hoch und sahen Rowdy, der mit dem Kissen im Schnabel aus dem Zimmer flüchtete und dabei vergnügte Laute ausstieß.  
Sie grinsten sich an und riefen gleichzeitig: "Hinterher!".

Einige Minuten, nachdem der erste Kuss zwischen Harry und Tonks nicht stattgefunden hatte, kam eine Gruppe von sechs Personen in der Eingangshalle per Portschlüssel an.  
"Ach das meinten sie mit einem sicheren Haus, Professor", sagte Hermine, die hier im letzten Jahr einige Wochen gelebt hatte.  
"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Parvati Patil, die gerade ihrer Zwillingsschwester Padma auf die Beine half.  
"Das muss euch der Besitzer des Hauses sagen, wenn er es möchte.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob er euch genug vertraut und möchte ihm nicht vorgreifen", sagte Albus.  
"Ich hoffe, dass wir ihm trauen können.  
Das Haus sieht aus, als würden hier dunkle Zauberer leben", sagte Padma etwas ängstlich.  
"Das war in der Vergangenheit durchaus der Fall, Miss Patil, aber ich versichere ihnen, dass der heutige Besitzer das absolute Gegenteil eines dunklen Zauberers ist".  
Da konnte man hören, wie etwas die Treppe herunter kullerte.  
Das kullernde Objekt kam in Sicht und sechs Gesichter legten sich in verblüffte Falten.  
Es war ein kleiner Hippogreif, der offenbar über das Kissen, welches er im Schnabel hatte, gestolpert war.  
Kaum war er am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, rappelte er sich auf, packte das Kissen fester und rannte in Richtung Küche.  
Wieder waren Geräusche von der Treppe zu hören, diesmal waren es ein Mann und eine Frau, beide nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet, die dem Hippogreif nachjagten.  
Molly schnaubte angesichts der ihrer Meinung nach fast Nackten auf, während die vier Mädchen dem jungen Mann interessierte Blicke hinterher warfen.  
Die beiden Verfolger des übermütigen Hippogreifs bemerkten gar nicht, dass sie Besuch hatten, auch nicht, als sie dicht hinter Rowdy wieder die Küche verließen.  
"Du links, ich rechts", rief der Mann mit einer sehr bekannten Stimme.  
"Harry?", kam es fünfstimmig von den Frauen.  
Die Beiden hatten den Greif nun in eine Ecke manövriert, er drehte sich ihnen zu und ließ das Kissen fallen, um sich im nächsten Moment auf Harry zu stürzen.  
Die Frau lachte schallend, als sie Harry und Rowdy zu sah, wie sie sich balgten.  
Dann aber blieb ihr das Lachen im Hals stecken, denn sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.  
"Äh, Harry, nur zur Information, wir haben Publikum".  
"Was?", kam es von Harry.  
Dann sah er, was sie meinte.  
Vor Allem Molly konnte er nicht übersehen, denn die stapfte mit hochrotem Kopf auf sie zu, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fragte grollend: "Harry James Potter, was ist hier los?".  
Harry wurde etwas sauer, immerhin war das hier sein Haus und es ging Molly nichts an, was er hier trieb.  
"Rowdy hat unser Kissen geklaut und wir haben es ihm wieder abgejagt", erklärte er in beiläufigem Ton.  
"Euer Kissen? Soll das etwa heißen, ihr habt in einem Bett geschlafen?", schnaubte Molly.  
"Natürlich, Mrs. Weasley, wie hätten wir sonst das Kissen teilen können?", gab Harry unschuldig zurück.  
Albus gluckste leise, er amüsierte sich prächtig, während die vier Mädchen erstaunt die Szene vor ihren Augen beobachteten.  
"Das werde ich auf keinen Fall dulden.  
Ginny, du wirst mit Harrys Freundin in einem Zimmer schlafen und aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht zu Harry schleicht", wandte sich Molly nun an ihre Tochter.  
Harry blieb immer noch ruhig, er sprach ganz sachlich: "Mrs. Weasley, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich, als ich in ihrem Haus zu Gast war, mich in die Zimmerbelegung eingemischt habe.  
Also sollten sie das auch nicht in meinem Haus tun".  
Molly schnaubte böse, merkte aber, dass sie bei Harry auf Granit biss und wandte sich deshalb Tonks zu, die sie jetzt genauer betrachtete.  
Sie erkannte in ihr die Frau, die sie gestern Vormittag erst in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, dann redete sie wieder auf Harry ein: "Harry, du musst sie auf der Stelle rausschmeißen, das ist ein Flittchen.  
Erst gestern hat sie sich von ihrem Freund einen Feuerblitz schenken lassen und jetzt hat sie sich an dich rangeschmissen".  
"War es vielleicht dieser Freund?", fragte Harry ätzend und transformierte zu Mollys Entsetzen seine Frisur.  
Albus lachte schallend.  
"Harry, du überraschst mich immer wieder.  
James hätte für diese Fähigkeit alles gegeben.  
Er hat einmal Wachstumssalbe in der Krankenstation geklaut, um seinen ...  
Na, lassen wir das, er wollte halt Lily beeindrucken", sagte er und machte sich unter Mollys wütendem Blick klein.  
Harry und Tonks prusteten los, selbst Hermine, die bisher ziemlich abgespannt und auch traurig gewirkt hatte, begann haltlos zu kichern.  
"Harry, Nymphadora, vielleicht solltet ihr euch etwas anziehen, euer Anblick scheint Mollys sittliches Empfinden etwas zu stören", schlug Albus vor, nachdem er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte.  
"Nymphadora?", kam es ungläubig von Ginny, Hermine und Molly.  
"In der Tat", sagte Tonks grinsend und transformierte ihre Haare in die den Dreien gut bekannte Punkfrisur.  
Sofort nahm sie ihre eigentliche Frisur an, dann griff sie nach Harrys Hand und sagte: "Komm, Süßer, ziehen wir uns an, obwohl mir Ausziehen jetzt lieber wäre".  
Harry spielte mit und schenkte Tonks ein lüsternes Grinsen, dann gingen sie Hand in Hand die Treppe hoch.  
Molly war einige Sekunden lang starr, dann wollte sie den Beiden folgen, um ihnen kräftig ihre Meinung zu sagen.  
Rowdy überzeugte sie davon, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee wäre, indem er sich auf die Treppe stellte und nach Mollys Umhang schnappte, als sie an ihm vorbei gehen wollte.  
Mit einem Schreckensruf trat Molly einen blitzartigen Rückzug an.  
Sie wandte sich Albus zu und knurrte ihn an: "Albus, wie kannst du das zulassen? Sie ist doch viel zu alt für den Jungen!".  
"Molly, ich werde mich nicht in das Privatleben der Beiden einmischen, außerdem sehe ich kein Problem darin, wenn die Beiden ein Paar sein sollten.  
Du kennst doch Harry genau so gut wie ich, hast du ihn jemals so glücklich gesehen? Wenn Tonks die Frau ist, die ihn glücklich macht, werde ich mich nicht einmischen und du solltest das auch nicht tun.  
Was sollte Harry von dir denken, wenn du sein Glück für weniger wert hältst als irgendwelche schwachsinnige Prinzipien", sagte Albus und Hermine setzte hinzu: "Es ist nicht nur Harry.  
Tonks ist auch glücklich, ich habe ihre Augen noch nie so strahlen sehen".  
"Da hast du Recht, Hermine, auch gestern in der Winkelgasse ist mir das aufgefallen.  
Ich habe mir gewünscht, auch einmal so glücklich wie die Beiden zu sein, natürlich wusste ich da nicht, wer die Beiden eigentlich waren", stimmte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu.  
Molly seufzte resigniert, sie bekam Argumente zu hören, welche sie nicht entkräften konnte.  
"Na schön, sollen sie tun, was sie wollen, Hauptsache, dass sie glücklich sind", gab sie nach.  
Man konnte Schritte auf der Treppe hören, Harry und Tonks schritten Hand in Hand auf die Besucher zu.  
Die vier Mädchen mussten schlucken, Harry trug die Kleidung, welche Tonks ihm besorgt hatte und sah ohne seine Brille nach Meinung der Mädchen einfach großartig aus.  
Das traf auch auf Tonks zu, was Hermine kommentierte: "Bei Merlin, Tonks, warum hast du dich denn früher nie so ausstaffiert, so siehst du doch viel besser aus".  
"Sie hat sich nicht ausstaffiert, das hier ist ihr wirkliches Aussehen", sagte Harry.  
"Da kriegt man ja Komplexe", gab Ginny von sich.  
"Bevor jetzt alles damit beginnt, sich gegenseitig mit Komplimenten in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sollten wir erst einmal die wichtigeren Themen besprechen", sagte Albus, der etwas hektisch wirkte.  
Sie setzten sich alle an den großen Küchentisch und Albus sprach: "Harry, Tonks, ihr fragt euch sicher, welchen Grund ich habe, euch mit vier Hausgästen zu beglücken.  
Es gab gestern Nachmittag zwei Angriffe der Todesser, einen auf die Grangers und der Andere zur gleichen Zeit auf die Patils.  
Beide konnten vereitelt werden, die Grangers stehen unter dem Schutz des Ordens und die Patils werden von Auroren bewacht.  
Allerdings werden sich diese Angriffe mit Sicherheit wiederholen, deshalb müssen wir die beiden Familien an einen sicheren Platz bringen".  
"Und was ist mit den Eltern? Und wieso ist Ginny hier, gab es da auch einen Angriff?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
"Wir sind nicht angegriffen worden, Harry.  
Ginny wollte Hermine nicht alleine lassen, sie ist ihre beste Freundin, wie du ja weißt", sagte Molly beruhigend.  
"Die Grangers und die Patils befinden sich zur Zeit in Hogwarts, Harry.  
Wir suchen noch nach einem sicheren Platz für sie, vermutlich werden wir sie ins Ausland schicken müssen", sagte Albus.  
Harry und Tonks tauschten einen Blick, dann sagte Harry: "Warum hast du sie nicht hierher gebracht, Albus? Dieses Haus ist riesig, warum sollen die ganzen Zimmer leer stehen?", fragte Harry.  
"Harry, wenn ich dich bitte, Freunde oder Klassenkameraden bei dir unterzubringen, ist das eine Sache, aber Fremde, das ist eine ganz andere Sache und ich wollte dir das nicht zumuten", erklärte Albus.  
Harry wandte sich an Hermine und die Patil-Zwillinge: "Würdet ihr die Ferien gerne mit euren Eltern verbringen?".  
"Natürlich!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von den Mädchen zurück.  
"Damit dürfte das Problem gelöst sein, Albus, hol sie her", sagte Tonks und grinste über die Verblüffung des Direktors.  
"Das ist wirklich großzügig von euch beiden", sagte Albus.  
"Natürlich wird der Orden für sämtliche Kosten aufkommen, Harry", fügte er hinzu.  
"Unsinn, ich habe mehr als genug Geld, für etwas Wasser und Brot wird es schon noch reichen", gab Harry von sich.  
Dann wurde er ernst: "Albus, Sirius hat den Orden unterstützt und ich werde das auch tun.  
Wenn ich dadurch helfen kann, dass ich jemanden in der Sicherheit dieses Hauses leben lasse, werde ich das tun.  
Das gilt auch für die Zukunft, wenn du jemanden sicher unterbringen musst.  
Ich werde die Schutzzauber dieses Hauses dahingehend ausweiten, so dass du jederzeit Personen in das Haus bringen kannst".  
"Harry, damit würdest du dem Orden etliche Probleme ersparen, wir haben zwar einige geschützte Quartiere, aber die Schutzzauber dieses Hauses sind viel stärker als unsere.  
Vor allem sind sie immer nur einer einzigen Person bekannt, dem Oberhaupt der Familie Black.  
Ich habe im letzten Jahr versucht, die Schutzzauber zu verstehen, aber ich bin gescheitert, die Zauber sind viel komplexer und stärker als diejenigen, welche Hogwarts schützen.  
Dazu kommt noch, dass dieses Haus absolut unortbar ist".  
Molly kicherte.  
"Bill hat auch einmal versucht, diese Zauber zu erforschen.  
Sein Berufsstolz hat ziemlich darunter gelitten, dass er überhaupt nichts ausrichten konnte.  
Er wollte schon den Pokal zurück geben, den er von Gringotts erhalten hat.  
Sie haben ihn nämlich zum besten Fluchbrecher ernannt, hier aber hat er sich wie ein blutiger Anfänger gefühlt", sagte sie.  
"Und Filius Flittwick hat mit dem Gedanken gespielt, in den Ruhestand zu gehen", gluckste Albus.  
"Das tut er doch schon, seitdem er Neville in Zauberkunst unterrichten muss", sagte Harry und fing sich einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine ein.  
"Schau mich nicht so an, ich habe es selbst gehört, wie er das gesagt hat, nachdem Neville ihn mit dem Verscheuchezauber getroffen hat anstelle des Kissens".  
Jetzt musste auch Hermine kichern, denn sie konnte sich noch gut an diese Szene erinnern.  
"Nun, wann willst du sie holen?", fragte Harry den Direktor.  
"Am Besten gleich, die Grangers fühlen sich nicht besonders wohl in der Ruine, du weißt ja, die Muggelabwehrzauber".  
Harry zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern, Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sagte: "Wenn du endlich einmal eine Geschichte von Hogwarts lesen würdest, wüsstest du, was Professor Dumbledore meint".  
Da fing Albus sich einen Todesblick von Hermine ein, denn er sagte: "Ich muss zu einer Schande gestehen, dass ich dieses Buch auch nicht gelesen habe.  
Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, aber ich bin immer sofort eingeschlafen.  
Allerdings ist es mir sehr dienlich bei meinen Schlafstörungen, eine Tasse warme Milch und dann dieses Buch, schon schlafe ich wie ein Baby".  
"Hmpff!", gab Hermine von sich und drehte sich eingeschnappt um.  
Ginny trat zu ihr, umarmte sie und sagte: "Männer!".  
"Da hast du Recht, steck sie alle in einen Sack und schlag zu, du triffst nie den Falschen", antwortete Hermine.  
"Albus, warum holst du die Grangers und die Patils nicht her, Tonks und ich gehen einkaufen, wir haben nicht genug Essen im Haus für zehn Leute".  
Er warf Tonks einen drohenden Blick zu, aber die winkte lässig ab und sagte: "Schon gut, keine Dosenpyramiden, kein Drachenfleisch und keinen Elfenwein".  
Albus, Molly, Ginny und Hermine prusteten los, sie konnten sich ungefähr vorstellen, was Tonks angestellt haben mochte.


	9. Noch mehr Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse

"Ihr könnt euch ja schon einmal Zimmer aussuchen, während wir einkaufen.  
Hermine, Ginny, ihr kennt ja mein Zimmer, es ist das gleiche, was ich letztes Jahr hatte.  
Tonks hat auch ein Zimmer in Beschlag, ob sie weiter bei mir schlafen will, weiß ich nicht".  
"Natürlich schlafe ich bei dir, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Es liegt links neben Harrys Zimmer, ihr könnt meine Klamotten aus dem Schrank werfen, falls ihr es benutzen wollt", wandte sie sich dann an Hermine und Ginny.  
"Wollen wir uns ein Zimmer teilen?", fragte Hermine, an Ginny gewandt.  
"Natürlich, Mine.  
Tonks, passt in dein Zimmer noch ein zweites Bett?".  
"Da steht ein Doppelbett drin", erklärte Tonks.  
"Dann nehmen wir das Zimmer, da haben wir es nicht weit, wenn wir Harry ärgern wollen", gluckste Ginny.  
"Sei lieber vorsichtig, sonst hetze ich dir Rowdy auf den Hals", sagte Harry gespielt drohend und deutete auf den kleinen Hippogreif, der gerade die Treppe hoch lief, entweder wollte er zu seinen Eltern oder war auf der Suche nach etwas, was er zerreißen konnte.  
"Können wir dann los, Harry?", fragte Tonks.  
"Ja, aber erst müssen wir zu Gringotts, Muggelgeld holen.  
Anschließend können wir ja einen Espresso trinken".  
"Das mit dem Espresso gefällt mir, aber in dein Verließ fährst du schön alleine", gab Tonks zurück.  
"Espresso?", fragte Hermine interessiert.  
Harry fiel ein, dass Hermine sich einmal begeistert über dieses Getränk geäußert hatte.  
"Schatz, kannst du auch zwei Leute beim Apparieren mitnehmen?", fragte er grinsend.  
"Klar, wenn ihr mir etwas helft.  
Stellt euch den Platz vor Gringotts vor, dann ist es einfacher für mich", gab Tonks zurück.  
"Moment, Harry und Hermine, ihr müsst euch tarnen", warf Albus ein.  
"Wie steht dir blond?", fragte Tonks Hermine.  
Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schritt direkt zur Tat und verwandelte Hermine in eine Blondine.  
Hermine trat zu einem Spiegel und begutachtete ihre Haare.  
Sie waren nicht nur blond, sondern auch glatt geworden, sie erkannte sich kaum wieder.  
"Du bist echt gut in so was, Tonks", sagte sie bewundernd.  
"Ach, das ist für einen Metamorph einfach, wir haben ein natürliches Verständnis für Körperveränderungen", sagte Tonks bescheiden.  
"Und dieses natürliche Verständnis hat Gryffindor mehrere hundert Punkte während deiner Schulzeit gekostet.  
Deine größte Frechheit war, dass du den Bart des Direktors rosa gefärbt und im gleichen Atemzug Severus Brüste verschafft hast.  
Nun, die Slytherins waren dir dankbar, deinetwegen haben sie den Hauspokal gewonnen", gluckste Albus.  
Alle prusteten los, auch Tonks, die sich gerne an ihre Schulstreiche erinnerte.  
"So, dann kommt, der Espresso wartet", forderte Tonks Harry und Hermine auf.  
Die Drei umarmten sich und verschwanden mit einem Plopp.  
Dass es Hermines erste Apparation war, verriet ein Blick in ihr entsetztes Gesicht.  
"Nie mehr!", rief sie, nachdem ihre Sprechfähigkeit zurück gekehrt war.  
"Dann musst du zurück laufen", meinte Tonks und wurde von einem Du-bist-tot-Blick getroffen.  
Tonks kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern schnappte sich Harrys Hand und zog ihn die Treppe zu Gringotts hoch.  
"Komm schon, Hermine!", rief sie.  
Hermine eilte ihnen nach und Tonks fragte in einem überzeugenden Unschuldston, ob sie sich nicht einmal Harrys beeindruckendes Verließ anschauen wollte.  
Gleichzeitig warf sie Harry einen dermaßen bittenden Blick zu, dass er nicht anders konnte, als das Spiel mitzuspielen.  
Hermine stimmte begeistert zu, sie war bisher nur in der Schalterhalle gewesen und wollte sich einen Ausflug in Gringotts Unterwelt nicht entgehen lassen.  
Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kuss von Tonks und ging mit Hermine und einem Kobold von Gringotts zu der Bahn, mit der man zu den Verließen gefahren wurde.  
Tonks sah ihnen nach und spürte einen Stich im Herzen, als sie Harry und Hermine beobachtete, wie sie so vertraut miteinander umgingen.  
Sie beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit, oder besser ausgedrückt, wenn sie sich endlich trauen würde, mit Harry über ihre Gefühle zu reden und klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen.  
Eine Viertelstunde später konnte Tonks Hermine gegenüber keine Eifersucht mehr empfinden, obwohl sie sich eng an Harry schmiegte und dieser seinen Arm um ihre Schulter liegen hatte und zärtlich ihre Wange streichelte.  
Hermines Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer unreifen Tomate angenommen, offenbar war ihr die Fahrt mit der Achterbahn genau so schlecht wie Tonks bekommen oder sogar noch schlechter, wenn man ihre Gleichgewichtsstörungen in Betracht zog.  
Harry lud Hermine in Tonks Armen ab und trat zum Schalter, um seine Galleonen in Muggelwährung umzutauschen.  
Tonks hielt die wie betrunken schwankende Hermine in den Armen und sagte: "Tut mir Leid, Süße, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dich die Fahrt so mitnimmt, hätte ich dir nicht vorgeschlagen, Harry zu begleiten.  
"Ach, schon gut, Tonks, wenn du mir von dieser Achterbahn erzählt hättest, wäre ich trotzdem mitgefahren", antwortete Hermine schwach und lehnte sich fester an Tonks, die ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.  
Harry kam einige Minuten später zurück und nahm Hermine mit Tonks in die Mitte, sie hakte sich bei den Beiden ein und verließ mit ihnen die Bank.  
"Frische Luft, herrlich", sagte sie, als sie die Treppe herunter schritten, ihr Gesicht verlor allmählich das ungesunde Grün.  
"Meinst du, du bist schon in der Lage, einen Espresso im Magen zu behalten?", fragte Harry, als sie das Cafe ansteuerten.  
"Ehrlich gesagt würde ich einen Kamillentee bevorzugen", gab Hermine zurück.  
"Sollst du haben, Hermine", sagte Tonks.  
Als sie das Cafe fast erreicht hatten, blieb Hermine plötzlich ruckartig stehen.  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Harry, da sah er, dass Hermines Augen vor Tränen schwammen.  
Auch Tonks bemerkte das und fragte besorgt: "Was hast du denn, Hermine?".  
Hermines Antwort war ein Schluchzen, sie zeigte mit auf einen Tisch vor dem Cafe.  
Harry und Tonks nahmen den Tisch in Augenschein und dort saßen, in eine heftige Knutscherei vertieft, Ron und Cho.  
Harry ging ein Licht auf.  
"Bist du in Ron verliebt?", fragte er einfühlsam und zog Hermine in eine feste Umarmung.  
Hermine schluchzte auf diese Frage hin nur noch lauter und Tonks streichelte ihr beruhigend über die Haare.  
Harry zog Hermine zu einem Tisch des Cafes, der sich außer Sichtweite des Tisches befand, an dem Ron und Cho gerade dabei waren, ihre Zungen zu verknoten.  
Harry bestellte Getränke für sie und Hermine beruhigte sich langsam.  
Die Getränke wurden gebracht und nachdem Hermine einen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte, begann sie mit noch immer tränenden Augen zu erzählen: "Ron hat mich einige Tage vor Ferienbeginn gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen wollte.  
Ich war so glücklich, ich habe mir das schon so lange gewünscht.  
Und dann, kaum war ich zu Hause, kam Pig und brachte mir einen Brief von ihm, er war so romantisch, dass ich einfach heulen musste.  
Gestern brachte Pig wieder einen Brief, ich hätte jubeln können, aber dann las ich den Brief.  
Er hat Schluss gemacht, aber auf eine ganz fiese Art.  
Er hat geschrieben, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen gekommen wäre, der ich in keiner Beziehung das Wasser reichen könnte.  
Es war so verletzend, wie er die Andere in den höchsten Tönen gelobt hat, ich dachte, mir zerreißt es das Herz.  
Und dann sehe ich ihn hier mit Cho, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Verletzt, gedemütigt, wertlos".  
Harrys Augen waren während ihrer Erzählung eiskalt geworden.  
"Kümmere dich bitte um sie", wandte er sich an Tonks.  
Er stand auf und schüttelte die Hände von Tonks und Hermine ab, die Beiden wollten ihn daran hindern, etwas zu tun, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.  
Harry war es in diesem Moment völlig egal, ob er sich Schwierigkeiten einhandelte, er war stinksauer und Ron würde dafür bezahlen, dass er Hermine so weh getan hatte.  
Ron hatte ihn gesehen und wieder erkannt, er sagte: "Siehst du den Blonden da? Der weiß nicht mal, was ein Feuerblitz ist".  
Cho begann zu kichern, aber das machte sie nicht lange.  
Der Blonde stapfte auf Ron zu, riss ihn brutal von seinem Stuhl hoch und schlug ihm zwei Mal hart und schnell in den Magen.  
Als Ron sich zusammenkrümmte, rammte der Blonde ihm sein Knie in die Rippen und Ron ging winselnd zu Boden.  
Cho glaubte, Ron helfen zu müssen und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
Bevor sie ihn jedoch zum Einsatz bringen konnte, zeigte der Blonde, vor dem sie sich jetzt wirklich zu fürchten begann, mit seinem eigenen Stab genau zwischen ihre Augen.  
"Gib mir nur einen Grund, Schlampe", sagte er mit einer Kälte, die nur von der Kälte seiner Augen übertroffen wurde.  
Cho ließ ihren Zauberstab sofort fallen, Harry kickte ihn weg und trat Ron, der sich gerade auf alle Viere hochgestemmt hatte, in der gleichen Bewegung die Arme weg.  
Harry drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Hermine und Tonks, die ihn beobachtet hatten.  
Chos Frage, die sie Ron stellte, als er einige Meter von ihnen weg war, ließ ihn schmunzeln: "Hat er dir weh getan, Schatz?".  
"Intelligente Frage für eine Ravenclaw", dachte er amüsiert.  
Tonks strahlte ihm stolz entgegen, Hermines Gesicht hingegen drückte eher Dankbarkeit aus.  
Tonks hatte ihr in kurzen Worten vom gestrigen Zusammentreffen mit Ron und Cho berichtet, ihre Sympathie für Ron bewegte sich nun auf dem Level, der bei ihr für knallrümpfige Kröter reserviert war.  
Tonks gab ihm einen harmlosen Kuss auf den Mund und Hermine küsste ihn auf die Wange, da klopfte ihm jemand anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
Harry fuhr herum und vor ihm stand niemand Anderes als Draco Malfoy.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber du hast was gut bei mir.  
Herrlich, wie du das Wiesel zu Boden geschickt hast", sagte der Slytherin begeistert.  
"Wiesel?", fragte Harry, sich ahnungslos stellend.  
"Ja, diese rothaarige Langnase.  
Wiesel ist sein Spitzname, aber den mag er nicht besonders", erklärte Malfoy trocken.  
Harry musste grinsen und fragte: "Was hast du denn gegen den?".  
"Der hat mir eine Freundschaft versaut.  
Ich habe im ersten Schuljahr jemanden kennen gelernt, mit dem ich mich gerne angefreundet hätte, aber das Wiesel hat irgendwie dazwischen gefunkt.  
Ist ein Scheißgefühl, wenn du jemandem die Hand reichst und der lässt dich kalt stehen.  
Seitdem habe ich die ganze Bande des Wiesels auf dem Zug".  
"Vielleicht solltest du mal offen mit dem Typen reden, mit dem du dich anfreunden wolltest", schlug Harry vor.  
"Das kannst du vergessen, das Wiesel hat ihn bestimmt total versaut und dann hat er eine Freundin, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene und ich hab sie ein paar Mal zu oft Schlammblut genannt".  
"Das ist ja auch nicht gerade die feine, englische Art", meinte Harry.  
"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich es auch gar nicht so gemeint, eigentlich ist sie eigentlich ganz cool, und sie hat schwer was auf dem Kasten.  
Aber wenn ich sie Schlammblut nenne, wird das Gesicht des Wiesels roter als seine Haare, und das will was heißen".  
"Trotzdem würde ich an deiner Stelle versuchen, mit dem Typen zu reden.  
Und es wäre auch bestimmt nicht verkehrt, wenn du dich bei der Muggelgeborenen entschuldigen würdest".  
Draco wirkte nachdenklich, er schwieg eine halbe Minute und nickte dann.  
"Ich glaube, du hast Recht, ich werde es im Hogwarts-Express versuchen.  
Sagt mal, geht ihr auch nach Hogwarts? Ich habe euch noch nie da gesehen".  
"Nach den Ferien werden wir nach Hogwarts kommen, bis jetzt waren wir in Salem".  
"Gute Schule, habe ich gehört.  
Na dann, wir sehen uns", sagte Draco und ging nach einem Lächeln für die Drei weiter.  
Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an, das Gespräch mit Draco war lustig, aber auch aufschlussreich gewesen.  
"Können wir dann jetzt einkaufen?", fragte Tonks.  
"Aber diesmal gehen wir in einen anderen Supermarkt, in dem von gestern werden wir bestimmt auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht, die haben dich bestimmt noch gut in Erinnerung", sagte Harry und wich wieder einmal Tonks Hand aus.


	10. Großeinkauf

Hermine schlug vor, in ihre Heimatstadt zu apparieren, weil es da einen riesigen Supermarkt gab, in dem sie sich gut auskannte.  
Tonks desilussionierte sie und sie umarmten einander.  
Hermine mochte das Apparieren immer noch nicht, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es die praktischste Art des Reisens war.  
"Wow, der Laden ist echt groß", sagte Harry begeistert, als er sich endlich unter großen Mühen von Tonks gelöst hatte.  
Er liebte es von Mal zu Mal mehr, diese Frau zu umarmen.  
Tonks hob in einem versteckten Winkel die Desilussionierung auf und sie gingen zum Eingang des Supermarktes.  
"Da ist auch ein Elektronikmarkt drin", erklärte Hermine.  
"Da können wir ja mal reinschauen, aber das Zeug nützt uns nichts, wir haben ja keinen Strom im Haus", meinte Harry.  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte: "Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man die Stecker der Geräte verzaubern kann?".  
Harry und Tonks starrten sie verblüfft an.  
"Könnte man als nein werten", kicherte Hermine.  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass wir elektrische Geräte am Grimmauldplatz verwenden können?", vergewisserte sich Tonks.  
"Ja, der Zauber muss ein Mal im Monat erneuert werden, und es ist besser, wenn man die Stecker isoliert, sonst bekommt man einen elektrischen Schlag, wenn man die Kontakte zufällig anfasst".  
"Genial!", freute sich Harry, aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
"Hermine, glaubst du, dass es im Grimmauldplatz überhaupt funktioniert? Denk mal an Hogwarts, da funktionieren keine Handys oder Radios, und die laufen mit Batterien".  
"Mein Handy funktioniert in deinem Haus, wahrscheinlich sind die Schutzzauber anders aufgebaut als in Hogwarts", sagte Hermine und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche.  
Tonks wollte begeistert danach greifen, aber Harry schnappte sich schnell ihre Hand.  
"Kein Quidditch mehr für dich, Potter!", knurrte sie.  
Harry ignorierte sie, behielt aber ihre Hand in der seinen und sagte zu Hermine: "Gib Tonks niemals, ich wiederhole, niemals, ein Handy in die Hand".  
Hermine kicherte, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Kombination Tonks und Handy keine besonders glückliche war.  
Aber Harry hatte plötzlich einen Einfall: "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wären Handys schon praktisch für uns.  
Ich meine, wenn wir irgendwie getrennt werden, könnten wir Kontakt untereinander aufnehmen, das würde uns einen gewaltigen Vorteil den Todessern gegenüber verschaffen".  
"Es gibt kluge Gedanken, die sich in dein Gehirn verirren? Ich staune", gab Hermine von sich und Tonks prustete los.  
Harry beschloss, dass Hermine heute Schonfrist hatte, sie hatte in den letzten Tagen genug Schlimmes erlebt.  
Allerdings schien sie sich von Minute zu Minute zu entspannen, offenbar tat ihr es gut, mit Tonks und ihm selbst zusammen zu sein.  
Sie betraten den Elektronikmarkt und Harrys Blick fiel in einen Gang, in dem dutzende Kaffeemaschinen ausgestellt waren.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns einen Espressoautomaten gönnen?", fragte er.  
Die begeisterten Reaktionen auf seine Frage wertete er als klares und deutliches Ja.  
Harry begann ein Gespräch mit einem Verkäufer und machte diesem klar, dass er eine gute Maschine haben wollte und Geld keine Rolle spielte.  
Hermine schaute etwas ungläubig, als Harry sich für ein Modell entschied, welches 1200 Pfund kostete, laut dem Verkäufer war es das Beste, was er ihnen anbieten konnte.  
Harry kaufte auf Anraten des Verkäufers auch gleich Entkalker und Reinigungsmittel dazu, als er nach passendem Kaffee fragte, senkte der Verkäufer seine Stimme und sagte: "Ich schreibe ihnen die Adresse eines italienischen Supermarktes auf, die haben eine riesige Auswahl und sind viel günstiger als wir.  
Für ihre Maschine empfehle ich ihnen Kimbo in der schwarzen Packung, es gibt zwar weitaus teurere Kaffeesorten, aber kaum bessere".  
Der Verkäufer schrieb die Adresse auf einen kleinen Zettel und Harry bedankte sich.  
Er holte einen Einkaufswagen, denn die Maschine war ziemlich schwer.  
Nachdem die Maschine verladen war, gingen sie zur Handyabteilung.  
Harry kaufte für Tonks, Ginny und die Patil-Zwillinge Handys, eine Sonderausgabe von Nokia, schwarz und mit Diamantsplittern verziert.  
Als er Hermines bewundernden Blick sah, kaufte er auch eines für sie und würgte ihren Dank ab, indem er damit drohte, den Verlag, der ihr Lieblingsbuch heraus gab, zu kaufen und die Produktion der Geschichte Hogwarts einzustellen.  
Hermine musste lachen, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass Harry durchaus die finanziellen Möglichkeiten hatte, so etwas durchzuziehen und vermutlich wäre sein Verließ danach kaum leerer als jetzt.  
Dann beobachtete sie, wie Tonks sich bei Harry mit einem Kuss bedankte, die Beiden waren ihr ein Rätsel.  
Einerseits war sich Hermine sicher, dass die Beiden sich liebten, aber irgendwie schienen sie kein Paar zu sein, sonst wäre der Dank wohl etwas anders ausgefallen.  
Sie beschloss, in einem günstigen Moment mit Tonks ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau zu führen, vielleicht brauchten die Beiden einfach nur etwas Hilfe.  
"Wenigstens Harry soll glücklich werden, wenn ich es schon nicht bin", dachte sie etwas traurig.  
Im nächsten Moment hob sich ihre Stimmung wieder, denn Tonks stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und Harry fing sie gekonnt auf.  
Als sie Harry erst wieder einen der unpassenden Küsschen gab und ihm dann ausdrücklich das Quidditchspielen erlaubte, musste Hermine sogar lachen.  
Sie durchstreiften noch eine Stunde den Elektronikmarkt und diskutierten, was sie noch kaufen konnten, um das Haus am Grimmauldplatz etwas wohnlicher zu machen.  
Hermine schrieb alles auf, sie beschlossen, in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal hierher zu kommen, heute hatten sie keine Zeit, denn eigentlich waren sie ja hier, um Lebensmittel zu kaufen.  
Einige Minuten später hatten sie bezahlt und ihre Einkäufe steckten geschrumpft in Harrys Hosentasche, nun ging es in den eigentlichen Supermarkt.  
Jeder der Drei schob einen der zum Glück sehr großen Einkaufswagen vor sich her, sie mussten ja große Mengen einkaufen.  
Hermine kannte ich im Einkaufen nach Muggelart am Besten aus und übernahm die Leitung.  
Harry und Tonks wurden von ihr zu reinen Befehlsempfängern degradiert, die Beiden beschlossen, ihr das irgendwann heimzuzahlen.  
Aber sie mussten ihr auch zugestehen, dass sie ihre Sache gut machte, denn nach kaum einer Stunde waren die drei Einkaufswagen voll bis an den Rand mit allem, was man zum leben brauchte.  
Nur Getränke fehlten noch, aber es gab hier einen separaten Getränkemarkt, den sie anschließend aufsuchen wollten.  
Nachdem sie die Kasse passiert hatten und Harry gut 400 Pfund ärmer war, zogen sie sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Parkplatzes zurück, Harry und Tonks schrumpften ihre Einkäufe.  
Nun waren die Hosentaschen der Drei merklich voller, aber es war noch Platz für die Getränke, welche sie anschließend kauften.  
Als sie die Getränkekisten schrumpften, fiel Hermine etwas auf.  
"Sag mal, Harry, wieso zauberst du und bekommst keinen Ärger?".  
"Ich habe eine Genehmigung, hat Albus gedreht", erklärte ihr Freund.  
"Du nennst ihn Albus? Da fällt mir ein, dass du ihn vorhin auch schon geduzt hast".  
Harry erzählte ihr in Kurzform von Albus Brief und ihrem Gespräch.  
"Ihr seid also jetzt Freunde? Na, wundert mich eigentlich nicht, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er in dir eine Art Enkel sieht", meinte Hermine.  
Harry dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach, irgendwie hatte sie Recht, der Direktor war schon immer sehr beschützerisch ihm gegenüber gewesen.  
"Harry, komm, wir müssen noch Kaffee kaufen", forderte Tonks ihn auf und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.  
Desilussioniert apparierten sie zu der Adresse, die ihnen der Verkäufer aufgeschrieben hatte.  
Der italienische Supermarkt war nicht groß, aber gut sortiert.  
Sie legten sechs fünf-Kilo-Pakete des empfohlenen Kaffees in ihren Einkaufswagen, dann entdeckten Tonks und Hermine Espressotassen und nahmen drei Pakete davon, so hatten sie jetzt 18 Tassen.  
"Die verzaubern wir unzerbrechlich", verkündete Harry und warf Tonks einen schiefen Blick zu, den sie wohl verstand, denn sie flüsterte: "Interview".  
Harry grinste sie breit an und sagte: "Denk an Remus".  
Hermines fragenden Gesichtsaudruck deutend, klärte Tonks sie über ihre gegenseitigen Drohungen auf, unterließ es aber wohlweislich zu erwähnen, dass das mit Remus und dem Wolfsbanntrank ursprünglich für Ron und Cho gedacht war.  
Sie schlenderten noch durch den Rest des Ladens und Hermine entdeckte ein Regal mit getrockneten Kräutern.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend Spaghetti Bolognese machen?", fragte sie begeistert.  
Ihre Frage schien eine Rhetorische zu sein, denn sie suchte schon die passenden Kräuter aus, dann wanderten noch einige Packungen Spaghetti, ein großes Stück Parmesan-Käse und eine Käsereibe in den Einkaufswagen.  
"Hackfleisch haben wir ja schon", überlegte sie laut.  
"Du kannst kochen?", fragte Harry.  
"Ja, und meine Mutter kann es sogar richtig gut, das werdet ihr heute Abend sehen", gab sie zurück.  
"Ich glaube, sie kommt schnell über das Wiesel hinweg", raunte Tonks Harry zu und der musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als Tonks so geläufig Rons ungeliebten Spitznamen verwendete.  
Hermine verkündete, dass sie alles hätten, aber Tonks widersprach ihr: "Wenn wir schon italienisch essen, sollten wir auch den passenden Wein dazu trinken".  
Sie fanden eine große Auswahl an Wein vor, Hermine schien sich damit auszukennen und wählte einige Flaschen aus.  
"Woher kennst du dich mit Wein aus?", fragte Harry.  
"Meine Eltern trinken gerne Wein, ich weiß, was sie bevorzugen", erklärte Hermine.  
"Wie sind deine Eltern denn so?", fragte Harry, der die Grangers nur vom Sehen her kannte.  
"Ihr werdet sie bestimmt mögen, sie sind total locker.  
Auch die Patils sind okay, Mr. Patil kommt mir vor, als wäre er bei den Rumtreibern gewesen, ich glaube, mit ihm im Haus wird es richtig lustig.  
Und seine Frau ist total lieb, als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, hat sie mich sofort in die Arme genommen, weil ich so traurig ausgesehen habe".  
"Ach, so eine Art Molly", witzelte Tonks.  
"Nein, wenn Mrs. Patil jemanden umarmt, hat der hinterher keine gebrochenen Rippen", gluckste Hermine.  
Etwas ernster fügte sie hinzu: "Parvati und Padma sind auch okay, sie sind irgendwie viel netter als in der Schule, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass Lavender nicht da ist".  
"Ich fand Parvati eigentlich schon immer ganz nett, auf jeden Fall ist sie leichter zugänglich als meine angeblich beste Freundin, wenn es um etwas Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben geht", sagte Harry.  
"Oder, anders ausgedrückt, sie lässt dich abschreiben und du musst dafür nicht so lange betteln wie bei mir", gluckste Hermine.  
"Genau, drei Sekunden Hundeblick reichen bei ihr vollkommen aus", sagte Harry grinsend.  
"Labern könnt ihr später, kommt, ich will unsere neuen Hausgenossen endlich kennen lernen", sagte Tonks und bekam von Harry: "Mach keine Hektik, Nymphadora", zu hören.  
Bevor sie ihn jedoch anknurren konnte, gab er ihr einen der viel zu harmlosen Küsse und sie hätte ihm alles verziehen, sogar die Nennung ihres Vornamens.  
Hermine hatte die Beiden amüsiert beobachtet und fragte sich, wie lange sie noch brauchen würden, um ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle richtig auszuleben.  
Sie gingen zur Kasse und Harry bezahlte, als die neuen Einkäufe geschrumpft und verstaut waren, waren ihre Hosentaschen wirklich voll.  
"Ach, Hermine, hast du morgen schon etwas vor?", fragte Tonks beiläufig, als sie nach einem Platz suchten, wo sie ungesehen apparieren konnten.  
Hermine verneinte, da sagte Tonks: "Doch, du hast etwas vor, wir müssen Harry vernünftig einkleiden und etwas zusätzliche Autorität könnte in diesem Fall nichts schaden".  
Harry fand, dass Hermines Gesicht etwas wölfisches bekam, als sie begeistert zustimmte.  
"Fehlt nur noch, dass sie Ginny und die Zwillinge mitnehmen wollen", dachte Harry.  
"Natürlich sollten wir auch Ginny, Parvati und Padma mitnehmen, die wollen bestimmt auch ihren Spaß haben", sagte da Hermine und Harry fragte sich, ob ein Cruciatus in dieser Situation vor Gericht als Notwehr gewertet werden würde.  
"Vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwie, Albus dazu zu überreden, den Mädchen das Verlassen des Hauses zu verbieten", dachte Harry.  
"Albus hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ihr mit uns kommt", gab Tonks vergnügt von sich.  
"Ha! Sie kann nicht mit so vielen apparieren", dachte Harry triumphierend.  
"Ich kann aber nicht mit euch allen apparieren, also müssen wir einen Portschlüssel verwenden", sagte Tonks nachdenklich und Harry stellte sie sich gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden eines Brunnenschachtes vor.  
Danach fühlte er sich besser.  
"Hier können wir apparieren, hier sieht uns niemand", sagte Tonks und breitete die Arme aus.  
"Kommt an meine Brust, meine Kinderchen!", rief sie schwülstig und löste damit reichlich unanständige Gedanken bei Harry aus.  
Sie umarmten sich alle drei und verschwanden, um in der Küche ihres Hauses wieder aufzutauchen.


	11. Full House

Die Küche war voll, alle Bewohner des Hauses hatten sich hier versammelt.  
Bevor Harry jedoch die Grangers und die Patils begrüßen konnte, trabte Rowdy auf ihn zu und sprang an ihm hoch.  
Harry nahm den kleinen Greif auf die Arme und schmuste mit ihm, Albus trat neben ihn und beobachtete diese Szene interessiert.  
"Warum hat Hagrid uns eigentlich nie beigebracht, dass sich Greifenbabys wie Hundewelpen verhalten?", fragte Harry seinen Direktor.  
"Weil die einzigen Menschen, die das wissen, sich hier in der Küche befinden", antwortete Albus.  
Harrys verwunderten Blick deutend, erklärte er: "Noch niemand hat jemals einen so jungen Hippogreifen aus der Nähe gesehen, Hippogreif verstecken ihre Jungen, bis sie fünf Jahre alt sind und fliegen können.  
Dein kleiner Freund da scheint mir erst einige Wochen alt zu sein, man hat schon neugeborene Hippogreife gesehen, die kaum kleiner als dieser da waren.  
Leider konnte man sie nie lange beobachten, denn wenn die Eltern die Anwesenheit von Menschen bemerkt haben, sind sie sofort mit ihrem Jungen geflohen.  
Selbst Hagrid ist gescheitert, als er versucht hat, einen kleinen Greifen zu beobachten und die Tiere seiner Herde vertrauen ihm wirklich.  
Deshalb bin ich erstaunt, dass Seidenschnabel dir seinen Sohn praktisch anvertraut hat und dass der Kleine so sehr an dir hängt.  
Er hat nämlich keine Ruhe gegeben, als ihr verschwunden seid, er hat das ganze Haus durchstöbert und an jeder verschlossenen Tür gekratzt.  
Ginny hat sie ihm geöffnet, er hat einen Blick in die Räume geworfen und gleich weiter gesucht.  
Was hältst du davon, ihn nach den Ferien mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen? Der Schulleiter wird dir bestimmt die Genehmigung dafür erteilen, wenn ich ihn darum bitte, ich kenne ihn recht gut und er hört auf mich".  
Harry musste lachen, Albus hatte wirklich manchmal eine besondere Weise, sich auszudrücken.  
"Und Hagrid wird dir die Füße küssen, wenn du Rowdy mitbringst", fügte Albus grinsend hinzu, er stellte sich Hagrids Gesicht beim Anblick des kleinen Greifen vor.  
"Aber Seidenschnabel und Chessy werden bestimmt nicht damit einverstanden sein", warf Harry ein.  
"Das glaube ich nicht.  
Seidenschnabel hat dich nicht ohne Grund zu seiner Familie gebracht.  
Warum hätte er nach Sirius Tod denn hier in London bleiben sollen? Er hätte mit seiner Familie nach Schottland oder Wales fliegen können, da gibt es genug Verstecke und dort leben auch die meisten Greife.  
Ich vermute, dass die Gefühle, die Sirius dir entgegen brachte, Seidenschnabel davon überzeugten, dass du der ideale Partner für seinen Sohn bist.  
Und vergiss nicht, dass er vorher bei Hagrid gelebt hat, der empfindet ähnlich für dich, du hast also zwei gute Menschen als Referenzen.  
Und nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deinen kleinen Freund absetzt und deine neuen Gäste begrüßt, sie sind schon ganz ungeduldig", sagte Albus und trat beiseite.  
In der Tat standen vier Leute hinter dem Schulleiter, sie traten zu ihm und stellten sich vor.  
Der Erste war Ian Granger, Hermines Vater.  
Er war ein ziemlich großer, sportlich wirkender Mann mit dunklen Haaren und Lachfältchen, Harry mochte ihn auf Anhieb.  
Das traf auch auf Harriet zu, sie sah witzigerweise wie das ältere Ebenbild der durch Tonks Tarnzauber veränderten Hermine aus.  
David Patil war ein ca.  
1,75 Meter großer Mann mit sehr intelligenten Gesichtszügen, er trug eine Brille mit einem dünnen Metallgestell und man sah ihm seine indische Abkunft an.  
In seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk, jetzt verstand Harry Hermines Aussage, dass dieser Mann ein Rumtreiber gewesen sein könnte.  
Seine Frau Elisabeth sah großartig aus, sie ähnelte ihren Töchtern, sie machte einen freundlichen, warmherzigen Eindruck und schien wie ihr Mann sehr humorvoll zu sein.  
David war nicht entgangen, dass Harry nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er und seine Frau englische Vornamen hatten.  
"Du wunderst dich über unsere Vornamen, Harry? Sowohl meine als auch Elisabeths Familie leben seit drei Generationen in England, deshalb haben wir englische Vornamen".  
Dann blitzten seine Augen auf und er fuhr mit erhobener Stimme fort: "Unsere Töchter haben indische Vornamen, weil uns nichts Besseres eingefallen ist.  
Wir haben uns auch keine Gedanken darum gemacht, eigentlich wollten wir Söhne haben, deshalb kamen uns die Beiden eher ungelegen!".  
Dann flüchtete er lachend aus der Küche, verfolgt von Padma und Parvati, denen sich ein begeisterter Rowdy anschloss.  
"Glaub diesem Witzbold kein Wort, Harry, er liebt unsere Töchter abgöttisch.  
Seine Urgroßmutter hieß Parvati und deren Zwillingsschwester Padma, deshalb haben die Beiden diese Namen", erklärte Elisabeth schmunzelnd.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir allmählich unsere Einkäufe auspacken", sagte Tonks und begann, ihre Taschen auszuräumen und alles auf den großen Küchentisch zu legen.  
Harry und Hermine folgten ihrem Beispiel, da wurden Mollys Augen groß.  
"Ich glaube, ich kann jetzt in den Fuchsbau zurück kehren, ich bin nur geblieben, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr gut versorgt seid.  
Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt, aber ihr hattet ja auch Hermine dabei", sagte sie und grinste angesichts der finsteren Blicke, welche Tonks und Harry ihr zuwarfen.  
Hermine hingegen schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches Molly erwiderte.  
Sie verabschiedete sich, indem sie alle umarmte, dabei machte sie auch vor den Erwachsenen nicht halt und disapparierte.  
Auch Albus verkündete, dass er sie nun verlassen müsste, da trat Tonks zu ihm und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie einige Minuten miteinander sprachen.  
Tonks kehrte alleine zurück und verkündete fröhlich: "Harry, du bist zu beneiden, morgen wirst du fünf junge Damen im Schlepptau haben, die aus dir einen gestaltgewordenen Traum machen werden".  
Dann fragte sie Ginny, Parvati und Padma, ob sie morgen mitkommen wollten, um Harry neu einzukleiden.  
Nicht nur die Drei stimmten begeistert zu, auch Harriet und Elisabeth zeigten deutliches Interesse.  
Da zeigten Ian und David Solidarität unter Männern, sie bauten sich rechts und links von Harry auf und legten ihm jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Keine Angst, Kumpel, wir lassen dich nicht alleine mit diesen Bestien, wir werden an deiner Seite bis zum Untergang kämpfen!", verkündete David schwülstig und Ian lies ein genau so schwülstiges: "So sei es!", vernehmen.  
"Falls ihr ein Messer braucht, um Blutsbrüderschaft zu schließen, zweite Schublade von rechts", sagte Harriet kichernd.  
Sie begannen, die Einkäufe auf ihre normale Größe zu bringen, zuerst wurden die Lebensmittel vergrößert und verstaut, dann die Getränke.  
Sofort wurde der Wein in Augenschein genommen und Hermine wurde für die Auswahl gelobt.  
"Was wollt ihr denn mit soviel Kaffee?", fragte Harriet, als der Kaffee vergrößert war.  
"Den brauchen wir dafür", sagte Harry und vergrößerte den Espresso-Automaten.  
Harriet quietschte begeistert auf und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, Ian ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Handlungen seiner Frau exakt nachzuahmen.  
Gelächter schallte durch die Küche, selbst Harry lachte mit, nachdem er seinen kleinen Schock überwunden hatte.  
"Ich hoffe, das eben hatte keine tiefere Bedeutung, Mr. Granger", sagte er.  
"Oh, Harry, hör mit dem Gemister auf, nenn mich Ian und sag du zu mir, wenn wir hier dank deiner Großzügigkeit hier zusammen wohnen, sollten wir das nicht mit übertriebenen Umgangsformen erschweren.  
Das gilt für euch alle", sagte Ian.  
"Ich schließe mich meinem Vorredner an, ich heiße Harriet, falls ihr es vergessen habt", kam es von Hermines Mutter.  
Mr. und Mrs. Patil mutierten zu Dave und Liz, irgendwie bekam Harry das Gefühl, Teil einer großen Familie zu sein.  
"Ach, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen", sagte er und zog die Handys aus der Tasche.  
Er vergrößerte sie und gab Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Hermine und Tonks jeweils eines dieser Geräte.  
Auch wenn die Zwillinge und Ginny Reinblüter waren, wussten sie genau, was ein Handy war und was man damit anfangen konnte.  
Dementsprechend heftig fiel der Dank aus.  
Da sagte Hermine, die gerade ihr Handy auspackte: "Harry, hast du eigentlich auch ein Handy für dich gekauft?".  
Alles brüllte vor Lachen, als Harry ein extrem dummes Gesicht zog und sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlug.  
Hermine trat zu ihm und sagte: "Heh, ich schenke dir mein altes Handy, dank diesem Prachtstück brauche ich es ja nicht mehr".  
"Ist es rosa?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und verursachte damit eine weitere Lachsalve.  
"Nein, es ist das Gleiche, was du uns geschenkt hast, nur in silbern und ohne Steine", sagte Hermine und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche.  
"Ich tausche die Chips aus, dann behältst du deine Rufnummer", sagte Ian und nahm sich die beiden Handys.  
Danach zogen die Frauen sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um die Handys zu programmieren und die Aufladegeräte zu verzaubern.  
Hermine wollte sich gerade am ersten Stecker zu schaffen machen, da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja gar nicht zaubern durfte.  
"Da hätte ich fast vergessen, ich darf ja gar nicht zaubern", sagte sie traurig.  
"Doch", widersprach ihr Padma.  
"Professor Dumbledore hat uns die Erlaubnis erteilt, außerdem meinte er, dass wir in diesem Haus auch ohne Genehmigung zaubern können, weil das Ministerium hier keine Minderjährigenzauberei orten kann", erklärte Parvati.  
Hermine machte sich begeistert an die Arbeit und verzauberte die Stecker, auch einen Zauber, der das Berühren der Kontakte verhinderte, legte sie darauf.  
Dann ging sie in die Küche, wo die männlichen Hausbewohner mit wichtigen Mienen die Gebrauchsanleitung des Espressoautomaten studierten.  
Hermine verzauberte den Stecker und verließ die Expertenrunde, sie wollte die Konzentration der Männer nicht stören.  
"Nun, was treiben die Herren der Schöpfung?", fragte Liz, als Hermine zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
"Sie versuchen, den Espressoautomaten in Gang zu setzen".  
"Da sollten wir besser nicht stören", sagte Harriet unter dem Gekicher der Anderen.  
Hermine und Harriet nahmen die Handys in Betrieb und programmierten sie, währenddessen wurde diskutiert, was man heute noch anstellen sollte.  
Ausgerechnet von Liz, die ja eigentlich aus diesem Alter heraus sein sollte, kam der Vorschlag, eine Pyjama-Party unter Ausschluss der Männer steigen zu lassen.  
Genau so altersuntypisch stimmte Harriet am lautesten zu.  
Sie verabredeten, nach dem Abendessen die Männer höflich, aber bestimmt darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich miteinander beschäftigen müssten.  
"Wo wir gerade beim Thema Abendessen sind, wir können bald anfangen zu kochen, es ist ja schon fast sechs Uhr", sagte Hermine staunend.  
"Bei einem Weibernachmittag vergeht die Zeit viel zu schnell", gab Liz eine ihrer Lebensweisheiten zum Besten.  
In diesem Moment betraten die Männer mit stolzgeschwellter Brust das Wohnzimmer, vor ihnen schwebte ein Tablett, worauf zehn Espressotassen und eine Zuckerdose standen.  
Harry setzte das Tablett mitten auf dem Tisch ab und sagte: "Bitte zugreifen, die Damen".  
"Ihr habt die Maschine zum Laufen gekriegt? Ich bin zutiefst erstaunt", gab Hermine von sich und erntete drei eisige Blicke.  
"Das ist noch gar nichts, schaut doch nur, sie haben Untertassen verwendet", sagte Harriet gespielt erstaunt.  
Die Frauen kicherten und nahmen sich dann Espresso.  
Harriet griff sich die Zuckerdose, schüttete einen Löffel Zucker in ihren Kaffee und beobachtete den Zucker, wie er langsam durch die Crema sank.  
Sie nickte anerkennend und trank einen Schluck, nachdem sie umgerührt hatte.  
"Fantastisch!", rief sie begeistert.  
"Das ist der beste Espresso, den ich je getrunken habe", sagte sie und man hörte ihr an, dass sie das meinte, was sie sagte.  
Auch die Anderen tranken nun und waren genau so begeistert wie Harriet.  
Espresso wurde daraufhin feierlich zum offiziellen Lieblingsgetränk der Bewohner des Hauses Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ernannt.  
Dann gingen alle in die Küche, wo Harry und Dave die Besonderheiten des Automaten erklärten.  
Sie hatten das Gerät wartungsfrei gezaubert, der Wasserbehälter füllte sich selbsttätig, der Bohnenbehälter ebenfalls, so lange im Schrank unter der Maschine Kaffee lagerte.  
Um die Reinigung musste man sich dank diverser Zauber auch nicht kümmern, selbst die Tassen, Untertassen und Löffel reinigten sich sofort nach ihrer Benutzung.  
Zur Krönung war sogar die Zuckerdose so verzaubert, dass sie sich selbst auf füllte.  
Die Männer wurden gelobt, dann trank noch jeder einen Kaffee, den sich nun alle selbst zapften.  
Dann forderte Harriet die Männer auf, die Verpackung der Maschine vom Küchentisch zu entfernen, denn jetzt wollten sie mit dem Kochen beginnen.  
Die Männer wurden nach verrichteter Arbeit der Küche verwiesen und Beschlossen, den Greifen einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Rowdy schloss sich ihnen begeistert an, das war auch besser so, denn Rowdy beim Kochen konnte nur Stress bedeuten.  
Die Greifen waren von Ian und Dave recht angetan, vor allem, weil Dave einen Zauber beherrschte, mit dem man Fleisch beschwören konnte.  
Zu Harrys Erstaunen wandelte Dave den Zauber nach kurzem Nachdenken ab, er beschwor einen großen Napf, der immer frisches Fleisch erzeugte, wenn die Greife Hunger bekommen würden und sich danach selbstständig reinigen würden.  
Dann beschwor er eine Wasserschüssel, die immer gefüllt sein würde und belegte den Raum mit einem dauerhaften Reinigungszauber.  
"Meine Güte, der Typ schlägt Flittwick um Längen in Zauberkunst", dachte Harry.  
"Fantastisch!", lobte er Dave.  
Dave lächelte ihn an und sagte: "Ich sage dir, was fantastisch ist, Harry.  
Es ist fantastisch, dass du uns die Möglichkeit gibst, mit unseren Kindern die Ferien zu verbringen, obwohl du uns nicht einmal kanntest".  
"Da hat er Recht, Harry, aber eigentlich überrascht es mich auch nicht.  
Hermine hat viel von dir erzählt und ich habe mir dich immer mit einem Heiligenschein vorgestellt".  
"Da muss ich mich Dave anschließen, Harry.  
Meine Beiden halten auch viel von dir, auch wenn Parvati einmal ziemlich sauer auf dich war, Stichwort: Weihnachtsball", sagte Dave lächelnd.  
"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.  
Aber das war auch eine beschissene Situation.  
Ich bin in dieses verdammte Turnier reingerutscht, ohne zu wissen, wie.  
Die meisten meiner Mitschüler haben mich gehasst oder für einen Angeber gehalten, dann dieser verdammte Presserummel und zur Krönung musst ich auch noch mit den anderen Champions den Ball eröffnen", sagte Harry und die beiden Männer nickten verstehend.  
Sie verbrachten über eine Stunde bei den Greifen, bis ein verführerischer Duft durch die offene Tür herein kam.  
Drei Mägen begannen zu knurren und Ian sagte: "Harriets Bolognese, Leute, uns erwarten göttliche Genüsse.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich ziemlich kurz von den Greifen, als sie den Raum verließen, schloss Rowdy sich ihnen an und Harry hätte schwören können, dass dessen Eltern erleichtert aussahen.  
"Ich glaube, denen ist ihr Sohn zu stressig", gluckste er.  
"Durchaus verständlich.  
Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass der kleine Racker sich auf dich eingeschossen hat und uns dadurch etwas verschont", sagte Ian und grinste, weil Rowdy schon wieder nach Harrys Hosenbeinen schnappte.  
Harry konnte dieses Zeichen mittlerweile deuten und nahm Rowdy auf die Arme, wo sich der kleine Greif damit beschäftigte, spielerisch nach Ian und David zu schnappen, wenn die Beiden tollkühn genug waren, um in seine Reichweite zu kommen.  
Als sie die Küche erreichten, hatte der Duft des Essens dafür gesorgt, dass die Männer eine Art Hungerpanik entwickelt hatten.  
Harriet schien ihnen das anzusehen, denn sie sagte mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen: "Was wollt ihr denn schon hier, das muss doch noch drei Stunden kochen".  
Die Gesichter, welche die Männer zogen, veranlasste die Weiblichkeit zum Kichern, dann sagte Harriet: "Nein, wir sind in fünf Minuten fertig, wollen wir hier oder im Wohnzimmer essen?".  
Das eindeutige Votum lautete Küche, also begann man, den Tisch zu decken.


	12. Männer und Frauen

Es war für alle ein Genuss, Harry und Tonks beim Tischdecken zu beobachten.  
Nicht nur, dass sie sich ständig berührten, sondern sie suchten auch ununterbrochen Augenkontakt miteinander.  
Liz raunte in Harriets Ohr: "Wir müssen Tonks nachher etwas in die Gänge bringen, das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen".  
"Machen wir, und unsere Männer könnten ja Harry etwas auf die Sprünge helfen", raunte Harriet zurück.  
Dann wurde gegessen und Harriet wurde erst zur besten Köchin Englands, dann der Welt und schließlich des Universums ernannt.  
Sie hatte gigantische Mengen gekocht, aber keine einzige Nudel und kein Klecks Soße waren übrig geblieben.  
Harriet spähte in den Soßentopf und gluckste: "Wie von Katzen sauber geleckt".  
"Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so satt", verkündete Tonks und lehnte sich an den neben ihr sitzenden Harry.  
Der legte zufrieden grunzend seinen Arm um sie und schloss entspannt die Augen.  
Die Beiden waren nicht die Einzigen, die etwas dösten, nur Parvati und Padma waren noch aktiv, sie hatten die Spiele auf ihren Handys entdeckt und waren davon fasziniert.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde meldete sich Liz zu Wort: "Wenn ich die Herren mal kurz aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf reißen dürfte".  
Als sie sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit der Männer versichert hatte, sagte sie: "Wir Frauen werden gleich eine kleine Pyjama-Party beginnen.  
Da ihr euch natürlich nicht langweilen sollt, könnt ihr ja das Geschirr spülen, danach werdet ihr schon eine Beschäftigung finden".  
Ihre Worte lösten ein Gekicher bei den Frauen und finstere Blicke bei den Männern aus.  
Liz schnappte sich ihren Mann und verschwand für zwei Minuten mit ihm, währenddessen wurden Harry und Ian verwarnt, man drohte ihnen mit den fürchterlichsten Strafen, wenn sie sich der Party nähern sollten.  
Die Frauen zogen ab, man sah Tonks an, dass sie ihre Zeit lieber mit Harry verbringen würde, aber so ein Frauenabend könnte schon lustig werden, seit Hogwarts hatte sie so etwas nicht mehr erlebt.  
Harriet und Liz nahmen einige Flaschen Wein mit, anscheinend planten sie keinen trockenen Abend.  
Tonks und Harry verabschiedeten sich mit einem unbefriedigenden Küsschen, aber das sollte sich nach dem Willen ihrer Mitbewohner bald ändern.  
"Wo lassen wir die Party denn steigen?", fragte Padma.  
"Wir können unser Zimmer nehmen", schlug Hermine vor.  
Sie waren damit einverstanden und enterten das Zimmer.  
"Ach, ich habe ja noch meine Klamotten hier", sagte Tonks, die den Kleiderberg auf dem Bett gesehen hatte.  
"Kommt, alle mit anfassen, wir schaffen die Klamotten in das andere Zimmer", meinte Liz.  
Fünf Minuten später war es geschafft, Tonks Kleider befanden sich in Harrys Zimmer in dem sehr großen, aber auch sehr leeren Schrank.  
"Es ist eine Schande, wie die Muggel Harry herum laufen lassen haben, seht euch doch nur diese Fetzen an", sagte Parvati betroffen, als sie ein Sweatshirt in der Größe eines Einmannzeltes beäugte.  
"Dagegen werden wir morgen etwas tun", sagte Tonks beruhigend.  
"Und ich schwöre euch, die Muggel werden für alles bezahlen, was sie ihm angetan haben", setzte sie hinzu und niemand zweifelte daran, dass sie es meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte.  
"Wir sind dabei!", kam es von Padma und Parvati gleichzeitig.  
"Nicht nur ihr!", kam es genau so synchron von Hermine und Ginny.  
"Ihr könnt euch das nehmen, was ich von ihnen übrig lasse", knurrte Tonks.  
Wieder zurück im Zimmer, wurde die erste Weinflasche geöffnet und der Wein wurde damenhaft getrunken.  
Dann begann das, was solche Frauenabende eigentlich auszeichnete, man fing an, über Männer zu reden.  
Natürlich war Tonks und ihre etwas undurchschaubare Beziehung mit Harry das Thema Nummer 1.  
Es war Hermine, die dieses Thema ansprach: "Sag mal, Tonks, was läuft da zwischen dir und Harry.  
Einerseits habe ich noch nie zwei Menschen gesehen, die offensichtlicher ineinander verliebt sind als ihr Beide, aber andererseits verhaltet ihr euch nicht wie ein normales Paar".  
Tonks seufzte und schaute in die Runde.  
"Wie stehen meine Chancen, hier raus zu kommen?", fragte sie.  
"Unter Null", gab Padma zurück.  
"Okay, ich habe verstanden.  
Ich liebe Harry und ich glaube auch, dass er mich liebt, aber wir sind kein Paar, obwohl wir sogar in einem Bett schlafen", sagte Tonks.  
"Und was ist es, was zwischen euch steht?", fragte Harriet.  
"Mehrere Sachen.  
Erstens, ich bin sechs Jahre älter als er".  
"Das interessiert niemanden, abgesehen von meiner Mutter", gab Ginny wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück und brachte Tonks aus dem Konzept und die Anderen zum Kichern.  
"Tonks, wie du sagtest, du bist älter und Harry ist unerfahren, wenn man von etwas Geknutsche mit der Schl..., äh, mit Cho absieht.  
Vielleicht solltest du den ersten Schritt machen", sagte Hermine und ihre Mutter horchte auf, sie konnte sich denken, was ihre Tochter sagen wollte.  
"Viel mehr Erfahrung als Harry habe ich auch nicht.  
Ein paar Knutschfreundschaften in Hogwarts und dann war da nur noch Jack, dieser Drecksack", sagte Tonks und niemandem entging, dass sie den Namen Jack regelrecht ausspuckte.  
"Was war denn mit dem?", fragte Parvati einfühlsam.  
Tonks schwieg einige Sekunden, dann begann sie zu erzählen: "Jack war die größte Enttäuschung meines Lebens.  
Wir haben zusammen die Auror-Ausbildung begonnen, ich fand ihn gleich süß, aber er beachtete mich überhaupt nicht.  
Er ist ziemlich groß, dunkelhaarig und sieht immer so verwegen aus, er hat einen Dreitagebart und läuft nur in Drachenhaut-Klamotten rum.  
Ich habe ihn ein Jahr lang angeschmachtet, da fing er plötzlich an, sich für mich zu interessieren.  
Wir waren ein paar mal verabredet, unsere Beziehung wurde intensiver und dann lud er mich zu einem romantischen Abend ein.  
Es war herrlich, wir waren erst in einem feinen Restaurant, haben bei Kerzenschein gegessen und sind danach tanzen gegangen.  
Dann fragte er mich, ob er mit zu mir kommen dürfte.  
Mir war klar, dass er mit mir schlafen wollte und ich hatte nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Am Anfang war es herrlich, wir küssten uns und zogen uns langsam gegenseitig aus.  
Aber dann...".  
Sie machte einen Moment Pause und fuhr fort: "Er zog eine Muggelzeitschrift aus seinem Umhang und zeigte mir das Titelbild.  
Darauf war eine Schauspielerin abgebildet, er wollte, dass ich mich in sie verwandle".  
Betroffenheit machte sich breit, jede der Frauen konnte sich vorstellen, wie Tonks sich gefühlt haben mochte.  
Als sie fortfuhr, standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen.  
"In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er nur an meinen Fähigkeiten interessiert war, ich war für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit, mit Frauen zu schlafen, an die er nie im Leben herankommen würde.  
Ich habe mich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt", sagte sie.  
Nun taten Padma und Parvati etwas Erstaunliches, sie setzten sich rechts und links neben Tonks und legten ihre Arme um sie.  
Nach einigen Sekunden begann Tonks, sich besser zu fühlen, irgendwie schöpfte sie Trost aus der Umarmung der Zwillinge.  
Nach kurzer Zeit erzählte sie weiter: "Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen, er lachte darüber und sagte, ich solle mir das gut überlegen, einen anderen Mann würde ich sowieso nicht kriegen.  
Dann ging er, ich habe die ganze Nacht geheult und am nächsten Tag kam der Hammer.  
Ich kam ins Ministerium und die anderen Kadetten haben mich angegrinst.  
Im Laufe des Tages fand ich heraus, was geschehen war.  
Jack hatte rumerzählt, dass er mich, wie er sich ausgedrückt hat, flachgelegt hätte und dabei vor Langweile fast gestorben wäre.  
Er bezeichnete mich als Schlaftrank auf zwei Beinen.  
Pech für ihn, dass Kingsley Wind von dieser Sache bekommen hat.  
Er holte ihn in sein Büro und verwarnte ihn, Jack hat trotzdem weiter gemacht und Kingsley hat ihn mit dem Einverständnis von Scrimgeour raus geschmissen.  
Jack arbeitet jetzt im persönlichen Stab des Ministers, oder wie wir Auroren die nennen, in der Schleimerbrigade".  
"Dann ist es ja mehr als verständlich, dass du bei Harry vorsichtig bist, Tonks.  
Aber Harry ist nicht Jack", sagte Harriet bestimmt.  
"Genau. Geh auf ihn zu, Tonks, ich kenne Harry gut genug, um zu sehen, dass er dich aufrichtig liebt, und damit meine ich dich, nicht den Metamorph", sagte Hermine.  
Tonks überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: "Ihr habt Recht, ich werde es versuchen, was habe ich schon zu verlieren".  
"Nichts außer deiner Unschuld, und das wird verdammt noch mal auch Zeit!", gab Liz von sich und alles grölte los.  
Nach dem Gelächter fragte Ginny: "Seit wann stehst du eigentlich auf Harry?".  
Tonks nahm einen Schluck Wein und sagte: "Ich fand ihn schon vor einem Jahr süß, aber da sah ich ihn eher als Kind an.  
Aber vor einigen Tagen auf dem Bahnhof, als wir Harrys Muggelverwandtschaft warnten, war er verändert.  
Ich glaube, da hat es angefangen und seitdem kriege ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Ich hätte diese elenden Muggel am Liebsten in die Eiszeit geflucht, weil ich ja wusste, wie die meinen Harry behandelt haben".  
"Deinen Harry?", fragte Ginny amüsiert.  
"Ja, so habe ich es seitdem empfunden", gab Tonks zu.  
Dann trank man das nächste Glas Wein.  
Nun war es Hermine, die in den Focus der Aufmerksamkeit gerückt wurde, denn Ginny fragte sie, warum sie so bedrückt wäre.  
Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, Tonks nahm sie in die Arme und fragte: "Soll ich es ihnen erzählen?".  
Hermine nickte dankbar und Tonks begann zu berichten.  
Es war ein Glück für Ron, dass er nicht hier war, denn die allgemeine Meinung ging dahin, ihn mit einem stumpfen Messer zu kastrieren und sich dabei viel Zeit zu lassen.  
Hermine gab auch die Briefe rum und die Teilnehmer der Pyjama-Party mutierten zu Todesfeen.  
"Das schreibe ich Mum!", rief Ginny und begann, nach Pergament zu suchen, aber Hermine stoppte sie: "Warte, Gin, ich denke, das könnten wir in Hogwarts besser regeln, außerdem hat er schon von Harry einiges bekommen".  
Sie erzählte die Erlebnisse in der Winkelgasse und man widmete Harry die nächste Runde.  
Der Wein tat allmählich seine Wirkung und ging auch zur Neige, als gingen Harriet und Liz nach unten, um für Nachschub zu sorgen.  
Als sie einige Minuten später wieder zurück kehrten, hatten sie nicht nur einige Flaschen Wein dabei, sondern auch einen Zettel.  
"Unsere Männer haben das Haus verlassen", verkündete Harriet, dann las sie den Brief vor:  
"Hi, ihr Süßen,  
da ihr uns ja so höflich eurer liebreizenden Gesellschaft entzogen habt, haben Dave und ich beschlossen, unserem jungen Freund die essentiellen Dinge des männlichen Daseins näher zu bringen.  
Ian"  
Die fragenden Blicke der Mädchen deutend, übersetzte Harriet: "Saufen, Dart und Billard".  
"In dieser Reihenfolge", bestätigte Liz.  
"Wenn die Harry besoffen machen, sind sie tot", schnaubte Tonks.  
"Das machen sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit", meinte Harriet.  
"Gönn es ihm, sein bisheriges Leben war ja nicht gerade vergnüglich", sagte Ginny und erntete allgemeine Zustimmung.  
"Ich hatte aber andere Pläne für die Nacht, und die haben nichts damit zu tun, einen jungen Mann nach seinem ersten Besäufnis zu bemuttern", sagte Tonks grinsend.  
"Das Beste wird sein, dass du deine Pläne auf morgen verschiebst", sagte Liz und öffnete die nächste Flasche.  
"Na, dann muss ich mich ja auch nicht zurück halten", meinte Tonks und hielt Liz ihr Glas hin.  
Als die Frauen sich aus der Küche zurück gezogen hatten, sagte Dave: "Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Haben die uns zu Hauselfen ernannt?".  
Harry und Ian prusteten los.  
"Na, wenn die denken, wir spülen den Kram mit unseren Händen, dann haben sie sich geschnitten", verkündete Harry und begann das Geschirr mit Reinigungszaubern zu belegen.  
Dave schloss sich ihm an und nach zwei Minuten war alles sauber und in den Schränken verstaut.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Bummel machen?", fragte Ian und zapfte sich einen Espresso.  
"Gute Idee", sagte Dave und machte sich ebenfalls an der Maschine zu schaffen.  
Harry genehmigte sich ebenfalls einen Espresso und setzte seine neu entdeckten Metamorph-Fähigkeiten ein, er nahm die Gestalt an, die er heute beim Einkaufen benutzt hatte.  
Dave kümmerte sich mit einen kleinen Verwandlungszaubern um Ian, Harry hatte schwer damit zu tun, sich zu beherrschen, denn Ians Gesicht glich nun dem von Cornelius Fudge.  
Dave selbst färbte seine Haare blond und hellte seine Haut auf, seine indische Abkunft sah man ihm nun nicht mehr an.  
Sie verließen das Haus, nachdem Ian eine Nachricht für die Frauen auf ein Stück Papier gekritzelt hatte.  
Sie fanden nach einigen Minuten einen gemütlichen Pub, den sie betraten und sich an die Theke stellten.  
Ian bestellte drei Bier, sie stießen miteinander an und Harry trank zum ersten Mal im Leben Muggelbier.  
Nach dem zweiten Bier wurde Harry über seine Gefühle zu Tonks ausgequetscht, er gab zu, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, als er sie in seinem Haus gesehen hatte.  
Dave und Ian rieten ihm, seinen Gefühlen zu folgen und Harry stimmte ihnen zu.  
Er erzählte ihnen auch von seiner verkorksten Beziehung mit Cho und kam dadurch auch auf Ron und was dieser Hermine angetan hatte, zu sprechen.  
Ian brauchte zwei Bier, um sich von dem Vorhaben abzubringen, Ron auseinander zu nehmen und seine Überreste über ganz England zu verteilen.  
Natürlich beteiligten Harry und Dave sich an seiner Frustbewältigung und es kam allmählich eine sehr gute Stimmung auf, auch, wenn der intellektuelle Tiefgang ihrer Gespräche deutlich abnahm.  
Zwei Stunden später hatten die Drei sich mit einigen Chelsea-Fans verbrüdert, die einen Sieg über Tottenham feierten.  
Der Wirt hatte sich inzwischen genötigt gesehen, die Dartpfeile aus Gründen der Sicherheit einzuziehen, denn die anderen Gäste waren nicht begeistert davon, von der feuchtfröhlichen Runde am Tresen als Zielscheibe missbraucht zu werden.  
Mittlerweile waren die Fußballfans dazu übergegangen, ihren drei Saufkumpanen die poetischen Feinheiten ihrer Schlachtgesänge nahe zu bringen und fanden in ihnen begeisterte Schüler, die auch für andere stimmungshebende Lieder zugänglich waren.  
Der Wirt hatte Mühe, seine Gäste zur Sperrstunde zum Aufbruch zu bewegen, erst die Drohung, die Polizei zu rufen, brachte den gewünschten Erfolg.  
Nachdem die Drei sich von ihren neuen Freunden verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich laut grölend auf den Heimweg.  
Zum Glück befanden sie sich in einem Teil Londons, wo man an solches Verhalten gewöhnt war, ansonsten hätte sicher jemand die Polizei alarmiert.

"Allmählich wird es Zeit, dass die nach Hause kommen", sagte Tonks, als sie sah, dass es schon zwei Uhr war.  
Als hätte sie es beschrieen, hörte man die Haustür gegen die Wand krachen und ein dreistimmiger, lauter und falscher Gesang dröhnte durch das Haus.  
Die Melodie, welche gesungen wurde, war den Frauen bekannt, es war etwas aus einer Muggeloper.  
Allerdings schien der Text etwas verfremdet zu sein, denn die Worte "Ole´", "Puff" und "Barcelona" kamen im Original mit Sicherheit nicht vor.  
Die Mädchen erröteten geschlossen, vor allem für Hermine und die Zwillinge war es peinlich, ihre sonst so gesitteten Väter ein solches Lied singen zu hören.  
"Woran man wieder mal sieht, dass man Männe niemals unbeaufsichtigt lassen sollte", schnaubte Harriet, sie konnte aber, genau wie Liz, ihre Belustigung nicht ganz verbergen.  
Sie gingen nach unten, wo Rowdy von Harry gerade zum Mitsingen aufgefordert wurde und Ian Harry dann nachdrücklich klar machte, dass der Greif ja gar nicht singen könnte.  
"Ich verlasse mich drauf, dass ihr eure Männer dafür bezahlen lasst", sagte Tonks zu Harriet und Liz, die ihr in grimmigem Einverständnis zu nickten.  
Tonks nahm den protestierenden Harry in einen Schwebezauber und bugsierte ihn die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.  
Sie ließ ihn aufs Bett schweben, zog ihn bis auf die Boxer aus und deckte ihn zu.  
Dann entkleidete sie sich selbst, legte sich hinter ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
Sie löschte die Lichter, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken und erstarrte, denn Harry murmelte: "Ich liebe dich, Tonks".  
Glücklich lächelnd kuschelte sich Tonks noch näher an ihn und folgte ihm nach kurzer Zeit glücklich ins Reich der Träume.  
Ian und Dave kamen nicht in den Genuss einer so liebevollen Behandlung wie ihr junger Freund.  
Harriet scheuchte ihren Mann zu einer Couch im Wohnzimmer und befahl ihm, sich darauf zu legen.  
Liz grinste teuflisch und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
Gleich darauf schwebte Dave zur Couch, auf der Ian gerade einschlief.  
Im nächsten Moment lag Dave halb auf seinem Zechgenossen, auch ihm gingen die Lichter aus.  
So bekam er auch kaum noch mit, wie Harriet ihren Mann anknurrte: "Ian Archibald Granger, warte nur, was ich morgen mit dir anstellen werde".  
Ians Reaktion darauf war ein Grunzen, dann legte er seine Arme um Dave und in Harriets Gesicht ging die Sonne auf.  
"Hermine, mein Schatz, würdest du bitte mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von deinem Dad aus meiner Handtasche holen?".  
"Aber gerne doch", gluckste Hermine vergnügt und sprintete die Treppe hinauf, so schnell sie es mit einer guten Flasche Wein im Magen schaffte.  
Schnell kam sie zurück und als man den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand erkannte, brach ein stummes Gelächter aus, denn es war ein Fotoapparat.  
Liz erkannte, was sie vor hatte und nahm die Tarnzauber von den Männern.  
"Das ist eine Digitalkamera, man braucht keinen Film zu entwickeln, sondern man kann die Bilder sofort sehen", erklärte Harriet und begann zu knipsen.  
Ian bemerkte das Blitzlicht und murmelte: "Schatz, wir müssen die Fenster schließen, es kommt ein Gewitter".  
Harriet musste kurz pausieren, denn so, wie sie jetzt lachte, wären die Bilder total verwackelt.  
Nach einigen Minuten befand sie, genug demütigende Aufnahmen der beiden Männer geschossen zu haben und schaltete die Kamera ab.  
Dann ging man zu Bett, die Männer würden die Nacht auf der Couch verbringen.  
Rowdy schloss sich Hermine und Ginny an, deren Zimmer er sich als heutiges Nachtquartier ausgesucht hatte.  
Die Beiden waren die Einzigen, die sich in dieser Nacht der Mühe hingaben, eine Dusche zu nehmen, das erwies sich angesichts ihres kleinen Gastes als Fehler, denn Rowdy liebte Wasser.  
So dauerte die Dusche fast eine Stunde, dann musste der kleine Racker noch abgetrocknet werden, was nicht einfach war, denn Rowdy war wirklich extrem kitzlig.  
Schließlich besann sich Hermine darauf, dass sie ja zaubern durfte und erledigte die Sache mit einem Trockenzauber.  
Die Mädchen zogen sich nur Slips an und gingen ins Schlafzimmer, da mussten sie kichern.  
Eine Hälfte des Doppelbettes wurde von Rowdy eingenommen, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte.  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen zusammen rücken", gluckste Ginny.  
Sieht so aus, oder wir müssen Rowdy aus dem Bett schmeißen", sagte Hermine.  
"Lass ihn doch, der ist doch so süß", protestierte Ginny.  
"Gin, das war ein Scherz, ich würde ihn nie aus dem Bett schmeißen", sagte Hermine und krabbelte ins Bett.  
Ginny legte sich neben sie und sagte: "Gut, dass du nicht Millicent bist, da hätten wir jetzt ein Problem".  
"Ja, ein gewaltiges.  
Außerdem würde ich nie mit der in einem Bett schlafen, ich hätte Angst, dass die nachts Hunger kriegt".  
"Pansy hat doch bestimmt einen Schutzzauber um ihr Bett gelegt", kicherte Ginny.  
"Malfoy, Newt und Zabini bestimmt auch, Crabbe und Goyle fressen doch auch alles, was nicht schnell genug auf einem Baum sitzt".  
"Genau wie mein lieber Bruder Ron, ich hoffe, dass der mal richtig fett wird", sagte Ginny genüsslich.  
"Hör mir auf mit dem, ich versuche gerade, ihn aus meinem Gehirn zu streichen", sagte Hermine grimmig.  
"Sag mal, was hast du empfunden, als Harry ihn vermöbelt hat?".  
"Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich Harry am liebsten auf der Stelle vernascht", sagte Hermine und Ginny lachte.  
"Ja, das hätte er verdient.  
Ich weiß mittlerweile nicht mehr, ob ich mich für ihn oder Percy mehr schämen soll", sagte Ginny.  
"Für keinen, du kannst nichts dafür, dass sie deine Brüder sind und du könntest nie so sein wie diese Beiden".  
Im nächsten Moment mussten beide kichern, denn aus dem Nachbarzimmer erklang ein lautes Würgen und es plätscherte vernehmlich.  
"Da war wohl ein schlechtes Bier dabei", gluckst Ginny.  
"Evanesco", konnte man Tonks rufen hören.  
Ich glaube, ich beneide Tonks nicht um diese Nacht", gab Hermine von sich.  
"Und ich beneide deinen Vater und Dave nicht um morgen Früh, ich glaube, das Erwachen wird nicht angenehm für die Beiden werden".  
"Dafür werden ihre Frauen schon sorgen", sagte Hermine und gähnte.  
"Gute Idee, Mine, mir fallen auch gleich die Augen zu", sagte Ginny und gähnte ebenfalls, Hermine hatte sie angesteckt.  
Sie kuschelten sich noch etwas enger aneinander und stellten fest, dass sie das Gefühl mochten.


	13. Shoppingqualen

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich ein Bautrupp mit schwerem Gerät in seinem Kopf austobte.  
Außerdem hatte er einen Geschmack im Mund, als hätte er einen kräftigen Schluck aus einer gut durchgegorenen Jauchegrube genommen.  
Tonks lag hinter ihm und hatte einen Arm um seinen Bauch gelegt, sie schien noch fest zu schlafen.  
Dann bemerkte Harry noch etwas, seine Blase war so voll, dass er hoffen musste, noch rechtzeitig ins Bad zu kommen, ansonsten würde er das Zimmer fluten.  
Er schälte sich vorsichtig unter Tonks Arm heraus und machte den Fehler, noch einmal zurück zu blicken.  
Schnell blickte er wieder nach vorn, er wusste, dass seine Zielfähigkeit darunter leiden würde, wenn er sich noch länger dem Anblick des halb transparenten, schwarzen Spitzen-BHs hingeben würde.  
Er betrat das Bad, stellte sich vor die Kloschüssel und pinkelte minutenlang, dabei bemühte er sich ständig, das Bild der weißen Haut und der dunklen Knospen, die durch den BH schimmerten, zu verdrängen.  
Das Einzige, was da ein Bisschen half, waren Gedanken an eine nackte Umbridge, wenigstens als Abturner war die alte Kröte zu gebrauchen.  
Endlich war er fertig, er streifte seine Boxer ab, stieg in die Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser an.  
Er stand fast eine Viertelstunde unter der Dusche, dann putzte er sich intensiv die Zähne, um diesen ekelhaften Geschmack loszuwerden.  
Nun hatte er nur noch ein Problem, nämlich diese pulsierenden Kopfschmerzen, die nicht einmal durch die kalte Dusche gelindert worden waren.  
Er spähte durch den Türspalt ins Schlafzimmer, Tonks schlief noch, also ging er nackt, wie er war, zum Schrank und holte eine frische Boxer heraus.  
Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Tonks schon eine geraume Weile wach war.  
Die Klospülung hatte sie geweckt und ihr Instinkt hatte ihr geraten, sich schlafend zu stellen.  
Sie dankte ihrem Instinkt, denn Harry bot ihr einen atemberaubenden Anblick.  
"Nicht schlecht, Mr. Potter", dachte sie, als ihr verstohlener Blick sich an seiner Körpermitte fest saugte.  
Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Unterleib und merkte, dass sie feucht zwischen den Beinen wurde.  
"Schade", dachte sie, als Harry seine Boxer anzog.  
Dann aber begann ihr Herz zu rasen, denn Harry starrte sie an und ihm schien ihr Anblick sehr zu gefallen, denn seine Hose wurde etwas enger.  
Langsam schritt er auf sie zu, Tonks war für alles bereit, sie wollte ihn hier und jetzt, da klopfte jemand leise an die Tür.  
"Harry, bist du wach?", drang Ginnys Stimme durch die Tür.  
"Moment", raunte Harry in Richtung Tür, zog schnell seine Jeans an und ging zur Tür.  
Aber er kam noch einmal zurück, drückte der vermeintlich schlafenden Tonks einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Dann wandte er sich bedauernd zur Tür, öffnete sie leise und schlüpfte hinaus.  
"Jetzt brauche ich eine Dusche, und zwar eine ziemlich kalte", dachte sie und ging ins Bad.  
Nach dem Duschen suchte sich Tonks die schärfste Unterwäsche aus, die sie besaß.  
Es war ein Set, ein String und ein BH, beide zeigten mehr, als sie versteckten, denn sie waren komplett durchsichtig.  
Eine enge Jeans und ein bauchfreies Top komplettierten ihr Outfit, dann zog sie ein paar weiße, bequeme Stoffschuhe an und verließ ihr Zimmer.  
Drei Personen kamen ihr auf dem Flur entgegen, bei einer von ihnen hüpfte ihr Herz, aber über eine der Anderen war sie ziemlich verwundert.

Ginny musste schwer schlucken, als Harry die Tür öffnete.  
Er trug seine schwarze Jeans, die ihr so gut an ihm gefiel, was er obenrum trug, gefiel ihr noch besser: nichts.  
Sie grinste dreckig und sagte: "Tonks ist wirklich großzügig, ich würde dich nicht so in einem Haus voller Frauen herumlaufen lassen".  
"Hast du mich aus meinem Zimmer geholt, um mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen oder hattest du einen anderen Grund?".  
"Der eigentliche Grund sitzt in der Küche, Harry.  
Dumbledore hat ihn her gebracht, er ist aber sofort wieder verschwunden", erklärte sie.  
"Und wer ist das?", fragte Harry.  
"Lass dich überraschen", gab Ginny zurück.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung gab Harry sich damit zufrieden, er schien noch immer etwas angeschlagen von seinem gestrigen Besäufnis zu sein.  
Als sie an der offenen Wohnzimmertür vorbei gingen, sagte Ginny: "Schau mal, ist das nicht romantisch?".  
Harry warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut heraus zu platzen.  
Ian und Dave lagen halb übereinander auf der Couch und hatten sich umarmt.  
"Davon müssen wir ein Foto machen", japste er.  
"Schon längst erledigt, hat Harriet gestern Nacht schon gemacht", gluckste Ginny.  
Kichernd gingen sie weiter zur Küche.  
Harry glaubte nicht, was er da sah.  
Ein Häufchen Elend mit noch bleicherer Haut als sonst, einer Hakennase und einem schwarzen Umhang hing wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve auf einem Stuhl.  
Hätte die neben ihm sitzende Hermine ihn nicht gehalten, wäre er mit Sicherheit vom Stuhl gekippt.  
"Professor Snape!", stieß Harry aus.  
Snape hob nur müde seinen Kopf, er sah wirklich erbärmlich aus.  
Harrys Mund war in seinem benebelten Zustand schneller als sein Gehirn, er fragte: "Auch gesoffen?".  
Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht des Tränkelehrers.  
"Nein, Potter.  
Voldemort hat ein echtes Problem damit, Niederlagen einzustecken, das kann ich ihnen sagen.  
Er hat Cruciatusflüche verteilt, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr", sagte Snape.  
Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog einen Brief heraus.  
"Von Albus", sagte er und reichte Harry den Brief.  
Harry öffnete den Brief und las:  
Lieber Harry, bitte nimm Severus bei dir auf, der einzige andere sichere Platz für ihn wäre Hogwarts, aber dort wäre er alleine.  
Außer mir hält sich zur Zeit niemand in der Schule auf und ich bin ständig unterwegs.  
Steck ihn bitte in ein Bett und sorge dafür, dass er die Heiltränke nimmt, die ich ihm mitgegeben habe.  
Und Harry, bitte vertraue ihm.

Albus  
"Albus schreibt, ich soll sie ins Bett stecken und wenn ich sie mir so betrachte, hat er damit voll und ganz Recht, Professor", sagte er.  
"Mir fehlt die Energie, ihnen zu widersprechen, Potter", gab Severus müde zurück.  
"Gin, such bitte ein Zimmer im ersten Stock für ihn aus, Hermine und ich bringen ihn gleich hoch".  
Ginny nickte und verschwand, Harry wandte sich an seinen Lehrer: "Können sie laufen oder soll ich sie lieber schweben lassen?".  
"Ich denke, mit etwas Unterstützung werde ich laufen können", gab Snape zurück.  
Harry und Hermine halfen Snape auf die Beine und legten sich dessen Arme um ihre Schultern.  
Langsam gingen sie zur Treppe, der Tränkelehrer war wirklich sehr schwach auf den Beinen.  
Sie trugen ihn mehr als er ging, zum Glück war er sehr mager, sonst hätten sie kaum die Treppe bewältigt.  
Als sie endlich den ersten Stock erreicht hatten, öffnete sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers von Harry und Tonks.  
Tonks trat heraus und schaute nach einem feurigen Blick für Harry auf Snape.  
"Merlin, was ist denn mit dir passiert?".  
Sie musterte ihn genauer und beantwortete sich ihre Frage selbst: "Cruciatus?".  
"So viele, dass ich sie nicht mehr zählen konnte", gab Snape schwach zurück.  
"Dieses Monster!", schnaubte Tonks wütend.  
Sie begleitete die Drei zu dem Zimmer, das Ginny für Snape ausgewählt hatte.  
Severus wurde aufs Bett gelegt und Harry schickte die Frauen hinaus, dann half er ihm aus dem Umhang.  
Er deckte Snape zu und fragte: "Wo sind die Tränke, die Albus erwähnt hat?".  
"Irgendwo in meinem Umhang", sagte Snape.  
Harry hatte Glück, in der ersten Tasche, in die er griff, fand er mehrere Phiolen.  
"Geben sie mir zwei von den Roten, anschließend eine Grüne", forderte Snape ihn auf.  
Harry half seinem Lehrer, die Tränke zu schlucken, dann sagte Snape: "Nehmen sie eine von den Grünen, die helfen gegen einen Kater, ich glaube, sie können es brauchen".  
Harry folgte dankbar dieser Aufforderung und stellte fest, dass der Trank sofort seine Wirkung tat.  
"Danke, das Zeug wirkt wirklich schnell", sagte er.  
"Selbst entwickelt", sagte Snape nicht ohne Stolz.  
"Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir sie den größten Teil des Tages alleine lassen?", fragte Harry.  
"Nein, ich werde bestimmt die nächsten zehn Stunden schlafen.  
Was haben sie denn vor?", fragte Snape.  
"Tonks hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mich von Kopf bis Fuß neu einzukleiden.  
Und die wollen ihr alle dabei helfen", sagte Harry kläglich.  
"Sie haben mein tiefstes Mitgefühl, Potter", gluckste Severus.  
Eine Sekunde später fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
Harry zog ihm die Decke noch etwas höher und verließ den Raum.  
Er holte einen Krug Kürbissaft und ein Glas aus der Küche und stellte die Sachen auf Snapes Nachttisch.  
Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ian und Dave mittlerweile geweckt worden waren und gerade vor aller Augen den Anschiss ihres Lebens bekamen.  
Ihre Frauen bemühten sich nicht, leise zu sprechen und bereiteten den schmerzenden Gehirnen ihrer Männer Höllenqualen.  
Harry steuerte den Sessel an, auf dem Tonks saß und die Show genoss.  
Er quetschte sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, sofort wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu.  
"Guten Morgen", sagte sie und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie sich schon gesehen hatten.  
Harry gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, Tonks schwor sich, dass der nächste Guten-Morgen-Kuss anders ausfallen würde.  
Die Strafpredigt der Männer war bald beendet, sie wurden nach oben geschickt, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen, alle Anderen gingen in die Küche, um sich einen Espresso einzuverleiben, frühstücken wollte man im Einkaufszentrum.  
Dass Harry und Tonks eng umschlungen den Weg in die Küche antraten, rief ein allgemeines Grinsen hervor.  
Alle waren sich sicher, dass die Beiden heute endlich ein Paar werden würden.  
Nachdem der zweite Espresso vernichtet war, tauchten die Männer auf, sie sahen etwas blass, ansonsten aber ziemlich manierlich aus.  
"Wieso hast du eigentlich keinen Kater?", fragte Ian, es überstieg sein Verständnis, dass ein junger Bursche die Folgen des Saufgelages besser weg steckte als Dave und er.  
"Unser neuer Hausgast hat mir einen Trank gegeben", sagte er und erntete neidische Blicke der beiden Männer.  
Tonks und Harry legten Tarnzauber auf alle, Hermine bat darum, wie gestern ausstaffiert zu werden, Harriet hingegen war von Ginnys Haaren fasziniert und wollte unbedingt diese Haarfarbe.  
Als alle ihre Wünsche vorgebracht hatten, verwandelte Tonks ein Stück dünnes Seil, welches sie in einem Kellerraum gefunden hatte, in einen Portschlüssel.  
Dann wollte sie alle desilussionieren, aber Dave winkte ab und verzauberte den Portschlüssel.  
"Der ist jetzt intelligent genug, um uns an unserem Ziel an eine Stelle zu bringen, wo wir nicht bemerkt werden", erklärte er und grinste in die Runde.  
Ansonsten ignorierte er die verwunderten Blicke und fasste das Seil an.  
Als Letzte legte Tonks ihre Hand neben die Harrys, sie tippte das Seil mit dem Zauberstab an und alle fühlten das bekannte Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel.  
Sie tauchten in einer leeren Aufzugkabine auf, der Portschlüssel hatte sie gut platziert.  
Sie fuhren ins Erdgeschoss, als sich die Tür öffnete, rief Ian unbedacht aus: "Ah, Bluewater!".  
Einige Leute in der Nähe hatten ihn gehört und grinsten ihn an.  
"Ian, wie willst du erklären, dass du nicht wusstest, in welchem Einkaufszentrum du gerade Aufzug fährst?", fragte Harry leise.  
"Ups", war Ians Beitrag zu Harrys Frage.  
Dave lachte: "Da habe ich aber Schlimmeres erlebt.  
Ein Schulkamerad hat mich gebeten, ihn ins Muggellondon zu begleiten.  
Er war ein Reinblüter und wollte sich Klamotten kaufen, er hatte nämlich ein Auge auf eine Muggelgeborene geworfen.  
Er hat irgendwelche Klamotten anprobiert, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und schnauzte ihn an: "Komm schon, mach's Maul auf, stehen mir die Klamotten oder nicht?".  
Keine Reaktion vom Spiegel, da textet er einen Verkäufer zu, dass der Spiegel kaputt wäre.  
Ich habe den Verkäufer auf den etwas erhöhten Alkoholkonsum meines Freundes aufmerksam gemacht, der hat verständnisvoll gelächelt und sich dann schnell abgesetzt".  
Alles brüllte vor Lachen, dann fragte Harry: "Wer war denn dein Freund, vielleicht kenne ich seinen Namen".  
In Daves Gesicht schlich sich ein melancholischer Zug, er antwortete: "James Potter".  
"Du kanntest meinen Vater?".  
"Ja, auch seine Freunde, ich mochte sie, nur Peter konnte ich nicht leiden.  
Ich hatte James, Sirius und Remus sogar einmal in den Ferien zu mir eingeladen, wir verstanden uns wirklich gut, obwohl ich in Ravenclaw war".  
Er lächelte Harry an und sagte: "Du kannst verdammt stolz auf deine Eltern sein, Harry.  
Wenn du möchtest, können wir über sie reden, aber besser nicht hier.  
Wir könnten uns morgen einen ruhigen Tag machen, du hast einen großen Garten, wenn wir dessen tödliche Bewohner daraus entfernen, können wir uns da gemütlich zusammen setzen".  
"Okay, das klingt gut", sagte Harry.  
Ian schlug vor, dass man ja im Garten grillen könnte.  
"Typisch Muggel", gluckste Liz, aber ihr gefiel dieser Vorschlag.  
"Und übermorgen besuchen wir die Dursleys", sagte Tonks und grinste fies.  
Ein allgemeines Gelächter quittierte ihre Aussage, dann sah man sich nach einem Cafe um.  
Die Nasen waren in diesem Fall dienlicher als die Augen, denn von rechts her wehte ihnen der Duft von frisch gebackenen Croissants entgegen.  
"Da lang", sagte Harry, dem plötzlich der Magen knurrte.  
Er griff nach Tonks Hand und zog sie mit sich, zwei Minuten später nahmen sie in dem erschnüffelten Cafe Platz und bestellten ein reichhaltiges Frühstück.  
Tonks und Harry fütterten sich gegenseitig, sie zogen sich in ihre eigene Welt zurück und bekamen von den Gesprächen ihrer Freunde kaum etwas mit.  
Die Beiden zogen den größten Teil der Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, so bemerkte keiner, dass sich Hermine und Ginny ähnlich verhielten.  
Zwar fütterten sie sich nicht gegenseitig, aber sie beschäftigten sich ausschließlich mit sich selbst.  
Erst als das Frühstück beendet war, wurden sie von Harriet angesprochen: "Sagt mal, ihr Beiden, was heckt ihr denn aus?".  
"Wenn wir gewollt hätten, dass ihr davon erfahrt, hätten wir ja laut geredet", wurde sie von ihrer Tochter belehrt.  
Das nun folgende Gelächter brachte auch Harry und Tonks ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.  
"Na, seid ihr wieder bei uns?", fragte Liz spöttisch.  
"Unfreiwillig, aber ja", gab Harry zurück.  
"Na, dann können wir ja allmählich das tun, weswegen wir hier sind", sagte Liz und Harrys Gesicht zog sich etwas in die Länge.  
Das Martyrium begann.  
Ian bezahlte das Frühstück und ignorierte Harrys Protest gründlich.  
Tonks griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch.  
"Je weniger du dich wehrst, desto weniger wird es weh tun", sagte sie mit einem Funkeln der Vorfreude in den Augen.  
Harry sagte: "Wenn du glaubst, dass ich alleine heute eingekleidet werde, hast du dich geschnitten.  
Du hast selbst kaum Muggelklamotten und da ich den Anblick deines atemberaubenden Körpers in solchen Klamotten liebe, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du eine reichhaltige Auswahl bekommst".  
Tonks wurde etwas rot und fragte: "So, dir gefällt also mein Körper?".  
"Er gefällt mir so sehr, dass ich sogar davon träume".  
Ihr Dialog war von ihren Freunden natürlich gehört worden, sie freuten sich darüber, fanden aber, dass hier der falsche Ort für so etwas sei.  
Ian trat zu den Beiden und sagte: "Wenn ihr wollt, gebe ich euch die Adresse eines netten Stundenhotels, in dem ich Stammgast bin".  
Harry und Tonks prusteten los, Ian steckte den erwarteten Rippenstoß ein, den seine Frau ihm verpasste und man ging los.  
Als sie die erste Boutique betraten, wandte Harriet sich an Ian und Dave: "Wir Frauen werden uns etwas umsehen, ihr passt auf, dass unser Patient nicht wegläuft".  
Harry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick nach, dann begann er selbst zu stöbern und fand fast auf Anhieb eine Jeans, die ihm gefiel.  
Er zog sich, gefolgt von seinen Wächtern, in eine Umkleidekabine zurück.  
Kaum hatte er den Vorhang geschlossen, sagte Ian: "Ich hoffe, da drin ist es gemütlich, ich glaube, die schleppen den halben Laden hier an, du kommst bestimmt nicht vor heute Abend hier raus".  
Die Frauen hatten sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt, Hermine und Ginny suchten nach T-Shirts, während Liz und Harriet nach Hosen schauten.  
Tonks hatte bemerkt, dass die Zwillinge einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack besaßen und schlenderte eher ziellos im Laden umher.  
Sie ließen sich von ihrer Inspiration leiten und fanden einiges, was Harry stehen könnte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später begann ein kleiner Machtkampf zwischen Harry und den Frauen, Harry hatte ein Faible für schwarz, was bei den Frauen, die wohl einen besser ausgeprägten Farbsinn hatten, auf energischen Widerstand stieß.  
Ian und Dave waren da auch keine große Hilfe, denn als sie versuchten, Harry zu unterstützen, zeigte Harriet ihnen einige ausgewählte Schnappschüsse auf dem Display ihrer Kamera und überlegte laut mit Liz, wo man diese Fotos am Besten aufhängen könnte.  
Harry gab auf, er ließ die Frauen einfach machen und verfiel in einen Rhythmus aus Anprobieren, aus der Kabine heraustreten, sich der Jury zu präsentieren und die Klamotten wieder auszuziehen.  
Als die Frauen nach über einer Stunde zum Schluss kamen, dass der Laden soweit abgegrast war, begann Harry Hoffnung zu schöpfen, diesen Tag zu überleben.  
Harry bezahlte, ohne zu wissen, was er da eigentlich kaufte, denn mit der eigentlichen Entscheidung hatte er nichts zu tun, die wurde vom siebenköpfigen Gremium der Frauen getroffen.  
"Dann los, es warten noch eine Menge Geschäfte auf uns", sagte Tonks fröhlich, als sie die erste Boutique verlassen hatten.  
"Na ja, in den anderen Läden kann es ja auch nicht schlimmer als in diesem werden", dachte sich Harry.  
Es wurde schlimmer.  
Während die erste Boutique nur Männerklamotten verkauft hatte, kamen in der Zweiten auch die Frauen zum Zug.  
Zu Harrys Pech verfügte der Laden auch über eine große Unterwäscheabteilung, und es war nicht die Sorte Unterwäsche, die eine Klosterfrau bevorzugen würde.  
Die Frauen begannen sofort begeistert zu stöbern, das störte Harry nicht.  
Was ihn störte, war die Tatsache, dass man ihn um seine Meinung bat.  
Parvati machte mit dieser Peinlichkeit den Anfang, sie zeigte ihm ein Set, bestehend aus einem hellblauen Spitzen-BH und einem gleichfarbigen String.  
"Was meinst du, könnte mir das stehen?", fragte sie unschuldig, Harry konnte nur nicken, sein Gesicht lief rot an.  
Den anderen Frauen blieb seine Reaktion nicht verborgen, man begann zu tuscheln und beschloss, Harrys Gesichtsfarbe als Entscheidung zu werten, wenn er rot wurde, konnte man das Zeug kaufen.  
Ian und Dave hatten sich in den Hintergrund zurück gezogen und hatten den Spaß ihres Lebens, was sich noch steigerte, als Tonks es mit einem durchsichtigen Body schaffte, dass Harrys Hose etwas enger wurde.  
"Wir könnten uns eigentlich auch an dem Spaß beteiligen", schlug Dave vor.  
Ians Antwort war ein dreckiges Grinsen, sie gingen daran, die hässlichsten oder peinlichsten Boxer zu suchen und Harry zu präsentieren.  
"Hier, das wäre doch was für dich", sagte Ian und hielt Harry eine rosafarbene Boxer mit blauen Herzchen vor die Nase.  
"Ian, schaff dieses Ding weg, sonst liefere ich dich höchstpersönlich bei Voldemort ab.  
Und dich auch", sagte er zu Dave, der eine ähnliche Scheußlichkeit in der Hand hatte.  
Harry beschloss, dass es an der Zeit wäre, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten.  
Er trat zu Ginny, die gerade einen recht gesitteten Slip musterte und sagte: "Gin, der ist nichts für dich.  
Bei deinem Knackarsch solltest du nur Strings tragen.  
Du auch, Mine".  
Nun waren es die Beiden, die rot anliefen.  
Parvati und Padma folgten gleich darauf ihrem Beispiel, denn Harry lobte ihre Auswahl und verkündete, dass er sie auf der Stelle vernaschen würde, wenn er sie in dieser Unterwäsche sehen könnte.  
Tonks war die Nächste: "Also, ich muss schon sagen, dieser Body, den du mir eben gezeigt hast, fantastisch.  
Ich würde dich gerne darin sehen".  
Von da an war es Harry, der seinen Spaß hatte.  
Immer wieder brachte er die Mädchen mit Komplimenten zum Erröten.  
"Sagt mal, kann es sein, dass er irgendwie den Spies umgedreht hat?", fragte Padma nach einer Weile.  
"Nicht nur das, er hat uns richtig kalt gestellt", meinte Hermine.  
Ian und Dave empfanden eine nicht geringe Schadenfreude, gerade hatte Harry sogar Harriet zum Erröten gebracht, indem er sie bewundernd musterte und verkündete, dass Hermine ihren Traumkörper wohl von ihr geerbt haben müsse.  
Harry machte es nun auch nichts mehr aus, selbst Klamotten anzuprobieren, er fragte gezielt nach der Meinung der Frauen und beteiligte sich auch aktiv an der Auswahl.  
Sein neues Verhalten hatte Auswirkungen auf Tonks, sie fand ihn noch begehrenswerter als zuvor, so, wie der Schalk jetzt in seinen Augen glitzerte.  
Gegen Mittag war Harry zu Genüge mit Kleidung eingedeckt, man beschloss, etwas zu essen und danach einige Schuhgeschäfte aufzusuchen.  
Harry hatte auch den Mädchen einige Klamotten inklusive Unterwäsche aufgedrängt, so trug jetzt jeder mehrere Tüten.  
Die Tüten schrumpfte man in einer leeren Aufzugkabine, so hatte man die Hände wieder frei.  
Dieser Umstand wurde von Tonks und Harry umgehend zum Händchenhalten genutzt.  
Gegen den Protest der Erwachsenen nahm man das Mittagessen bei McDonalds ein.  
Kurioserweise aßen die Erwachsenen am Meisten, auch, wenn sie nicht vergaßen, ihre Abscheu gegen diesen widerlichen Fraß Kund zu tun.  
Um den widerlichen Geschmack des ekelhaften Fraßes herunter zu spülen, trank jeder noch einen ebenfalls ekelhaften Milchshake, wieder waren die Erwachsenen schneller als alle Anderen.  
"Warum können die nicht einfach zugeben, dass es ihnen geschmeckt hat?", raunte Ginny in Hermines Ohr.  
"Prinzipien, Gin", raunte Hermine zurück.  
Die beiden Mädchen begannen zu kichern, was Harry und Tonks, die wieder mal ineinander versunken waren, in die Wirklichkeit zurück brachte.  
"Na, dann auf zu den Schuhen.  
Harry, ich hoffe, du hast deine Füße gewaschen", sagte Parvati und bekam von Harry: "Klar, erst letzten Monat, obwohl das Jahr noch gar nicht rum war", zurück.  
"Zu Harrys Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass seine Füße nicht stinken.  
Wenn er in Rons Zimmer geschlafen hat, stank es da nicht mehr, als wenn Ron alleine gewesen wäre", sagte Ginny grinsend.  
"Igitt!", rief Hermine.  
Ginny fuhr genüsslich fort: "Fred und George sagen immer, wenn man Rons Socken auspressen würde, bekäme man astreinen Unkrautvernichter".  
"Hör auf, mir kommt gleich das Essen wieder hoch", stöhnte Parvati.  
"Sei froh, dass du nie in den Genuss des Duftes seiner Füße nach einem Quiddtitch-Spiel gekommen bist", sagte Harry.  
"Wenn Cho mit grünem Gesicht in Hogwarts rum läuft, können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie und Ron sich näher gekommen sind", gab Ginny von sich.  
"Ich gönne es ihr aus tiefstem Herzen", verkündete Harry schwülstig.  
"Seid ihr bald fertig? Ich möchte mein Mittagessen im Magen behalten", sagte Hermine, der dieses Thema wohl nicht behagte.  
Nun begann für Harry die nächste Runde Shoppingqualen.  
Aber es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie am frühen Vormittag, denn die Weiblichkeit wusste, dass er sich zur Wehr setzen würde, wenn sie ihn zu sehr ärgerten.  
Außerdem bot ein Schuhgeschäft kaum Möglichkeiten, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
"Wie lange wollen die uns noch auf die Folter spannen?", fragte Hermine einige Minuten später, als Harry gerade ein Paar Turnschuhe anprobierte und mehr auf Tonks als auf die Schuhe achtete.  
Was dann passierte, ließ Ginny fast glauben, Fred und George hätten sich mit Vielsafttrank in die Patil-Zwillinge verwandelt.  
Sie schienen mit einem kurzen Blick zu kommunizieren, so, wie Ginny es schon oft bei ihren Brüdern gesehen hatte.  
Sie schlenderten langsam hinter Tonks, dann gaben sie ihr plötzlich einen Schubs, so dass die junge Frau in Harrys Armen landete.  
Harry hatte in diesem Moment ausnahmsweise einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schuhe gerichtet, welche er gerade anprobierte, da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Tonks auf ihn zu flog.  
Reaktionsschnell fing er sie auf und hatte sie im nächsten Moment kussgerecht in den Armen liegen.  
Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie.  
Diesmal war es keins der unschuldigen Küsschen, die sie schon so oft ausgetauscht hatten.  
Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, dann berührten sich ihre Zungen und sie glaubten, unter Strom zu stehen.  
Sie versanken in übermächtigen Glücksgefühlen, sie blendeten die Welt um sich aus.  
Beide erkannten in diesem Moment, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren, für niemand anders könnten sie jemals so empfinden.  
Lauter Applaus und anerkennende Pfiffe sorgten schließlich dafür, dass sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück kehrten.  
Für die Störung verantwortlich waren ihre Freunde, unterstützt von einigen anderen Kunden, die sich spontan an dem Applaus beteiligten.  
Harry und Tonks mussten lachen, als die Patil-Zwillinge breit grinsend miteinander abklatschten, dann kamen Ginny und Hermine, die sie umarmten und ihnen glücklich gratulierten.  
Harry und Tonks erhoben sich, da klopften Ian und Dave Harry zentnerschwer auf die Schultern.  
"Wurde ja Zeit", tönte Ian.  
"So sehr es mir widerstrebt, muss ich meinem Mann Recht geben, das ist, glaube ich, das erste Mal. Ich gratuliere euch", sagte Harriet und umarmte beide gleichzeitig.  
Liz war die Nächste, dann kamen die Zwillinge.  
"Na, war doch gut gezielt", gluckste Padma und kicherte bei Harrys verständnislosem Blick.  
"Wir haben sie geschubst", erklärte Parvati und umarmte beide, sie machte Platz für Padma, die von Ginny abgelöst wurde.  
"Tolle Vorstellung, wenn meine Mutter euren Kuss gesehen hätte, hätte sie mir bestimmt die Augen zu gehalten", gluckste die jüngste Weasley.  
"Harry, ich glaube, da warten noch ein Paar Schuhe auf dich", sagte Liz, die allmählich befürchtete, dass sie noch Stunden hier in diesem Schuhladen verbringen mussten.  
Aber ihre Befürchtung war grundlos, keine zehn Minuten später verließen sie das Geschäft.  
Harry hatte drei Paar Schuhe gekauft und man befand allgemein, dass er für den Rest des Tages begnadigt sei.


	14. Friedensangebot

Man beschloss, sich ein Eis einzuverleiben.  
Harry und Tonks führten die Gruppe zu dem Eisstand, den sie vor zwei Tagen schon einmal aufgesucht hatten.  
Ständig musste man sie anschubsen, denn sie blieben alle paar Meter für eine ausgiebige Knutschorgie stehen.  
Wenn sie sich dann wieder vorwärts bewegten, taten sie das eng umschlungen und tuschelten ständig.  
Ginny ging mit Hermine direkt hinter dem Liebespaar her, sie stieß Hermine an und grinste schelmisch.  
"Harry, Voldemort ist hier, sollten wir ihn nicht auch zu einem Eis einladen?", fragte sie.  
"Okay", gab Harry geistesabwesend zurück, Hermine und Ginny kicherten unterdrückt.  
Hinter ihnen glucksten die Zwillinge, die diese Nummer mitbekommen hatten.  
Padma sagte: "Wisst ihr was? Das sind die tollsten Ferien meines Lebens".  
Die anderen drei Mädchen stimmten ihr überzeugt zu, Ginny sagte: "Keine nervigen Brüder, nur meine besten Freunde und lockere Eltern, ein Haus, in dem wir Unsinn bis zum Abwinken treiben können, das muss der Himmel sein".  
"Habt ihr das gehört? Lockere Eltern.  
Wir sollten uns mehr als nur geschmeichelt fühlen", gluckste Ian hinter ihnen.  
"Na komm, deine Eltern sind doch auch in Ordnung", sagte Hermine.  
"Na ja, Mum kann schon stressig sein", meinte Ginny.  
"Das ist wahrscheinlich reiner Selbstschutz.  
Du und deine Zwillingsbrüder, da muss man als Mutter bestimmt die Zügel anziehen", sagte Parvati grinsend.  
"Vergleichst du mich etwa mit Fred und George? Verglichen mit denen bin ich die Unschuld in Person", behauptete Ginny.  
"Aber nur verglichen mit denen", gluckste Padma.  
"Ihr seid auch nicht ganz ohne.  
Ihr habt eindeutig zu viele Gene eures Vaters geerbt", meinte Liz und Dave brachte es überzeugend fertig, entrüstete auszusehen.  
"Sagt dir der Begriff "Trio Infernale" etwas, mein Schatz?", fragte er ätzend.  
Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Harry, der durch das Geflachse wieder in der Realität eingetroffen war.  
Dave ignorierte den drohenden Blick seiner Frau und sagte: "Das waren drei Schülerinnen in meinem Jahrgang, eine gewisse Jenny Wilson, eine gewisse Lily Evans und nicht zuletzt eine Liz Shanil, heute Liz Patil".  
"Die weibliche Ausgabe der Rumtreiber?", fragte Harry.  
"Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken", bestätigte Dave amüsiert.  
Padma und Parvati klatschten sich ab.  
"Das nennt man eine Freibrief", sagte Padma.  
"Genau, wenn wir etwas anstellen, schieben wir es auf unsere Gene", stimmte Parvati zu.  
Nun hatten sie den Eisstand erreicht, Harry und Tonks kauften sich ein gemeinsames Eis und ließen sich auf der gleichen Bank wie vorgestern nieder.  
Auch die gleiche Haltung nahmen sie ein und Tonks ließ sich füttern, nur beugte sich Harry ständig zu ihr hinunter, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Man beobachtete dieses Schauspiel grinsend, auch einige Kommentare wurden losgelassen.  
Erst, als die Knutscherei immer heftiger wurde und Harrys Hand sich anschickte, unter Tonks Top zu wandern, trennte man sie.  
"Das könnt ihr zu Hause machen, also wirklich", gluckste Ginny.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend Pizza backen?", fragte Hermine die Beiden, da sie offenbar im Moment gerade zugänglich für eine solche Frage waren.  
"Gute Idee", stimmte Tonks zu und erschauderte, denn Harry begann, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.  
"Schluss jetzt! Kommt, wir gehen in den Supermarkt", sprach Ginny ein Machtwort.  
"Mädels, wir bewachen Tonks und ihr Beide haltet Harry im Zaum", ordnete Harriet an.  
Die zuletzt angesprochenen Männer gesellten sich zu Harry und Tonks wurde von der Weiblichkeit in die Mitte genommen.  
"Ihr könnt ja gar nicht mehr die Finger voneinander lassen", sagte Padma zu Tonks.  
"Der Kerl macht mich verrückt, Padma, keine Ahnung, wie er das schafft, aber er schafft es", gab Tonks zurück.  
"Wie machst du es denn?", fragte Parvati.  
"Wenn ich das wüsste", gab Tonks zurück und warf dem einige Meter hinter ihr gehende Harry einen schmachtenden Blick zu.  
"Ging es dir bei Jack auch so?", fragte Ginny.  
"Das kann man überhaupt nicht vergleichen.  
Wenn Harry nur meine Hand hält, fühle ich unendlich viel mehr als bei der wildesten Knutscherei mit Jack", antwortete Tonks.  
Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine: "Und was ist mit dir? Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du dem Wiesel nachtrauern".  
"Ich frage mich mittlerweile, wieso ich ihn überhaupt jemals interessant fand", sagte Hermine.  
"Hast du schon ein Auge auf jemand anderen geworfen?", fragte Ginny interessiert.  
Hermine überlegte kurz und sagte: "Ja, aber es ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Situation.  
Ich muss mir erst über meine Gefühle klar werden, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob meine Gefühle erwidert werden".  
"Willkommen im Club", sagte Ginny.  
"Du auch?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.  
"Ja, Mine.  
Und das Schlimme ist, wenn die Person, für die ich mich interessiere, meine Gefühle erwidern sollte, werden viele nicht mit einer Beziehung einverstanden sein".  
"Genau wie bei mir", seufzte Hermine.  
Niemand sah das wissende Lächeln, das Parvati und Padma austauschten.  
"Ist das der Supermarkt, in dem du so einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hast?", fragte Hermine.  
"Ja, aber ich konnte eigentlich gar nichts dafür.  
Was kann ich dafür, wenn die Muggel ihre Dosen so blöd aufstellen, dann verkaufen die Steaks, die wie Drachenfleisch aussehen und kennen nicht einmal Elfenwein", brachte Tonks ihre Verteidigungsrede vor.  
Harriet hatte einen Einkaufswagen geholt und sie betraten den Laden.  
Sie kauften alle Zutaten, die man für Pizza benötigte, dann meinte Dave, sie könnten ja auch gleich etwas zum Grillen kaufen, also ging man zur Fleischtheke.  
Zu Tonks Abscheu wurde nebst anderen Sachen auch "Drachenfleisch" gekauft.  
"Jetzt haben wir Fleisch zum Grillen, aber keinen Grill", warf Dave ein.  
"Kein Problem", sagte Ian und deutete in einen anderen Teil des Ladens.  
In der Tat war da eine große Auswahl an Grills zu finden.  
Sie entschieden sich für einen gusseisernen Schwenkgrill, Ian lud mehrere Säcke Grillkohle und eine Flasche mit flüssigem Grillanzünder in einen zweiten Einkaufswagen, den Hermine geholt hatte.  
Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, machte Dave nach einem vergeblichen Versuch, den Grill aus dem Einkaufswagen zu heben, diesen mit einem schnell und unauffällig ausgeführten Zauber gewichtslos.  
In einem Aufzug schrumpfte man die Einkäufe, dann schlenderte man noch eine Weile durch das Einkaufszentrum.  
Tonks regte Harrys Fantasie an, indem sie sich ein Kleid zulegte.  
Es war ein sehr kurzes, weißes Stretchkleid, aus Sicherheitsgründen verbot man Harry, ihr in die Umkleidekabine zu folgen und ihr beim Umziehen zu helfen.  
Sie kaufte das Kleid, ohne Harry die Gelegenheit zu bieten, sie darin zu bewundern.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Heimweg begeben", schlug Harriet vor.  
"Genau, wir müssen ja noch kochen", sagte Liz zustimmend.  
Sie gingen zu einem Aufzug, wieder hatten sie Glück und die Kabine war leer.  
Tonks verwandelte das Seil erneut in einen Portschlüssel, alle fassten ihn an und verschwanden in dem Moment, als der Aufzug anhielt, weil einige Muggel ihn gerufen hatten.  
"Ich werde gleich mal nach Snape schauen", sagte Harry, als sie in ihrer Küche wieder auftauchten.  
"Nimmst du unsere Einkäufe mit?", fragte Tonks, die sich an der Pizzaherstellung beteiligen wollte.  
Nach einer kurzen Knutscherei ging Harry nach oben, er lud ihre noch immer verkleinerten Einkäufe in ihrem Zimmer ab und ging zu Snapes Zimmer.  
Er öffnete leise die Tür und musste grinsen, denn Snape hatte Gesellschaft bekommen.  
Rowdy lag neben ihm und schlief tief und fest, Snape allerdings erwachte gerade.  
Er schaute sich kurz verwirrt um, dann sah er Harry.  
"Ah, Potter, ist ihre Folter beendet?", fragte er spöttisch.  
"So schlimm war es gar nicht, ich habe mich nämlich gewehrt", gab Harry grinsend zurück.  
Snape lächelte belustigt, dann fragte er, auf Rowdy deutend: "Wissen sie eigentlich, wie außergewöhnlich es ist, dass dieser kleine Racker in diesem Haus lebt?".  
"Albus hat es mir gesagt, er hat mir angeboten, Rowdy mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen".  
"Hagrid wird sich freuen", meinte Snape.  
"Wie kommt der überhaupt hier rein? Die Tür war doch zu", fragte Harry.  
"Er hat vor ungefähr zwei Stunden an der Tür gekratzt.  
Ich habe mich zur Tür geschleppt und geöffnet, da stürmte er herein und sprang aufs Bett.  
Seitdem schläft er hier", erzählte Snape.  
Er schläft anscheinend gerne in Betten, die letzte Nacht hat er bei Ginny und Hermine verbracht", sagte Harry.  
"Hat Albus sich schon blicken lassen?", fragte Snape.  
"Nein, wieso, wollte er kommen?".  
"Er hat, bevor er mich hierher gebracht hat, erwähnt, dass er mich an einen sicheren Ort bringen würde, wo ich bis zum Schulbeginn bleiben könnte".  
"Und was erscheint ihnen an diesem Ort unsicher zu sein?", fragte Harry.  
"Potter, dieses Haus gehört ihnen und ich bin mir ihrer Abneigung bezüglich meiner Person durchaus bewusst.  
Ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht willkommen bin".  
"Wenn sie hier nicht willkommen wären, wären sie nicht hier.  
Ich verrate ihnen mal ein Geheimnis, Professor.  
Dieses Haus verfügt über Schutzzauber, die an meinen Willen gekoppelt sind.  
Wenn ich sie wirklich hier nicht haben wollte, wären sie hier rausgeflogen, bevor sie "20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen, Potter" gesagt hätten.  
Also dürfte das geklärt sein.  
Was halten sie davon, ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen und dann nach unten zu kommen, wir werden bald essen".  
Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
"Ist das ihr Ernst, Potter?", fragte er.  
Harry stand auf und sagte bestimmt: "Ja, es ist mein Ernst, Sir.  
Sie sollten endlich aufhören, meinen Vater in mir zu sehen.  
Auch, wenn sie es mir nicht glauben werden, ich war alles andere als amüsiert, als ich meinen Vater und Sirius im Denkarium in Aktion gesehen habe.  
Ich fand das Verhalten der Beiden, wenn sie mir diesen Ausdruck gestatten, zum Kotzen.  
Ich frage mich seitdem, ob mein Vater in irgendeiner Weise Druck auf meine Mutter ausgeübt hat, damit sie ihn heiratete".  
Severus starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
"Potter, so etwas dürfen sie nicht einmal denken.  
James Potter hätte so etwas nie getan, er mag ein eingebildetes Großmaul gewesen sein und ich hasste ihn dafür, aber er war der offenste und ehrlichste Mensch, den man sich denken kann.  
Das gilt auch für Sirius.  
Ich werde Albus bitten, uns sein Denkarium zu leihen, ich werde ihnen Erinnerungen zeigen, die in unserem siebten Schuljahr spielen.  
Sie werden die Beiden nicht wieder erkennen.  
James war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Lily zusammen, Sirius mit Jenny, die Mädchen hatten einen guten Einfluss auf die Beiden", sagte Snape.  
Harry schaute ihn dankbar an, dann sagte er: "Ich werde ihnen ein Bad einlassen, ich glaube, etwas Entspannung könnte ihnen nichts schaden".  
Er ging ins Bad und ließ warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen.  
Dann half er Snape aus dem Bett und begleitete ihn ins Bad.  
Snape zog sich aus und ließ sich von Harry in die Wanne helfen.  
Der Tränkelehrer ließ sich seufzend in das warme Wasser sinken, Harry belegte seine Kleidung mit einem Reinigungszauber.  
Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer, schenkte ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und brachte es Snape.  
Er trank den Saft genüsslich, dann reichte er Harry das Glas und fragte: "Potter, mir ist vorhin aufgefallen, dass ihr Busenfreund nicht hier zu sein scheint.  
Haben sie Streit mit ihm?".  
"Das ist eine längere Geschichte.  
Auf jeden Fall ist meine Freundschaft mit Ron Geschichte.  
Dafür habe ich neue Freunde, ich glaube nicht, dass ich da einen schlechten Tausch gemacht habe".  
"Erzählen sie mir davon", forderte Snape ihn auf.  
Harry seufzte und erzählte von den beiden Begegnungen mit Ron.  
Auch Draco erwähnte er, Snape nickte verstehend.  
"Draco und mich verbindet ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, Potter, irgendwann werde ich ihnen einmal erzählen, warum das so ist.  
Genau das, was er ihnen gesagt hat, hat er auch mir oft erzählt.  
Draco ist im Inneren ein unsicherer, junger Mann, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, was sein Vater aus ihm zu machen versucht und dem, was er eigentlich ist.  
Gehen sie auf ihn zu und sie werden einen wahren Freund in ihm finden, Potter", sagte Snape ernst.  
Harry nickte nachdenklich.  
"Ich werde es versuchen, Professor.  
Nur, was ist mit seinen Klassenkameraden, gesetzt den Fall, wir würden uns anfreunden, würden die ihm nicht das Leben zur Hölle machen?", fragte er.  
"Nein, Potter, keiner seiner Klassenkameraden identifiziert sich mit den Idealen des Dunklen Lords.  
Zwar sind ihre Väter alle Todesser, aber das gilt nicht für ihre Kinder.  
Sie tun nach außen hin nur so, um sich zu schützen.  
Sie wissen selbst, dass mein Haus in Hogwarts isoliert da steht.  
Meine Schüler können sich nur behaupten, indem sie bei den anderen Schülern Furcht verbreiten und bedingungslos zusammen halten.  
Erinnern sie sich an das Lied, welches der sprechende Hut am Tage ihrer Einschulung gesungen hat.  
Dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freund finden.  
Dieser Satz ist äußerst passend für das Zusammenleben in Slytherin".  
Harry nickte verstehend, Snape hatte ihm gerade Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben.  
Snape sah Harrys nachdenkliche Miene und bemerkte, dass Harry zu verstehen schien.  
Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort: "Meine Schüler hassen diese Isolation von den anderen Häusern, aber sie können kaum etwas dagegen tun.  
In jedem Haus gibt es Sturköpfe, welch ihre Mitschüler beeinflussen, dagegen kommen die Slytherins nicht an".  
"Ich hatte bei meiner Einschulung die Wahl, in welches Haus ich kommen würde.  
Der Hut schlug mir Slytherin vor, ich aber lehnte das ab.  
Ron hat mir während der Zugfahrt nur Schlechtes über das Haus erzählt, so dass ich auf keinen Fall dort hin wollte", sagte Harry.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir Beide den Anfang machen, Potter", sagte Snape.  
"Wie meinen sie das, Sir?", fragte Harry verständnislos.  
"Ich meine damit, dass wir Beide Frieden schließen sollten, dann könnten wir gemeinsam versuchen, die Kluft zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern zu überbrücken".  
Er reichte Harry seine Hand und der schlug nach kurzem Zögern ein.


	15. Ein schöner Abend und eine noch schönere

Als Harry und Snape das Bad verließen, war Rowdy wach und kratzte an der Tür, offensichtlich war es ihm hier zu langweilig.  
Harry öffnete die Tür und Rowdy rannte auf die Treppe zu, wahrscheinlich wollte er in der Küche Chaos verbreiten.  
Harry und Snape machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, als Harry bemerkte, dass Snape noch immer sehr schwach auf den Beinen war, nahm er einen Arm seines Lehrers und legte ihm sich um die Schultern.  
Snape protestierte nicht gegen Harrys Hilfe, sondern stützte sich kräftig bei ihm auf.  
Als sie das Erdgeschoss erreichten, konnte man hören, dass eine gute Stimmung in der Küche herrschte.  
"Ich glaube, so lebendig ist es noch nie in diesem Haus zugegangen, Potter", sagte Snape.  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieses Haus nicht mehr so düster ist, seitdem hier so viele Leute wohnen.  
Ich hoffe fast, dass Albus noch mehr Leute hierher bringt", antwortete Harry.  
Sie betraten die Küche und Harrys Blick wanderte durch den Raum, es war klar, nach wem er suchte.  
Aber Tonks war nicht da, dafür befanden sich Arthur und Molly hier.  
Molly saß mit einigen anderen Frauen am Küchentisch und beteiligte sich an den Essesnsvorbereitungen.  
Arthur studierte den Espresso-Automaten, offenbar hatte man ihm verboten, das Gerät zu berühren, denn er fasste es nicht an.  
"Wo steckt denn meine Süße?", fragte Harry, nachdem er Snape auf einem Stuhl abgeladen hatte.  
"Mit Albus im Wohnzimmer, die haben was zu besprechen", antwortete Liz.  
"Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?", fragte Molly, die gerade bemüht war, Rowdy davon abzuhalten, sich von den Salami-Scheiben zu bedienen, die sie geschnitten hatte.  
"Hallo, Mrs. Weasley, hat man sie zum Kochen eingespannt?", fragte Harry.  
"Ach, das mache ich doch gerne.  
Eigentlich wollten wir nur vorbei schauen, um zu sehen, ob es euch gut geht.  
Außerdem ist unser Haus so leer, dass wir den Trubel hier genießen", sagte sie.  
"Stimmt, sie sind ja nur noch zu dritt", sagte Harry.  
"Nein, zu zweit.  
Ron wohnt über die Ferien bei Percy, er hat eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse.  
Die Beiden haben wohl schon vor einigen Wochen Kontakt miteinander aufgenommen, vielleicht wird Percy allmählich vernünftig und macht mit Ron den Anfang, sich mit der Familie auszusöhnen", sagte Molly hoffnungsvoll, Harry war da eher skeptisch, aber er ließ sich das nicht anmerken.  
"Möchten sie auch einen Espresso, Professor?", fragte Harry.  
"Gerne, ich vermute, dass er besser als meine Tränke schmeckt", gab Snape zurück.  
"Hallo, Mr. Weasley, möchten sie auch einen?", fragte er Arthur, der noch immer den Automaten beäugte.  
"Gerne, Harry.  
Äh, meinst du, ich könnte selbst?".  
Harry winkte ab.  
"Kein Problem.  
Stellen sie eine Tasse hier hin, dann drücken sie auf diesen Knopf", erklärte Harry Arthur die Benutzung des Automaten.  
Arthur folgte Harrys Anweisungen mit glücklicher Miene, er erschrak kurz, als die Maschine den Kaffee mahlte, dann sah er stolz zu, wie der Kaffee in die Tasse lief.  
"Molly, Liebes, ich kann es!", rief er begeistert.  
"Setzen sie sich zu Professor Snape, die eifrigen Köchinnen würden wir nur stören", sagte Harry.  
Arthur folgte Harrys Aufforderung, Harry kam eine Minute später mit zwei weiteren Espressi und der Zuckerdose nach.  
Die drei Männer tranken gemütlich ihren Kaffee, Hermine deutete auf sie und sagte: "Wir müssen schuften und die trinken Kaffee, sollen wir uns das gefallen lassen?".  
Snape schaffte es irgendwie, ein betroffenes Gesicht zu machen und sagte: "Sie haben natürlich Recht, Miss Granger, ich werde selbstverständlich helfen.  
Ich kenne ein hervorragendes Pizza-Rezept.  
Äh, gibt es hier Aalaugen und Drachenschuppen?".  
Snape bekam umgehend Kochverbot.  
Harry auch, denn er erbot sich, im Keller nach den benötigten Zutaten zu suchen, da gäbe es vieles.  
Als er dann noch fragte, ob das Zeug frisch sein müsste, wurde sein Kochverbot ausgesprochen.  
"Sie lernen schnell, Potter", raunte Snape ihm zu.  
Gleich darauf war Harry sowohl die Pizza als auch das Kochen egal, denn Tonks setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
"Also, mit den Beiden als Paar hätte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte Snape zu Arthur.  
"Ich auch nicht", gab der zurück, denn Molly hatte ihm nichts von ihrem ersten Besuch in diesem Haus erzählt.  
Das wilde Geknutsche wurde von eher zärtlichen Küssen abgelöst, man versuchte die Beiden zu ignorieren, aber immer wieder wanderten die Blicke zu ihnen.  
Molly bekam sogar feuchte Augen, als Ginny sie nach dem Grund dafür fragte, antwortete sie: "Ach, Kleine, ich sehe gerade, welchen Fehler ich beinahe begangen hätte.  
Ich wollte bei ihnen dazwischen funken, weil ich dachte, Tonks wollte sich nur mit Harry vergnügen, wenn sie schon auf ihn aufpassen muss.  
Aber schau dir das an, das ist echte Liebe.  
Und schau, wie die Beiden da auf dem Stuhl sitzen, genau wie Harrys Eltern, das habe ich so oft gesehen".  
Sie machte einen Moment Pause und fuhr fort: "Ich weiß auch, dass du Harry regelrecht anbetest.  
Ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass aus euch Beiden ein Paar wird.  
Allerdings fällt mir auf, dass du dich einfach nur für die Beiden freust, Ginny.  
Kann es sein, dass sich dein Interesse auf jemand anderen verlagert hat?".  
Ginny wurde rot, aber sie nickte.  
"Aber frag mich bitte nicht, wer es ist, Mum, ich muss mir erst selbst über alles klar werden".  
"Schon gut, Kleine, wenn du darüber reden willst, du weißt, wo du mich findest", sagte Molly und strich Ginny zärtlich über die Haare.  
Dann lächelte sie und sagte: "Wir haben dir übrigens etwas mitgebracht, das gerade irgendwo im Haus herum flattert.  
Du wolltest doch immer eine eigene Eule.  
Percy hat Ron eine Schleiereule geschenkt, er brauchte also Pig nicht mehr und hat ihn zu uns geschickt.  
Möchtest du ihn haben?".  
"Gerne, Mum.  
Aber Ron ist... Ich meine, er kann Pig doch nicht einfach so abschieben", sagte Ginny.  
"Ich habe mich auch darüber gewundert.  
Wenn wir uns eine neue Eule leisten könnten, würde Errol bei uns sein wohlverdientes Gnadenbrot Bekommen.  
Wir hätten natürlich auch Pig behalten können, aber wir glauben, er ist bei dir in den besten Händen".  
"Potter, ich glaube, da möchte sie jemand sprechen", sagte da Snape, in der Tat stand Albus neben ihm und versuchte vergeblich, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Harry löste sich von Tonks Lippen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Direktor zu.  
"Ich wollte nur kurz unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen, Harry, es dauert nur ein paar Minuten", sagte Albus.  
Tonks erhob sich von Harrys Schoß, Harry stand auf und ging mit Albus ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er sich gebührend verabschiedet hatte.  
Sie nahmen im Wohnzimmer Platz und Harry schaute den Direktor erwartungsvoll an.  
Der schaute zurück, schmunzelte und sagte: "Ich glaube, Tonks tut dir gut, Harry, ich habe deine Augen noch nie so strahlen gesehen.  
Und bei Tonks ist es genau so, sie hat mir vorhin überglücklich von einer gewissen Szene in einem Schuhladen erzählt".  
Albus lächelte, als Harrys Gesicht etwas träumerisches bekam.  
"Aber darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir reden, Harry.  
Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dich davor warnen, Ronald Weasley weiterhin zu vertrauen".  
"Die Warnung kommt zu spät, ich weiß nicht, was Ron da abzieht, aber, dass er nicht mehr mein Freund ist, das weiß ich".  
Er erzählte Albus die Begebenheiten aus der Winkelgasse und erwähnte sowohl Rons Verhalten Hermine gegenüber als auch das, was er Ron dafür angetan hatte.  
"Erinnere mich bitte am ersten Schultag daran, dir 20 Punkte zu geben, Harry.  
Wenn das, was ich vermute und das, was mir meine Informanten im Ministerium zugetragen haben, zutrifft, hat Ron nur einen Bruchteil dessen bekommen, was er verdient.  
Ich werde jetzt noch nicht näher darauf eingehen, wir werden darüber sprechen, wenn ich sichere Informationen habe, das wird vermutlich erst in einigen Tagen der Fall sein.  
Was ich aber jetzt tun möchte, ist dir danken.  
Du hast Severus trotz eures gegenseitigen Hasses bei dir aufgenommen, und Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass du dich um ihn gekümmert hast".  
"Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr, Albus, und ich glaube, dass auch er mich nicht mehr hasst", sagte Harry und erzählte, wie er und Snape miteinander gesprochen hatten.  
Albus strahlte ihn an.  
"Harry, das ist hervorragend.  
Wenn es euch Beiden wirklich gelingt, Slytherin mit den anderen Häusern auszusöhnen, würdet ihr etwas schaffen, was seit Jahrhunderten immer wieder vergeblich versucht wurde.  
Und nun würde ich vorschlagen, zurück in die Küche zu gehen, meine Nase sagt mir, dass die Pizza fertig ist.  
Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich mit euch esse, Mrs. Granger hat mich nämlich eingeladen".  
"Solange für mich genug übrig bleibt", sagte Harry grinsend.  
"Ich denke schon, immerhin hat Molly dafür gesorgt, dass etwas mehr als die ursprünglich geplante Menge Pizza hergestellt wurde.  
Du hast ja schon einige Wochen im Fuchsbau verbracht, daher weißt du, was passiert, wenn Molly jemanden als zu dünn befindet".  
Harry lachte.  
"Oh je, hier sind ja alle schlank, oder nach Mollys Maßstäben, fast am Verhungern", sagte er.  
"Dann weißt du ja, was uns blüht", gluckste Albus.  
Seine Vorhersage sollte eintreffen, die Frauen hatten wirklich etliche Backbleche Pizza gemacht, drei davon standen schon fertig gebacken auf dem Küchentisch, im Backofen brodelte die nächste Ladung und auf der Anrichte standen auch noch einige Bleche, die den Weg in den Backofen noch vor sich hatten.  
Es waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei, Einer auf der linken Seite des Tisches und der andere an dessen Schmalseite.  
Albus dirigierte ihn zum letzteren Platz und sprach: "Der Platz am Kopf der Tafel gebührt dem Oberhaupt der Familie Black".  
"Harry fiel auf, dass er die Worte: "Oberhaupt der Familie Black", besonders betonte.  
Für Snape schienen diese Worte eine tiefere Bedeutung zu haben, denn er warf Harry einen kurzen, hoffnungsvollen und irgendwie flehenden Blick zu.  
Harry konnte sich auf diesen Blick keinen Reim machen und er vergaß ihn auch gleich wieder, denn man begann zu essen.  
Den Köchinnen wurde das größte Lob ausgesprochen, die Pizza schmeckte wirklich köstlich.  
Als Harry mit seinem ersten Stück fertig war, schaufelte die neben ihm sitzende Tonks ein weiteres auf den Teller, sie hatte es in Herzform geschnitten und bekam dafür von Harry einen Kuss, der ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte.  
"Du bist ja eine richtig romantische Seele, Nymphadora", kommentierte Albus das Pizzastück.  
"Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora, Albus!", wurde er umgehend zurecht gewiesen.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von Molly auf sich gezogen, denn sie rief: "Trinkst du etwa Wein, Ginny?".  
"Nur ein Glas, mehr bekommt sie natürlich nicht, Molly", log Liz, denn gestern hatte Ginny eine ganze Flasche gekippt.  
"Aber wirklich nur ein Glas", sagte Molly bestimmend und Ginny sagte in ernstem Ton: "Mehr wollte ich auch gar nicht, mir schmeckt nur ein Glas, wenn ich mehr trinken würde, würde mir schlecht werden".  
Molly nickte zufrieden, Ginny wirkte sehr vernünftig auf sie.  
Obwohl Rowdy sich begeistert an der Vernichtung der Pizza beteiligte, blieb noch eine Menge davon übrig.  
Albus lächelte erfreut, als man beschloss, sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen und Snape sich widerstandslos von Harry aus dem Stuhl helfen ließ.  
Ganz automatisch legte er seinen Arm um Harrys Schulten und stützte sich auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer auf seinen Schüler.  
"Ich hoffe, da erwächst mir keine Konkurrenz", gluckste Tonks leise in Albus Ohr.  
"Tonks, die Beiden sollten schon immer Freunde sein, ich hoffe, dass das der Anfang einer Freundschaft ist", gab der Schulleiter zurück und ignorierte die ungezähmte Neugier auf Tonks Gesicht.  
Harry setzte Snape in einem bequemen Sessel ab und brachte ihm ein Glas Wein, der Tränkelehrer nickte ihm dankend zu.  
Harry setzte sich auf eine Couch, wo er schon ungeduldig von Tonks erwartet wurde.  
Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, da schmiegte Tonks sich an ihn, er legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach fest.  
Ohne eine größere Knutschorgie zu starten, saßen sie einfach nur da, genossen ihre gegenseitige Nähe und verdauten die Pizza.  
Erst nach einer halben Stunde kam wieder etwas Leben in die Versammlung, die vier Mädchen begannen ein Kartenspiel und fragten Snape, ob er mitspielen wolle.  
Er wollte, was alle ziemlich wunderte, man erklärte ihm die Regeln und er war gut, sehr gut sogar.  
Harry und Albus mussten ihre komplette Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht laut heraus zu platzen, denn sie kannten dieses Spiel.  
Snape hatte es offenbar nicht gekannt und die Mädchen hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihrem Lehrer zu erklären, dass dieses Spiel unter dem Namen "Snape explodiert", jedem Hogwarts-Schüler bekannt war.  
Nach einigen Runden, die Snape alle gewann, wurde er sichtbar müde.  
Harry fragte ihn, ob er sich hinlegen wolle, er bejahte diese Frage und gähnte herzhaft.  
Harry brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, Albus folgte ihnen mit einem Krug Kürbissaft.  
Sie halfen Snape ins Bett, er streckte sich zufrieden aus und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein.  
"Wenn mir gestern jemand erzählt hätte, dass ich Severus einmal sehen würde, wie er "Snape explodiert" spielt, ich hätte denjenigen geschockt und ins St.  
Mungos gebracht, um ihn auf Fluchschäden untersuchen zu lassen", gluckste Albus vergnügt.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das Spiel so amüsiert hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie es heißt", gab Harry zurück.  
Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen, verabschiedeten sich die Weasleys und bedankten sich für den schönen Abend.  
"Ihr seid hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen", sagte Harry, was ein Strahlen in die Gesichter von Arthur und Molly zauberte.  
Auch Albus verabschiedete sich, bevor er disapparierte, fragte er Harry: "Harry, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn Fawkes euch einige Tage besuchen würde? Er langweilt sich furchtbar, da ich ja ständig unterwegs bin".  
"Kein Problem, er kann mit Rowdy ein bisschen Chaos verbreiten", gab Harry zurück.  
"Das ist nett von dir, ich weiß, dass er dich sehr mag, er wird sich hier wohl fühlen.  
Ach ja, noch ein kleiner Hinweis.  
Falls ihr Weintrauben im Haus haben solltet, versteckt sie lieber, er ist süchtig danach".  
Albus verschwand und Harry fand sich in Tonks Armen wieder.  
Nach einem Kuss, der Harrys Blut in Richtung Körpermitte trieb, flüsterte sie ihm zu: "Ich wäre jetzt gerne mit dir alleine, mein Schatz".  
"Na, dann sollten wir uns höflich verabschieden und uns in unser Zimmer zurück ziehen", flüsterte Harry zurück.  
Er grinste in die Runde und sagte: "Meine Süße und ich haben gerade beschlossen, dass wir entsetzlich müde sind.  
Gute Nacht".  
Er nahm die überrascht aufquietschende Tonks auf die Arme und ging mit ihr zur Treppe, verfolgt vom Gelächter und zweideutigen Bemerkungen ihrer Freunde.  
Da Harry keine Hand frei hatte, übernahm Tonks das Öffnen der Tür, Harry schritt hindurch und schob die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich gerade wie eine Braut über die Schwelle getragen hast, Schatz?", fragte Tonks kichernd.  
"Vielleicht wirst du das ja bald, mein Liebling", gab Harry zurück und ließ sich mit ihr aufs Bett fallen.  
Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und während der nächsten Minuten taten sie nichts anderes.  
"Ich möchte mit dir zusammen duschen, Schatz", forderte Tonks ihn schließlich auf.  
Harrys gab keine verbale Antwort, er begann einfach, sie auszuziehen.  
Er zog ihr das Top aus und ihm stockte der Atem, ihr BH war so durchsichtig, dass er erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte, dass sie überhaupt einen trug.  
Tonks lächelte erfreut angesichts seiner Reaktion und griff hinter sich, um den Verschluss des BHs zu lösen.  
Harry fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich einen BH trug, ihre Brüste hatten seiner Meinung Nach keine Unterstützung nötig.  
Tonks legte sich auf den Rücken und sagte: "Da gibt es noch mehr auszuziehen, Schatz".  
Harrys Hände zitterten, als er den Knopf ihrer Jeans und dann den Reißverschluss öffnete.  
Tonks hob ihre Hüften etwas an, um es ihm leichter zu machen, die Jeans abzustreifen.  
Als Harry ihre Hose über die Hüften gezogen hatte, stockte er.  
Es war kein Wunder, ihr Slip war genau so durchsichtig wie ihr BH, ihr kleines Haardreieck und ihr völlig kahler Schlitz waren mehr als deutlich zu sehen.  
Er riss sich von diesem Anblick los und zog ihr die Jeans vollständig aus.  
Er blickte in ihre Augen und las darin eine klare Botschaft: Weiter.  
Nun zitterten seine Hände noch mehr, als er den Saum ihres Slips griff und ihr Höschen abseifte, sein bestes Stück begann schmerzhaft zu pochen, als er feststellte, dass das Höschen klitschnass war.  
Dass er einen einfach nur geil zu nennende Geruch wahrnahm, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter für Harry.  
Tonks richtete sich auf und zog Harry das T-Shirt aus, dann drückte sie ihn zurück und öffnete seine Jeans.  
Als sie diese nach unten zog und seine gut gefüllte Boxer sah, zitterten auch ihre Hände ein wenig.  
Das verstärkte sich, als sie ihm das letzte Kleidungsstück, welches er trug, auszog.  
Sie streichelte sanft seinen Penis und umschloss ihn dann mit der Hand.  
Sie begann, ihn sanft zum massieren und brachte Harry zum Röcheln.  
"Wollten wir nicht duschen?", fragte Harry mit heiserer Stimme.  
"Ja, aber ich war neugierig.  
Ich habe noch nie einen Mann so angefasst", sagte sie.  
Harrys verblüffter Blick ließ sie schmunzeln.  
"Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden, Schatz.  
Ich dachte es einmal, aber ich habe mich geirrt.  
Bei dir bin ich mir sicher", sagte sie, beugte sich über Harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Harry richtete sich auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.  
Sie gingen eng umschlungen ins Bad und stellten sich unter die Dusche, nachdem sie das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur eingestellt hatten.  
Harry nahm sich das Duschgel und begann, Tonks einzuseifen.  
Zuerst kam er nur an ihre Rückseite, denn sie presste sich dicht an ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Als seine Hände allmählich tiefer wanderten und sich ihrem Po näherten, wurden Tonks Küsse etwas hektisch.  
Harry ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Pobacken gleiten und genoss ihr Aufstöhnen, dann schob er sie etwas von sich weg und drehte sie um, um sich ihrer Vorderseite widmen zu können.  
Er nahm sich eine weitere Portion Duschgel und begann, ihre Brüste einzuseifen.  
Seine Berührungen ließen sie noch lauter stöhnen, auch Harry erregte es total, ihre weichen und doch festen Brüste zu berühren.  
Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn, dadurch wurde sein Penis zwischen ihren Pobacken eingebettet.  
Harry machte unwillkürlich leichte Stoßbewegungen, da griff Tonks hinter sich, drückte sein hartes Stück nach unten und schob ihn zwischen ihre Beine, wo sie wegen dem Duschgel und ihrer Erregung total glitschig war.  
Sein Penis ragte nun vorne zwischen ihren Beinen heraus, wieder begann er mit Stoßbewegungen, in dieser Stellung stimulierte er ihren Kitzler so intensiv, dass ihre Beine zu zittern begannen.  
Gleichzeitig beschäftigte er sich sehr intensiv mit ihren harte Brustwarzen, da begann sie zu wimmern.  
Harry stöhnte heiser in ihr Ohr, das stieß Tonks über die Kante.  
Sie kam so intensiv, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Harry fühlte, wie sich ihre Schamlippen rhythmisch zusammen zogen und wieder entspannten, das war zu viel für ihn, mit einem befreienden Schrei kam er und spritzte ab, Schub um Schub schoss es aus ihm heraus und es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
Harry ließ sich nach dem Abklingen seines Höhepunkts auf den Rand der Dusche sinken, Tonks zog er mit sich, sie saß auf seinem Schoß, seinen Penis noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, genossen die Entspannung und streichelten sich zärtlich.  
Plötzlich verkrampfte Tonks sich und stöhnte auf.  
"Harry, ich habe vergessen, die Tür zu impertubieren, wir waren so laut, die haben bestimmt alles gehört", sagte sie entsetzt.  
"Na, und wenn schon, die wissen doch sowieso, was wir hier tun, oder meinst du, dass die glauben, wir würden nur Händchen halten", gab Harry zurück.  
"Nun, wenn wir unseren Freunden eine kleine Show geboten haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch den Rest mitbekommen müssen", sagte Tonks.  
Sie beendeten ihre Dusche und trockneten sich gegenseitig ab, diese Berührungen machten sie schon wieder so heiß, dass sie sich am Liebsten auf der Stelle aufeinander gestürzt hätten.  
Aber Tonks nahm sich einige Sekunden Zeit, um die Tür zu impertubieren.  
Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu, der schon längst wieder die Flagge gehisst hatte und sagte: "Bist du für weitere schöne Dinge bereit?".  
"Ich bin für alles bereit", sagte er und wurde von Tonks auf das Bett geschubst.  
Sofort lag sie auf ihm und sie küssten und streichelten sich leidenschaftlich.  
Tonks rollte sich nach einer Weile auf den Rücken und zog Harry auf sich, seine Streicheleinheiten, die sich in den letzten Minuten auf eine bestimmte Region beschränkt hatten, sorgten dafür, dass Tonks jetzt unbedingt einen Schritt weiter gehen wollte.  
Sie sagte es ihm auch: "Schatz, ich will dich jetzt ganz".  
Das war deutlich genug, Harry setzte seine Eichel an ihrer engen Öffnung an und zögerte kurz, aber Tonks nickte ihm zu und drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.  
Vorsichtig stieß Harry zu, langsam drang er in sie ein.  
Tonks fühlte, wie sie schmerzhaft und erregend zugleich geweitet wurde, sie spürte etwas schmerzhaft reißen, aber als Harry langsam und vorsichtig tiefer in sie eindrang, verging der Schmerz und machte purer Lust Platz.  
Harry war wirklich ihr Traummann, obwohl seine eigene Geilheit deutlich in seinen Augen stand, bewegte er sich nicht, sondern verharrte, um ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen.  
Sie wartete einen Moment, dann begann sie selbst mit kurzen, langsamen Stößen.  
Sofort begann das Blut in ihren Adern zu kochen, Harry bemerkte das und stieß nun selbst, immer intensiver wurden seine Bewegungen.  
Tonks spürte, dass sie bald einen weiteren Orgasmus erleben würde, sie krallte sich in Harrys Rücken, als wolle sie ihn noch tiefer in sich ziehen.  
Gleich darauf kam sie, es war noch intensiver als im Bad.  
Harry spürte, wie sich ihre Scheidenmuskeln um seinen Penis zusammen zogen, er stieß nur noch vorsichtig, weil er ihr nicht weh tun wollte.  
Als ihr Orgasmus abklang und Harry sich wieder frei in ihr bewegen konnte, dauerte es auch bei ihm nicht mehr lange, als Tonks in sein lustverzerrtes Gesicht sah und spürte, wie sein heißes Sperma in sie spritzte, bekam sie ohne Vorwarnung ihren nächsten Orgasmus, das war der schönste, den sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte.  
Danach waren sie halbtot, ein fast schon im Halbschlaf ausgeführter Reinigungszauber sorgte für eine gewisse Hygiene und nach einem gleichzeitig ausgesprochenen: "Ich liebe dich", schliefen sie ein.


	16. Lauscher an der Wand

Das plötzlichen und eindeutig zweckorientierte Verschwinden von Harry und Tonks löste für einige Minuten eine große Ausgelassenheit aus.  
Dann begann sich allmählich Müdigkeit auszubreiten, der Einkaufsbummel hatte wohl alle ziemlich geschlaucht.  
Hermine gähnte voller Inbrunst und steckte Ginny damit an, das hatte Auswirkungen auf die Zwillinge.  
Die vier Mädchen verabschiedeten sich und gingen nach oben.  
Als Hermine ihre Zimmertür öffnete, wurde sie knallrot und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Ginny, dann lauschte sie und begriff, was Hermine so aus dem Konzept brachte.  
Sie wurden aber nicht rot, sondern grinste, dass man eindeutig sehen konnte, dass sie Freds und Georges kleine Schwester war.  
Sie zischte leise, Parvati und Padma, die ihr Zimmer fast erreicht hatten, blieben stehen und kamen auf einen Wink von Ginny hin zurück.  
Ginny legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, damit die Zwillinge keine Fragen stellten, zog sie ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.  
Die vier Mädchen hatten schwer damit zu tun, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken, denn sie konnten Harry und Tonks bei ihrem Vergnügen in der Dusche so deutlich hören, als wären sie hier im Raum.  
Sie bemerkten, dass die Geräusche aus dem Bad zu kommen schienen, die Geräuschquelle schien der mannshohe Spiegel neben dem Waschbecken zu sein.  
Ginny begann sofort, daran herum zu tasten und nach kurzem Suchen bemerkte sie, dass der Spiegel auf der linken Seite Scharniere aufwies.  
Sie hatten bis jetzt geglaubt, diese Dinger wären einfach da, um den Spiegel zu halten.  
Zu diesem Eindruck hatte die Tatsache beigetragen, dass auf der rechten Seite die gleichen Scharniere vorhanden waren, aber die waren nur an der Wand befestigt, nicht aber am Spiegel.  
An dieser Seite zog Ginny nun vorsichtig, der Spiegel ließ sich öffnen.  
Nachdem der Spalt breit genug war, um mit einem Auge hindurch zu schauen, spähte Ginny hindurch und keuchte überrascht auf.  
Als sie den Kopf nach einigen Sekunden zurück zog, war ihr Gesicht knallrot.  
Sie klappte den Spiegel ganz auf und drei weitere Gesichter nahmen einen Rotton an.  
Sie sahen die Rückseite einer Glasscheibe, offensichtlich war es ein Spiegel, der nur von ihrer Seite aus durchsichtig war.  
Aber es war nicht das Vorhandensein eines solchen Spiegels, der ihnen die Schamröte ins Gesicht trieb, sondern es war das, was Harry und Tonks miteinander anstellten.  
Gerade platzierte Tonks Harrys Penis zwischen ihren Beinen und Harry begann mit Stoßbewegungen.  
Tonks stand ihnen zugewandt, deshalb sahen die Mädchen Harrys Penis, der sich in Tonks Schlitz bewegte, sahen Harrys Hände auf ihren Brüsten und auch die lustverzerrten Gesichter der Beiden, als sie ihre Orgasmen bekamen.  
Als Harry und Tonks voneinander abließen, schloss Hermine leise den Spiegel, dann impertubierte sie ihn und ignorierte die Proteste ihrer Freundinnen.  
"Wolltet ihr bei so etwas Zuschauer haben?", fragte sie.  
"Du hast Recht, aber du musst zugeben, dass das geil war", gab Parvati zurück.  
"Ja, das gebe ich zu, deshalb habe ich den Spiegel auch nicht gleich wieder geschlossen", sagte Hermine.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich brauche jetzt eine kalte Dusche", verkündete Padma und alle begannen zu kichern.  
"Tonks ist wirklich zu beneiden, habt ihr gesehen, wie groß er war?", gab Parvati von sich.  
"Tja, Leute, Harry ist wohl leider vom Markt, musste die sich ausgerechnet den süßesten Jungen in unserem Jahrgang angeln?", kam es von Padma.  
"Genau, das ist unverzeihlich, gehen wir rüber und kratzen ihr die Augen aus", schlug Ginny grinsend vor.  
Die vier Mädchen warfen sich aufs Bett und man begann, sich über die Jungen aus ihrer Kasse zu unterhalten.  
Ron wurde bescheinigt, ein Arsch zu sein und Hermine verkündete, dass sie gar nicht wisse, warum sie ihn einmal süß gefunden hatte.  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Dean? Du hast doch erzählt, dass du mit ihm zusammen wärst", fragte Hermine Ginny.  
"Ach, das habe ich doch nur wegen Ron erzählt.  
Wie er gesagt hat, ich soll mir jemand anderen suchen, hat er so blöd zu Harry hinüber geblinzelt, da wollte ich ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen", erklärte Ginny.  
Die Mädchen kicherten, schon waren sie wieder beim Thema Ron: "Den wollte ich nicht geschenkt.  
Ich stehe eher auf muskulöse Typen, Ron ist nicht muskulös, sondern muskellos", gab Padma von sich.  
"Schade, das Harry besetzt ist, der hat schon ein paar Muskeln", sagte Parvati.  
"Wenn ihr auf Muskeln steht, schaut euch doch Fred und George mal genauer an, die haben richtig Power", sagte Ginny.  
"Ja, stimmt, Fred ist mal mit freiem Oberkörper durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt, er hat George gejagt, der hat ihm wohl einen Streich gespielt.  
War gar nicht schlecht, der Anblick", sagte Parvati.  
"Ja, die haben die Gene meiner Mutter, genau wie Charley, der ist auch so ein Muskeltier", sagte Ginny und Padma fragte: "Ob wir Harry überreden könnten, die Beiden mal einzuladen?".  
"Das kriegen wir schon hin, welchen willst du?", fragte ihre Schwester.  
"Egal, die scheinen sich sowieso nur in ihren Vornamen zu unterscheiden und die tauschen sie ja auch ständig", gab Padma zurück.  
Dann gingen die Zwillinge dazu über, für Ginny und Hermine Partner zu suchen, aber die Beiden lehnten alle ab.  
"Ihr wollt ja gar keinen, ach, Crabbe und Goyle haben wir ja noch vergessen", gluckste Padma, Ginny und Hermine gaben Würggeräusche von sich.  
"Könnte man als nein, danke werten", meinte Parvati.  
"Mit einem dicken Ausrufezeichen dahinter", bestätigte Hermine.  
Da gähnte Padma und steckte alle an, sie beschlossen, allmählich schlafen zu gehen.  
Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich, indem sie Ginny und Hermine umarmten.  
"Es ist richtig schön, mit euch zu tratschen", sagte Padma und ihre Schwester meinte: "Das müssen wir öfter machen".  
"Natürlich", meinte Ginny und Hermine nickte.  
Als die Zwillinge gegangen waren, sagte Hermine: "Ich habe die Beiden echt gern, mit ihnen kann man sich wirklich amüsieren".  
"Stimmt, ich glaube, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, gibt es mit ihnen viel zu lachen", bestätigte Ginny.  
"Wer duscht zuerst?", fragte Hermine und Ginny flitzte ins Bad.  
"Ich!", rief sie fröhlich und zog sich aus.  
"He, das war unfair!", schimpfte Hermine.  
"Stimmt!", rief Ginny fröhlich zurück und drehte das Wasser an.  
Hermine folgte Ginny ins Bad und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihr der Anblick ihrer nackten Freundin gefiel.  
Um sich abzulenken, begann sie sich die Zähne zu putzen.  
Plötzlich schlich sich ein teuflisches Grinsen in ihr Gesicht, sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ginny und stellte fest, dass sie in die andere Richtung schaute.  
Sie belegte Ginnys Handtuch mit einem starken Kältezauber und freute sich auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie sich gewohnheitsmäßig darin einwickeln würde.  
Ginny stellte die Dusche ab und Hermine warf ihr das Handtuch zu, gleich darauf stieß sie ein entsetztes Keuchen aus und Hermine grölte los.  
Ginny warf ihr das Handtuch an den Kopf und zog den Duschkopf aus seiner Halterung.  
"Wasser marsch!", rief sie und Hermine quietschte auf, als das kalte Wasser ihren Körper traf.  
Sie rannte auf Ginny zu und die beiden Mädchen kämpften um den Besitz des Duschkopfes.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten beendeten sie ihre Rangelei, denn sie stellten fest, dass sie das Bad geflutet hatten.  
Geh duschen, Mine, ich beseitige das Wasser", forderte Ginny ihre Freundin auf und lachte schallend, als Hermine sich komplett angezogen unter die Dusche stellte.  
"Du kannst dich ruhig ausziehen, ich habe dich schon mal nackt gesehen", gluckste sie.  
Hermine schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, dann zog sie sich aus und duschte.  
Als sie ihre Dusche beendet hatte, war das Bad trocken.  
Ginny putzte sich die Zähne und warf Hermine ihr Handtuch zu.  
Sie befühlte es erst misstrauisch, bevor sie es benutzte, Ginny grinste in sich hinein.  
"Stört es dich, wenn ich nackt schlafe?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, mach ich auch", gab Hermine zurück.  
Sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer, Ginny meinte: "Heute können wir das ganze Bett nutzen, Rowdy hat sich wohl andere Opfer gesucht".  
Sie legte sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu, Hermine folgte ihrem Beispiel und riss die Augen weit auf, bevor sie mit klappernden Zähnen wieder aus dem Bett sprang.  
"Nein, Mine, es war nicht das Handtuch", gluckste Ginny.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf Hermines Brustwarzen, die sich wegen der kalten Bettdecke versteift hatten und schaute schnell woanders hin.  
Sie nahm den Kältezauber von der Bettdecke und Hermine legte sich wieder ins Bett, sie zitterte immer noch etwas, Ginnys Kältezauber war nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen.  
Da wurde ihre Decke gelüftet und Ginnys warmer Körper schmiegte sich von hinten an sie, dankbar wärmte Hermine sich an ihrer Freundin auf.  
Nach einigen Minuten drehte Hermine sich um und schaute in Ginnys verschmitztes Gesicht.  
"Nicht schlecht, der Kältezauber, oder, Mine? Fred hat mir den beigebracht, er hat ihn aus dem Buch "Zauberscherze für Fortgeschrittene", das hat Bill den Zwillingen geschenkt und unsere Mutter hat deswegen ein Vierteljahr lang keinen Ton mit ihm geredet", sagte Ginny.  
"Ich kann sie verstehen, Gin, ich glaube, ich hätte ihn erwürgt", gab Hermine lachend zurück.  
Ginny erhob sich, löschte das Licht und schmiegte sich wieder in Hermines Arme.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann fragte Ginny: "Mine?".  
"Ja, Gin?".  
"Bist du wirklich über Ron hinweg oder tust du nur so, weil du kein Mitleid willst?".  
"Ron interessiert mich nicht mehr, Gin.  
Ich sage das nicht, damit mich niemand bemitleidet, es ist schlicht und einfach die Wahrheit.  
Außerdem weißt du ja, dass es da jemand anderes gibt".  
"Und du kannst mir nicht sagen, wer es ist?", fragte Ginny etwas traurig.  
"Gin, es gibt niemanden, dem ich mehr als dir vertraue, aber gerade dir kann ich es nicht sagen.  
Ich glaube, du wärst so angewidert, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolltest", antwortete Hermine niedergeschlagen.  
"Mine?", fragte Ginny.  
"Bitte, Gin, ich kann es dir nicht sagen", gab Hermine zurück.  
"Bin ich es?", fragte Ginny und Hermine zuckte zusammen.  
Sie schwieg einige Sekunden, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und sagte nur ein Wort: "Ja".  
Ginny hätte am Liebsten laut gejubelt, aber sie verkniff es sich und sagte stattdessen: "Und wieso glaubst du, mich würde das stören?".  
Ohne Hermine die Chance zu lassen, ihr zu antworten, überbrückte sie die paar Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter trennten und legte ihre Lippen auf die Hermines.  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund und strich mit ihrer Zunge über Hermines Lippen, die zögerte einen Moment, dann aber ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Sie öffnete ebenfalls ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge wie eine Schlange vorschießen.  
Die beiden Mädchen küssten sich minutenlang und pressten sich fest aneinander, beide fühlten sich so glücklich wie nie zuvor.  
Mit wild klopfenden Herzen unterbrachen sie schließlich ihre Knutscherei und begannen zu reden.  
"Wie sollen wir das nur unseren Familien beibringen?", fragte Ginny.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Eltern Schwierigkeiten machen werden, die sind total tolerant", sagte Hermine.  
"Bei meinem Vater habe ich da auch keine Bedenken, aber Mum", sagte Ginny geknickt.  
Hermine hatte eine Idee.  
"Gin, da gibt es jemanden, der es ihr sagen könnte.  
Wen betet deine Mutter regelrecht an und betrachtet ihn als eine Art Sohn?".  
"Harry! Natürlich, das ist die Idee", sagte Ginny begeistert.  
"Aber meinst du nicht, er findet es vielleicht ekelhaft oder so, dass wir zusammen sind?", fragte sie dann.  
"Quatsch, Harry doch nicht.  
Bei Ron würde ich mir da eher Sorgen machen, aber was der über uns denkt, ist mir egal", sagte Hermine.  
"Mir auch.  
Also gut, lassen wir Harry ran", sagte Ginny und begann wieder, Hermine zu küssen.


	17. Vergangenheitsbewältigung

Als Harry gegen zehn Uhr am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer.  
Er dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurück und ein Grinsen schlich sich unwillkürlich in sein Gesicht.  
Nackt, wie er war, stieg er aus dem Bett und ging duschen.  
Dann suchte er sich etwas zum Anziehen, er hatte ja nun eine reichliche Auswahl und verließ sein Zimmer.  
Scheinbar war er der Letzte, der sich aus dem Bett begeben hatte, denn hier oben herrschte absolute Stille.  
Er ging zu Snapes Zimmer und stellte fest, dass sein Lehrer auch schon aufgestanden war.  
Tatsächlich waren schon alle in der Küche versammelt, der Espressoautomat lief auf Hochtouren und Ginny stand am Herd und briet Speck und Eier.  
Mehr konnte er nicht sehen, denn Tonks begrüßte ihn auf eine äußerst zärtliche Weise.  
Diese Begrüßung wurde spöttisch beklatscht und als Harrys Augen ihr glasiges Aussehen verloren hatten, sprach Snape ihn an: "Guten Morgen, Potter.  
Hätten sie die Güte, mir die Ehre eines kurzen Gespräches unter vier Augen zu gewähren?".  
"Guten Morgen, Professor.  
Es scheint ihnen besser zu gehen", antwortete Harry.  
In der Tat hielt Snape sich aufrecht, auch hatte er nicht mehr diesen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er hielt zwei Tassen Espresso in der Hand, von denen er Harry eine reichte.  
Die Beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich an den Tisch, Snape nahm genießerisch einen Schluck Espresso und begann zu sprechen: "Albus war vor zwei Stunden hier und hat uns sein Denkarium gebracht.  
Bevor wir uns in meine Gedanken begeben, möchte ich einen kleinen Ausflug mit ihnen machen.  
Sind sie damit einverstanden?".  
"Wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragte Harry zurück.  
"In unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit", lautete Snapes geheimnisvolle Antwort, dadurch appellierte er an Harrys Neugier.  
"Ich bin dabei", kam es von Harry, Snape hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
Sie tranken ihren Kaffee aus und begaben sich zurück in die Küche.  
Harry hatte man wieder am Kopf der Tafel platziert, was er ziemlich lächerlich fand, aber die Sache schien ihm keiner Diskussion würdig zu sein.  
Außerdem saß Tonks dicht neben ihm und unter diesen Umständen hätte er auch den Platz unter dem Tisch mit Freuden eingenommen.  
Nach der Beendigung des reichhaltigen Frühstücks baten Hermine und Ginny Harry um ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen.  
Die Mädchen baten Harry, mit ihnen in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, er folgte ihnen und bemerkte verblüfft, dass Hermine die Zimmertür impertubierte.  
"Was treibt ihr denn für eine Geheimniskrämerei?", fragte er amüsiert.  
Hermine sagte: "Wir müssen dir etwas sagen und dich im Zusammenhang damit um Hilfe bitten".  
"Um was geht es?", fragte er und war erstaunt, dass die beiden sonst so selbstbewussten Mädchen herumdrucksten und auch rot wurden.  
"Du sollst meiner Mutter etwas schonend beibringen, was uns betrifft", erklärte Ginny schließlich.  
"Würdest du mir auch bitte sagen, was ich ihr beibringen soll?", gab Harry grinsend zurück.  
Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden, Harry wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen und ihnen sagen, dass sie sich melden sollten, wenn sie bereit wären, mit ihm zu reden, da sagte Hermine: "Das sollst du ihr beibringen".  
Sie nahm Ginny in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich, die Rothaarige erwiderte den Kuss und Harrys Mund klappte auf.  
Die beiden Mädchen beendeten den Kuss und schauten unsicher zu Harry.  
Der schloss seinen Mund wieder und schaute seine beiden besten Freundinnen verdattert an.  
Er bemerkte in den Blicken der Beiden Unsicherheit und Angst, da ging er zu ihnen und umarmte sie gemeinsam.  
"Ich freue mich für euch", sagte er warm und die Beiden schluchzten erleichtert auf.  
"Und du findest es nicht eklig oder so, dass wir zusammen sind?", fragte Ginny.  
"Das Einzige, was ich eklig finden würde, wäre, wenn Hermine trotz Allem noch mit Ron zusammen kommen würde.  
Mine, ich bin mir sicher, dass du die  
mal besser gewählt hast", sagte Harry ehrlich.  
Dafür wurde er von beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig auf die Wange geküsst, was er grinsend hinnahm.  
Er versprach den Beiden, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er Molly übe ihre Beziehung informieren konnte, ohne, dass sie dabei einen Herzinfarkt bekam.  
Sie kehrten in die Küche zurück, wo Harry zuerst eine fast schon unanständige Begrüßung und dann ein sehr verblüffender Anblick erwartete.  
Snape hatte sich umgezogen, er trug Muggelklamotten, Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass der Tränkemeister so etwas überhaupt besaß.  
Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, dazu hatte er flache, braune Lederschuhe angezogen, was er da an hatte, stand ihm gar nicht schlecht.  
Seine Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, wäre Harry ihm in dieser Aufmachung auf der Straße begegnet, er hätte ihn kaum erkannt.  
"Nun, Potter, bereit für unseren Ausflug?", fragte Snape und Harry nickte.  
Er transformierte seine Frisur in eine Kopie derjenigen von Snape, alle begannen zu grinsen.  
"Schaut mal, Vater und Sohn!", gab Parvati unbedacht von sich und machte sich im nächsten Moment ganz klein.  
Snape hatte große Übung darin, Schüler mit seinen Blicken einzuschüchtern und die Gryffindor kam nun in den Genuss seines kompletten Waffenarsenals.  
Dadurch, dass alle Anderen unterdrückt lachten, wurde Snapes Blick auch nicht gerade milder, erst, als Harry sagte: "Wenn sie wollen, ändere ich meine Haare wieder, ich fand die Frisur einfach cool und wollte sie ausprobieren".  
"Schon gut, Potter, sie können ja nichts dafür, dass wir hier von unreifen Elementen umgeben sind.  
Verabschieden sie sich, damit wir hier weg kommen".  
Das tat Harry ausgiebig, jeder Kuss von Tonks schien noch schöner als der letzte zu sein und deshalb dauerte es eine Weile, bis er sich von seiner Geliebten löste.  
Snape hielt ihm seinen Arm hin und Harry ergriff ihn.  
Sie apparierten und tauchten auf einem staubigen Weg auf, links von ihnen befand sich eine hohe Backsteinmauer, die Harry irgendwie bekannt vor kam, rechts erstreckte sich ein kleines Wäldchen, jetzt wusste Harry, wo er war.  
"Little Whinging! Was machen wir denn hier?", fragte er.  
"Einen Besuch", antwortete Snape und schritt voran.  
Harry folgte ihm und ging schweigend an Snapes Seite dahin, er fragte sich, warum sein Lehrer zum Friedhof von Little Whinging appariert war.  
Wenn er zu den Dursleys oder Mrs. Figg wollte, hätten sie sich den viertelstündigen Fußmarsch sparen und direkt zu ihnen apparieren können.  
Sie näherten sich der Straße, wo das Friedhofstor lag, um zu den Dursleys oder Mrs. Figg zu gelangen, hätten sie der Straße nach rechts folgen müssen, aber Snape wandte sich nach links.  
Neben dem Eingang des Friedhofs war ein kleiner Blumenladen, Snape betrat ihn und kaufte sieben gelbe Rosen, die Verkäuferin schien ihn schon zu kennen und sprach einige freundliche Worte mit ihm.  
Snape verabschiedete sich betont höflich von der Frau und verließ mit Harry den Laden.  
Wenn man Harry gefragt hätte, von welchen Situationen er sich nie vorstellen könnte, sie einmal wirklich zu erleben, wäre Snape, der Blumen kaufte, mit Sicherheit in der Top Ten gelandet.  
Sie betraten den Friedhof durch das Tor und Snape führte Harry nach links an der Mauer entlang.  
Das einzige Grab, welches Harry hier kannte, lag auf der rechten Seite des Friedhofs, dort waren Lillys und Petunias Eltern begraben.  
"Wohin gehen wir, Sir?", fragte Harry, der diesen Teil des Friedhofs noch nie betreten hatte.  
Snape schwieg einen Moment und fragte: "Miss Granger ist ihre beste Freundin, nicht wahr, Potter?".  
"Ja, Hermine und Ginny sind meine besten Freundinnen, Professor", gab Harry zurück.  
"Nun, bleiben wir bei Miss Granger.  
Wenn sie einen Mann geheiratet hätte, den sie hassten und dann mit ihm zusammen gestorben wäre, würden sie dann ihr Grab besuchen?".  
"Natürlich würde ich Hermines Grab besuchen, selbst wenn Ron mit darin liegen würde", sagte Harry.  
Sie hatten nun die Ecke des Friedhofs erreicht, Snape deutete auf das letzte Grab in der Reihe und sagte mit trauriger Stimme: "Da liegt meine Hermine".

Es war ein Doppelgrab, die Einfassung und der Grabstein bestanden aus dunkelgrauem, fast schwarzem Marmor.  
Das Grab war ein einziges Blumenmeer, Harry schaute sich den Grabstein an, las die Inschrift und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen.  
Nur zwei Namen waren da zu lesen, kein Geburtsdatum, kein Sterbedatum, keine Widmung, nichts.  
Nur zwei Namen:  
James Potter Lily Potter.  
Harry schossen die Tränen in die Augen, Snape legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Er ließ dem Jungen einige Minuten Zeit, diesen Schock zu verarbeiten, dann führte er ihn zu einer Bank, die genau gegenüber des Grabes an der Mauer stand.  
Er tauschte die verdörrten Blumen in der Vase gegen die gelben Rosen aus, die er eben gekauft hatte.  
Harry stellte fest, dass auch die alten Blumen gelbe Rosen waren, ebenfalls sieben Stück, sie schienen auch von Snape zu stammen.  
"Warum hat sie mich nie hierher mitgenommen?", fragte Harry.  
"Wen meinst du?".  
"Meine Tante.  
Sie hat mich oft zum Grab meiner Großeltern mitgenommen, ich musste das Grab pflegen und sie hat sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe gesetzt und mir Anweisungen gegeben.  
Meistens hatte sie dann was zu meckern und ich konnte von vorne anfangen.  
Aber hier muss sie doch viel öfter gewesen sein, das Grab ist hervorragend gepflegt", sagte Harry.  
"Petunia hat hier mit Sicherheit keinen Finger gerührt, ich bezweifle sogar, dass sie das Grab überhaupt jemals besucht hat, obwohl sie genau weiß, wo es sich befindet.  
Ich kümmere mich um dieses Grab", sagte Snape zur grenzenlosen Verblüffung Harrys.  
Harry musste das eben gehörte einen Moment verdauen, dann reichte er Snape die Hand und sagte nur ein Wort: "Danke".  
Snape schlug ein und drückte kräftig die Hand seines Schülers.  
"Schon gut, Harry, ich wusste, dass Petunia sich nicht um das Grab ihrer Schwester kümmern würde.  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich deine verwandtschaftlichen Gefühle verletzen sollte, deine Tante ist in meinen Augen nichts weiter als ein von Neid zerfressenes Stück Drachenmist".  
Harry stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus und sagte: "Hässlich und blöd haben sie vergessen".  
"Verzeihung", sagte Snape amüsiert und Harry musste erneut glucksen.  
Dann wurde Snape wieder ernst.  
"Ich weiß, dass Petunia dir gegenüber völlig versagt hat, aber ich bin nicht in der Position, darüber zu urteilen, denn ich bin auch nicht besser", sagte er traurig.  
"Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Harry.  
Snape gab keine Antwort, sondern griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Brief daraus hervor.  
Er war auf Pergament geschrieben und augenscheinlich sehr alt, denn er war zerknittert und abgegriffen.  
Er reichte Harry den Brief mit den Worten: "Das ist Lilys letzter Brief an mich, sie hat ihn vierzehn Tage vor ihrem Tod geschrieben.  
Lies ihn, dann verstehst du, was ich meine".

Harry begann zu lesen:

"Lieber Sev,  
ich mache mir große Sorgen.  
Es ist mittlerweile sicher, dass Voldemort hinter uns her ist.  
Wir werden uns verstecken, Albus hat uns vorgeschlagen, den Fidelius-Zauber zu verwenden.  
Du kennst diesen Zauber und weißt, dass man dafür einen Geheimniswahrer braucht.  
Es sollte Sirius sein, aber scheinbar sind James und er sich noch nicht so ganz einig.  
Peter ist ständig in unserem Haus, du weißt, wie ich das hasse, seit Jahren habe ich das Gefühl, er würde mich mit den Augen ausziehen und ständig versucht er, mich zu berühren.  
Früher hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm, aber mittlerweile empfinde ich ihm gegenüber nur noch Abscheu, aber James will nichts davon hören, er vertraut der kleinen Ratte blind.  
Ich wünschte, du und James hättet nicht diese bescheuerten Differenzen, dann könntest du unser Geheimniswahrer sein.  
Sev, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten.  
Falls James und ich sterben sollten, kümmere dich bitte um Harry, auch, wenn du ihn nicht zu dir nehmen kannst.  
Wir haben verfügt, dass Sirius oder Remus ihn zu sich nehmen, sollten sie es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht können, wird Dumbledore, verdammt, wie hasse ich diesen Gedanken, Harry zu Petunia bringen.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn nicht gut behandeln wird, bitte kümmere dich darum, dass sie es nicht übertreibt.

Gerade musste ich unterbrechen, weil Peter plötzlich hinter mir stand, ich glaube aber nicht, dass er etwas lesen konnte.  
Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen, was hat der Kerl in meinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen?   
Zurück zum Thema, auch wenn Harry zu Sirius oder Remus kommen sollte, ich bitte dich, Kontakt mit ihm zu halten.  
Es ist nicht so, dass ich den Beiden nicht vertraue, aber sie sind James Freunde.  
Jenny ist tot, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, obwohl es schon fast ein Jahr her ist.  
Liz und Dave wollen nach Indien auswandern, ihnen ist es hier zu gefährlich für ihre Zwillinge (süße kleine Biester, wenn ich sie auf dem Arm halte, habe ich immer gute Laune und mir kommt alles nicht mehr so düster vor).  
Du bist also der letzte meiner besten Freunde.  
Ich finde, Harry braucht einen väterlichen Freund, der ihm nicht nur von den Heldentaten seines Vaters berichtet.  
Harry könnte denken, seine Mutter sei eine Heilige gewesen, das könnte ich nur schwer verkraften.  
Oh, ich muss Schluss machen, im Kinderzimmer hat etwas geknallt, wer weiß, was Harry jetzt schon wieder in die Luft gejagt hat, möchte mal wissen, wie er das ohne Zauberstab schafft.  
In Liebe  
Lily"

Harrys Augen schwammen in Tränen und Snape ging es genau so.  
Sie schwiegen einige Minuten, dann sagte Snape: "Weißt du nun, was ich gemeint habe, worin mein Versagen liegt? Ich habe den letzten Wunsch meiner besten Freundin nicht erfüllt, ich war nicht für dich da, obwohl du mich gebraucht hättest".  
"Aber warum haben sie ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllt?", fragte Harry ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
"Du sahst James so ähnlich.  
Ich hasste ihn damals nicht mehr so wie in der Schule, aber nach Lilys Tod habe ich mir immer wieder gesagt, hätte sie sich nicht mit deinem Vater eingelassen, wäre sie nie in Voldemorts Visier geraten und würde heute noch leben.  
Mein Hass auf James wuchs wieder an und den habe ich auf dich projiziert.  
Ich habe dich bis vor einigen Tagen nur als Abklatsch von James gesehen, aber seitdem ich in deinem Haus wohne, bist du für mich das, was du schon immer hättest sein sollen: Lilys Sohn, der ihr im Inneren genau so ähnelt, wie er im Äußeren seinem Vater gleicht", sagte Snape mit noch immer feuchten Augen.  
Harry erhob sich und marschierte vor der Bank hin und her.  
Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Sie haben alles andere als versagt, Professor.  
Wer hat mich im ersten Jahr vor Quirrell beschützt? Wer hat im dritten Jahr versucht, mich vor Sirius zu retten, im Glauben, dass er mir ans Leder wollte.  
Wer hat mich mit Albus und McGonagall vor dem falschen Moody gerettet? Wer hat letztes Jahr gegen Umbridge gearbeitet und den Orden darüber informiert, dass Sirius angeblich in Voldemorts Gewalt sei? Und was das Wichtigste ist, wer hat mir heute die Möglichkeit gegeben, am Grab meiner Eltern zu stehen und um sie zu trauern? Das haben weder Remus noch Sirius für mich getan, auch Albus nicht.  
Wieso glauben sie also, sie hätten versagt?".  
"Lily hat mich gebeten, für dich ein Freund zu sein und das war ich absolut nicht".  
"Kennen sie das Sprichwort: Besser spät als nie?", gab Harry zurück.


	18. Tee mit Arabella

"Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Snape und zum ersten Mal sah Harry ihn verblüfft.

"Ich muss verrückt sein, aber ja, ich meine es ernst", gab Harry zurück.

Snape lachte laut auf, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich auf einem Friedhof und dann auch noch am Grab seiner besten Freundin befanden, war das eine merkwürdige Reaktion des Tränkelehrers.

Er wandte sich dem Grab zu und sagte: "Lily, er ist noch mehr dein Sohn, als ich es geglaubt hätte".

Harrys verständnisloser Blick reizte ihn erneut zum Lachen.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Dann kann ich dir erzählen, warum ich eben so lachen musste", schlug er vor.

Harry war einverstanden, sie verabschiedeten sich von James und Lily und versprachen, sie bald wieder zu besuchen, wobei Harry hinzufügte, dass er ihnen dann seine Freundin vorstellen würde.

"Wohin gehen wir eigentlich, Professor?" fragte Harry, als sie den Friedhof verließen und sich nach rechts wandten.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten Petunia einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und danach eine Tasse Tee bei Arabella Figg trinken.

Sie wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen".

"Wenn wir die Dursleys besuchen, bekomme ich Ärger mit Tonks, sie ist schon ganz wild drauf, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten", meinte Harry.

"Wir lassen noch genug für deine Freundin von ihnen übrig.

Außerdem geht es mir nur um Petunia, sie kennt mich und wird bestimmt entzückt sein, mich wieder zu sehen", gab Snape genüsslich von sich.

Harry gluckste, er konnte sich vorstellen, was für einen bleibenden Eindruck Snape bei seiner Tante hinterlassen hatte.

"Und du könntest allmählich damit aufhören, mich zu siezen.

Nenn mich bitte Sev, das hat auch Lily immer getan.

Severus hingegen würde mich ärgern und wenn du dem Wunsch deiner Mutter folgen und mich Onkel Severus nennen würdest, müsste ich dich leider töten", fügte Snape hinzu.

"Das wollte meine Mutter?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

"Ja, sie hatte mehrere Gründe dafür.

Sie wollte mich demütigen, denn ich bin ja nun wirklich nicht gerade ein Onkeltyp.

Dann hätten James und Sirius mit Sicherheit ihre letzten drei Mahlzeiten ausgespuckt, wenn du mich so genannt hättest und der dritte Grund war Remus, der sich darüber königlich amüsiert hätte", erzählte Snape.

Harry lachte sich scheckig über seine Mutter und Snapes Ausdrucksweise, dann fragte er: "War meine Mutter immer so?".

"Oh ja, obwohl man es ihr nicht angesehen hat.

Sie hatte ein Gesicht wie ein Engel, niemand hätte ihr etwas böses zugetraut.

Das galt auch für Jenny und Liz, die drei haben übrigens zum Ruf der Rumtreiber einiges beigetragen.

Sie haben einiges ausgefressen und es so aussehen lassen, als wären die Rumtreiber die Verursacher gewesen.

Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Stunden Strafarbeiten die Rumtreiber abgesessen haben, ohne etwas ausgefressen zu haben.

Andererseits haben sie auch genug verbrochen, wofür sie nie belangt wurden, im Spuren verwischen waren sie nämlich großartig".

Es war für Harry faszinierend, etwas aus der Jugendzeit seiner Eltern und deren Freunde zu hören, er hoffte, dass Snape noch mehr darüber erzählen würde.

Als sie das Haus der Dursleys erreichten, fanden sie es leer vor.

Harry öffnete die Tür mit einem Öffnungszauber und sie begannen zu stöbern.

"Die müssen in Urlaub gefahren sein, ihre Koffer sind nicht da", sagte Harry, der im Schrank unter der Treppe nachgeschaut hatte.

Ich finde es unverantwortlich, in Urlaub zu fahren und das Haus so schlecht zu verschließen", sagte Snape und begann, jede Tür im Haus mit einem starken Verschlusszauber zu belegen.

"So, nun ist das Haus sicher", sagte Snape mit todernster Miene zu Harry, der sich kaum noch einkriegte, wenn er an die dummen Gesichter der Dursleys dachte, wenn sie feststellten, dass sie keine Einzige ihrer Türen öffnen konnten.

"Du wolltest mir doch erzählen, warum du auf dem Friedhof so lachen musstest", erinnerte Harry Sev an seine Ankündigung.

"Lily hat mir Nachhilfe in einem Fach angeboten, in dem ich am Anfang Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Als ich sie fragte, ob das ihr Ernst sei, hat sie mir mit den gleichen Worten wie du vorhin geantwortet", erzählte Sev.

"Und was war das für ein Fach?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Wenn ich es dir sage, bleibt das dann unter uns?".

Harry ging ein Licht auf.

"Zaubertränke?", fragte er und Sev zuckte zusammen.

Dann nickte er und sagte: "Denk dran, kein Wort zu Anderen, selbst nicht zu Tonks, auch wenn sie ihre Verführungskünste einsetzt".

"Okay, kein Wort, versprochen", sagte Harry.

Arabella Figg freute sich über ihren Besuch, sie schob sie fast mit Gewalt zum Küchentisch und stellte Teewasser auf.

"Mrs.

Figg, haben sie eine Ahnung, wo die Dursleys stecken?", fragte Harry die geschäftig umher wuselnde Frau.

"Ja, das weiß ich, sie sind zur Feier deines Auszugs für eine Woche nach Paris gefahren, ins Disneyland.

Vernons widerliche Schwester haben sie auch eingeladen, ihr habt sie übrigens nur knapp verpasst, sie dürften erst eine Stunde weg sein".

Als der Tee fertig war, setzte sie sich zu ihnen und schenkte ein.

"Sagt mal, ihr Zwei, kann es sein, dass ihr Frieden geschlossen habt?", fragte sie, denn dass Snape und Harry miteinander die Dursleys und dann sie selbst besuchten, war schon ungewöhnlich, aber dass sie regelrecht freundlich miteinander umgingen, ließ nur diesen einen Schluss zu.

Snape erzählte ihr, dass sie am Grab von Harrys Eltern Frieden geschlossen hätten, da kullerten ein paar Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie umarmte Harry und Sev nacheinander in Molly-Stärke.

"Das war euer Glück, dass ihr das aus eigenem Antrieb getan habt, Albus hat schon ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, euch zusammen irgendwo einzusperren und euch erst wieder freizulassen, wenn ihr dicke Freunde seid", sagte sie lachend.

Sev und Harry tauschten einen finsteren Blick.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns einmal mit unserem geliebten Schulleiter unterhalten, Harry", sagte Sev.

"Sehe ich auch so", gab Harry zurück.

"Lasst den armen Kerl in Ruhe, er meint es ja nur gut mit euch.

Er war erst vor einigen Tagen hier und hat mir erzählt, dass er hofft, dass du für Harry das werden würdest, was Sirius für ihn war", sagte Arabella zu Sev.

"Das könnte klappen, die Aktion bei den Dursleys eben hätte von Sirius sein können, wenn er das erlebt hätte, würde er sich jetzt noch lachend auf dem Boden wälzen", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Das könnte ich mir bei Sirius durchaus vorstellen", sagte Sev und erzählte Arabella, was er im Haus der Dursleys getrieben hatte.

Ihr Humor schien dem von Sirius zu ähneln, hätte sie nicht gesessen, wäre sie wohl auch auf dem Boden gelandet.

"Ihr hättet ja wenigstens eine Toilette offen lassen können", japste sie.

Sie blieben noch über eine Stunde bei Arabella, die sie gar nicht mehr weg lassen wollte, aber Harry wurde unruhig.

Sev deutete grinsend auf ihn und sagte: "Ich glaube, wir sollten uns allmählich verabschieden, unser junger Freund scheint gewisse Sehnsüchte zu entwickeln".

"Oh, Harry, du hast eine Freundin? Wer ist es, Hermine oder Ginny?", fragte Arabella begeistert.

"Tonks", antwortete Harry und war von Arabellas Reaktion überrascht.

Sie schlug begeistert die Hände zusammen und rief: "Das ist ja wunderbar, ich freue mich für euch Beide!".

Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkend, sagte sie: "Mir war klar, dass Tonks etwas für dich empfindet, ständig hat sie mich angefloht, um mich zu bitten, ein Auge auf dich zu haben".

Harry und Sev verabschiedeten sich und Arabella legte ihnen nah, sich bald wieder bei ihr blicken zu lassen.

Sie apparierten in die Eingangshalle des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz.

Totenstille empfing sie, es war, als würde sich niemand im Haus befinden.

"Wo stecken die denn alle?", fragte Harry.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube, dass sie eine Überraschung für dich geplant haben.

Sie haben mich heute Morgen bedrängt, dich ein Paar Stunden aus dem Haus zu schaffen.

Da ich ja sowieso Lilys Grab mit dir besuchen wollte, hat sich das ja angeboten", sagte Sev.

"Endlich!", hörte Harry Tonks Stimme, dann wurde er gepackt und heftig geküsst, was er mit Genuss erwiderte.

"Schatz, wir haben eine Überraschung für dich", sagte sie strahlend zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Du hattest Recht, Sev", sagte Harry und Tonks fragte verblüfft: "Sev?".

Harry und Sev erzählten ihr, was sie heute getrieben und dass sie Frieden geschlossen hatten.

"Super!", rief Tonks begeistert aus und umarmte Sev und dann Harry.

Die zweite Umarmung fiel natürlich intensiver aus, dann sagte sie: "Jetzt zeige ich dir die Überraschung".

Sie trat hinter Harry und hielt ihm die Augen zu.

Sie dirigierte ihn und führte ihn offenbar in den hinteren Teil des Hauses.

Harry musste sich schwer konzentrieren, um sein Blut im Gehirn zu behalten.

Tonks Brüste, die sich in seinen Rücken drückten, ihre deutlich fühlbaren Brustwarzen und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn ständig in den Nacken küsste, sorgten für eine gewisse Erregung seinerseits.

Dann auch noch ihre Hände auf seinen Augen, er musste daran denken, was diese Hände während der letzten Nacht mit ihm gemacht hatten.

Sie dirigierte ihn zum Hinterausgang, Harry hatte diese Tür nur einmal benutzt, sie führte in einen großen, aber furchtbar verwilderten Garten.

Tonks bat ihn, die Augen geschlossen zu lassen und drehte ihn zu sich.

Im nächsten Moment wäre die Augen zu öffnen das Letzte, was Harry wollte, denn Tonks küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und drückte sich so fest an ihn, dass er sie am Liebsten wie gestern gepackt und in ihr Zimmer getragen hätte.

Dann aber ließ sie von ihm ab und drehte ihn um.

Harry stand vor einem Vorhang, der von Ginny und Hermine hoch gehalten wurde.

"Bereit, Harry?", fragten sie im Chor und ließen den Vorhang fallen.

Harry sah das Paradies.

Er machte einige Schritte vorwärts und betrachtet fassungslos den bis gestern noch verwilderten Garten.

Eine Rasenfläche, die einen Pool umgab, einige alte Bäume und ein Gewächshaus im Hintergrund boten ein wirklich harmonisches Bild, Harry fragte sich, wie sie das in ein paar Stunde geschafft hatten.

"Fantastisch!", rief er aus.

"Ja, es hat durchaus Vorteile, wenn man einen Meister in Zauberkunst im Haus hat", sagte Liz stolz und küsste ihren Mann.

"Dann können wir den Pool ja jetzt einweihen", sagte Hermine und begann sich auszuziehen.

Harry wurde rot, aber da sah er, dass sie einen Bikini unter ihrer Kleidung trug.

Auch die Anderen zogen sich aus, alle trugen Badekleidung, auch Tonks, was Harry einen trockenen Mund bescherte, denn dieser weiße Bikini stand ihr mehr als gut.

"Los, in eure Zimmer mit euch Beiden, da liegen Badehosen, die ich euch besorgt habe", sagte Liz zu Harry und Sev.

"Und du bleibst hier, wir wollen den Pool nicht erst nach Sonnenuntergang einweihen", fügte sie hinzu, als Tonks Anstalten machte, sich Harry anzuschließen.

"Ich glaube, unseren Ausflug ins Denkarium müssen wir verschieben, Harry", sagte Sev, als sie auf dem Weg nach oben waren.

"Das können wir ja am Nachmittag machen, Sev.

Sag mal, mir ist da gerade was aus dem Brief meiner Mutter eingefallen.

Sie hat geschrieben, dass ich was in die Luft gejagt hätte ohne Zauberstab, wie soll denn das gehen?".

Sev antwortete: "Darüber können wir während der nächsten Tage reden, wenn das zutrifft, was ich vermute, könntest du mächtiger als Voldemort und Albus zusammen sein".


	19. Denkarium

Harry warf Sev einen Blick zu, der vermuten ließ, dass er sich fragte, in welchem Krankenhaus Sev am Besten aufgehoben wäre.

Der bemerkte den Blick und sagte: "Vor 200 Jahren hätte dich jeder, den du so anschaust, zu einem Duell heraus gefordert".

"Entschuldige, Onkel Severus", sagte Harry und verschwand schnellstens in sein Zimmer, an dessen Tür sie gerade angekommen waren.

Sev musste lachen, das hatte der Junge ich ja gut eingeprägt.

Mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen betrat er dann sein Zimmer, er wusste ja nicht, ob die von Liz besorgte Badehose tragbar oder peinlich war.

Sie war durchaus tragbar, wie er erleichtert feststellte, sie war grün und silbern, Slytherin-Farben.

Umgezogen verließ er sein Zimmer und wartete auf Harry, der eine Minute später in einer rot-goldenen Badehose und mit etwas glasigen Augen sein Zimmer verließ.

"Was ist denn los, du wirkst etwas abwesend?", fragte Sev, er hatte einen bestimmten Verdacht, der sich auch bestätigte.

"Tonks hat die Klamotten, welche sie später anziehen will, auf unser Bett gelegt.

Sie weiß genau, wie sie mich um den Verstand bringen kann", seufzte Harry.

"Sie bringt dich ganz schön durcheinander, nicht wahr?", fragte Sev amüsiert.

"Ich muss ständig an sie denken", gab Harry zu.

"Verständlich, Harry, und ihr scheint es genau so zu gehen.

Ich glaube, ihr habt uns alle ziemlich überrascht mit eurer Beziehung", sagte Sev und grinste leicht.

"Wir uns selbst auch.

Aber am Meisten war wohl Molly überrascht, hast du von ihrem Auftritt schon gehört?".

"Ja, sie wollte euch in getrennte Zimmer stecken und Ginny als Wachhund bei Tonks platzieren.

Wie ich von Albus gehört habe, hast du ihr diesen Zahn ja gezogen", sagte Sev.

Als sie den Garten erreichten, wurde Harry von Tonks an die Hand genommen und zum Pool geführt.

"Los, spring rein, du als Hausherr musst das Ding einweihen.

Außerdem wollen wir wissen, wie kalt das Wasser ist", fordert Tonks Harry auf.

"Ich glaube, dass wir das gemeinsam herausfinden sollten", gab Harry zurück, nahm die überrascht aufquietschend Tonks auf die Arme, ignorierte ihren mit Drohungen gespickten Protest und sprang ins Wasser.

Wie sich zeigte, war das Wasser warm und Tonks zeigte ihm mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass ihre Drohungen mit Liebesentzug nicht ernst gemeint waren.

Es platschte ringsum, selbst Severus hatte auf seine übliche Würde verzichtet und war ins Wasser gesprungen, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig.

Die Patil-Zwillinge hatten ihn, rein zufällig natürlich, angerempelt, als er, überlegend, ob ein Sprung ins Wasser nicht würdelos sei, am Beckenrand gestanden hatte, im Schubsen besaßen sie nun mal eine gewisse Begabung, wie Harry und Tonks ja genau wussten.

Die Erwachsenen verließen den Pool nach einigen Minuten aus Gründen der Sicherheit, denn die Jugendlichen inklusive Tonks waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu ertränken.

Liz und Harriet begaben sich in die Küche, um Sandwichs zu produzieren, Dave beschwor einen großen Tisch und genug Stühle für alle und wo er schon einmal dabei war, sorgte er auch gerade für Liegestühle, Sonnenschirme und andere Gartenmöbel.

Sev ließ den Grill, den sie gestern gekauft hatten, herschweben und schaute Ian heimlich grinsend zu, als dieser ihn aufbaute.

"Warum hast du das Ding denn mit den Händen aufgebaut, mit Magie wäre das doch in Sekunden erledigt?", fragte Sev scheinheilig.

Ians Antwort war ein Todesblick, aber verbal äußerte er sich nicht, denn er hatte einen Einfall.

"Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch richtig aufstellen", sagte er.

Sev und Dave platzierten den Grill nach Ians Anweisungen, Ian betrachte den Standort kritisch und sagte: "Nein, etwas mehr nach links".

So vergnügte er sich eine Viertelstunde, die beiden Zauberer schleppten den Grill hin und her, drehten ihn und schleppten ihn dann wieder woanders hin.

Ian überzeugte die Zauberer davon, dass ein Grill unbedingt am richtigen Platz stehen müsse, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Gründe dafür näher zu erläutern.

Mal schritt er die Entfernung zum nächsten Baum ab, um dann entsetzt den Kopf zu schütteln, dann peilte er am Grill entlang und bat die Zauberer, ihn zu drehen, als der Grill stand, erklärte Ian die Entfernung zum Haus als völlig unakzeptabel und das Spiel ging von vorne los.

Er wirkte so, als hätte er Gründe für sein Tun, deshalb befolgten Sev und Dave seine Anweisungen mit großem Ernst, was Ian dazu brachte, sich innerlich vor Lachen zu schütteln.

Erst, als die Frauen mit den Sandwichs kamen, fand Ian den passenden Standort und erklärte mit einem prüfenden Blick auch die Ausrichtung für optimal, der Grill stand nun genau da, wo er zu Anfang auch gestanden hatte.

Harriet hatte die letzten Aktionen gesehen und wusste auch, dass ihr Mann ein kleiner Witzbold war.

"Wunderbar platziert, Schatz", lobte sie Ian und belohnte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ja, genau nach Kishon", verkündete er stolz.

Harriet musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht über Ians Frechheit zu lachen, sie ging zum Pool und rief die mittlerweile halb Ersoffenen zum Essen.

Harry und Tonks brauchten eine Extraeinladung, denn als die Beiden alleine im Pool waren, begannen sie sofort zu knutschen und wurden gerade noch rechtzeitig von Liz gestört, bevor sie auf Fummeln umschalten konnten.

"Das ist ja echt peinlich mit euch", sagte Liz grinsend, Harry und Tonks wurden etwas rot.

Sev räusperte sich bei ihren Worten und warf ihr und dann Dave einen wissenden Blick zu.

Auch die Beiden verfärbten sich etwas, offenbar wusste Sev etwas von ihnen, was peinlich für sie war.

Harry sah diesen Blick und beschloss, Sev danach zu fragen, wenn sie unter sich wären.

Dann wurde gegessen, wobei Harry und Tonks sich gegenseitig fütterten, das war für ihre Freunde schon ein gewohnter Anblick.

Auch das Verhalten von Hermine und Ginny ließ die Anderen heimlich schmunzeln, jedem war klar, dass die Beiden etwas füreinander empfanden und das störte auch niemanden, aber man wollte sie nicht darauf ansprechen, sondern warten, bis sie selbst bereit waren, darüber zu reden.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Sev und Harry, bei dem Letzteren dauerte es natürlich etwas länger.

Schweigend gingen Sev und Harry in Sevs Zimmer, beide waren ziemlich aufgeregt.

Bei Harry war der Grund dafür klar, Sev hingegen war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry eine bestimmte Erinnerung zeigen sollte, die nicht Harrys Eltern betraf, sondern Sev selber.

"Wie funktioniert das eigentlich?", fragte Harry, als Sev begann, Gedankenfäden in das Denkarium zu versenken.

"Das erkläre ich dir ein Andermal, Harry.

Ich habe vor, dir während der Ferien einiges beizubringen, natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest.

Unter anderem will ich dir auch Okklumentik und Legilimentik beibringen, diese Künste sind wichtig für die Benutzung eines Denkariums", sagte Sev freundlich.

Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an, er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Unterricht mit Sev nun etwas anders aussehen würde als früher und gerade Okklumentik wollte er nur zu gerne lernen.

"So, ich glaube, wir können los", sagte Sev, der den letzten Gedanken ins Denkarium versenkt hatte.

Harry nickte und sie beugten sich über die Steinschale.

Kaum berührten sie die silbrige Substanz mit ihren Nasenspitzen, da wurden sie in das Denkarium hinein gerissen.

Sie tauchten im Quidditch-Stadion auf, es herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein und es war sehr heiß.

Außer Harry und den beiden Snapes schien sich niemand im Stadion zu befinden, aber die beiden Snapes grinsten breit und schauten nach oben.

Harry folgte diesem Blick und musste lachen, denn Lily saß in einem der Torringe und James saß einen Meter von ihr entfernt auf seinem Besen und verhandelte mit Lily.

Sie diskutierten gerade darüber, wie viele Küsse Lily James dafür Geben musste, wenn er sie wieder auf den Boden bringen würde.

Lily grinste ihn breit an, schwang sich geschickt aus dem Torring und rutschte gemütlich an der Stange herunter, woran der Ring befestigt war.

Unten angekommen tat Lily etwas, was Harry seiner Mutter niemals zugetraut hätte, sie zeigte dem verdatterten James, der noch immer vor dem Torring schwebte, grinsend den Mittelfinger.

Dann rannte sie lachend davon, Harry sprang ihr aus dem Weg, obwohl das ja nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Lily wäre einfach durch ihn hindurch gerannt.

"Sie sieht Ginny sehr ähnlich, wenn die grünen Augen nicht wären, könnten sie Schwestern sein".

"Ja, stimmt, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", stimmte Sev zu.

Lily trug Muggelklamotten, eine enge Jeans, die mit Sicherheit dafür sorgte, dass James kaum seine Finger bei sich behalten konnte und ein weites T-Shirt, dass jetzt beim Rennen um ihren schlanken Körper flatterte.

James jagte auf seinem Besen hinter ihr her und landete in ihrem Fluchtweg, da warf sich ihm Lily um den Hals und warf ihn mit den Worten: "Hab ich dich, Potter!", zu Boden.

Sie wälzten sich lachend und knutschend auf dem Boden, da verblasste die Erinnerung.

"Ich habe mich verdrückt, die Beiden haben auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, als wollten sie ungestört sein", sagte Sev.

"Wann war das?", fragte Harry mit vor Freude leuchtenden Augen.

"Am Ende unseres sechsten Schuljahrs", antwortete er.

"Und das war einige Tage später", fügte er hinzu.

Sie waren in der Bibliothek, Sev und Lily saßen nebeneinander an einem Tisch und hatten ein Dutzend Bücher um sich verteilt.

Lily arbeitete nicht so konzentriert wie Sev, andauernd schaute sie zur Tür, offenbar erwartete sie jemanden.

Da ging die Sonne in ihrem Gesicht auf, James trat in voller Quidditch-Ausrüstung ein und trat auf Lily zu.

Sie sprang auf und warf sich ihm an den Hals, sie knutschten, bis Madam Pince sie raus warf.

"Ich schreibe dir ein paar Notizen, Lily!", rief Sev ihr grinsend nach und wurde von Madam Pince angeherrscht, sofort sein Geschrei einzustellen.

Jetzt wechselte Szene auf Szene, Lily und James schienen sich nur noch mit Knutschen beschäftigt zu haben.

Eine Szene war dabei, bei der Harry an Tonks und sich selbst denken musste, Lily saß rittlings auf James Schoß und sie küssten sich zärtlich.

"Schade, dass ich nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit war, das hätte dir bestimmt gefallen", sagte Sev.

"Das ist nicht schlimm, ich weiß nun, dass sie ihn wirklich geliebt hat", sagte Harry dankbar.

"Jetzt kommt noch ein anderes Paar, Harry", sagte Sev, als die Szene wieder wechselte.

"Sirius!", rief Harry begeistert, denn sein Pate war unverkennbar.

"Und das ist Jenny Wilson, seine große Liebe", sagte Sev und deutete auf eine blonde Schönheit, die gerade auf Sirius zutrat und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Als diese Erinnerung vorbei war, wurden sie zurück in Sevs Zimmer transportiert.

"Danke, Sev", sagte Harry mit tränenfeuchten Augen und umarmte seinen Lehrer spontan.

Sev erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte: "Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Harry, ich hätte dir das längst zeigen sollen.

Sirius hätte das bestimmt getan, aber er beherrscht die Legilimentik nicht und kann daher kein Denkarium benutzen".

"Sag mal, hattest du keine Freundin?", fragte Harry, denn Sev war in den Erinnerungen immer alleine gewesen.

"Doch. Aber es ist eine traurige Geschichte, willst du es sehen?", fragte Sev.

Harry nickte.

"Gut, aber ich bitte dich, dir diese Erinnerung alleine anzusehen", sagte Sev traurig und zog einen weiteren Gedankenfaden aus seiner Schläfe.

Harry vermutete, dass Sev seine Freundin auf eine dramatische Weise verloren hatte, so traurig, wie er jetzt aussah.

"Na geh schon", sagte Sev, als Harry unschlüssig vor dem Denkarium stand.

Harry beugte sich vor und trat eine weitere Reise an.

Es war dunkel, Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu erkennen, Dass er sich in den Kerkern befand.

Sev schien nun in der siebten Klasse zu sein, er wirkte erwachsener als in den vorherigen Erinnerungen.

Er schritt ungeduldig in dem Kerkerraum hin und her, spähte aus der Tür und erstarrte.

"Endlich!", rief er halblaut aus und zog ein blondes Mädchen in den Raum.

Sie war eine fast schon überirdische Schönheit, sie wirkte, als würde sie weit über den gewöhnlichen Menschen stehen, Harry glaubte, sie irgendwoher zu kennen.

Sev küsste sie leidenschaftlich, unterbrach aber den Kuss, als er bemerkte, dass sie weinte.

Er schien etwas zu ahnen, ängstlich fragte er: "Hat sie geschrieben?".

Sie nickte aufschluchzend und sagte: "Ja, Schatz, es ist gekommen, wie ich befürchtet habe.

Ich muss ihn heiraten, mein Familienoberhaupt hat sich entschieden und ich muss ihm gehorchen".

"Dann lass uns fliehen!", forderte Sev mit verzweifelter Stimme.

Da richtete sie sich stolz auf und sagte: "Nein, ich bin nicht wie meine Schwester, ich werde die Familie nicht entehren!".

Leiser und mit gebrochen Stimme fuhr sie fort: "Ich hasse und verachte ihn, aber ich werde mein Pflicht tun.

Und ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben".

Sie küsste Sev zärtlich, dann sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen: "Ich werde morgen die Schule verlassen, man hat beschlossen, dass ich nicht hier bleiben muss, da ich meine Prüfungen beendet habe.

Leb wohl".

Sie drehte sich um und verließ weinend den Kerker, Sev lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte langsam unter lautem Schluchzen an ihr herunter.

Harry wurde aus dem Denkarium gerissen und fand sich in Sevs Zimmer wieder.

Sev saß mit versteinerter Miene auf seinem Bett und Harry setzte sich neben ihn.

Sev wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte mild, als er Harrys tränenfeuchte Augen sah.

"Sie ist wunderschön, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er.

"Ja, unglaublich schön sogar.

Wie heißt sie, sie kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Harry.

"Du hast sie schon gesehen, aber nicht so wie in meiner Erinnerung, sondern mit ihrer Maske der Arroganz, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit immer trägt", sagte Sev.

Harry ging ein Licht auf, blond, schön und arrogant, das konnte nur...

"Narzissa Malfoy!", rief er überrascht.

Sev nickte traurig.

"Aber, das ist doch grausam, eine Frau zu einer Ehe mit jemandem zu zwingen, den sie so verabscheut!", stieß Harry aufgebracht hervor.

"Natürlich ist das grausam, aber so läuft es nun mal in den alten Reinblutfamilien, das Wort des Oberhauptes ist Gesetz", sagte Sev bitter.

"Das Oberhaupt kann Ehen beschließen und auch wieder trennen, wenn sich der Ehepartner unbotmäßig verhält.

Das ist sogar rechtlich abgesichert, die alten Familien genießen etliche Privilegien im Ministerium".

"Und was bedeutet unbotmäßig?", fragte Harry.

"Ehrloses Verhalten zum Beispiel, oder auch Zeugungsunfähigkeit, wenn das Oberhaupt auf Nachwuchs besteht", sagte Sev und Harry nickte verstehend.

Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, wenn seine Absicht aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gelingen würde, hätte er Sev unnötig Hoffnung gemacht.

"Meine Güte, das klingt ja nach finsterstem Mittelalter", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich denke, wir sollten nun zurück gehen, bevor deine Freundin sauer auf mich wird, weil ich dich ihr so lange vorenthalte", meinte Sev und holte seine Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium ein.

Als sie den Raum verließen, kam ihnen Liz schon entgegen.

"Gut, dass ihr fertig seid, wir haben da nämlich ein Problem", sagte sie.


	20. Überraschung für Molly

"Was ist denn?", fragte Harry, dem auffiel, dass Liz nicht ganz ernst wirkte.

"Kommt mit in die Küche, dann seht ihr es", gab Liz zurück.

Als sie die Küche betraten, begann Harry schallend zu lachen.

Auch Sev gluckste, ihnen bot sich wirklich ein fantastischer Anblick.

Sämtliche Hausbewohner standen um den Küchentisch herum, hielten aber einen respektvollen Sicherheitsabstand ein.

Mitten auf dem Tisch stand eine große Obstschale, darin befanden sich unter Anderem Weintrauben.

Diese Weintrauben hatten einen Bewunderer gefunden, nämlich Fawkes.

Der Phönix fraß diese Früchte geradezu unanständig schnell und hielt sich diejenigen, welche ihn am Fressen hindern wollten, mit wohl gezielten Flammenstößen aus seinem Schnabel vom Leib.

Zwar erreichten die Flammen keines der anvisierten Ziele, da Fawkes niemanden verletzen wollte, aber sie wurden durchaus als Warnung zur Kenntnis genommen.

Harry ging furchtlos zu Fawkes und konnte wirklich ungehindert bis zum Tisch vorstoßen.

Er fischte den voll gefressenen Phönix vom Tisch und setzte ihn sich auf die Schulter.

"Höflich bist du ja nicht gerade, Fawkes", sagte er tadelnd und Fawkes besaß den Anstand, beschämt auszusehen.

"Sag mal, Schatz, wieso versucht er nicht, dich zu grillen?", fragte Tonks, die nicht wusste, dass Harry und Fawkes sich gut kannten.

"Warum sollte er, er hat mir schließlich das Leben gerettet, da wäre es doch sinnlos, mich jetzt abzufackeln".

Tonks näherte sich vorsichtig und streichelte Fawkes, der sich das zufrieden gurrend gefallen ließ.

"Fawkes, das ist meine Freundin, die ich sehr liebe.

Ich wäre dir also dankbar, wenn du sie freundlich behandeln würdest.

Mit den Anderen kannst du machen, was du willst".

Protestierendes Gemurmel wurde laut, Harrys Augen leuchteten schalkhaft und Tonks musste ihn in diesem Moment einfach küssen.

Fawkes segnete ihre Liebe ab, indem er einen seiner Füße auf Tonks Schulter setzte und ein Lied für die Beiden sang.

Die Szene wäre sicherlich ins Rührselige abgeglitten, wenn der Gesang des Phönix nicht von einigen Rülpsern unterbrochen worden wäre.

Harry und Tonks unterbrachen ihren Kuss und schüttelten sich vor lachen, auch sonst konnte niemand mehr ernst bleiben.

Fawkes zeigte sich nun allen gegenüber sehr freundlich, er musste ja keine Trauben mehr verteidigen.

Nach und nach kamen nun alle, um Fawkes zu streicheln, da wurden Harrys Augen plötzlich groß.

Ginny und Hermine hielten Händchen.

Die Beiden bemerkten Harrys verwunderten Blick und lächelten.

"Wir haben es ihnen vorhin gesagt, als ihr im Denkarium wart.

War irgendwie nicht so die große Überraschung, wie wir gedacht hätten", sagte Hermine.

"Soll das heißen, du wusstest das schon und hast mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Tonks und bedachte ihren Freund mit einem strafenden Blick.

"Lass ihn leben, wir haben ihn gebeten, nichts zu sagen", meinte Ginny.

"Na gut, diesmal bleibst du ungeschoren.

Beim nächsten Mal gibst du gar nicht erst solche voreiligen Versprechen, klar?", fragte Tonks mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry mit einem Kuss in ein verträumtes Lächeln verwandelte.

"Jetzt bleibt nur noch das Problem mit meiner Mutter", sagte Ginny etwas traurig.

"Da hätte ich schon eine Idee", sagte Harry mit einem Rumtreiber-Grinsen.

Er erläuterte seinen Plan und alles lachte.

"Harry, du hättest wirklich gut nach Slytherin gepasst", sagte Sev anerkennend.

Der Plan wurde umgehend umgesetzt.

Harry flohte Molly an und lud die gerührte Frau und Arthur in den Grimmauldplatz zum Abendessen ein.

Molly wollte Arthur eine Nachricht ins Ministerium schicken und dann sofort in den Grimmauldplatz kommen.

Man merkte ihr an, dass sie sich über die Einladung sehr freute, ihr schien in dem leeren Fuchsbau die Decke auf den Kopf zu fallen.

Sie kam schon wenige Minuten später aus dem Kamin.

"Ah, sie sind schon da, Mrs. Weasley.

Ich würde sie gerne zu einem Eis einladen, meine lieben Mitbewohner inklusive meiner Freundin ziehen es vor, im Pool zu planschen".

"Aber gerne, mein Junge.

Das muss ich meinen Kindern erzählen, die haben mich noch nie zu einem Eis eingeladen".

"Vielleicht, weil es für sie einfach selbstverständlich ist, eine Mutter zu haben und es deshalb gar nicht richtig zu schätzen wissen", sagte Harry und Mollys Augen wurden feucht.

"Harry, du bist so ein lieber Junge", schluchzte sie.

Sie fing sich schnell wieder und fragte: "Wollen wir apparieren oder flohen?".

"Ich würde apparieren bevorzugen, beim Flohen saue ich mich immer so ein", sagte Harry.

Molly reichte ihm die Hand und disapparierte.

Jetzt begann Phase zwei von Harrys Plan.

Ginny und Hermine wurden von Tonks unkenntlich gemacht, dann apparierten die Drei in die Winkelgasse.

Sie sahen Harry und Molly vor Floreans Eiscafe sitzen, Hermine und Ginny schlenderten auf das Cafe zu und nahmen an einem Tisch in der Nähe von Harry und Molly Platz.

Sie hörten, wie Molly Harry bat, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen und sie zu duzen.

"Wir kennen uns schon so lange, eigentlich ist das ja überfällig", sagte sie gerade.

Harry bedankte sich und zwinkerte zu Hermine und Ginny herüber, die Beiden zwinkerten zurück und begannen mit der Show.

Sie starteten eine heiße Knutscherei, Harry warf ihnen angewiderte Blicke zu.

Molly bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und fragte: "Harry, mein Lieber, was hast du denn, schmeckt dein Eis nicht?".

"Das Essen vergeht mir gerade, wenn ich mir das da ansehe", sagte er und ruckte mit dem Kopf nach rechts, wo Hermine und Ginny saßen.

Molly schaute in diese Richtung und wandte sich Harry zu.

"Harry James Potter, ich hätte mehr Toleranz von dir erwartet.

Wenn die Beiden sich lieben, sehe ich kein Problem darin", schnaubte Molly leise.

"Dich möchte ich mal hören, wenn deine Tochter eine von den beiden Lesben da wäre", sagte Harry und Molly konnte es kaum fassen, dass ihr Fast-Sohn so intolerant war.

"Harry, ob Ginny sich in einen Mann oder in eine Frau verliebt, das wäre mir egal, Hauptsache, dass sie glücklich ist".

"Das kann ich nicht glauben.

Wenn jetzt Ginny, sagen wir mal, mit Hermine auftauchen würde und dir sagten würde, dass sie ein Paar seien, würdest du sie bestimmt nicht an dein Herz drücken und ihnen alles Gute wünschen".

"Doch, genau das würde ich tun", behauptete Molly und stutze, als Harry breit grinste.

"Na, dann mach mal", forderte er sie auf und winkte Hermine und Ginny an ihren Tisch.

Die Beiden kamen zu ihnen und Tonks, die sich in der Nähe aufgehalten hatte, entfernte ihre Tarnzauber.

Molly erstarrte.

Nach eineigen Sekunden fragte sie: "Ist das wahr, ihr habt euch ineinander verliebt?".

Die beiden Mädchen nickten schüchtern, da sprang Molly auf und umarmte beide gleichzeitig.

"Ach, ihr Zwei, ich freue mich für euch, aber das hättet ihr mir doch direkt sagen können.

Dass ihr mir diesen verkappten Slytherin da auf den Hals schickt, war unnötig".

"Das mit dem Slytherin hat Sev vorhin auch gesagt, vielleicht sollte ich das Haus wechseln", gluckste Harry.

"Sev?", fragte Molly verdattert.

"Ja, die sind seit neuestem Freunde", sagte Ginny und jetzt war Molly echt erstaunt.

"Das kann man ja kaum glauben.

Seit ihr sicher, dass Severus nicht unter einem Fluch steht?" fragte Molly grinsend.

"Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und er hat mir etwas gezeigt, was mir viel bedeutet.

Erst hat er mich zum Grab meiner Eltern gebracht und dann hat er mir Erinnerungen an sie in ihrer Schulzeit gezeigt.

So etwas hat noch kein Mensch für mich getan, ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar", sagte Harry und vier Augenpaare wurden feucht.

Tonks, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich nun zu Molly und Harry an den Tisch.

"Mum, was meinst du, wird Dad das mit Mine und mir auch akzeptieren?", fragte Ginny etwas unsicher.

"Natürlich, mein Schatz, auch bei deinen Brüdern brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen.

Gut, Ron und Percy werden vermutlich ausrasten, aber das stört dich wohl nicht, oder?".

"Die habe ich beide abgehakt", schnaubte Ginny.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Ron los, er war in den letzten Tagen total komisch, ich war fast froh, als er zu Percy gezogen ist", sagte Molly.

"Was er genau macht, wissen wir nicht, aber Albus scheint einen konkreten Verdacht zu haben.

Sprich am Besten mit ihm, vielleicht weiß er jetzt mehr als gestern", meinte Harry.

"Und lass dir am Besten gar nicht anmerken, dass du eine Veränderung seines Verhalten bemerkt hast", sagte die Aurorin in Tonks.

Sie aßen gemütlich ihr Eis und es war für Harry eine Genugtuung, das Florean ihn diesmal das Eis bezahlen ließ.

"Hier gehe ich in Zukunft immer getarnt hin", dachte er belustigt.

Als sie in den Grimmauldplatz zurück kehrten, war Arthur schon eingetroffen.

Es zeigte sich, dass Molly recht gehabt hatte, Arthur akzeptierte die Beziehung zwischen seiner Tochter und Hermine klaglos und gratulierte den Beiden herzlich.

Was ihn eher beschäftigte, war die Aussicht, dass hier gleich nach Muggelart gegrillt werden würde.

Er hatte sich die Erlaubnis erbettelt, den Grill anzünden zu dürfen und war schon ganz aufgeregt deswegen.

Diese Aufregung steigerte sich noch, als Ian verkündete, dass sie gar kein Bier im Haus hätten und dass dieses Getränk ein essentieller Bestandteil eines Grillabends sei.

"Dann apparieren wir zu dem Supermarkt und besorgen welches", sagte Harry.

"Darf ich mit?", fragte Arthur begeistert.

Harry stimmte lachend zu und bereute es einige Minuten später.

Dave hatte ihnen einen seiner intelligenten Portschlüssel hergestellt, der Arthur und Harry in einen der hinteren und gerade unbelebten Gänge des Getränkemarktes in Hermines Heimatstadt brachte.

Arthur trug Muggelklamotten, also hatte er Außendienst gehabt.

Man war im Ministerium auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Angestellten, welche mit Muggeln in Kontakt kommen könnten, nicht unbedingt wie Zauberer aussehen sollten.

Arthur hatte sich dieser Anweisung begeistert gefügt.

Es gab noch eine zweite Anweisung, welche das unauffällige Verhalten in der Muggelwelt betraf.

Diese Anweisung war nötig geworden, weil die völlig überlasteten Vergissmichs mit Streik gedroht hatten.

Zu oft mussten sie die Erinnerungen an das seltsame Verhalten gewisser Ministeriumsangestellter aus den Muggelgedächtnissen löschen, Arthur war einer der Hauptgründe für ihre Überlastung.

Das stellte er im Getränkemarkt eindrucksvoll unter Beweis, indem er einem Verkäufer dutzende Fragen über das Muggelleben stellte und die Antworten des verwirrten Mannes mit einer Adlerfeder auf einem Pergament notierte.

Harry machte der Sache schließlich ein Ende, indem er Arthur resolut am Arm ergriff und ihn von dem Verkäufer weg zerrte.

Er drückte Arthur einen Kasten Bier in die Hand, ergriff einen Weiteren und schritt mit dem leicht enttäuschten Arthur zur Kasse.

Dort musste Harry seinen Begleiter davon abhalten, das Transportband genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Arthur vermutete, dass das Transportband so ähnlich wie die Trolltreppen funktionierte, nur musste hier ein anderes Geschöpf für den Antrieb verantwortlich sein und Arthur wollte natürlich wissen, um welche Art es sich dabei handelte.

Mit einem leise gemurmelten Dank an Merlin verließ Harry das Geschäft und zog Arthur schnell von der Tür weg, die sich automatisch öffnete und schloss.

Arthur machte nämlich den Eindruck, dem Geheimnis der sich selbstständig bewegenden Tür auf den Grund gehen zu wollen.

Augenrollend zog Harry Arthur zu einem Platz, an dem sie unbeobachtet disapparieren konnten.

Kaum waren sie zurück im Haus, da erinnerte sich Arthur daran, dass es noch einen Grill anzuzünden gab.

Harry hingegen wurde daran erinnert, dass er eine Freundin hatte, denn Tonks bemächtigte sich seiner.

Nach einem langen Begrüßungskuss schickte sie ihn auf sein Zimmer, damit er seine Badehose anziehen konnte.

Harry ging nicht alleine, denn ein pudelnasses Greifenbaby schloss sich ihm an, offenbar hatte Rowdy den Pool entdeckt.

Rowdy war bester Dinge, er sprang aufgeregt vor Harry her, als dieser die Treppe hinauf schritt.

Rowdy begleitete Harry nicht zu seinem Zimmer, sondern eilte weiter die Treppe hinauf, er wollte wohl seine Eltern besuchen.

Als Harry wieder in den Garten zurück kehrte, wurde er auf der Treppe von seinem kleinen Freund überholt, es schien ein kurzer Besuch gewesen zu sein.

Harry kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Arthur den Grill in Brand stecken wollte.

Er hatte die Flasche mit dem Grillanzünder in der Hand und studierte die Gebrauchsanleitung, da erwies Fawkes sich als Spielverderber allererster Güte.

Mit einem wohl gezielten Flammenstoß entzündete er die Grillkohle und machte Arthurs Einsatz damit unnötig.

Arthur warf dem Phönix einen beleidigten Blick zu und Fawkes schaute spöttisch zurück.

Rowdy stürzte sich mit einem begeisterten Schrei in den Pool, da ertönten von oben zwei weitere Schreie.

Rowdy hatte seinen Eltern offenbar von dem wunderbaren Pool erzählt, jetzt schwebten Seidenschnabel und Chessy auf sie zu und landeten ebenfalls im Pool.

Harry musste lachen, als er das Treiben im Wasser beobachtete, die Greife benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder.

"So, jetzt haben wir drei wasserverrückte Greife und einen traubensüchtigen Phönix, mal gespannt, was als nächstes kommt", gluckste Harry.

"Ein Schulleiter, der sich den ganzen Tag von Zitronenbrausebonbons ernährt hat und nun neben von leichten Magenschmerzen, einen gewaltigen Hunger hat", tönte die Stimme von Albus hinter ihnen.

Albus wurde freudig begrüßt, vor Allem von Fawkes, denn Albus hatte eine recht große Tüte voller Weintrauben mitgebracht.

Albus gab ihm ein paar davon, dann gab er Harry die Tüte und sagte: "Gib ihm immer nur ein paar davon, und lass die Tüte nie in seiner Reichweite, wenn er Trauben sieht, wird er unberechenbar".

"Das wissen wir schon", gluckste Harry und erzählte, wie Fawkes über die Trauben in der Küche hergefallen war.

Dann bat er den vergnügt lachenden Albus um ein kurzes Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Nach einem langen Kuss zwischen Harry und Tonks zogen sich Albus und sein junger Freund in die Bibliothek zurück.


	21. Pläne und Drachenfleisch

Bevor Harry auf das zu sprechen kommen konnte, was ihm am Herzen lag, ergriff Albus das Wort.

"Harry, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mit deinen Hausgenossen wirklich glücklich bist", sagte er väterlich.

Harry nickte und sagte: "Lach mich meinetwegen aus, aber ich fühle mich, als wäre das meine Familie.

Dazu zähle ich auch Sev".

"Ich lache dich nicht aus, denn ich sehe das genau so.

Dass du Severus bei seinem Vornamen nennst, sagt mir, dass ihr Lilys Wunsch nun endlich erfüllt habt".

"Du weißt von dem Brief?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, Sev hat ihn mir gezeigt, vor langer Zeit schon.

Übrigens habe auch ich einen ähnlichen Brief bekommen, allerdings von James und Lily, auch mich haben sie gebeten, ein Freund für dich zu sein.

Genau wie Severus konnte ich das nicht offen tun, deshalb habe ich dich im Verborgenen beschützt, was Severus ja auch getan hat".

Harry erzählte nun, dass Sev ihn zum Grab seiner Eltern geführt und ihm anschließend etliche Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit seiner Eltern gezeigt hatte.

"Dann hat er mir noch eine Erinnerung gezeigt.

Als ich ihn fragte, ob er keine Freundin gehabt hätte, zeigte er mir die Erinnerung an seine Trennung von Narzissa Malfoy.

Er sagte mir, dass das Familienoberhaupt der Blacks Ehen seiner Angehörigen beschließen und auch auflösen kann", sagte Harry abschließend.

"Ja, das ist so bei den alten Reinblutfamilien", sagte Albus mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

"Sev hat erwähnt, dass ehrloses Verhalten ein Grund für die Auflösung einer Ehe sei, ich frage mich jetzt, was als ehrloses Verhalten gewertet werden könnte", fuhr Harry fort.

"Das liegt alleine im Ermessen des Familienoberhauptes, Harry", sagte Albus gespannt.

"Was muss ich tun, um Narzissa aus den Klauen dieses Abschaums zu befreien?", fragte Harry jetzt konkret.

"Du musst es ihr als Oberhaupt der Blacks befehlen, ihren Mann zu verlassen.

Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem", sagte Albus und Harry entging nicht das Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters.

Was denn für ein Problem?", fragte Harry.

"Nun, in der Hierarchie der britischen Zaubererfamilien stehen die Blacks, genau wie die Potters, eine Stufe höher als die Malfoys.

Das zieht eine Konsequenz nach sich, die Narzissas Sohn betrifft.

Draco wäre, wenn du die Ehe seiner Mutter auflösen würdest, ein Black, obwohl er im Fall von Lucius Tod den Anspruch auf das Erbe der Familie Malfoy hätte, denn Lucius hat keine weiteren Kinder und er ist der Letzte der Malfoys.

Aber bleiben wir bei Draco, in dem Moment, in dem er durch die Auflösung der Ehe seiner Eltern ein Black wird, vertritt das Familienoberhaupt bis zu einer erneuten Heirat seiner Mutter die Stelle seines Vaters".

Harrys Mund klappte auf, dann begann er zu lachen.

"Müsste er mich dann Papa nennen?", fragte er mit vor lachen bebender Stimme.

Auch Albus grölte los.

"Das würde in deinem Ermessen liegen, auf jeden Fall müsstest du ihm die Erlaubnis für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden unterschreiben, wenn Lucius ihm gegenüber nicht mehr erziehungsberechtigt wäre, würde auch seine Unterschrift ihre Gültigkeit verlieren", sagte der Schulleiter japsend.

"Wie muss ich genau vorgehen, gibt es da eine Art Ritual?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, es steht in dem Buch: Noblesse der Natur, das befindet sich mit Sicherheit in deiner beeindruckenden Bibliothek".

"Kannst du es suchen, in der Zwischenzeit ziehe ich mich um", fragte Harry und Albus nickte belustigt.

Der Junge war genau so ein Energiebündel wie sein Vater, aber er hatte eindeutig das Herz seiner Mutter.

Fünf Minuten später war Harry zurück, er hatte eine schwarze Jeans und ein T-Shirt in der gleichen Farbe angezogen und Albus stellte fest, dass er ziemlich beeindruckend aussah.

"Ich habe das Buch gefunden, die Seite ist schon aufgeschlagen.

Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dir den Spruch einprägst, es könnte etwas würdelos erscheinen, wenn du Narzissas Ehe beendest und dabei aus dem Buch vorliest", sagte Albus mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um sich über das Ritual zu informieren.

"Ich bin bereit, Albus", sagte er und Albus hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

"Na, dann los.

Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, die Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich zu klären.

So lange Lucius im Gefängnis sitzt, kann er uns nicht stören", meinte Albus.

Er apparierte, als Harry seine Hand ergriffen hatte.

Sie tauchten in der Nähe eines ziemlich protzigen Herrenhauses auf, das von einem großen, gepflegten Park umgeben war.

Sie schritten die säulenbewehrte Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf.

Die Tür war zweiflügelig, sie bestand aus dunklem, fast schwarzem Holz und war sehr aufwändig mit Schnitzereien verziert.

Albus betätigte den Türklopfer in Form eines Drachenkopfes, sofort wurde die Tür von einem Hauselfen geöffnet.

Der kleine Kerl verbeugte sich bis zum Boden, dann fragte er nach dem Begehr der beiden Besucher.

"Wir möchten Mrs. Malfoy sprechen", sagte Albus freundlich und der Hauself bat sie mit einer weiteren Verbeugung herein.

Er führte sie in den Salon, einen großen Raum, den man fast als Saal bezeichnen konnte.

Der Elf bat Albus und Harry, Platz zu nehmen, er würde Mrs. Malfoy sofort holen.

Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel, er war genau so protzig wie unbequem.

Sie mussten keine Minute warten, da öffnete sich die Tür und Narzissa trat, gefolgt von Draco, in den Salon.

Die beiden Malfoys erstarrten, als sie die Identität ihrer Gäste erkannten.

"Potter, was willst du hier?", herrschte Draco Harry an, der kurz darüber nachdachte, ihm die Erlaubnis für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden zu verweigern.

"Sprich nicht so mit ihm!", herrschte Narzissa ihren Sohn an.

Dann trat sie vor und knickste zu Albus Belustigung und Dracos tiefster Verwirrung tief vor Harry. Als sie sich aufrichtete und Harry einen flehenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah, wusste er, dass er das Richtige tat.

Er stand auf und sagte mit feste Stimme: "Narzissa Black, als Oberhaupt der alten und ehrwürdigen Familie Black löse ich deine Ehe mit Lucius Malfoy.

Er hat sich als unwürdig erwiesen, dich als seine Frau betrachten zu dürfen.

Du wirst dieses Haus mit deinem Sohn noch in dieser Stunde verlassen und mit mir gehen".

Dracos Mund klappte auf, als er sah, wie seine Mutter auf ihre Knie sank und sagte: "Ja, mein Lord".

Harry griff nach Narzissas Händen und zog sie hoch, da fiel sie ihm schluchzend um den Hals.

Albus nahm sich dem verwirrten Draco an und begleitete ihn in sein Zimmer, um ihm beim Packen zu helfen.

Harry ließ Narzissa einige Minuten weinen, dann sagte er: "Du solltest packen, ich werde dir helfen".

Narzissa schaute ihm in die Augen und fragte: "Warum tust du das?".

"Komm, gehen wir packen, dabei erkläre ich es dir", sagte Harry.

Narzissa fiel ihm noch einmal um den Hals, dann griff sie Harrys Hand und zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Auf der Treppe befahl sie einer Hauselfe, Koffer in ihr Zimmer zu bringen.

Narzissas Schlafzimmer war auch recht protzig eingerichtet, Harry grinste und sagte: "Diese Pracht kann ich dir in meinem Haus aber nicht bieten, Narzissa".

"Das ist mir egal, Harry und nenn mich bitte Zissa, Narzissa nennen mich nur Leute, die ich hasse, Lucius und der dunkle Lord zum Beispiel".

"Kann ich mir bei den Beiden gut vorstellen.

Wie nennt Sev dich denn?", fragte er und Zissa zuckte zusammen.

"Sev hat mir von euch erzählt.

Liebst du ihn noch immer, wie du es ihm bei eurer Trennung versprochen hast?".

"Ja, ich liebe ihn", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

"Gut, er dich auch, und Narzissa Snape hört sich gut an, findest du nicht?".

Wieder wurde er von ihr umarmt, dann begann sie in fliegender Hast zu packen.

Harry half ihr, indem er die Koffer, welche die Hauselfe gebracht hatte, öffnete und sie wieder schloss, nachdem sie voll waren.

Die gepackten Koffer schrumpfte er und steckte sie ein, nach wenigen Minuten waren sie fertig.

Harry wunderte sich etwas darüber, dass Zissa schon wieder nach seiner Hand griff, anscheinend hatte er bei ihr einen Stein im Brett.

Zissa verließ mit Harry im Schlepptau ihr Schlafzimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Albus und Draco warteten schon im Salon, Dracos Gepäck war wohl auch geschrumpft, denn er trug nur einen Eulenkäfig, in dem seine Adlereule dösend hockte.

Draco warf Harry einen forschenden Blick zu, Harry lächelte freundlich und Draco stellte den Käfig auf einem Tisch ab.

Er trat vor Harry, zögerte einen Moment und reichte Harry seine Hand.

Harry schlug ein und die Beiden holten den Händedruck nach, zu dem es vor fünf Jahren nicht gekommen war.

"Das wollte ich eigentlich im Hogwarts-Express machen, dazu hat mir jemand in der Winkelgasse geraten", sagte Draco.

"Und er hat dir auch geraten, dich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen", sagte Harry und genoss Dracos Verblüffung.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte er tonlos.

Harry grinste ihn breit an und nahm die Gestalt aus der Winkelgasse an.

Draco japste erschrocken, er ließ Harrys Hand los und sprang zwei Meter rückwärts.

"Du!", stieß er hervor.

"Aber, du hast doch das Wiesel, ich meine Ron".

Harry winkte ab.

"Nenn ihn ruhig Wiesel, Draco.

Wo du gerade so schön erstaunt bist, du hast ja meine Begleiterinnen gesehen.

Die Blonde war Hermine und die Schwarzhaarige war meine Freundin, du wirst sie gleich kennen lernen".

"Aber wieso hast du ihn geschlagen, ich dachte, der wäre dein bester Freund".

"Das können wir in meinem Haus besprechen, da erwartet uns ein Abendessen und mich erwartet meine Freundin", sagte Harry.

Albus nahm Zissas und Dracos Hände, Harry griff nach Zissas freier Hand und nahm den Eulenkäfig in die Andere, den hätte der verwirrte Draco jetzt vergessen.

Albus apparierte und sie tauchten in der Eingangshalle wieder auf.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen direkt zum Pool.

Und, Zissa, wenn Sev dir einen Heiratsantrag macht, hast du meine ausdrückliche Zustimmung, ihn anzunehmen", sagte Harry und wurde nicht nur von Zissa, sondern auch von Draco umarmt.

Albus klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, dann führte Harry sie zum Pool.

Der Grill brannte und verbreitete verführerische Düfte, da begann Albus Magen lautstark zu knurren.

Dieses Geräusch wurde von allen außer Sev gehört, der gerade am Pool stand und die Greife beobachtete, die noch immer im Wasser herum tollten.

Harry legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, als einige seiner Mitbewohner eine lautstarke Begrüßung anstimmen wollten.

Er nahm Narzissas Hand und schlich mit ihr zu Sev, zwei Meter hinter ihm blieben sie stehen.

"Sev, ich möchte dir unseren neuen Gast vorstellen", sagte er.

Sev drehte sich um, sah Zissa, riss die Augen auf und taumelte.

Harry sprang vor, um ihn festzuhalten, kam aber eine Zehntelsekunde zu spät.

Sev landete mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, so entgeistert war er.

Das bemerkte auch Seidenschnabel, er wollte den Menschen aus dem Wasser fischen, biss in seine Badehose und hob ihn an.

Gerade, als Sev fast wieder auf dem Trockenen war, konnte man das typische Geräusch zerreißenden Stoffs hören, Sevs Badehose hatte den Kontakt mit Seidenschnabels scharfem Schnabel nicht überstanden.

Sev landete erneut im Wasser, diesmal schritt Harry zu seiner Rettung ein, ein Schwebezauber und der Tränkelehrer stand am Beckenrand, ein "Reparo" und seine Badehose war wieder in einem präsentierbaren Zustand.

Sev hatte von der ganzen Aufregung um seine Person kaum etwas mitbekommen, da war nur noch Platz für seine Zissa in seinen Gedanken.

Jetzt stand er vor ihr und starrte sie an wie ein Gespenst.

"Sev, ich bin frei!", rief sie plötzlich und umarmte ihn stürmisch, er erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste sie, erst fast ängstlich, als würde er befürchten, dass sie sich gleich als Trugbild erweisen würde.

Dann wurden Beide leidenschaftlich, was schließlich darin gipfelte, dass sie sich einfach auf das weiche Gras fallen ließen und eine Knutschorgie abzogen, die durchaus mit denjenigen mithalten konnten, die Harry und Tonks normalerweise ihrem staunenden Publikum boten.

Man ließ ihnen einige Minuten Zeit für ihre Knutscherei, dann wurden sie von Dave an den Tisch gebeten.

Dave war gerade in Übung, deshalb holte er auch Harry und Tonks in die Realität zurück.

Tonks hatte sich wieder einmal auf Harrys Schoß nieder gelassen, die Beiden küssten sich verträumt und bekamen von ihrer Umgebung nicht das Geringste mit.

Sev setzte sich neben Harry und Harry sah, dass Sev einen ziemlich roten Kopf hatte, offenbar wurde er sich erst jetzt bewusst, was für eine Show Zissa und er abgezogen hatten.

"Danke, Harry", sagte Sev, Harry hatte ihn noch nie mit einer solchen Wärme in der Stimme sprechen gehört.

"Schon gut, ich habe es auch nicht nur für dich getan.

Dieser Drecksack verdient eine Frau wie Zissa nicht, höchstens Umbridge würde ich ihm gönnen".

Da fiel Harrys Blick auf die andere Seite des Tisches, er konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah, Draco saß neben Ginny und plauderte angeregt mit ihr und Hermine.

Draco bemerkte seinen Blick und sagte: "Ich habe mich bei Mine entschuldigt, Harry.

Allmählich verstehe ich, dass du die ganzen Jahre mit ihr abgehangen hast.

Nur eins stört mich, dass sie mit Gin zusammen ist.

Ist doch echt eine Schande, zwei der hübschesten Mädchen in Hogwarts sind weg vom Markt, was für eine Verschwendung".

Er hatte das mit todernster Miene von sich gegeben, aber seine Augen lachten.

Gleich darauf lachte er laut auf, als Hermine und Ginny rot wurden.

"Na, so schön und doch so schüchtern", gluckste er.

Unter ständigem Geflachse wurde gegessen, Harry schmunzelte heimlich, als er bemerkte, dass seine Geliebte mehrere der eingelegten Steaks weg putzte, die sie in rohem Zustand angewidert als Drachenfleisch bezeichnet hatte.

Aber er konnte sie verstehen, die Steaks waren einfach köstlich.

Nach dem Essen brachen Arthur und Molly auf, sie hatten einige Biere beim Essen getrunken und waren nun etwas müde.

Molly umarmte alle, auch die verblüffte Zissa, die an Mollys Herzlichkeit noch nicht gewöhnt war.

Kaum waren die Weasleys verschwunden, gönnten sich die Jugendlichen ein Bier, das hatten sie sich während Mollys Anwesenheit wohlweislich verkniffen.

Harry und Draco schmeckte das Gebräu, die Mädchen waren davon weniger begeistert, sie waren eher für Wein zu haben.

Albus beschwor zur allgemeinen Verblüffung eine flache Schale und goss etwas Bier hinein.

Wie sich zeigte, waren Trauben nicht das Einzige, wofür Fawkes sich begeisterte.

Der Phönix tat sich an dem Bier gütlich und vernichtete es in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit, an dem Gekicher und den dummen Sprüchen der Menschen störte Fawkes sich überhaupt nicht.

Als Fawkes das Bier getrunken hatte, sagte Albus: "Es gibt noch etwas, worüber ich mit euch sprechen möchte".

Als er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, fuhr er fort: "Es geht um das nächste Schuljahr.

Ich möchte, dass ihr und auch noch einige andere Schüler während der Schulzeit hier wohnt.

Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass ihr in Hogwarts gefährdet wärt, wenn ihr euch außerhalb des Unterrichts dort aufhalten würdet.

Ich plane, euch offiziell in einer geschützten Unterkunft unterzubringen, diese Unterkunft ist nichts weiter als ein Raum mit einem permanenten Portschlüssel, ein entsprechendes Gegenstück wird hier im Haus platziert".

Er ließ seine Worte wirken, dann wandte er sich an Harry: "Natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist, Harry".

"Natürlich, Albus.

Aber warum das alles?".

"Ich möchte dich bitten, morgen zwei weitere Personen hierher bringen zu dürfen, eine davon ist eine wichtige Informantin.

Wir werden euch morgen Abend alles erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben, bitte geduldet euch bis dahin".

"Natürlich kannst du sie hierher bringen, ich habe dir das Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, du brauchst nicht jedes Mal zu fragen", sagte Harry.

Albus lächelte ihn an.

"Gut, Harry.

Zum nächsten Punkt, der betrifft dich, Nymphadora.

Ich möchte, dass du Harry zur Schule begleitest, natürlich unter einem Tarnnamen".

Tonks wollte Albus eigentlich anknurren, weil er sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte, aber sein letzter Satz ließ sie stutzen.

"Nymphadora?", kam es zweistimmig von Zissa und Draco.

"Ach, ich habe euch meine Freundin ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt", gluckste Harry.

"Du gehst mit meiner Kusine?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

"Ich liebe sie, Draco", sagte Harry ernst, er wollte Draco klarmachen, dass sie nicht nur miteinander spielten.

Zissa reagierte anders, als Harry und auch Tonks erwartet hatten, sie stand auf, kam zu ihnen und umarmte sie erfreut.

"Ihr passt gut zusammen, ich freue mich für euch", sagte sie strahlend.

Auch Draco gratulierte ihnen, dann grinste er Harry an und sagte: "Falls ihr heirateten solltet, sind wir Beide verwandt, erschreckt dich das nicht?".

"Eigentlich nicht, im Gegenteil, ich freue mich darauf, diese Tatsache dem Wiesel mitzuteilen".

Alle lachten, dann fragte Tonks: "Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, bei meinem Schatz zu sein, aber wieso hältst du das für notwendig?".

"Du sollst auf Harry aufpassen, morgen werdet ihr erfahren, warum ich das für nötig halte", sagte Albus.

"Ach, da fällt mir ein, nach meinen Informationen sprichst du spanisch, Tonks", sagte er dann.

"Ja, stimmt.

Lass mich raten, ich soll eine Spanierin spielen, habe ich Recht, Albus?", fragte Tonks.

"Vollkommen, Tonks.

Ich werde mit meinem alten Freund Rodrigo Gomez, dem Direktor der Magischen Hochschule Toledo, korrespondieren, um dir eine entsprechende Identität zu verschaffen".

Dann wandte er sich an Harry: "Und du, Harry, wirst im nächsten Schuljahr ein spezielles Projekt zur Erforschung der Verhaltensweisen magischer Geschöpfe betreiben.

Damit hast uns einen guten Grund, ständig mit Fawkes und Rowdy herum zu laufen.

Gerade Fawkes wird dich sehr effektiv schützen können, wenn man dich trotz unserer Schutzmaßnahmen einmal angreifen sollte".

"Von wegen, Fawkes langweilt sich ohne dich, du hast ihn hierher geschickt, damit wir uns aneinander gewöhnen", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Kann man denn vor dir gar nichts mehr geheim halten, Harry", fragte Albus mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

"Ich schlage vor, dass Harry und seine Freunde während der Ferien etwas speziellen Duellunterricht erhalten, auch Okklumentik könnte ich ihnen beibringen", sagte Sev und erntete breite Zustimmung.

Auch Tonks, Liz, Dave und Zissa boten an, die Jugendlichen zu unterrichten, da sagte Albus: "Ich werde mich natürlich auch daran beteiligen und bestimmt auch einige unserer Kollegen, Severus".

Dann beschloss man die Diskussion und Tonks regte ein kleines Mondscheinbad im Pool an.


	22. Wiedersehen mit den Dursleys

Anmerkung: Meine treuen Leser werden vermutlich bemerken, dass dieses Kapitel besser formatiert ist und sich insgesamt auch flüssiger lesen lässt als das, was man von mir gewöhnt ist. Der Dank dafür gebührt Ralda, der einen verdammt guten Job als Beta gemacht hat.

Natürlich dauert es länger, Kapitel richtig abzufeilen als sie einfach zu schreiben und von Word korrigieren zu lassen. Deshalb wird es in Zukunft nicht so häufig wie bisher Updates meine Stories geben.

Zur Verblüffung Narzissas und Dracos verbot man Harry und Tonks, gemeinsam auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen, um sich dort umzuziehen. Sev erklärte ihnen diese Maßnahme: "Wenn wir zulassen, dass sie sich gemeinsam umziehen, kommen sie wahrscheinlich erst wieder, wenn der Pool zugefroren ist".

"Sie ist eindeutig Andromedas Tochter!", gluckste Zissa.

"Und Harry ist der Sohn seiner Eltern", setzte Sev nach.

"Ja, daran kann ich mich gut erinnern, die Beiden konnten gar nicht mehr die Finger voneinander lassen", sagte Zissa. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf den Pool und sagte: "Ein Bad wäre eigentlich gar nicht schlecht".

"Gute Idee, hast du einen Bikini dabei?", fragte Sev.

"Ja, in meinem Gepäck. Ach, das hat Harry ja eingesteckt", sagte Narzissa.

Harry kam in diesem Moment zurück und nun erlaubte man Tonks, sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. Bevor sie nach oben ging, gab sie Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Siehst du, warum wir die Beiden unter Kontrolle halten müssen?", fragte Sev grinsend.

"Also, ich finde die Beiden einfach süß", gab Narzissa grinsend von sich. Dann fragte sie: "Harry, wo hast du denn mein Gepäck gelassen?".

Harry löste sich mühevoll von Tonks und sagte: "In meiner Hosentasche, du kannst ja mit Tonks hoch gehen", antwortete Harry. Bevor Tonks ging, flüsterte sie Harry etwas zu und dessen Blick wurde glasig.

Daraufhin trat Parvati zu ihm und fragte leise: "Na, was hat sie dir denn erzählt?".

"Bist heute aber gar nicht neugierig? - Erinnerst du dich an diesen durchsichtigen Body, den sie gekauft hat? Den trägt sie gerade. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich brauche jetzt erst mal kaltes Wasser", raunte Harry zurück.

Parvati kicherte und weigerte sich standhaft, den anderen Mädchen zu erzählen, um was es bei ihrem kurzen Dialog mit Harry gegangen war.

Draco schlenderte zum Pool und beobachtete Harry, wie er im Wasser herum planschte.

"Komm doch rein!", forderte Harry ihn auf.

"Ich habe keine Badehose, Harry", sagte Draco.

"Lass dir von Dave eine beschwören, der Typ ist Spitze in Zauberkunst", sagte Harry.

"Der Typ!", schnaubte Dave, der in der Nähe stand. Aber er tat sein Werk und beschwor für Draco eine Badehose in Slytherin-Farben, allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Dave sich über irgend etwas amüsierte.

Draco verschwand mit der Badehose im Haus, um gleich darauf umgezogen wieder zu kommen. Er sprang ins Wasser und schwamm zu Harry. "Harry, ich finde es toll, was du für meine Mutter und mich getan hast. Was ich in der Winkelgasse gesagt habe, war die Wahrheit, ich wäre in unserem ersten Schuljahr gerne dein Freund geworden. Aber das habe ich gründlich verbockt, was?".

"Damals ja, aber ich denke, wir sollten einfach noch einmal von vorne anfangen", sagte Harry.

Noch einmal reichten sie sich die Hände, dann fragte Draco neugierig: "Sag mal, bist du ein echter Metamorph?".

"Ja, bin ich, aber ich weiß es erst seit ein paar Tagen. Als ich das Wiesel in der Winkelgasse vermöbelt habe, hatte ich mich gerade zum zweiten Mal verwandelt", sagte Harry.

"Und ich habe es nicht gesehen, das ist echt fies", tönte Ginny, die mit Hermine zu ihnen geschwommen war.

"Sev will mir Legilimentik beibringen, dann kannst du es dir im Denkarium ansehen, Gin", meinte Harry.

"Das kann man auch anders machen, Harry", sagte Albus, der für sich einen Stuhl am Beckenrand beschworen hatte, auf dem er sich gerade nieder ließ. "Sev oder ich können die Erinnerung aus deinem Kopf holen, dann kann Ginny sich im Denkarium amüsieren", schlug Albus vor.

"Aber nicht morgen, da haben wir etwas zu tun", tönte da Tonks, die gerade mit Zissa zum Pool trat.

"Was denn?", fragte Albus interessiert.

"Ein paar Takte mit den Dursleys quatschen", sagte Tonks.

"Fast tun sie mir Leid, aber nur fast", gluckste Albus.

"Ich würde mich euch gerne anschließen", sagte Sev mit seiner besten öligen Stimme. Kurze Zeit später hatten alle Hausbewohner ihre Absicht verkündet, sich einmal näher mit den Dursleys befassen zu wollen.

Man blieb noch fast eine Stunde im Pool, wo man angeregt Pläne für den morgigen Tag schmiedete. Als Erste verabschiedeten sich Harry und Tonks, die sich während der letzten Viertelstunde nicht mehr an den Gesprächen beteiligt hatten. Sie hatten sich in eine Ecke des Pools zurück gezogen und beschäftigten sich mit knutschen. Auch Sev und Zissa waren ziemlich still geworden, die Beiden beschäftigten sich auf ähnliche Weise miteinander.

Kaum hatten die Vier sich verabschiedet, verließen die anderen fluchtartig den Pool. Der Grund für diese Flucht waren die Hippogreife, die beschlossen hatten, dass die Zeit für ein weiteres Bad gekommen sei. Man beschloss, ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen, um am Morgen ausgeruht zu sein, wenn man sich mit den Dursleys beschäftigen würde. 

Die Vier, die sich am Abend zuerst zurück gezogen hatten, kamen am Morgen zuletzt in die Küche. Sowohl Harry als auch Sev hatten das typische, etwas dümmliche Die-beste-Nacht-meines-Lebens-Grinsen aufgesetzt, Tonks und Zissa wirkten einfach entspannt und glücklich. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, um sich einen Espresso einzuverleiben.

Ginny und Hermine spielten Kellnerin, sie zapften Kaffee und verteilten ihn mit Schwebezaubern. Bei Harry und Tonks setzten die Beiden voraus, dass sie Espresso trinken wollten, aber bei Sev und Zissa fragte Hermine: "Möchten sie auch einen Kaffee?".

"Ich denke, ihr solltet mich alle duzen, wo wir hier schon zusammen leben. Und einen Espresso lehne ich natürlich nicht ab", sagte Sev.

"Für mich gilt das Gleiche. Wir leben hier wie eine Familie zusammen, da sollten wir uns Förmlichkeiten sparen", sagte Narzissa.

"Okay, wer hier einen anderen Hausbewohner siezt, darf als Belohnung eine Runde mit den Greifen im Pool spielen", sagte Dave mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.

"Wieso warst du eigentlich nicht offiziell bei den Rumtreibern?", fragte Harry glucksend.

"Das frage ich mich auch", sagte Draco.

Einige begannen zu kichern, als sie daran dachten, wie entsetzt Draco gestern Abend aus der Wäsche geschaut hatte, als er aus dem Pool gestiegen war. Harry, Tonks, Sev und Zissa schauten daraufhin fragend in die Runde.

Hermine erbarmte sich ihrer und erzählte immer noch kichernd: "Dave hat Dracos Badehose mit einem Farbwechselzauber belegt, die in trockenem Zustand grün-silberne Badehose hat sich dann beim Kontakt mit Wasser in rot-gold umgefärbt. Dummerweise hat Draco es im Pool wegen der Dunkelheit überhaupt nicht bemerkt und erst Verdacht geschöpft, das etwas nicht stimmte, als er als er aus dem Pool stieg und wir alle auf seine Körpermitte schauten und zu kichern begannen."

Draco lief knall rot an, denn er fand es ziemlich peinlich, plötzlich in einer Gryffindor-Badehose herum zu laufen und beschloss, sich irgendwie an Dave zu rächen.

"Wollen wir gleich aufbrechen und im Disneyland frühstücken?", fragte Liz, deren Magen gerade geknurrt hatte.

"Gute Idee. Ich glaube, auf Tarnung können wir verzichten, oder glaubt jemand, dass sich irgendwelche Todesser im Disneyland herum treiben?", fragte Harry.

Tonks kicherte. "Warum nicht, vielleicht macht jemand von denen einen netten, kleinen Familienausflug", sagte sie.

"Vielleicht machen sie einen Betriebsausflug dorthin", gluckste Ian.

Harry begann schallend zu lachen. Er sagte: "Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Voldemort zu einem Todesser sagt: Nein, mein Lieber, du bekommst keine Zuckerwatte, das ist schlecht für die Zähne und außerdem wird dir dann bestimmt übel, wenn du Karussell fährst".

Auch wenn einige bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen zuckten, mussten doch alle lachen, die Vorstellung war einfach zu komisch.

Tonks machte den Vorschlag, sich in Schale zu werfen, um die Dursleys etwas zu beeindrucken. Da Sev, Zissa und Draco kaum Muggelkleidung besaßen, liehen sie sich bei Ian, Tonks und Harry etwas aus. Ginny und die Zwillinge hatten ja bei Harrys Klamottenfolter einiges abgestaubt, also waren sie versorgt.

Harry wurde unter Protest von den Damen aus seinem eigenen Zimmer heraus komplimentiert, nachdem er und Draco sich etwas zum Anziehen herausgesucht hatten.

Die Männer waren in wenigen Minuten fertig, bei den Frauen dauerte es etwas länger. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde dann aber die Küche betraten, mussten die Männer zugeben, dass sich die Wartezeit gelohnt hatte. Die Frauen hatten sich sehr figurbetont angezogen und nach allen Regeln der Kunst aufgemotzt, was von den Männern mit unverschämten Pfiffen kommentiert wurde. Harry freute sich schon auf die Gesichter von Vernon und Dudley, wenn sie diese Schönheiten in seiner Begleitung zu Gesicht bekommen würden.

Harry nahm Tonks in die Arme, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und sagte: "Schatz, du siehst fantastisch aus".

Ginny und Hermine bauten sich vor Harry auf und Ginny maulte: ""Und was ist mit uns?"

"Natürlich siehst du fantastisch aus, Knackarsch. Du auch, Mine", gab Harry breit grinsend von sich und die beiden Mädchen wurden rot.

Draco entging die Reaktion der beiden Mädchen nicht und er sagte zu Harry: "Mit dem Ausdruck Knackarsch hast du Recht, Harry, die Beiden sehen wirklich heiß aus!".

"Sagt mal, wollt ihr uns in Verlegenheit bringen?", fragte Ginny. deren Gesicht kaum noch von ihren Haaren zu unterscheiden war.

"Ja, Knackarsch!", gaben Harry und Draco im Chor zurück.

Ian fing sich einen strafenden Blick von seiner Tochter ein, denn er grölte laut und stieß japsend das Wort Knackarsch hervor.

"Männer!", schnaubte Hermine, aber ein zärtlicher Kuss von Ginny ließ sie ihren sich prächtig amüsierenden Vater vergessen. Es war für die beiden Mädchen eine große Erleichterung, dass sie von ihren Hausgenossen und insbesondere ihren Eltern ganz selbstverständlich als Paar wahrgenommen wurden. Selbst Draco störte sich nicht im Geringsten an ihnen, gerade ihm hätten sie null Toleranz in dieser Beziehung zugetraut.

"So, wenn alle bereit sind, können wir aufbrechen", sagte da Dave, der einen Portschlüssel beschworen hatte.

Wieder hatte er das Stück Seil benutzt, welches ihnen schon einmal als Portschlüssel gedient hatte. Als alle den Portschlüssel berührten, tippte Dave ihn mit dem Zauberstab an und sie verschwanden. Sie tauchten in einer Gruppe Bäume auf, wo ihr Eintreffen unbemerkt blieb. Sie mussten einige Minuten gehen, um zum Eingang des Disneylands zu gelangen.

Dort angekommen, entstand eine Diskussion darüber, ob Harry den Eintritt für alle bezahlen durfte, was ihm die Grangers verweigern wollten. Harry kürzte die Diskussion ab, indem er einfach zur Kasse trat und für alle bezahlte.

Sie betraten den Park und fanden sich auf der Main Street wieder, hier war die Zeit des wilden Westens nachempfunden worden. Als erstes gingen sie frühstücken, denn ihre Mägen knurrten ganz gewaltig. Hier setzten sich die Grangers durch und bestanden darauf, wenigstens das Essen zu bezahlen.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf der Main Street herum schlenderten, begann Harry plötzlich schallend zu lachen. Er deutete japsend nach vorne und im nächsten Moment grölte alles los.

20 Meter vor ihnen war Vernon gerade dabei, seine Schwester, die ihren Arm um einen Animateur in einem Kater-Karlo-Kostüm gelegt hatte, zu fotografieren. Das Lustige an der Sache war, dass Magda und Kater Karlo eine geradezu verblüffende Ähnlichkeit miteinander besaßen, allerdings war Magdas Gesichtsbehaarung etwas ausgeprägter.

"Meine Güte, was ist das denn für ein hässliches Ding neben dem Kater", fragte Ian japsend.

"M - meine - heißge -" , prustete Harry und ihm blieb die Luft weg. "- geliebte Tante Magda", versuchte er es noch mal und japste genauso wie Ian.

"Ist ja voll eklig", kommentierte Hermine Magdas Anblick mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck?.

"Gehen wir zu ihnen, ich freue mich schon auf ein nettes Gespräch mit Petunia", schlug Sev süffisant vor.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und schlenderten auf die Dursleys zu , die sie trotz ihrer offenen Heiterkeit noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

"Na, das ist ja mal ein Zufall", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der den erschrockenen Dursley klar machte, dass hier von Zufall keine Rede sein konnte.

"Du - ?!?" und Vernon blieb zunächst vor Schreck jedes weitere Wort im Halse stecken.

"Was treibst du hier, du verdammter Bengel!?", schnauzte Vernon, als er endlich wieder zum Sprechen in der Lage war.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er Zissas Zauberstab an der Kehle. Zissa war traditionell erzogen worden und verteidigte ganz automatisch die Ehre ihres Familienoberhauptes.

"Sprich nicht so mit meinem Lord, Muggel!", rief sie und funkelte Vernon mit eiskalten Augen an.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Vernon dieser äußerst attraktiven Frau nur einen lüsternen Blick zu geworfen, aber jetzt hatte er eine höllische Angst vor ihr. 

"Wie, Lord?", fragte Magda verdattert, sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Ihr Bruder hatte Angst vor einer Frau mit einem Holzstab und dann nannte diese Frau den Taugenichts Potter auch noch Lord.

"Diesen Titel trägt er tatsächlich, Gnädigste, eigentlich sogar zweimal. Er ist der Erbe der alten. ehrwürdigen und wohlhabenden Häuser Potter und Black", sagte Sev mit seiner öligsten Stimme.

Dann wandte er sich an Petunia, musterte sie verächtlich und sagte: "Hallo, Petunia, wie ich sehe, war die Zeit nicht besonders gnädig mit dir".

Petunia starrte ihn entsetzt und auch etwas flehend an.

"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat Lily dich gebeten, gut für Harry zu sorgen. Hast du das getan?", fragte er eisig.

Petunia gab keine Antwort, das übernahm Vernon für sie. "Lassen sie gefälligst meine Frau in Ruhe! Wir haben diesen verdammten Freak noch viel zu gut behandelt, er hat uns doch nur auf der Tasche gelegen!", schnaubte er.

"Nenn mich noch einmal Freak, dann bist du gewesen, du fettes Schwein", flüsterte Harry ganz ruhig und diese Ruhe beängstigte Vernon mehr, als wenn Harry ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedroht hätte, aber den hatte er nicht einmal in der Hand.

"Vernon, wieso lässt du dir das gefallen?", fragte Magda, die nicht verstehen wollte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten waren.

"Magda, sei still, die sind gefährlich", sagte er angespannt.

Harry gab Zissa ein Handzeichen, sie steckte daraufhin den Zauberstab weg.

"Fühl dich jetzt ja nicht sicher, Muggel", sagte Draco kalt zu Vernon, der sich gerade etwas entspannt hatte. 

Harry baute sich vor Dudley auf und tätschelte seine Wange. "Na, Duddymatz, mal wieder kleine Kinder zusammengeschlagen?", fragte er freundlich.

"Nein", quiekte Dudley schrill. "Und das soll ich glauben? Na, mal sehen".

Dann wandte er sich Petunia zu, die sich noch immer unter Sevs anklagenden Blicken wand. "Warum hast du mir nie das Grab meiner Eltern gezeigt?", fragte er in einem Ton, als wäre er an dieser Angelegenheit nur mäßig interessiert.

"Weil ich mit eurer kranken Welt nichts zu tun haben wollte und mit meiner abartigen Schwester auch nicht!". stieß sie hervor.

"Das ist aber nicht der einzige Grund, nicht wahr, Petunia?", fragte Sev mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

Sie wurde kreidebleich und sagte flehend: "Bitte, Severus, sag es nicht".

"Diese Bitte werde ich im gleichen Maße erfüllen wie du diejenige deiner Schwester erfüllt hast, meine Liebe".

Dann wandte er sich an Vernon und fragte ihn ölig: "Wissen sie, warum Petunia sie geheiratet hat?".

"Weil sie mich liebt !", gab Vernon überzeugt zurück.

Sev lachte kalt, dann sagte er: "Ich kann es nicht verantworten, sie dumm sterben zu lassen, auf jeden Fall, was diesen Punkt betrifft, ansonsten sind meine Möglichkeiten beschränkt."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, in der die anderen unterdrückt kicherten, dann setzte er Vernons Belehrung fort: "Ihre Frau war in einen von uns heftig verliebt, in einen Freund von Lily und James. Der jedoch hat ihre Gefühle nicht nur nicht erwidert, sondern hat ihr auch noch seine Freundin vorgestellt, um Petunia begreiflich zu machen, wie man aussehen muss, um sein Interesse zu erringen. Petunia war nie eine Schönheit und das musste sie in diesem Moment schmerzlich realisieren. Aber sie gab nicht auf. Sie bat Lily darum, einen Liebestrank für sie zu brauen, um ihren Angebeteten doch noch für sich gewinnen zu können. Lily fragte sie daraufhin mit einer gewissen Berechtigung, ob sie noch ganz dicht wäre. Das war der eigentliche Grund für Petunias Abneigung gegen unsere Welt im Allgemeinen und ihre Schwester im Besonderen. Petunia war in einen gut aussehenden, charmanten und intelligenten Mann verliebt und als sie merkte, dass sie keine Chance bei ihm hatte, hat sie sich einen Mann ausgesucht, welcher in jeder Hinsicht das absolute Gegenteil ihres Angebeteten war" Sev zeigte so plötzlich mit seinem Finger direkt auf Vernon, so dass dieser zusammenzuckte, dann sagte er triefend: "und dieser Mann waren sie".

"In wen war sie denn verliebt?", fragte der breit grinsende Harry.

"In den zu unserer Zeit größten Frauenschwarm von Hogwarts", antwortete Sev und schmunzelte kaum merklich.

Dave und Liz prusteten los und Dave sagte, als er wieder sprechen konnte: "Du meinst doch nicht etwa Sirius?".

"Doch, doch, ihn und keinen Anderen", gab Sev zurück und konnte nur mehr schwer sein Amüsement verbergen.

Harry bekam Atemnot vor lachen und da war er nicht der Einzige. Auch Tonks, Zissa, Dave und Liz lachten sich schlapp, Petunia hingegen stand da und Tränen liefen ihre schamroten Wangen hinunter.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, sagte Harry: "Wir gehen weiter, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihr einiges zu besprechen habt". Bevor sie gingen, ließ Harry es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, Tonks noch ausgiebig und leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Dudley fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Freak von einem Cousin eine solch heiße Freundin hatte, aber er sah ja, wie verlangend sie ihn küsste. Natürlich war Dudley, der noch nie eine Freundin gehabt hatte und wohl auch so schnell keine finden würde, nicht von Harrys Glück begeistert. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass er alles bekam und Harry nichts - jetzt schien das umgekehrt zu sein!

Dave holte Harry und Tonks in die Realität zurück und sagte: "Hört auf, der Fettwanst da wird schon ganz zappelig, nicht, dass er noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommt".

Dudley lief rot an und drehte sich weg.

Ginny wandte sich an Magda: "Haben sie schon mal über eine Enthaarung nachgedacht? Die Stoppeln in ihrem, äh, nennen wir es einmal Gesicht, sehen etwas unvorteilhaft aus", und nach kurzer Pause fügte sie noch triefend höflich an: "Einen schönen Tag noch".

Magda schnaubte zornig auf und wollte Ginny eine kleben, da hielt Vernon ihre Hand fest und rief panisch: "Nicht, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie gefährlich sind!".

Was bei den Dursleys noch besprochen wurde, bekamen Harry und seine Freunde nicht mit, denn sie gingen weiter.

Der Vormittag war für die Dursleys die Hölle, nicht nur, dass Vernon und Petunia nach einem heftigen Streit nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, sie liefen auch ständig Harry und seinen Freunden rein zufällig über den Weg. Außerdem wollte Magda unbedingt wissen, was an Potter und seinen Freunden so gefährlich sein sollte. Das einzige Gefährliche, was sie bemerkt hatte, waren die beiden Lesbenschlampen, so eine widernatürliche Brut gehörte ihrer Meinung nach ausgerottet. Gerade waren sie der seltsamen Sippschaft wieder über den Weg gelaufen, da hatten die Beiden sich auffällig leidenschaftlich geküsst, ein wirklich ekelhafter Anblick.

Gegen Mittag betraten die Dursleys ein Restaurant, bevor sie sich an einen Tisch setzten und ihr Essen bestellten, schauten sie sich nach Harry und dessen Freunden um. Sie waren glücklicherweise nicht hier, aber kaum hatte Dudley als Letzter bestellt, öffnete sich die Tür des Restaurants. Zum äußersten Missfallen der Dursleys traten Harry und seine Freunde ein und verteilten sich an den Tischen rund um die Dursleys. Diese fühlten sich hierdurch regelrecht eingekreist.

Harry, Tonks, Ginny und Hermine hatten sich an den Tisch gesetzt, der genau in Magdas und Dudleys Blickrichtung lag. So konnten die Beiden sehen, was sie nicht sehen wollten. Dudley war alles andere als begeistert davon, dass der Freak dauernd mit seiner Freundin knutschte und offenbar unter dem Tisch an ihr herum fummelte. Magda hingegen fixierte die beiden Lesben, am Liebsten würde sie zu ihnen gehen und ihnen begreiflich machen, wie abartig ihr Geknutsche war. Aber das wagte sie nicht, denn Vernons warnender Blick hielt sie zurück. Seine Angst vor diesen Leuten hatte bestimmt einen Grund, auch wenn sie diesen nicht kannte.


	23. Familienspaß

Kapitel 23 - Familienspaß

Dudley und Magda stellten fest, dass Harry und dessen komische Begleiter durch die Bank weg sehr teure Gerichte bestellten und sich nicht einmal um die Preise zu kümmern schienen. Was ihnen erst jetzt, wo sie etwas zur Ruhe gekommen waren, auffiel, war Harrys drastische Veränderung. Nicht nur, dass er keine Brille mehr trug, auch besaß er neue Kleidung ... und nicht die Sorte, die man auf einem Wühltisch finden konnte. Insbesondere waren Dudley auch Harrys Nikes aufgefallen. Er selbst hatte sie sich gewünscht, aber sein Vater hatte es abgelehnt, sie zu kaufen, da sie ihm zu teuer waren ... und jetzt zog Harry auch noch ein Handy aus der Tasche ... woher hatte der Freak das nur alles?

Die braunhaarige Lesbe erklärte Harry etwas über das Handy und er tippte nach ihrer Anleitung auf den Tasten herum. Gleich darauf begannen etliche Handys zu piepsen, offenbar hatte der Freak eine Serien-SMS geschickt. Wie sich nun zeigte, besaßen die Mädchen dieser Gruppe alle das gleiche Handy.

Zur Verblüffung der Dursleys rief eine der attraktiven Zwillinge: "Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du uns die Handys geschenkt hast, damit kannst du uns ja wunderbar nerven, Harry!"

"Da fällt mir ein, ich muss ja noch einige besorgen, es haben ja noch nicht alle ein Handy", erwiderte Harry.

"Aber doch nicht so ein Glitzerding!", gab der blonde Junge aus der Gruppe mit einer Spur Entsetzen zurück.

"Also, ich finde sie schön", sagte die blonde Frau, die offenbar seine Mutter war.

"Harrys Variante gefällt mir deutlich besser", meinte der Blonde daraufhin.

"Das war mal mein Handy", gab die Braunhaarige Auskunft.

Da sagte der Blonde: "Du hast Geschmack, sowohl was Handys als auch, was Frauen angeht, Hermine!"

"Also, jetzt bin ich ja so was von geschmeichelt, Draco", kam es nun von der Braunhaarigen zurück und ihre Freundin tönte: "Ich auch!"

Weiter verfolgte Dudley das Gespräch nicht mehr, denn jetzt wurde ihr Essen gebracht, so dass er sich mit seiner üblichen Begeisterung auf seine Familienpizza stürzte und die Welt um sich herum ausblendete. Auch Magda hatte einen gesegneten Appetit, nur Vernon und Petunia nicht, sie stocherten lustlos in ihren Salattellern herum. Erst als Dudley seine Pizza vernichtet hatte, sah er wieder auf und beäugte Harry und dessen heiße Freundin, die sich gegenseitig fütterten.

Nach einer kurzen Pause stellte Dudley fest, dass sein Magen trotz der Riesenpizza noch über freie Kapazitäten verfügte.  
Da wohl noch ein Eis hinein passen würde, verlangte er von seinem Vater, ihm einen Eisbecher zu bestellen. Vernon verzog nach einem Blick auf die Preise in der Karte das Gesicht, bestellte dann aber Dudley einen einfachen Eisbecher. Dies hörte Harry und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an Dudleys elften Geburtstag, an dem Dudley ein Rieseneis, er selbst aber nur ein billiges Zitroneneis bekommen hatte. Heute wollte Harry den Spieß umdrehen. Als er sein Essen vertilgt hatte, winkte er daher den Kellner heran und bestellte den größten und teuersten Eisbecher von der Karte. Auch seine Freunde bestellten Eis ohne dabei auf den Preis zu achten.

Als das Eis gebracht wurde, sorgten Harry und dessen Freundin dafür, dass Dudley rot wurde. Sie sagte: "Ich glaube, unsere Tätigkeiten in der Nacht haben offensichtlich einiges von deiner Energie verbraucht, wenn ich sehe, wie viel du isst. Ich hoffe, dass du diesen Energieverlust bis zum Abend wieder ausgeglichen hast, ich habe Pläne mit dir, Schatz!"

"Wie ich dich so kenne, werde ich wohl am Besten heute nur noch Eiweiß zu mir nehmen", gab Harry zurück und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, dann aßen sie ihr Eis.

Nachdem alle satt waren, winkte Harry den Kellner heran und bezahlte für alle, was Ian dazu brachte entrüstet zu fragen: "Hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, dass ich das Essen bezahle, Harry?"

"Es ging ums Frühstück, nicht ums Mittagessen, Ian, außerdem weißt du ja, dass ich mehr Geld besitze, als ich in Tausend Leben ausgeben könnte, also stell dich nicht so an!"

"Jawohl, eure Lordschaft!", gab Ian grinsend zurück ... und da war sie wieder, diese Andeutung, dass Harry ein Lord sein sollte ... das war für die Dursleys ein absolutes Rätsel, genau wie Harrys angeblicher Reichtum.

Erst zehn Minuten nach Harrys Gruppe verließen die Dursleys das Restaurant, um ihnen nicht gleich wieder in die Arme zu laufen. Diese Idee an sich war zwar gut, aber sie scheiterte an der Geduld derjenigen, denen sie aus dem Weg gehen wollten ... kaum verließen die Dursleys das Restaurant, da trat Harry schon auf Dudley zu und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes, aber auch irgendwie beunruhigendes Lächeln.

"Big D, ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir beide uns etwas näher kommen, immerhin sind wir ja Cousins. Ich schlage dafür eine Fahrt mit dieser Achterbahn dort vor", sagte Harry und deutete auf eine der Hauptattraktionen des Disneylands, ein riesiges, monströses Ding, welches Dudleys Meinung nach nur dem Gehirn eines Vollblutpsychopathen entsprungen sein konnte.

Dudley wurde bleich und stammelte: "Ich fahre nicht mit Achterbahnen, ich habe Angst davor, das weißt du ganz genau!"

Harry blickte ihm ruhig in die Augen und sagte leise aber betont: "Und du weißt ganz genau, dass es noch andere Sachen gibt, vor denen du dich fürchten solltest."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Dudley und folgte Harry zur großen Überraschung Magdas ohne weiteren Widerspruch. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und schnaubte: "Vernon, ich will auf der Stelle wissen, warum ihr euch das gefallen lasst!"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen und jetzt halt endlich die Schnauze!", wurde sie von ihrem Bruder, der mit seinen Nerven sichtlich am Ende war, angeherrscht. Das war das erste Mal, dass er es wagte, in einem solchen Ton mit ihr zu sprechen, daher schwieg sie vorerst verwirrt.

"Jetzt fummelt er auch noch an ihrem Hintern rum", dachte Dudley während er hinter Harry und dessen Freundin herging und noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass Harry diese heiße Freundin hatte. Das Gefummel zeigte Wirkung, denn plötzlich blieb Harrys Freundin stehen, um den Freak herumzureißen und ihn heftig zu küssen. Als die Beiden dann zwischen den Küssen auch noch Dispositionen für die folgende Nacht trafen, wurde Dudley knallrot. Erst nach einigen Minuten und nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, als würde Potter in den Krieg ziehen, ließen sie voneinander ab.

Als Harry und Dudley dann nebeneinander in der Schlange vor der Achterbahn standen, konnte Dudley seine Neugier nicht mehr länger zügeln, außerdem half es, sich von dem Gedanken an die Achterbahnfahrt abzulenken, darum fragte er leise: "Sag mal, was soll das Gefasel, dass du ein Lord wärst?"

"Den Titel trage ich berechtigt. Jedes Oberhaupt der alten Zaubererfamilien besitzt diesen Titel. Und wie Sev vorhin richtig gesagt hat, trage ich den Titel sogar zwei Mal", antwortete Harry ebenfalls leise und sachlich, da er in Dudleys Stimme echtes Interesse zu erkennen glaubte.

"Und du bist wirklich reich?", stellte Dudley die nächste Frage, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte.

"Ja, bin ich, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wie groß mein Vermögen wirklich ist, weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall ist alleine mein Barvermögen gigantisch."

Dudley schwieg eine Weile, dann sprach er weiter: "Ich habe letztes Jahr meine Eltern belauscht, einige Tage nachdem du verschwunden bist. Mum hat Dad von diesen Dementoren erzählt. Du hast Dad zwar schon etwas über diese Dinger erzählt, aber er hatte es wohl nicht so richtig verstanden. Stimmt das, was sie gesagt hat, hätten diese Dinger mir wirklich die Seele ausgesaugt?" ... und man hörte Dudley an, dass es ihm schwer fiel, diese Frage so leise zu stellen, dass es kein Unbefugter hörte.

"Ja, hätten sie! Das ist ihr größtes Vergnügen!"

Dudley schüttelte sich, dann fragte er: "Und du hast mich gerettet?"

"Ja", sagte Harry einfach.

Da Harry offensichtlich nicht weiter auf die Frage eingehen wollte, hakte Dudley nach: "Und warum?"

"Weil es nur drei Menschen gibt, denen ich solch ein Schicksal gönne und du gehörst nicht dazu!", antwortete Harry knapp.

Langsam fragte sich Dudley nun, ob Harry wirklich der Freak war, den er immer in ihm gesehen hatte. Nach dem er etwas darüber nachgedacht hatte, reichte er Harry die Hand und sagte schlicht: "Danke."

Harry war erstaunt, ergriff dann aber Dudleys Hand und drückte sie kräftig.

Der Händedruck zwischen Harry und Dudley war von Harrys Freunden, aber auch von den neben ihnen stehenden Dursleys beobachtet worden, was dazu führte, dass Magda keifte: "Vernon, warum schütteln die sich die Hände!?"

"Wahrscheinlich bedankt Dudley sich bei Harry, weil er ihm letztes Jahr das Leben gerettet hat", sagte jetzt Petunia nach langer Pause mal wieder etwas.

"Was? Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts?", schnaubte Magda.

"Wir wollten nicht, dass du dich aufregst", beschwichtigte Vernon.

"Und was genau ist da passiert?", bohrte Magda weiter.

"Dudley ist angegriffen worden und Harry hat die Angreifer verjagt. Mehr können wir dir nicht sagen", antwortete Petunia.

Dies veranlasste Sev dazu ölig zu ergänzen: "Vielleicht solltest du noch das unbedeutende Detail erwähnen, dass Harry sein Leben riskiert hat, um Dudley zu retten!"

"Wer hätte diesen Taugenichts schon vermisst?", schnaubte Magda abfällig in Sev's Richtung.

Was dann geschah, würde Magda für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht vergessen. Harrys Freundin sprang wie eine Furie auf sie zu, richtete einen kleinen Holzstock auf ihr Gesicht und murmelte etwas, das Magda nicht verstehen konnte, aber sie fühlte die Wirkung dieser Worte. Ein bläulicher Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Stock und traf sie im Gesicht. Ihr Kiefer klappe daraufhin so heftig zu, dass Magda im ersten Moment befürchtete, alle ihre Zähne seinen abgebrochen. Wieder murmelte Harrys Freundin etwas und ein weiterer Lichtstrahl schoss in ihr Gesicht, woraufhin sie etwas widerliches, schleimiges auf ihrer Zunge spürte, das quälend langsam in ihren Hals rutschte und dabei einen heftigen Würgereiz auslöste. Glücklicherweise verging dieser Würgereiz schnell wieder und wich einem Kratzen im Hals, welches Magda an eine beginnende Erkältung erinnerte. Aber dieses Kratzen beachtete sie im Moment nicht weiter, da ihr krampfhaft verschlossener Mund, gerade ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Als sie versuchte den Mund zu öffnen und etwas zu sagen, verspürte sie unbeschreibliche Schmerzen. Der Schmerzenslaut, den sie daraufhin ausstieß, hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schrei eines Esels, dem man den Mund zu hielt.

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du den Mund halten sollst? Das hast du nun davon!", sagte Vernon giftig und Petunia zischte wütend: "Wie kannst du nur sagen, dass er ein Taugenichts ist? Ich glaube kaum, dass diese Bezeichnung angemessen ist, für den Lebensretter deines Neffen!"

Magda wollte antworten, der Laut, den sie nun ausstieß, erinnerte aber nur an das Blöken eines Schafes und sie stellte deshalb zunächst jede weitere verbale Kommunikation ein.

Als Dudley ihm die Hand reichte, fragte Harry verwundert: "Du bedankst dich wirklich bei dem Freak?"

"Ja, das tue ich. Ich weiß, dass keiner meiner Freunde sein Leben für mich gewagt hätte. Du hast das getan, obwohl ich dich immer wie Dreck behandelt habe", antwortete Dudley ernst und als Harry schmunzelte fragte er verwirrt: "Was ist denn daran so lustig?"

Darauf antwortete Harry grinsend: "Der Blonde in meiner Gruppe war bisher mein größter Feind in Hogwarts. Erst gestern hat er mir die Hand gereicht, genau wie du eben. Dann dieser schwarzhaarige Mann, er war mein meist gehasster Lehrer, doch seit kurzem sind wir Freunde. Das scheint ein Sommer voller Überraschungen zu werden!"

Dudley war jetzt so von seiner Angst vor der Achterbahnfahrt abgelenkt, dass er sich wirklich für Harry zu interessieren begann: "Wo ist eigentlich der Rothaarige, mit dem du sonst abhängst?"

"Auch so eine Überraschung, aber eine negative! ... Ich habe ihn vor einigen Tagen in der Winkelgasse gesehen, als er mit meiner Ex knutschte und über mich gelästert hat. Das allein hat mich nicht weiter gestört, aber, dass er Hermine absolut fies abserviert hat, das fand ich gar nicht gut ... und das hat er auch gemerkt!"

"Hast du ihm eine rein gehauen?", fragte Dudley begeistert.

"Ja, und es hat mir verdammt Spaß gemacht!", antwortete Harry grinsend und fügte dann hinzu: "Und das schönste ist, dass er mich gar nicht erkannt hat, da ich getarnt war!"

Jetzt hatten sie das vordere Ende der Schlange erreicht, bei der nächsten Fahrt waren sie dran, doch als Dudley das bemerkte, wurde er bleich. Harry kamen Bedenken und da Dudley vermutlich durch den Einfluss seiner Eltern so wurde, sagte er gutmütig: "Dud, wenn du dich nicht traust, dann geh zurück, ich zwinge dich nicht!"

Dudley überlegte einige Sekunden, doch dann packte ihn der Ehrgeiz und er straffte sich: "Nein, ich bleibe, dann kann ich wenigstens erzählen, dass ich mit dem Ding gefahren bin, ohne zu Lügen!".

Jetzt hielt der Wagen der Achterbahn an und die bisherigen Passagiere stiegen aus, teilweise etwas grün im Gesicht. Harry und Dudley stiegen ein und begannen langsam zu ahnen, dass diese Achterbahn wirklich sehr fies sein musste, denn man wurde regelrecht an den Sitz gefesselt ... dann begann die Fahrt.

Die Bahn fuhr steil nach oben, was Dudleys Empfinden nach sehr lange dauerte. Dass die Achterbahn sehr hoch war, konnte man schon von unten sehen, aber von oben war es wirklich erschreckend, denn man hatte das Gefühl, einen Kilometer hoch zu sein. Nachdem die Bahn ihre Maximalhöhe erreicht hatte, fuhr sie quälend langsam auf den Punkt zu, an dem die Schienen scheinbar endeten. Natürlich taten sie das nicht, sie führten einfach nur senkrecht nach unten. Der freie Fall dauerte objektiv nur fünf Sekunden, aber subjektiv viel, viel länger. Das kranke Hirn des Designers hatte sich zudem nicht mit dem freien Fall begnügt, sondern hatte es für notwendig gehalten, die Schiene wie einen Korkenzieher zu verdrehen. Ein Looping jagte den nächsten, gelegentlich fuhr man sogar kopfüber oder raste um einen Baum herum in den nächsten Korkenzieher.

Für Dudley war die Fahrt die Hölle und er verstand überhaupt nicht, dass Harry begeistert jauchzte. Als die Fahrt endlich zu Ende ging, nahm Dudley dies mehr als erleichtert zur Kenntnis und er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Bahn endlich stand und die Halteeinrichtungen gelöst wurden. Kaum war das geschehen, da verließ er fluchtartig die Bahn. Da Dudley tüchtig zu Mittag gegessen und seinen Magen bis an die Kapazitätsgrenze gefüllt hatte, bekam Magda dies nun zu spüren. Gerade, als Dudley und Harry an ihr vorbei kamen, öffneten sich bei Dudley alle Schleusen. Magda wurde urplötzlich mit einer übel riechenden, körperwarmen Masse geduscht, bestehend aus halb verdauter Pizza, eingeweicht in Cola und geschmacklich abgerundet von dem Eis, welches Dudley als Nachtisch verspeist hatte. Nervlich total überbelastet und wütend gackernd funkelte Magda sie an und stapfte dann in Richtung ihres Hotels davon. Sie konnte ja nicht so vollgekotzt herumlaufen und wollte duschen und sich umziehen.

"Was habt ihr denn mit der angestellt?", fragte Harry.

Bevor ihm jemand verbal antworten konnte, bemächtigte sich Tonks seiner und Harry war es erst mal egal, was mit Magda passiert war. Nach dieser Begrüßung erzählte ihm Tonks, was sich in der Zwischenzeit ereignet hatte und sagte dann: "Die Kieferklammer hält etwa zwei Tage und klingt dann langsam ab, bei der Stimmveränderung bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, sie dürfte aber mehrere Monate anhalten. Während dieser Zeit wird Magda mit ständig wechselnden Stimmen sprechen. Meist Tierstimmen, manchmal auch menschliche, aber nie mit ihrer eigenen Stimme."

Bei der Vorstellung, wie Magdas Leben sich in den nächsten Monaten gestalten würde, empfand Harry ein gewisses sadistisches Vergnügen. Tonks sah ihm das an und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Dafür erwarte ich heute Nacht aber eine angemessene Belohnung, mein Schatz!"

Harrys Antwort hierauf bestand aus einem leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der Tonks klar machte, dass sie ihre Belohnung bekommen würde.

Unterdessen hatte Sev sich ein wenig mit Vernon und Petunia unterhalten, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass Vernon ohne Petunias Einfluss der Zaubererwelt gegenüber durchaus aufgeschlossener gewesen wäre. Aber auch Petunia schien von ihrer vehementen Abneigung gegen die Zauberei langsam etwas abzurücken, wozu sicherlich die Tatsache beitrug, dass der wahre Grund für ihre Abneigung nun ans Licht gekommen war.

Als Harry von seiner kleinen Knutschorgie ins Diesseits zurück kehrte und mitbekam, dass sich Sev und die Dursleys unterhielten, fragte er etwas irritiert: "Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ihr gerade mit einem Zauberer plaudert?"

"Ich denke, sie wissen es", sagte Sev amüsiert und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Und zu meiner großen Überraschung konnte ich bei ihnen ein gewisses Interesse an unserer Welt feststellen."

Das verdatterte Gesicht, das Harry daraufhin zeigte, veranlasste Zissa herzlich zu lachen.

"Sev, vielleicht solltest du die Tatsache erwähnen, dass du ihre Einstellung zu unserer Welt mit der des Dunklen Lords zur Muggelwelt verglichen und Parallelen aufgezeigt hast", gluckste Liz.

"Das hat sie etwas geschockt", fügte Dave grinsend hinzu.

"Klar, wenn man erkennen muss, dass man ähnliche Ansichten wie das absolut Böse hat, kann man schon einen kleinen Schreck bekommen", meinte Harry.

"Da hast du Recht, Harry", sagte Vernon und es war das erste Mal, dass Vernon normal mit Harry sprach und ihn nicht angiftete.

Magdas Augen funkelten so zornig, dass es unterwegs niemand wagte, über ihr nicht ganz so elegantes Aussehen zu lachen. Der Weg zum Hotel kam ihr quälend lang vor und der permanente Würgereiz, unter dem sie aufgrund des Gestanks von Dudleys langsam antrocknender Kotze litt, erleichterte ihre Lage auch nicht gerade. Als sie endlich das Hotel erreichte, erkannte der Portier sie glücklicherweise sofort, denn sie hätte ihm ihre Zimmernummer ja gar nicht nennen können. In ihrem Zimmer stellte sie sich erst einmal komplett angezogen unter die Dusche. Nach dem Dudleys Kotze zum größten Teil abgewaschen war, zog sie sich aus und duschte fast eine halbe Stunde lang. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit dabei verging, denn sie war krampfhaft bemüht ihre Panik zu bekämpfen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Diese Schlampe, die ihr das angetan hatte, musste, so unwahrscheinlich das auch klang, eine Hexe sein. Das war auch bestimmt der Grund für Vernons Angst vor Potter und seiner Bande. Wahrscheinlich waren das alle Hexen und Zauberer. Der Schwarzhaarige sah in der Tat wie der Prototyp eines Zauberers aus. Zwar wirkten die Anderen eher normal, aber das war bestimmt nur Verstellung. Magda sah nur eine Möglichkeit, dieses Gesindel in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Sie würde die Polizei rufen und das Pack verhaften lassen, dann könnte man sie bestimmt zwingen, diese Hexereien wieder von ihr zu nehmen.

Mit diesem Entschluss stieg sie aus der Dusche, zog sich frische Kleidung an und griff nach dem Telefon, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja gar nicht sprechen konnte. Also ging sie zur Rezeption und schnappte sich einen Prospekt, auf dem die Veranstaltungen der nächsten Zeit angepriesen wurden. Sie bedeutete dem Portier, dass sie seinen Kugelschreiber haben wollte und als sie ihn endlich hatte, kritzelte sie auf den Prospekt: "Rufen sie sofort die Polizei!"

Erst nach einem drohenden Blick Magdas griff der Portier nach dem Telefon und rief die Polizei an. Die kam einige Minuten später auch und diese Zeit hatte Magda genutzt, um ihre Leidensgeschichte aufzuschreiben. Als die Polizisten ihr Geschreibsel lasen, mussten sie sich beherrschen, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen. Einer der Polizisten sprach Magda auf französisch an und als sie sich sicher waren, dass Magda diese Sprache nicht beherrscht, diskutierten sie belustigt, was man mit dieser Irren anstellen sollte. Man kam zu dem Schluss, sie in ein Irrenhaus schaffen zu lassen, daher benutzte einer der Polizisten sein Funkgerät, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Unterdessen redete einer seiner Kollegen beruhigend auf Magda ein und versicherte ihr, dass die Hexen ihr nichts mehr tun würden, sie würde jetzt zuerst in Sicherheit gebracht und anschließend würde man sich um die Hexen kümmern.

Wie das mit ihrer Sicherheit gemeint war, erfuhr Magda einige Minuten später. Der bestellte Krankenwagen hielt vor dem Hotel und ein Arzt stieg in Begleitung von zwei menschlichen Kleiderschränken aus. Die Kleiderschränke trugen Sanitäter-Uniformen und einer von ihnen hatte eine seltsame Jacke in seiner Hand. Magda kannte diese Art Jacken aus dem Fernsehen, aber eine war doch viel zu wenig für diese Hexenbande ... doch dann begriff sie, dass die Zwangsjacke für sie selbst bestimmt war und begann zu toben.

Die beiden Kleiderschränke waren geübt darin, jemanden ruhig zu stellen, was Magda daran merkte, dass sie plötzlich die Zwangsjacke trug, ohne genau zu wissen, wie sie da hinein gekommen war. Dass sie nun vor Wut schnaubte und versuchte, um sich zu treten, überzeugte den Arzt nicht gerade von ihrer geistigen Gesundheit. Er nickte den Kleiderschränken nur zu und die schleppten die sich sträubende Magda zum Krankenwagen. In der Zwischenzeit sprach der Arzt kurz mit dem Portier und trug ihm auf, Magdas Familie von ihrer Unterbringung im Sanatorium zu unterrichten, dann fuhr der Krankenwagen ab. 


	24. Petunias Offenbarung

Kapitel 24

Petunias Offenbarung

Guter Job, Harald!

Zu Harrys Verwunderung waren die Dursleys tatsächlich etwas umgänglicher geworden. Vernon zeigte sogar Interesse am politischen System der Zaubererwelt und hatte festgestellt, dass sich die Systeme gar nicht so sehr voneinander unterschieden, wie er gedacht hatte. Petunia hingegen machte den Eindruck, als wüsste sie das schon alles. Harry hatte schon öfter bemerkt, dass seine Tante eigentlich merkwürdig viel über diese von ihr so verabscheute Zaubererwelt wusste, sogar die Dementoren und Askaban kannte sie. Sie musste früher engeren Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt gehabt haben, wie hätte sie sich sonst auch in Sirius verlieben können.

Als er der an ihn geschmiegten Tonks seine Gedanken bezüglich Petunia mitteilte, meinte sie: "Frag sie doch einfach!"

"Gute Idee, Schatz, könnte doch glatt von mir sein!", gab er lächelnd zurück und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatten sie Petunia, die einige Schritte hinter Vernon, Sev und Zissa her ging, eingeholt. Harry beschloss, höflich zu sein und fragte darum vorsichtig: "Tante Petunia, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Petunia zuckte zusammen, denn sie war gerade tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dann schaute sie Harry etwas skeptisch an und sagte nur leise: "Ja."

"Hast du früher Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt gehabt? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du vieles weißt, was du sonst gar nicht wissen solltest. Dann noch die Sache mit Sirius, wie hättest du dich in ihn verlieben können, wenn du dich nicht in unserer Welt bewegt hättest. In der Muggelwelt hättest du ihn bestimmt nicht kennen lernen können, denn ich weiß, dass Sirius während seiner Schulzeit keinen engeren Kontakt mit Muggeln hatte und außerdem wusste er nur ganz wenig über eure Welt."

Petunia rang offensichtlich mit sich selbst, sagte dann aber nach kurzem Nachdenken mit einem leichten Seufzer: "Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber hier ist der falsche Ort dafür. Können wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir in Ruhe reden können?"

Als Dave das hörte, meinte er: "Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns eine ruhige Ecke suchen und in dein Haus portschlüsseln, Harry. Dort sind wir ungestört."

Harry nickte kurz und sagte dann: "Gute Idee, aber was machen wir mit Magda?"

Vernon, der aufmerksam zugehört hatte, erwiderte sofort darauf: "Ich gehe einfach ins Hotel und sage ihr, dass wir etwas zu klären haben und eine Weile weg sind!"

Für diesen Vorschlag erntete er breite Zustimmung und so marschierte er los. Als er eine Viertelstunde später zurückkehrte, sah man ihm jedoch schon von Weitem an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Was ist los?", fragte Petunia, als er nur noch einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt war.

Er antwortete schnaufend und man merkte ihm seine Erschütterung an: "Magda ist für den Moment kein Problem, man hat sie in ein Irrenhaus gebracht. Offenbar hat sie die Polizei gerufen und denen was von Hexen und Zauberern erzählt. Die Polizei hielt es daraufhin für geraten, sie an einem sicheren Ort unterzubringen. Ich habe dort schon angerufen, wir können jedoch frühestens übermorgen zu ihr!"

"Oh weh, wer weiß, was die mit ihr da anstellen? Die holen wir lieber raus, und zwar am besten gleich!", gab Liz daraufhin stöhnend von sich.

Tonks wandte sich an Liz und sagte: "Komm, das erledigen wir Beide!"

"Das ist gut, du als Aurorin kannst ja Gedächtnisse verändern!", stimmte Liz sofort zu.

Doch dann stockte Tonks und fragte ihren Freund: "Wohin sollen wir sie eigentlich bringen?"

"Nicht in mein Haus, da will ich dieses widerliche Weib auf keinen Fall haben!", antwortete Harry erschrocken, doch nach kurzem nachdenken meinte er: "Ich schlage vor, ihr nehmt die Flüche von ihr und löscht ihr Gedächtnis, dann holt ihr Gepäck aus dem Hotel und bringt sie einfach nach Hause. Ein paar Tage Dünnschiss könnten ihr eigentlich nichts schaden, dann hätte sie auch einen plausiblen Grund für ihre vorzeitige Rückkehr."

"Gute Idee, Schatz!", begeisterte sich Tonks und belohnte die Idee auf ihre schon übliche Weise.

Vernon nannte ihnen noch Magdas Zimmernummer im Hotel, dann nahm man Tonks und Liz in die Mitte, so dass kein Muggel sehen konnte, wie die Beiden einfach verschwanden. Die Dursleys checkten aus dem Hotel aus und verließen mit den Zauberern das Disneyland. Sie gingen alle zusammen zu der Baumgruppe, wo die Zauberer am Morgen angekommen waren, dort holte Dave ihr Seil heraus, das er am Morgen verkleinert und in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Er brachte es wieder auf seine Originalgröße und verwandelte es erneut in einen Portschlüssel, dann sagte er zu den Dursleys: "Ihr müsst euch einfach an dem Seil festhalten, wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, reisen wir zu Harrys Haus."

Petunia wandte sich an Vernon und Dudley und erklärte: "Keine Angst, es zieht nur etwas hinter dem Bauchnabel, aber es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Man muss nur bei der Ankunft aufpassen, dass man nicht fällt."

"Du bist wohl schon öfter geportschlüsselt", stellte Sev amüsiert fest.

"Ja, ein paar Mal", gab Petunia zu.

"Na, dann los! ... Eins! Zwei! Drei!" ... und bei Drei tippte Dave das Seil mit seinem Zauberstab an, um den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren.

Weder Vernon noch Dudley schafften es, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als sie in der Eingangshalle auftauchten und aufgrund ihrer nicht unbeträchtlichen Körpermasse rissen sie auch einige ihrer Begleiter mit um. Der durcheinander fallende Haufen Menschen begeisterte Rowdy, der gerade in den Raum trabte. Der Greif rannte auf das Menschenknäuel zu und schnappte spielerisch nach den ihm so bissgerecht präsentierten Körperteilen. Natürlich reagierten Vernon und Dudley höchst panisch auf die Attacken des ihnen unbekannten Wesens. Auch die Aussage Petunias, dass dieses Tier doch nur ein junger Greif sei, beruhigte sie nicht wirklich. Erst, als Harry den kleinen Greifen rief, hörte Rowdy mit seiner Knabberei auf und nahm sich Harry vor, was für die Zauberer immer wieder ein Vergnügen war, wenn sie Harry und seinen kleinen Freund beim Spielen beobachten konnten.

Auch Petunia schaute sich dieses Schauspiel an und fragte dabei überrascht: "Wieso habt ihr denn einen Greifen hier? Ich dachte immer, dass die total selten wären!"

"Hier gibt es noch mehr seltene Wesen", sagte Zissa und deutete hinter Petunia. Die drehte sich um und rief erstaunt: "Ein Phönix!"

"Du kennst dich aber wirklich erstaunlich gut aus!", sagte Sev.

"Lily hat mir viel erzählt und gezeigt", gestand Petunia nun.

Harry, der Rowdy mit einer Kitzelattacke einstweilen ruhig gestellt hatte, meinte daraufhin: "Ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns an den Pool!"

"Erst mal ein Espresso!", sagte Harriet. Diesem Vorschlag konnte sich keiner entziehen und alle begaben sich in die Küche, wo man den Espresso-Automaten aktivierte. Die genießerichen Mienen der Dursleys kommentierte Harriet glucksend: "Na, so schlechte Menschen könnt ihr ja gar nicht sein, wenn ihr Espesso so liebt!"

"Ist das in eurer Welt ein Kriterium, um Menschen einzuschätzen?", fragte Vernon amüsiert.

"Nein, nur hier in diesem Haus!", gab Harriet zurück.

"Schaut mal, da hat jemand Entzugserscheinungen", gab da Ian grinsend von sich und deutete auf Harry, der sehr ungeduldig wirkte und schon den zweiten Espresso zapfte. Die fragenden Blicke der Dursleys deutend, ergänzte er dann kichernd: "Er vermisst seine Freundin, wartet mal die Begrüßung ab, dann versteht ihr, was ich meine."

Hermine und Ginny traten zu Harry und sprachen kurz mit ihm, dann bat Harry Dave: "Kannst du uns einen Portschlüssel zum Supermarkt und zurück machen? Wir wollen Fleisch kaufen, das Wetter lädt direkt zum Grillen ein."

"Gute Idee, Harry. Sollen wir auch Arthur und Molly einladen?"

"Klar, die sterben ja vor Langeweile im Fuchsbau, die freuen sich bestimmt. Außerdem wollte Albus ja heute auch kommen

und noch zwei Leute mitbringen. Wer weiß, was das für Fresser sind? Also sollten wir gleich größere Mengen einkaufen."

"Dann kaufen wir am besten im Bluewater ein, da können wir Drachenfleisch mitbringen", gluckste Ginny.

"Drachenfleisch!?", stießen die Dursleys aus und sahen Ginny entsetzt an.

"Nur unsere hausinterne Bezeichnung", erklärte Dave schmunzelnd, dann verzauberte er das Seil und erklärte Harry, wie es zu aktivieren war. Auch Padma, Parvati und Draco schlossen sich Harry an. Die sechs Teenager ergriffen das Seil und verschwanden. Dann nutzte Dave die eintretende Stille, um von Harrys stressigem Einkauf mit Tonks zu erzählen ... und die Dursleys prusteten los.

Gleich darauf ploppte es zweimal und zwei breit grinsende Frauen tauchten in der Küche auf. Tonks konnte es gar nicht abwarten und fragte sofort: "Wo ist denn mein Süßer?"

"Einkaufen, wir wollen grillen", gab Ian Auskunft.

"Ach, schön, das bietet sich bei diesem Wetter ja direkt an", sagte Liz erfreut: "Kommt, Mädels, wir schmeißen uns schon mal in unsere Bikinis!"

Gleich darauf war Petunia das einzige weibliche Wesen in der Küche, denn Tonks, Liz, Harriet und Zissa hatten sich auf ihre Zimmer begeben. Als sie nach einigen Minuten in ihren Bikinis zurück kehrten, wurden Vernons und Dudleys Münder trocken. Schon Liz und Harriet waren sehr attraktiv, aber Tonks und Zissa toppten sie noch.

Nach dem sich auch die Männer umgezogen hatten, begab man sich gemeinsam in den Garten. Als Petunia Seidenschnabel und Chessy, die offenbar ein kleines Bad genommen hatten, klatschnass neben dem Pool liegen sah, stieß sie ungläubig hervor: "Ihr habt noch zwei Greife?"

"Wir haben sie nicht, sie leben hier. Der große, Seidenschnabel, ist ein alter Freund von Harry. Als Harry hier einzog, hat Tonks ihm von merkwürdigen Geräuschen im dritten Stock erzählt und Harry hatte wie üblich nichts besseres zu tun, als sich in Gefahr zu Begeben. Er hat kurzerhand nachgeschaut und Seidenschnabel gefunden. Der hat dann Tonks und Harry zu seiner Familie gebracht, die in einer Fabrikhalle hauste. Da die Halle bald abgerissen werden sollte, hat Harry ihnen angeboten, hier zu leben", erzählte Sev.

Unterdessen tauchten Harry und seine Begleiter in einem Fahrstuhl auf. Die anderen waren daran schon gewöhnt, nur Draco fand diesen Metallkasten etwas beunruhigend. Als Harry das bemerkte, sagte er: "Bleib locker, das Ding beißt schon nicht. Im Ministerium gibt es doch auch Aufzüge und die sind echt klapperig."

Als sie ihre Etage erreicht hatten, stiegen sie aus und Draco staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen Geschäfte. Das passte absolut nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich von den Muggeln gemacht hatte. Auch das überwältigende Warenangebot im Supermarkt überraschte ihn. Dann wurde eingekauft. Harry dachte auch an Fawkes und kaufte Zwei Kilo Trauben, außerdem legte er einige Minuten später breit grinsend eine Riesentüte Zitronenbrausebonbons in den Einkaufswagen.

"Du denkst ja an alles", gluckste Padma.

"Du weißt doch, wie süchtig die sind, und man tut ja alles, damit die Gäste sich wohlfühlen", gab Harry zurück.

"Und das schaffst du auch, wir fühlen uns alle wohl in deinem Haus!", sagte Parvati begeistert.

Im nächsten Moment mussten sie lachen, denn Dracos Magen knurrte vernehmlich, er war vorher schon hungrig gewesen, doch der Anblick des ganzen Essens hier hatte diesen Zustand noch gesteigert. Selbst Draco musste lachen und sagte: "Das erste Steak vom Grill gehört mir!"

"Okay, das ist wohl besser so, sonst knabberst du uns noch an", gluckste Ginny.

"Ich denke, wir werden alle satt, selbst wenn die Leute, die Albus mitbringt, Essgewohnheiten wie dein lieber Bruder haben sollten", sagte Harry zu Ginny.

Hermine schnaubte entrüstet und fragte Harry nachdrücklich: "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, diesen Bastard nicht mehr in meiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen?"

Harry lächelte verstehend, doch dann mußte er herzhaft lachen, als Draco verträumt von sich gab: "Bastard, das hast du aber schön gesagt, Mine!"

An der Kasse bezahlte Harry ihre Einkäufe, wobei Draco wieder einmal verwundert das Muggelgeld musterte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum die Muggel so viele unterschiedliche Münzen und Scheine verwendeten. Auch das mit den Keditkarten wollte nicht in seinen Kopf, obwohl Hermine ihm dies mit Engelsgeduld erklärte, denn in der Zaubererwelt reichte es aus, seinen Namen und die Nummer seines Gringotts-Verlieses zu nennen, um bargeldlos zu bezahlen, da brauchte man solche Plastikkarten nicht.

"Kommt, nehmen wir einen Aufzug", sagte Harry, der zur Belustigung seiner Begleiter ziemlich ungeduldig wirkte.

"Entzugserscheinungen!", gluckste Padma und Harrys Todesblick in ihre Richtung ließ alle kichern.

Sie gingen zum nächsten Aufzug, wo sie ihre Einkäufe schrumpften und einsteckten, dann aktivierte Harry den Portschlüssel und sie verschwanden.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle auftauchten und im Haus nichts zu hören war, vermutet Ginny: "Die sind wohl alle schon am Pool!"

"Da gehen wir auch gleich hin", meinte Harry und begann, die Einkäufe aus der Tasche zu fischen.

Kurz darauf war alles verstaut und sie gingen nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. Am Pool fand dann die übliche Begrüßung zwischen Harry und Tonks statt. Zur Belustigung aller benutzte Harry seine Geliebte als Sichtschutz für seine Vorderseite. Er schob sie vor sich her bis an den Pool, dann sprang er ins Wasser. Tonks sprang ihm nach und die Beiden bekamen von ihrer Umwelt erst mal nichts mehr mit. So entging ihnen Arthurs und Mollys Ankunft. Auch als Albus gleich darauf mit vier Personen ankam, bemerkten sie nicht.

Harry und Tonks fuhren erst auseinander und schauten hoch, als eine männliche, rüde Stimme rief: "Potter! Du bist also derjenige, der meine Tochter schändet!"

Ein Mann stand am Beckenrand und blickte Harry grimmig in die Augen. Lange jedoch hielt der grimmige Blick nicht an, der Mann begann breit zu grinsen und sagte: "Wurde ja Zeit, dass einer diesen Job erledigt! ... Ahh!"

Der Mann flog in hohem Bogen ins Wasser und hinter ihm steckte gerade eine Frau ihren Zauberstab weg, dabei sagte sie zu dem gerade wieder aufgetauchten Mann: "Ted Tonks, hatte ich dir nicht verboten, die Beiden in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Das hast du nun davon!"

Dann sagte sie freundlich zu Harry: "Hallo, ich bin Andromeda Tonks, aber nenn mich bitte Andy. Andromeda finde ich etwas daneben. Keine Ahnung, was sich meine Mutter dabei gedacht hat, sie hatte leider eine etwas seltsame Vorstellung von Vornamen."

Tonks schnaubte bei den Worten ihrer Mutter laut auf, was von Andy mit einem breiten Grinsen beantwortet wurde. In diesem Moment kam von Ted ein: "Accio Andy!" ... doch Andy reagierte blitzschnell, sie hatte sofort ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und rief: "Protego!"

Teds Aufrufezauber, mit dem er seine Frau ins Wasser befördern wollte, verpuffte wirkungslos und mit einem "Expelliarmus" Andys wurde er gleich drauf entwaffnet. Tonks kletterte aus dem Pool, fiel ihrer Mutter lachend um den Hals und fragte: "Werdet ihr denn nie erwachsen?"

"Wir werden uns hüten!", antwortet Andy wie aus der Pistole geschossen, doch dann erstarrte sie plötzlich und schaute überrascht zur Tür. Dort stand Zissa, genau so erstarrt wie ihre Schwester. Nach einigen Sekunden traten sie langsam aufeinander zu, dann fielen sie sich aufschluchzend in die Arme.

"Kumpel, wie zum Troll kommt Narzissa hierher?", fragte Ted, der zu Harry geschwommen war.

"Ihre Ehe mit Malfoy ist Geschichte und sie wohnt jetzt hier", sagte Harry.

"Wie soll denn das gehen? Da hätte ja das Familienoberhaupt der Blacks die Ehe aufheben müssen. Wer ist das überhaupt jetzt?"

"Lustigerweise kein geborener Black", sagte Harry.

"Doch nicht etwa Lestrange? Der wäre als Ehemann der ältesten noch lebenden Black das neue Oberhaupt, aber der würde doch nie die Ehe von Lucius beenden, die sind doch dicke Freunde", überlegte Ted laut.

"Schatz, lass meinen Vater nicht dumm sterben", mischte Tonks sich da vom Beckenrand ein, doch Harrys Antwort war nur ein breites Grinsen, darum sagte Tonks: "Das neue Oberhaupt der Blacks klammert sich gerade neben dir an den Beckenrand, Dad!"

"Was?!", rief Ted und starrte Harry groß an.

Da Harry das vergnügte Funkeln in den Augen seines Schulleiters sah, meinte er nur: "Albus scheint euch nicht viel erzählt zu haben!"

"Gar nichts hat er uns erzählt. Er tauchte in unserem Haus auf und fragte, ob wir uns nicht in einem anderen Haus verstecken wollten. Da hätten wir Gesellschaft, unter anderem unsere Tochter und deren Freund. Da waren wir natürlich neugierig, außerdem steckten wir seit Jahren in unserem Haus fest, seit unserer Hochzeit wurden wir öfters mal angegriffen. Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie begeistert die lieben Reinblüter von einer Hochzeit zwischen einer Black und einem Muggelgeborenen Unruhestifter waren. Albus hat uns unter den Fidelius-Zauber gestellt, er selbst ist unser Geheimniswahrer. Er meinte, dass wir hier mindestens genau so sicher wie in unserem Haus seien, also haben wir unsere Koffer gepackt und sind mit ihm gegangen."

Doch bevor Harry darauf etwas sagen konnte, lenkte Albus ab, indem er sagte: "Harry, was hältst du davon, wenn du aus dem Pool kletterst und deine anderen Gäste begrüßt? Ich glaube, sie werden ungeduldig. Ich werde Ted und Andy in der Zwischenzeit auf den neuesten Stand bringen." ... dabei deutete er auf eine vierköpfige Gruppe. Arthur und vor allem Molly verdeckten zwei weibliche Personen und sprachen angeregt mit ihnen.

Harry stieg aus dem Wasser, griff nach Tonks Hand und trat mit ihr zu der Gruppe, doch dort bekam er einen kleinen Schreck, als er in einer der Personen Amelia Bones erkannte. Sie war vor einem Jahr die Richterin gewesen, als er wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger angeklagt wurde. Neben ihr stand ihre Nichte Susan, die bei seinem Anblick etwas tat, was er ihr nie zugetraut hätte. Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff aus. Als Harry daraufhin rot wurde, lachte sie herzhaft auf.

"Susan Bones, benimm dich gefälligst!", wurde sie von ihrer Tante zurecht gewiesen, aber Harry entging nicht das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen der Richterin. Wie sich sofort zeigte, täuschte Harry sich nicht, denn Amelia musterte ihn nun ihrerseits und tönte: "Aber in der Sache muss ich dir Recht geben, Susan."

Draco wieherte vor Lachen als er dies hörte. Nun erst nahm Susan ihn wahr und fragte verblüfft: "Was macht der denn hier?"

"Das gleiche wie du, er ist mein Gast", sagte Harry, der gleich die Fronten klären wollte.

"Ich dachte, ihr seid Feinde", wunderte sich Susan.

"Das waren wir auch, aber es hat sich einiges geändert."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, wurde Harry plötzlich von Andy umarmt, die unbemerkt zu ihm getreten war, nach dem sie von Zissa über einiges aufgeklärt wurde. Sie dankte Harry mit feuchten Augen: "Du hast was gut bei mir, Harry. Nicht nur, dass meine Tochter im siebten Himmel schwebt, du hast auch Zissa von diesem Dreckschwein befreit. Das werde ich dir niemals vergessen!"

Gleich darauf wurde sie von Ted verdrängt, der ebenfalls etwas triefäugig Harry umarmte. Offenbar hatte Albus ihn im Schnelldurchgang in einiges eingeweiht, denn er sagte: "Deine Eltern und Sirius wären verdammt stolz auf dich, Harry!"

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Neuankömmlinge auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Die bewundernden Blicke, die Harry dadurch erntete, gingen ihm jedoch etwas auf die Nerven. Selbst die Dursleys sahen ihn ganz anders als früher an, daher versuchte er etwas von sich abzulenken und sagte: "Tante Petunia, du wolltest uns doch etwas erzählen."

Petunia musste schlucken, als sie sich so plötzlich im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit aller befand, dann aber straffte sie sich und begann zu sprechen: "Severus hatte zwar Recht, was Sirius anging, ich war wirklich in ihn verliebt, aber als ich Vernon kennen lernte, war ich schon längst über ihn hinweg. Und es ist auch wahr, dass ich in Vernon das Gegenteil von Sirius sah. Vernon war ein bodenständiger, strebsamer, verlässlicher und nüchterner Mann. All das, was Sirius nicht war. Vernon, du musst mir glauben, du warst kein Ersatz für Sirius. Er war für mich eher ein warnendes Beispiel, denn mit einem solchen Mann wäre ich auf Dauer sicher nicht glücklich geworden. Alles, was ich mir erträumt habe, ein Heim und eine Familie, das hätte ich mit einem Mann wie Sirius nicht haben können."

Sie machte einen Moment Pause, dann fuhr sie fort: "Meine Abneigung gegen die Zaubererwelt entspringt weder meinem Neid auf Lily noch der Zurückweisung durch Sirius. Die Zaubererwelt hat mir meine Eltern genommen. Das ist der eigentliche Grund!"

Alle schauten sie betroffen an. Es herrschte einige Sekunden lang Stille, dann sagte Vernon: "Ich dachte, deine Eltern seien bei einem Raubüberfall ums Leben gekommen?"

"Nein, Vernon. Es waren Todesser, die Sie getötet haben. Erst haben diese Schweine uns gefoltert, dann haben sie meine Eltern mit dem Todesfluch getötet. Ich dachte, sie würden auch mich töten, aber das taten sie nicht. Einer von ihnen sagte, ich solle dem Schlammblut, welches sich in die magische Welt gedrängt hat, ausrichten, dass es ihr genau so wie meinen Eltern gehen würde. Dann disapparierten sie und keine halbe Minute später trafen einige Ministeriumsangestellte ein. Sie behandelten mich mit einigen Tränken und befragten mich, als ich wieder klar denken konnte. Der leitende Beamte riet mir dringend, Lily nichts davon zu sagen, dass unsere Eltern von Todessern ermordet wurden. Sie drehten es so, dass es wie ein gewöhnlicher Raubüberfall aussah. Dazu mussten sie etliche Gedächtnisse ändern, vor allem diejenigen der Polizisten und des Leichenbeschauers."

Petunia atmete schwer ein, dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ich fragte natürlich, warum Lily nichts von den wahren Todesumständen ihrer Eltern erfahren sollte, aber eine brauchbare Antwort erhielt ich nicht. Der leitende Beamte drohte mir schlicht und einfach mit Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich meinen Mund nicht halten würde. Einer seiner Kollegen schlug vor, einfach mein Gedächtnis zu verändern, aber der Leiter lehnte das ohne Angabe von Gründen ab."

"Und du hast es nie Jemandem erzählt?", fragte Harry, dessen Augen mitleidig auf seiner Tante ruhten.

"Nein, ich hatte Angst. Der Leiter war zwar ein Witz von einem Mann, aber er hatte Macht. Ich wusste nicht, was er mit antun würde, wenn ich nicht meinen Mund hielte, deshalb habe ich es für mich behalten.", antwortet Petunia, doch dann brach sie schluchzend ab.

Harry ging zu ihr und umarmte sie tröstend und sie erwiderte seine Umarmung. Auch Albus trat zu ihnen, legte Petunia eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte freundlich: "Was halten sie davon, diese Angelegenheit in einem privateren Rahmen zu besprechen, Mrs. Dursley? Wir könnten uns in die Küche setzen, da wären wir ungestört. Harry sollte natürlich mitkommen, auch Madam Bones sollte uns begleiten, schlage ich vor."

Petunia nickte, löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann trat sie zu Vernon, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie musste ihm etwas erfreuliches zugeflüstert haben, denn er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Als Harry sich von Tonks verabschieden wollte, sagte Petunia: "Nimm deine Freundin ruhig mit, Harry ... Natürlich nur, wenn dein Schulleiter nichts dagegen hat!"

Tonks, die sich über Petunias Angebot freute und strahlte, verkündete: "Der hat nichts dagegen, er weiß, was gut für ihn ist" ... und alles lachte brüllend.

"Dem ist nichts hinzu zu fügen", sagte Albus schmunzelnd und die Fünf traten ihren Weg in die Küche an.

Harry aktivierte den Espresso-Automaten, während die Anderen sich an den Tisch setzten. Kurze Zeit später tranken sie genüsslich ihren Kaffee und nach dem sich Petunia etwas erholt hatte, sagte Madam Bones: "Mrs. Dursley, ich würde ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen zu den damaligen Vorfällen stellen, denn die Aktionen dieses Ministeriumsangestellten entsprechen nicht im Geringsten unseren Vorschriften."

Petunia signalisierte ihr Einverständnis und Madam Bones fragte: "Wie viele Todesser waren es, die sie überfallen haben?"

"Drei, ein großer Blonder und zwei große Dicke. Einer der Dicken hat den Blonden Lucius genannt, wovon der gar nicht begeistert war. Das habe ich auch dem Ministeriumsangestellten erzählt."

Harry, Albus, Tonks und Madam Bones wechselten bezeichnende Blicke.

"Können sie den Ministeriumsangestellten beschreiben, Mrs. Dursley?", stellte Madam Bones ihre nächste Frage.

"Wie schon gesagt, er war keine besonders beeindruckende Persönlichkeit, klein und dicklich und er trug zu seinem Umhang eine Melone, das sah extrem lächerlich aus."

"Fudge!", stießen die vier Zauberer hervor.

Petunia war total verblüfft, so dass Albus erklärte: "Dieser Mann wurde einige Zeit später Zaubereiminister und ist es heute noch."

"Das passt ja alles wunderbar zusammen!", meinte Madam Bones und fügte hinzu: "Ich glaube, das weitere sollten wir mit allen zusammen besprechen."

Als sich alle erhoben, fragte Petunia: "Könnte ich noch kurz alleine mit dir sprechen, Harry?"

"Natürlich, Tante Petunia", antwortete Harry freundlich. Er hatte seine Tante bis vor wenigen Stunden zutiefst verabscheut, aber das war vorbei. Mittlerweile bedauerte er sie und konnte ihre Abneigung gegen die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen und ihn selbst im Speziellen verstehen.

Nachdem er sich von Tonks auf ihre übliche Weise verabschiedet hatte, fragte er: "Trinken wir noch einen Espresso?"

"Gerne, Harry", antwortete Petunia.

Als Harry den Kaffee gezapft hatte, setzte er sich Petunia gegenüber an den Tisch. Sie nahm einen Schluck, dann schaute sie Harry in die Augen, holte tief Luft und sagte: "Harry, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut, wie wir dich behandelt haben. Es ist alleine meine Schuld, ich habe Vernon die Zauberei als Abartigkeit beschrieben und er glaubte es, er hatte ja niemanden außer mir, der ihm Informationen über eure Welt liefern konnte. Er sah dich und alle anderen Zauberer als Monster, kein Wunder nach meinen Schilderungen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst, denn das verdiene ich nicht. Aber du kannst dich immer als Mitglied meiner Familie fühlen und bist jederzeit bei uns willkommen."

Sie stutzte, als sie Harrys freundliches Lächeln sah. Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte Harry dann: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du meine Verzeihung nicht verdienst. Ja, du hast einen Fehler gemacht, aber du hast das eingesehen und bereust es. Und wenn ich sogar Draco verziehen habe, kann ich auch euch verzeihen. Weißt du, bei ihm habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen, weil ich auf Ron gehört habe. Erst vor einigen Tagen habe ich erfahren, wie sehr ich Draco damit verletzt habe. Nun sind wir auf dem besten Wege, gute Freunde zu werden. Oder nimm Sev, er war mein Hasslehrer Nummer Eins. Jetzt haben wir uns angefreundet. Warum also sollte ich dir nicht verzeihen?"

Petunia schluchzte auf und lief zu Harry, um ihn fest zu umarmen. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, um sich zu fassen, dann küsste sie Harry auf die Wange und sagte erleichtert: "Danke" ... doch dann schlich sich Belustigung in ihr Gesicht und sie fügte hinzu: "Übrigens bin ich sehr überrascht, dass Professor Dumbledore plötzlich wieder so fit ist, in unserem Haus wirkte er, als wäre er total senil."

Harry lachte schallend auf: "Er ist ein großartiger Schauspieler, findest du nicht?"

Auch Petunia musste lachen: "Ich habe ihn früher gekannt, ich muss zugeben, ich war ziemlich erschüttert, ihn so senil zu sehen." ... doch dann fragte sie neugierig: "Sag mal, deine Freundin, kann es sein, dass ich sie schon mal gesehen habe? Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

"Sie war bei dem Bedrohungskommando am Bahnhof vor einigen Tagen dabei", sagte Harry.

"Da war nur eine Frau dabei und die sah ganz anders aus."

"Sie ist ein Metamorph, genau wie ich", sagte Harry und transformierte seine Haare in die blonde Punkfrisur.

Petunias Augen wurden groß und sie stieß hervor: "Meine Güte, ich dachte, so etwas wäre eine total seltene Fähigkeit!"

"Ist es auch, ich weiß es auch erst seit einigen Tagen. Du kannst dir wohl vorstellen, dass ich mehr als überrascht war, als ich es gemerkt habe."

Petunia kicherte, und gluckste dann: "Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Was glaubst du, wie überrascht deine Mutter war, als sie zufällig heraus fand, dass James ein Animagus war. Sie hat bemerkt, wie er und Sirius sich aus der Schule geschlichen haben. Sie ist ihnen nach gegangen und wollte sie gerade ansprechen, da verwandelten die Beiden sich und rannten in den verbotenen Wald. Ich hätte Lilys Gesicht in diesem Moment für mein Leben gerne gesehen!"

Harry musste herzhaft lachen, er konnte sich das verdatterte Gesicht seiner Mutter gut vorstellen, doch dann sagte er: "Komm, gehen wir wieder raus zu den anderen."


	25. Fudges wahres Gesicht

Trotz Krankheit spitzenmäßig von Ralda gebetat

Kapitel 25 - Fudges wahres Gesicht

Draußen erwartete sie eine Menge belustigter Gesichter. Nur drei Personen wirkten nicht gerade glücklich. Eine von ihnen war Tonks, die beiden anderen Sev und Dave. Tonks, in deren Augen Mord geschrieben stand, hatte sie offensichtlich an die Hauswand getrieben und sie sahen sich nun einer stinkwütenden, jungen Frau gegenüber, die mit ihrem Zauberstab vor ihren Gesichtern herum fuchtelte: "Wie konntest du ihn ohne einen Erwachsenen weg lassen, du stinkende alte Fledermaus! ... Und du von einem Hippogreif im Galopp verlorener Vollidiot machst ihm auch noch den Portschlüssel! ... Wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, würde ich das, was ich von euch übrig lasse, in eine Streichholzschachtel stecken und an Voldemort schicken!"

Tonks war stinke sauer, soviel war schon mal klar. Ihr war wohl gedämmert, dass Harry ohne Leibgarde im Bluewater eingekauft hatte. Harry sah nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er setzte sich ab und wartete, bis die Wut seines Lieblings einigermaßen verraucht war oder er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sev und Dave unter Tonks Anklage langsam zu schrumpfen schienen, entschied sich Harry für die zweite, wenn auch gefährlichere Möglichkeit. Er ging zu Tonks, drehte sie zu sich herum und umarmte sie.

"Ach, da bist du ja! Wie konntest du nur...", fauchte Tonks Harry an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss von Harry unterbrach ihren Wortschwall. Eine Sekunde lang sträubte sie sich noch, dann aber legte sie ihm ihre Arme um den Nacken und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, wobei sie ein glückliches Seufzen von sich gab. Zur Belustigung der Anderen nutzten Sev und Dave die Gunst der Sekunde und verdrückten sich geduckt. Sie schlichen auf Zehenspitzen zum Tisch, setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und versuchten mit einigem Erfolg, klein und unauffällig zu wirken.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry und Tonks zu den anderen stießen, denn die Beiden nahmen erst ein kurzes Bad im Pool. Niemandem war entgangen, dass Harrys Badehose extrem gut gefüllt war, als er mit Tonks, deren Brustwarzen fast Löcher in ihren Bikini stachen, am Tisch vorüber huschte. Als die Beiden ihr Bad beendet hatten, wirkten sie etwas gesitteter, aber ihren leicht glasigen Augen sah man an, dass sie sich lieber miteinander beschäftigt hätten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte jemand Getränke angeschleppt. Harry und Tonks teilten sich ein Butterbier und sie hatten ihre Stühle so dicht wie es ging zusammen geschoben, genau wie Hermine und Ginny, die neben Harry saßen. Albus warf den beiden Paaren einen belustigten Blick zu, dann begann er zu sprechen: "Harry, ich habe einiges sehr wichtiges zu sagen! ... Wenn es hier Personen geben sollte, denen du kein Vertrauen schenkst, werden wir diejenigen bitten, unsere Runde zu verlassen. Das ist jetzt deine Entscheidung!"

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und die einzigen Personen, die er dabei länger fixierte, waren Vernon und Dudley, die sich in diesem kurzen Moment wie geröntgt fühlten. Draco fühlte sich geehrt, weil Harry ihm anscheinend sein vollstes Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Dieses Vertrauen, so schwor er sich in diesem Moment, würde er nie enttäuschen. Albus und Sev hatten Harry beobachtet und warfen sich einen wissenden und gleichzeitig zufriedenen Blick zu, den sonst niemand bemerkte.

"Sprich bitte, ich vertraue allen hier", sagte Harry ruhig und sicher.

Albus nickte ihm anerkennend zu und sagte: "Wir haben einen Feind, und ich spreche nicht von Voldemort. Ich meine unseren Zaubereiminister! ... Dank der unermüdlichen Recherchen von Madam Bones wissen wir nun, wie er an die Macht gekommen ist und welche Ziele er verfolgt!"

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, dann fuhr er fort: "Man kann Fudge viel unterstellen, aber nicht die Fähigkeiten, welche ein Zaubereiminister besitzen sollte. Aber er hatte einflussreiche und vermögende Freunde, welche ihn auf den Thron gesetzt haben. Unter anderem haben Abraxas und später Lucius Malfoy ... ähh, sagen wir, gespendet, um Fudge den Weg zu ebenen und später seinen Einfluss als Zaubereiminister zu steigern. Das war eine kluge Investition, denn Fudge hat es unter anderem letztes Jahr geschafft, die Rückkehr Voldemorts unter dem Teppich zu halten. Es gab da noch mehr Dinge, auf die ich jetzt nicht eingehen werde, aber dass Fudge eine willige Marionette der Todesser ist, kann ich beweisen. Er hat in letzter Zeit angefangen, missliebige Ministeriumsangestellte zu feuern, auf unwichtige Posten abzuschieben oder auf andere Weise auszuschalten. Dave zum Beispiel ist ein solcher Fall. Der Angriff auf euch wurde zwar von Todessern durchgeführt, aber mit Sicherheit war es für sie nur ein Auftragsjob. Auch bei den Grangers gehe ich davon aus, dass Fudge dahinter steckt. Eigentlich ging es bei diesem Anschlag darum, Harry zu brechen!"

An dieser Stelle zuckte Harry zusammen. Er verstand, was Albus meinte und er warf den Grangers unbehagliche Blicke zu, doch Hermine lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, nahm ihn fest in die Arme und sagte energisch: "Harry, denk nicht einmal daran, dass du Schuld sein könntest. Wenn Fudge mich benutzen will, um dir zu schaden, ist das nicht deine Schuld!"

Auch Harriet und Ian traten zu Harry. Harriet umarmte ihn ebenfalls kurz und sagte: "Harry, wir machen dir keinen Vorwurf, du kannst nichts dafür ... und wenn du auf die Idee kommen solltest, dir selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, wirst du mich von einer Seite kennen lernen, die du dir in deinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht vorstellen kannst!"

"Hör auf sie, Kumpel! Es ist besser, sie nicht zu reizen. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung!", sagte Ian und grinste Harry an, doch dann fuhr er ernst fort: "Hermine weiß, dass es ein Risiko ist, mit dir befreundet zu sein. Auch Harriet und ich wissen es und es ist uns die Sache wert. Dank dir leben wir nun in Sicherheit, in einer Sicherheit, die wir vorher als Eltern einer muggelgeborenen Hexe nicht hatten. Früher oder später hätte man uns sowieso aufs Korn genommen. Was wäre denn, wenn du und Hermine keine Freunde wärt. Man würde uns nicht so beschützen, wie es nun der Fall ist und die Todesser könnten uns einfach weg pusten!"

Harriet drückte Harry noch einmal fest an sich und Harry fühlte sich besser. Beinahe wäre er wieder in die Selbstzweifel zurück gefallen, in denen er nach Sirius Tod gefangen war. Dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen, dass er sich nie wieder die Schuld für etwas geben würde, was er nicht beeinflussen konnte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, um die Beklommenheit von sich abzuschütteln, dann lächelte er die Grangers an und sagte erleichtert: "Danke!"

Während Harriet und Ian zu ihren Plätzen zurück gingen, flüsterte Hermine in Harrys Ohr: "Mit dir befreundet zu sein, ist mir jedes Risiko wert, Harry. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich, das weißt du hoffentlich!" ... dann küsste sie ihn noch einmal auf die Wange und lehnte sich wieder zurück an Ginny, die Harry mit einem warmen Blick bedachte.

Nach kurzem Schweigen ergriff Dave das Wort: "Mit Sicherheit steckt jemand im Ministerium hinter dem Angriff auf uns. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass das, was ich jetzt erzähle, unter uns bleibt!" ... Er schaute in die Runde und erntete von jedem ein bestätigendes Nicken, dann fuhr er fort: "Wie Albus schon gesagt hat, ist Fudge dabei, das Ministerium von Angestellten zu säubern, die ihm irgendwie quer gekommen sind. Ich bin einer von ihnen. ... Ich arbeite in der Mysteriumsabteilung, bin also ein Unsäglicher. Seit zwei Jahren arbeitete ich an einem geheimen Forschungsauftrag. Woran genau, würde ich gerne nachher unter vier Augen mit Albus besprechen. ... Dabei geht es nicht darum, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, ich habe Gründe, das ich das noch geheim halte. ... Nun, ich hatte Erfolg und habe etwas Spektakuläres herausgefunden. Stolz wie Oskar habe ich einen Termin bei Fudge gemacht, um ihm meine Ergebnisse mitzuteilen. Er hörte sich alles an und verpasste mir dann einen Maulkorb. ... An dem Projekt durfte ich nicht weiter arbeiten, was ich nicht besonders begeistert aufgenommen habe ... und noch am gleichen Abend wurden wir angegriffen!"

"Nur eine Frage, Mr. Patil. Könnte das Ergebnis ihrer Forschungen den zur Zeit beginnenden Krieg auf die ein oder andere Weise beeinflussen?", fragte Amelia.

"Ja, durchaus, Madam Bones", antwortete Dave.

Doch hier griff Albus in das Gespräch ein: "Amelia, in diesem Haus herrscht die Gepflogenheit, auf Förmlichkeiten zu verzichten. Ich finde, auch wir beide sollten uns anpassen, meine Liebe."

Amelia lächelte in die Runde: "Gut, ich heiße Amelia, falls es jemand noch nicht weiß. Albus hat mir schon erzählt, dass sich hier ein familiäres Verhältnis gebildet hat." ... dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst und sagte: "Bis jetzt weiß niemand außer Albus, warum ich hier bin. Ich bin die Chefin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und habe in den letzten Monaten Fudges Werdegang ein wenig unter die Lupe genommen. Dabei habe ich Dreck ausgegraben, Tonnen von Dreck. Ich kann mit gutem Recht behaupten, dass Fudge das korrupteste Schwein ist, das sich jemals auf dem Ministersessel breit gemacht hat. Nicht nur, dass er von allen möglichen Leuten Schmiergelder annimmt, er vergreift sich auch noch an Spendengeldern für St. Mungos und anderen Einrichtungen. Weiterhin ist es sein Bestreben, Hogwarts unter seine Fuchtel zu bekommen und Albus aus dem Weg zu räumen. Letztes Jahr hat er das fast geschafft, vor vier Jahren ebenfalls. Vor einigen Tagen jedoch hat Albus zurück geschlagen, er konnte Fudge ziemlich kalt stellen. Ich denke, Albus, darüber solltest du selbst sprechen."

Albus räusperte sich und berichtete: "Mir ist vor einige Tagen etwas gelungen, woran ich schon seit einem Jahr gearbeitet habe. Um es kurz zu machen, das Ministerium hat in Hogwarts nichts mehr zu melden!" ... Ein Raunen ging um den Tisch und Albus wurde angestaunt. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter: "Ich musste einige Beziehungen spielen lassen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Zum Glück konnte ich den Zaubergamot auf meine Seite bringen, und was noch besser ist, der Schulrat ist die einzige Körperschaft, die in Hogwarts noch etwas zu melden hat. Zudem steht der Schulrat nun komplett hinter mir. Er wurde von den Mitgliedern gesäubert, welche Voldemort oder dem Minister nahe stehen. Das bedeutet, dass ich Lehrer einstellen kann, ohne auf das Ministerium Rücksicht zu nehmen. Deshalb wird uns im nächsten Schuljahr ein fähiger Verteidigungslehrer zur Verfügung stehen, nämlich Remus Lupin."

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und die Patil-Zwillinge stießen ein Freudengeheul aus und auch Tonks freute sich darauf, bei ihrem Freund Remus Verteidigung zu lernen. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden, wenn sie als ausgebildete Aurorin in einer Verteidigungsklasse des sechsten Schuljahrs saß. Nur Draco fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, wenn ihr neuer Lehrer nachtragend war, würde das nächste Schuljahr bestimmt nicht besonders angenehm werden.

Als die Freudenbekundungen abgeebbt waren, fuhr Albus fort: "Fudge passt das natürlich gar nicht, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über Hogwarts hat. Er hat aber anscheinend mit dieser Möglichkeit gerechnet, denn er hat bereits im letzten Jahr damit begonnen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die ihm ermöglichen, weiterhin Einfluss auf die Schule zu nehmen. Dazu hat er eine Gruppe Schüler auf seine Seite gebracht, die in Hogwarts für ihn spionieren sollen. Zum Glück kennen wir die Namen dieser Schüler, denn es gibt eine undichte Stelle. Ich bekomme seit Monaten anonyme Briefe, offenbar von einem Mitglied dieser Gruppe."

Albus machte eine kurze Pause, während er Arthur und Molly einen bedauernden Blick zu warf und dann sagte: "Arthur, Molly, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss euch mitteilen, dass Ron zu dieser Gruppe gehört."

Bestürzung machte sich in den Gesichtern der Weasleys breit, Ginny und Hermine schnaubten wütend auf und Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Dabei knurrte er: "Dann ist wohl auch Cho mit im Boot!"

Albus nickte, dann sagte er: "Zu dieser Gruppe gehören Ron und Cho, Ernie McMillan, Antony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner und Marietta Edgecombe. Geleitet wird diese Gruppe von zwei Mitarbeitern aus Fudges persönlichem Stab, Percy Weasley und Jack Henson."

"Jack!", schnaubte Tonks wütend, "Oh, wenn ich den vor den Zauberstab bekomme, ist er geliefert!"

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, so dass sie erklärte: "Schatz, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich einmal geglaubt hatte, den Richtigen gefunden zu haben. Das war dieser Jack."

Harry nahm sie in die Arme und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, dann fragte er sie behutsam: "Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Sie nickte und sagte seufzend: "Einige kennen die Geschichte ja schon, der Rest von euch sollte sie auch hören." ... Dann kuschelte sie sich in Harrys Arm ein und erzählte das, was sie den weiblichen Hausbewohnern während der Pyjama-Party schon erzählt hatte, dass dieser Jack nur versuchte, sich ihrer Metamorph-Fähigkeiten zu bedienen und an ihr selbst überhaupt kein Interesse hatte. Dies machte ihn auch für die anderen Hausbewohner ungefähr so symphatisch wie Fudge.

Als Tonks geendet hatte, wandten sich die Blicke aller Harry zu. So wütend hatte ihn noch niemand gesehen. Seine Augen blitzten unheilverkündend und er fletschte sogar die Zähne. Er war so erregt, dass er aufsprang und wütend auf dem Rasen hin und her stapfte. Als er am Grill vorbei ging, entzündeten sich zum Erstaunen fast aller die schon darauf liegenden Kohlen. Lediglich Sev und Albus schienen sich nicht darüber zu wundern, sie warfen sich nur einen wissenden Blick zu.

Ted stand auf und trat zu Harry, der mittlerweile am Pool stand und auf das Wasser blickte. Er legte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und sagte: "Wir beide werden uns diesen Schweinehund vornehmen, klar? Er wird dafür bezahlen!"

"Und wie er dafür bezahlen wird! Niemand tut Tonks weh!", gab Harry zurück.

Ted fragte so leise, dass er am Tisch nicht gehört werden konnte: "Du liebst sie wirklich, was, Harry?"

"Ja, Ted, sie ist mein Leben!"

Ted nickte ihm zu und die Beiden gingen zurück zum Tisch, wo Harry mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in Empfang genommen wurde. Erst als er sich von Tonks gelöst und gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er die auf ihn gerichteten Blicke und fragte darum: "Was ist los, ist mir etwa ein drittes Auge gewachsen?"

Hermine schluckte etwas, als sie antwortete: "Äh, Harry, der Grill!"

"Was ist damit, Mine?"

"Er brennt!"

"Ach, interessant!", gab Harry spöttich zurück.

"Hast du es nicht bemerkt?", fragte Ginny.

"Bitte Klartext!", meinte Harry leicht entnervt und rollte mit den Augen.

"Du bist an dem Grill vorbei gegangen und die Kohlen fingen plötzlich an zu brennen", erklärte nun Tonks.

Hätte man Harrys Gesicht in diesem Moment fotografiert und dieses Foto in einem Lexikon neben dem Wort Verblüffung abgedruckt, wäre es unnötig gewesen, diesen Begriff näher zu beschreiben. Nach dem er den ersten Schock der Erklärung überwunden hatte, fragte er erstaunt: "Wie soll denn das gehen?"

Sev antwortete darauf: "Harry, erinnerst du dich an Lilys Brief? Du hast schon als Baby solche Dinge getan!"

"Gut, aber das erklärt leider noch immer nicht, WIE ich das mache!"

"Harry, ich schlage vor, dass wir diese Sache nach dem Essen besprechen. Zunächst sollten wir das aktuelle Geschehen im Ministerium besprechen", sagte Albus. Harry war einverstanden und nickte, so daß Albus seine begonnene Erklärung fortsetzte: "Die Schülergruppe soll nicht nur spionieren, sie haben noch einen zweiten Auftrag. Harry, sie sollen dich in ihre Gewalt bringen und im Ministerium abliefern!"

Allgemeine Betroffenheit machte sich breit, nur Harry blieb ruhig. So nah er auch eben am Ausflippen war, als es um den Schmerz ging, den dieser Jack seiner Geliebten zugefügt hatte, so unbeteiligt wirkte er nun, als es um seine eigene Person ging. Er sagte nur gelassen: "Ach, deshalb deine ganzen Schutzmaßnahmen. Warum hat Fudge denn eigentlich solche Sehnsucht nach mir?"

"Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er die Prophezeiung kennt, und zwar die ganze. Voldemort würde sicher einiges springen lassen, wenn Fudge ihm den Auserwählten und die komplette Prophezeiung über euch beide auf einem Silbertablett serviert."

"Was für eine Prophezeiung?", fragte Tonks interessiert.

"Ich zeige sie euch, mein Denkarium befindet sich ja hier", sagte Albus.

"Ich hole es", meinte Sev und ging ins Haus. Eine Minute später kam er zurück und stellte das Denkarium vor Albus auf den Tisch. Der Direktor zückte seinen Zauberstab, legte dessen Spitze an seine Schläfe, zog einen silbrigen Gedankenfaden heraus und platzierte ihn in der Schale, dann stupste er die silberne, zähe Flüssigkeit mit seinem Zauberstab an und die Gestalt Sibyll Trelawneys erhob sich daraus. Mit monotoner Stimme sprach sie: "Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran, jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt. Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt."

Betroffenheit machte sich unter den Hausbewohnern breit. Harry konnte die Leute gut verstehen, denn er wußte noch sehr genau, wie geschockt er selbst war, als er diese Prophezeiung zum ersten Mal gehört hatte.

"Du? ... Du sollst Voldemort töten?", fragte Tonks zutiefst entsetzt und sie war nicht die Einzige, die entsetzt war, Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen, genau so die Patil-Zwillinge. Hermine und Ginny sahen aus, als hätte man sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und auch die anderen sahen zutiefst geschockt aus. Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Albus hatte es geschickt verstanden, allen klarzumachen, dass Harrys Chancen nicht schlecht standen, ohne jedoch näher auf die Gründe für seine Überzeugung einzugehen. Er verfolgte stattdessen das Thema Fudge weiter: "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schüler wissen, warum Fudge Harry in die Finger bekommen will, er ist ein großartiger Lügner. Wer weiß, was er ihnen erzählt hat? ... Aber Fudge hat sein dreckiges Spiel bald ausgespielt, denn im Februar wird eine Ministerwahl stattfinden. Amelia ist unsere Kandidatin und ich denke, sie wird gewinnen."

Alle schauten Amelia erfreut an, dann fragte Harry: "Und was ist, wenn Fudge antritt und gewinnt?"

"Fudge wird verschwinden, Harry, so oder so!", sagte Albus leise und in seinen Augen erschien ein harter Glanz. In diesem Moment konnte man sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser sonst so liebenswerte Mann einen der größten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt hatte.

Harry nickte ihm zu, er war einer Meinung mit Albus, Fudge musste aus dem Weg geräumt werden.

Es herrschte einige Minuten Schweigen, dann sagte Albus: "Harry, ich hoffe, du verkraftest noch mehr Gäste. Amelia hat, für den Fall, dass ihr etwas zustoßen sollte, zwei ihrer Freunde ins Vertrauen gezogen, Lewis Lovegood, den Herausgeber des Klitterers und Augusta Longbottom, Amelias Auror-Ausbilderin. Amelia hat heute eine magische Wanze in ihrem Büro entdeckt und sie weiß nicht, wie lange das Ding schon unter ihrem Schreibtisch klebt. Außerdem habe ich bemerkt, dass ihr Wandspiegel so verzaubert war, dass man mit Hilfe seines Gegenstücks Amelias Büro beobachten konnte. Falls Fudge mitbekommen hat, dass Amelia Informationen über ihn an die Beiden geschickt hat, ist deren Leben leider keinen Pfifferling mehr wert."

"Dann solltest du sie so schnell wie möglich her holen. Du weißt, dass du nicht fragen brauchst, Albus, wir haben noch eine Menge Platz. Bis jetzt ist nicht einmal das erste Stockwerk voll, zwei Stockwerke sind total leer und im Notfall könnten wir sogar noch Zimmer auf dem Dachboden einrichten", antwortete Harry.

"Da kommen doch auch bestimmt Neville und Luna mit", meinte Hermine.

"Natürlich, Hermine. Ich denke, dass die Beiden sich hier wohlfühlen werden, wenn sie erst mal den kleinen Schock überwunden haben, dass sie ihr Feriendomizil mit ihrem Lieblingslehrer teilen werden", sagte Albus schmunzelnd und warf Sev einen schiefen Blick zu, so dass Alle zu kichern begannen. Sev ignorierte das jedoch gekonnt.

"So, aber abschließend noch etwas Erfreuliches. Nicht das ganze Ministerium ist gegen uns. Die Auroren, die ja zum größten Teil Ordensmitglieder sind, stehen hinter uns. Daves Abteilung ebenfalls. Er hat einigen seiner Kollegen während seines kurzen Aufenthalts in Hogwarts Eulen geschickt und die waren nicht gerade von Fudge begeistert. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung wird von Amelia geleitet, auch, wenn sie sich zur Zeit dort nicht blicken lassen kann. Ihr Vertreter hält zu uns, er ist ebenfalls im Orden und wird uns keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Die Abteilung für Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe untersteht Amos Diggory, auch nicht gerade ein Fudge-Fan. Die kleineren Abteilungen interessieren uns nicht weiter. Eigentlich sind es nur Fudge selbst und die, wie die Auroren die nennen, Schleimerbrigade, welche uns Schwierigkeiten machen könnten."

"Das klingt doch gar nicht schlecht", meinte Harry.

"Das sehe ich auch so. ... Ich breche jetzt auf und hole die Vier, ihr solltet vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit den Grill bestücken, denn ich habe Dracos Magen schon mehrmals knurren gehört", sagte Albus vergnügt und disapparierte.

Alle mussten kichern, denn Draco schaute so herrlich verdattert zu der Stelle, wo der Schulleiter eben noch stand. "Ein Mann in seinem Alter sollte schwerhörig sein", sagte er und erntete dafür weiteres Gelächter.

Susan trat neben ihn und sagte: "Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Hunger hat. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass wir uns selbst ums Grillen kümmern müssen!"

Sie zeigte grinsend in die Runde und Draco verstand, was sie meinte. Einige Paare starteten gerade eine Knutschorgie, Padma und Parvati spielten mit ihren Handys und die Weasleys, Dursleys, und Amelia unterhielten sich angeregt.

"Komm, gehen wir ins Haus und holen das Fleisch", schlug Draco vor. Susan nickte nur und folgte ihm in die Küche.

"Bist du schon 17?", fragte Susan verblüfft, als Draco das vorhin gekaufte Fleisch kurzerhand in einen Schwebezauber nahm.

"Nein, aber wir alle hier haben Zaubererlaubnis. Außerdem ist dieses Haus unortbar und noch besser als Hogwarts abgeschirmt, wir könnten hier bis zum Umfallen zaubern, ohne dass das Ministerium Wind davon bekäme."

"Cool!", freute sich Susan, übernahm Dracos Schwebezauber und schritt voran. Draco folgte ihr und genoss die Aussicht.

"Muss die so mit dem Arsch wackeln?", dachte er und fand es eine Schande, dass Susan ihre hübsche Rückfront normalerweise unter einem Zaubererumhang verbarg. In dieser recht engen Jeans gefiel sie ihm eindeutig besser, doch als sie den Grill erreichten, war er froh darüber, dass sie die Jeans trug und nicht einen Bikini wie die anderen Mädchen. Jedoch schien sie seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn sie sagte: "Kommst du für einen Moment alleine zurecht? Ich möchte mir einen Bikini anziehen, es ist sehr heiß, vor allem hier am Grill."

Draco musste schlucken und konnte nur nicken, sprechen ging gerade irgendwie nicht. Seine Blicke folgten ihr, bis sie in der Tür verschwunden war, als sie in Richtung Haus ging, dann begann er, mit einer Grillzange Fleisch auf dem Grill zu verteilen. Als Susan fünf Minuten später zurück kam, musste Draco woanders hin schauen, sonst hätte er Harrys Beispiel folgen und in den Pool springen müssen.

"Wann willst du eigentlich das Fleisch wenden?", fragte Susan.

Draco, der weder Ahnung vom Kochen noch vom Grillen hatte, fragte zurück: "Wenden?"

Susan nahm ihm kichernd die Grillzange aus der Hand und begann das Fleisch zu drehen, glücklicherweise war sie rechtzeitig gekommen und es war noch nichts angebrannt. Draco, der ihr zuschaute, verschlang sie dabei fast mit den Augen. Zur Kontrolle warf er einige Blicke auf Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge, die er auch sehr attraktiv fand, aber gegen Susan schienen sie zu verblassen.

"Gütiger Merlin, bin ich etwa scharf auf eine Hufflepuff?", fragte er sich in Gedanken und ahnte dabei nicht, dass sich Susans Gedanken in ähnlicher Weise mit ihm selbst beschäftigten. Sie empfand seinen Anblick alles andere als unangenehm und ohne seine sonst stets zur Schau gestellte Arroganz fand sie ihn sogar richtig nett.

Kurz bevor das Essen fertig war, trieb Draco mit einem Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab einige Paare auseinander, damit sie den Tisch deckten. Auch Sev und seine Mutter gehörten zu seinen Opfern. Ihre Strafandrohungen überhörte er geflissentlich, genau wie er die bösen Blicke von Harry, Tonks, Hermine und Ginny ignorierte. Über die Bewunderung in Susans Augen, die er nicht übersah, freute er sich jedoch.

"Du bist wirklich mutig, ich würde es nie wagen, Snape zu duschen", sagte sie.

"Nenn ihn Sev, hast du Albus nicht gehört?"

"Du musst zugeben, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, seine Lehrer zu duzen und besonders ihn."

"Mit unserem Schulleiter fällt es mir auch nicht gerade leicht, aber ich werde mich daran gewöhnen."

In diesem Moment tauchte der besagte Schulleiter mit vier Personen im Garten auf. Augusta Longbottom hatte zum Glück auf ihren Hut mit dem ausgestopften Geier verzichtet, aber ihre riesige, rote Handtasche trug sie bei sich. Als Neville zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung sah, dass sich Snape und Malfoy hier befanden, wurde er kreidebleich, denn wo die Beiden sich aufhielten, konnte es seiner Meinung nach nicht so sicher sein, wie Dumbledore es versprochen hatte. Luna hingegen nahm die Anwesenheit der Beiden einfach zur Kenntnis, ohne darüber in Aufregung zu geraten.

Amelia begrüßte Augusta und Lewis herzlich, gleichzeitig wurden Neville und Luna von ihren Freunden begrüßt. Auch Draco und Susan traten zu der Gruppe.

"Na komm schon, ich beiße dich nicht!", schnaubte Draco, als er Neville die Hand reichen wollte und dieser zurück zuckte. 

Zögernd griff Neville dann doch nach Dracos Hand, drückte sie kurz, lies sie aber sofort wieder los.

Draco konnte nachvollziehen, dass Neville Angst vor ihm hatte und wollte das ändern, darum sagte er freundlich: "Ich glaube, wir Beide sollten uns später mal in Ruhe unterhalten, aber zuerst essen wir, die Steaks sind gleich fertig!"


	26. Geschichtsstunde mit Albus Teil 1

Kapitel 26

Geschichtsstunde mit Albus Teil 1

Neville war nicht gerade begeistert davon, beim Essen neben Draco zu sitzen. Auf seiner anderen Seite hatte sich Luna platziert, darüber war er auch nicht gerade begeistert. Zwar mochte er sie, vor allem, seitdem sie die Sache im Ministerium zusammen durchgestanden hatten, aber sie war halt ziemlich seltsam. Zudem hatte er festgestellt, dass sie ihn häufig anstarrte, das machte ihn nervös.

Dann begann man zu essen und es schmeckte Neville so gut, dass er für eine Weile seine Sitznachbarn vergaß. Als sein gröbster Hunger gestillt war, begann er sich umzublicken. Harry hatte sich stark verändert, er sah ohne seine Brille ganz anders und wie Neville fand, viel besser aus. Bei dem Anblick von Harrys Freundin musste er schlucken. "Eine absolute Traumfrau", dachte er. Sie schien etwas älter als Harry zu sein, aber das störte Neville nicht.

Was er aber dann sah, verwirrte ihn, es waren Ginny und Hermine, die sich zärtlich küssten. Die Beiden bemerkten seinen verwirrten Blick und lächelten ihm zu. Neville lächelte zurück und schaffte es ganz gut, sein Bedauern zu verbergen. Er hatte sich letztes Jahr in Ginny verknallt und sah nun, dass seine Chancen bei ihr gleich Null waren.

Er blickte sich weiter um und sein Auge blieb auf Snape hängen, der gerade seine blonde Nachbarin küsste. "Das gibts doch nicht, der alte Griesgram hat ne Freundin", dachte er verblüfft und musste zugeben, dass es eine ausgesprochen schöne Freundin war.

Bevor er seine Blicke weiter wandern lassen konnte, beanspruchten Harry und Tonks die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Harry hatte mitgezählt und festgestellt, dass Tonks drei Steaks gefuttert hatte. "Schatz, wie ich sehe, schmeckt dir das Drachenfleisch wirklich gut", sagte er, als sie sich den letzten Bissen einverleiben wollte.

Tonks erstarrte. Ihre Gabel, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem geöffneten Mund befand, ihr Mund, selbst ihre Augen bewegten sich mehrere Sekunden lang nicht. Dann lies sie die Gabel sinken und wandte sich Harry zu. "Das ist Drachenfleisch?", fragte sie mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Harry nickte. "Und du lässt mich das essen und sagst nichts davon?". Harry nickte erneut. "Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch?". Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sprang blitzschnell auf. Er rannte lachend davon, Tonks nur einige Meter hinter ihm. "Du bist dermaßen tot, Potter", rief sie ihm nach.

Auch, wenn die Neuen in der Runde nicht verstanden, worum es hier ging, mussten sie einfach lachen. Als sich Harry einige Sekunden später einholen ließ und sich mit Tonks in eine wilde Knutscherei stürzte, wurden Neville und Susan etwas rot und schauten weg, sie waren im Gegensatz zu den Anderen noch nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnt. Als nun Ted lauthals verkündete: "Ich glaube, die vögeln gleich!", bekam Neville einen Hustenanfall und Ted einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Frau.

"Dein Sprachgebrauch hat sich seit Hogwarts nicht gerade verbessert, aber auch nicht verschlechtert", gab Albus mit vergnügt funkelnden Augen von sich. "Da gebe ich dir Recht!", stimmte Andy dem Direktor zu.

Wieder war es Draco, der die Knutscherei mit einem Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab beendete. Dafür ging er baden, ein Schwebezauber von Tonks, den sie über dem Pool aufhob, sorgte dafür. Zu Nevilles Verblüffung lachte Draco darüber. Er hätte ihm eher wüste Flüche zugetraut, aber er benahm sich ganz anders, als Neville es erwartet hatte.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren alle gesättigt, man räumte den Tisch ab und holte Wein und Bier aus der Küche. Albus trank heute Wein, deshalb teilte Harry sein Bier mit Fawkes. "Harry, du solltest ihm nicht zu viel geben, er kommt manchmal auf merkwürdige Ideen, wenn er zu viel intus hat", sagte Albus, als Harry Fawkes Schale recht großzügig füllte. Harry grinste und schob Fawkes die Schale hin, der Phönix trank begeistert.

Draco angelte zwei Bierflaschen und drückte Neville eine davon in die Hand. "Probier mal, das ist Muggelbier, es schmeckt wirklich gut", sagte Draco freundlich. Neville warf einen forschenden Blick auf seine Oma, die jedoch lächelte ihm zu. "Trink ruhig, dein Vater hat dieses Zeug geliebt und du wirst ihm als ähnlicher, da wird es dir bestimmt auch schmecken", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder Amelia zu.

Neville platzte fast vor Stolz, als seine Oma dies sagte. Jahre lang hatte sie behauptet, dass er nicht das Talent seines Vaters geerbt hätte. Seit den Ereignissen im Ministerium dachte sie anders darüber, sie war stolz auf ihn und war gleich am ersten Ferientag mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um einen neuen Zauberstab für ihn zu kaufen.

Neville nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und stellte fest, dass seine Oma Recht hatte, das Muggelbier schmeckte wirklich gut. Bier war wohl ein Männergetränk, denn alle weiblichen Wesen tranken Wein, selbst Ginny und Luna, die beiden Jüngsten.

Draco bemerkte Nevilles leicht irritierten Blick und sagte: "Wir besaufen uns hier nicht, Neville, wir trinken ein Bier, die Mädchen ein Glas Wein und das war es auch schon. Obwohl mir zwei reizende Vögelchen gezwitschert haben, dass sich vor einigen Tagen drei dem männlichen Geschlecht angehörenden Hausbewohner so besoffen haben, dass sie schmutzige Lieder sangen". Bei diesen Worten warf er Harry, Dave und Ian einen dermaßen bezeichnenden Blick zu, dass Neville grinsen musste.

Die Drei bekamen das nicht mit, denn Harry war wieder einmal am Knutschen, während Dave und Ian mit Unterstützung von Sev den Dursleys erzählten, wie sie hier zusammen lebten. Liz aber hatte Dracos Worte gehört und grinste Harriet und Zissa an, mit denen sie sich zusammen gesetzt hatte. Sie tuschelte kurz mit Harriet und die ging mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Haus.

Kurz darauf kam sie zurück und schob sich zwischen Draco und Neville. Sie hatte Ihre Kamera geholt und schaltete sie ein. "Die Vögelchen haben die Wahrheit gezwitschert", sagte sie und zeigte den Beiden einige der Fotos, welche sie von Ian und Dave auf der Couch geschossen hatte. Neville und Draco prusteten los, was die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. "Was zeigst du denen da, Harriet?", fragte Ian, dessen Stimme verriet, dass er einen konkreten Verdacht hatte. "Nur etwas traute Zweisamkeit", gab Harriet zurück, da prustete auch Liz los.

Während der nächsten paar Minuten tingelte Harriet mit dem Fotoapparat herum und sorgte mit den Fotos für Erheiterung. Zwei Leute waren nicht erheitert, sondern eher angesäuert, was sich noch steigerte, als Harriet die von Draco angesprochen schmutzigen Lieder genauer spezifizierte.

"Du weißt, dass das Rache gibt, meine Liebe", sagte Ian und Dave nickte im grimmigen Einverständnis. "Und du solltest nicht darüber lachen, Harry, du warst genau so blau wie wir", sagte Ian. "Wenigstens gibt es keine Fotos, auf denen ich in verfänglicher Haltung mit einem Mann auf einer Couch liege, Ian", gab Harry zurück. "Aber es gibt jemanden, der in regelmäßigen Abständen den Evanesco-Zauber sprechen musste, weil du andauernd aus dem Bett gekotzt hast, mein Schatz", gluckste Tonks. "Daran sind die Beiden Schuld, die haben mich abgefüllt", sagte Harry, dem das nicht besonders peinlich war. "Allerdings ist es den Beiden zu verdanken, dass wir am nächsten Tag ein Paar wurden. Sie haben mir nämlich dazu geraten, meinen Gefühlen zu folgen. Ich finde, dafür verdienen sie Anerkennung", sagte er. Fies grinsend fügte er hinzu: "Also bitte eine Runde Applaus für Ian und Dave. Danach könnt ihr sie weiter auslachen".

Die Flachserei ging noch einige Minuten weiter, als etwas Ruhe einkehrte, sprach Albus: "Ich habe vorhin deutlich gemacht, dass Harrys Chancen, Voldemort zu besiegen, nicht schlecht sind. Ich würde euch jetzt gerne die Gründe für diese Überzeugung offenbaren".

Sofort wandten sich alle dem Direktor zu. Er lächelte in die Runde und begann zu sprechen: "Als ich vor vielen Jahren Direktor von Hogwarts wurde und gerade meine Bücher in ein Regal in meinem Büro räumte, hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Phönix, der sich auf der Rückenlehne meines Stuhls niedergelassen hatte. Ich war fasziniert von ihm, nie zuvor hatte ich einen Phönix gesehen. Er schien die Stuhllehne nicht besonders bequem zu finden, daher beschwor ich eine Sitzstange für ihn, ich hoffte, dass er eine Weile bleiben würde, denn ich wollte ihn studieren. Offenbar hat ihm die Stange gefallen, denn er benutzt sie noch heute".

Alle schauten zu Fawkes, der den Eindruck machte, als wüsste er, dass Albus über ihn sprach. Albus fuhr fort: "Fawkes richtete sich häuslich in meinem Büro ein und nach einigen Tagen war es für mich, als wäre er schon immer da gewesen. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, mich auf meinen Rundgängen durch das Schloss zu begleiten.

Bei einem dieser Rundgänge flog er plötzlich von meiner Schulter und flatterte vor mir her. Er führte mich in den zweiten Stock zu den Lehrerunterkünften. Ich folgte ihm bis zum Ende des Ganges und fragte mich, warum er mich hierher geführt hatte, ich stand vor einer kahlen Wand, hier gab es nichts von Interesse. Wie sich zeigte, irrte ich mich, denn diese unauffällige Wand verbarg das Geheimnis von Hogwarts.

Fawkes trällerte ein Lied und plötzlich erschien in der Wand eine Tür. Versteckte Türen sind in Hogwarts nichts seltenes, aber diese Tür trug die Wappen der vier Gründer. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen, ich trat hindurch und fand mich in einem breiten Flur wieder. Der Boden, die Decke und die Wände bestanden aus weißem Marmor, auf jeder Seite des Ganges sah ich etliche hohe und breite Türen. Was mich jedoch am meisten an diesem Gang erstaunte, war, dass es hier taghell war. Es gab weder Fackeln noch Kerzen, es war einfach hell. Fenster gab es auch nicht, selbst wenn, es war Nacht und sie wären dunkel gewesen.

Fawkes führte mich in das erste Zimmer auf der linken Seite. Auf der Tür sah ich die Wappen von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Einige Historiker vermuten, dass die Beiden ein Paar waren, sie haben vollkommen Recht. Ich sah mir das Zimmer an, es war wirklich sehr prachtvoll eingerichtet. Offenbar hatten die Beiden eine Vorliebe für Buchenholz, denn die Möbel bestanden alle aus diesem Material. Was mir auffiel, war das vollkommene Fehlen von persönlichen Gegenständen, das Zimmer wirkte, als wäre es gerade erst eingerichtet worden, nicht einmal Bilder hingen an den Wänden.

Das Zimmer von Slytherin und Hufflepuff war ganz anders, ich vermute, dass Helga für die Einrichtung verantwortlich war. Es war im Prinzip ein Gewächshaus, das mit einigen Möbeln ausgestattet war. Was mich wunderte, waren die Pflanzen, sie wirkten, als würde jemand sie pflegen. Auch hier fehlten persönliche Gegenstände. Fawkes hat mir später verraten, dass solche Gegenstände durchaus vorhanden waren, ich sie aber nicht sehen konnte, weil ich bin kein Erbe der Gründer bin.

Fawkes führte mich weiter den Gang entlang, ich schaute in einige Zimmer, es schienen Gästezimmer zu sein. Was mir irgendwann auffiel, war, dass der Gang eigentlich viel zu lang war. Offenbar haben die Gründer da etwas getrickst, denn bei der Länge des Ganges hätte ich schon längst aus dem Schloss heraus sein müssen.

Ich kam schließlich am Ende des Ganges an, an der Stirnwand führte eine Treppe hinab und links befand sich ein weiterer Gang, der genau so wie derjenige aussah, indem ich mich befand. Fawkes lotste mich zur Treppe, ich stieg herunter und stand nach einigen Metern vor einer Eisentür. Fawkes öffnete sie mit seinem Gesang und dahinter begann eine Wendeltreppe.

Hier gab es keinen Marmor mehr, die Treppe und die Wände bestanden aus Fels und es war dunkel. Ich verschaffte mir mit dem Lumos-Zauber Licht und stieg die Treppe hinunter, Fawkes saß auf meiner Schulter. Es dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde, bis ich am Fuß der Treppe ankam. Es folgte ein kurzer Gang mit einer zweiflügeligen Tür am Ende. Wieder fungierte Fawkes als Türöffner und als ich durch die Tür trat, glaubte ich, dass mein Verstand gleich Urlaub nehmen würde".

Albus machte eine Pause und beobachtete amüsiert seine gespannten Zuhörer, die an seinen Lippen hingen. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er jetzt laut "Buh!" rufen würde, bekämen nicht wenige von ihnen einen Herzinfarkt. Mit einer Spur Bedauern verkniff er sich diesen Scherz und trank einen Schluck Wein, um seine Kehle anzufeuchten, dann sprach er weiter:

"Ich stand in einem riesigen, kreisrunden Gewölbe, das von unzähligen Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Die gegenüber liegende Wand war bestimmt 300 Meter entfernt, das Gewölbe war ungefähr 50 Meter hoch. In der Mitte des Gewölbes befand sich ein Steinkreis. Er sah aus wie der in Stonehenge, er war aber um einiges Größer. Ich schritt darauf zu und sah beim Näher kommen in der Mitte des Steinkreises einen Gegenstand, der auf mich wie ein drei Meter großes Denkarium wirkte. Ich trat näher und erkannte, dass es kein Denkarium war, denn darin befand sich keine Gedankensubstanz. Die Substanz in der Steinschale war golden, ich wusste nicht, was es war, ich hatte so was noch nie gesehen.

Fawkes ließ mir einige Minuten Zeit, die Szenerie in mich aufzunehmen, dann flog er von meiner Schulter und flatterte zur linken Seite des Gewölbes. Ich folgte ihm und kam zu einem Durchgang. Er führte in einen nicht besonders großen Raum, in dem vier Sarkophage aus schwarzem Marmor standen. Ich befand mich in der Grabstätte der Gründer, an einem Ort, der seit Jahrhunderten vergeblich gesucht worden war und den man mittlerweile für eine Legende hielt.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um wieder klar denken zu können. Kaum war ich wieder einigermaßen aufnahmefähig, bekam ich einen gewaltigen Schreck". Albus nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und ließ nun dem Schalk in seinem Nacken freien Lauf. Er gähnte herzhaft und sagte: "Ich schlage vor, dass ich morgen weiter berichte, ich bin etwas müde und möchte nun schlafen gehen". Protestgeschrei ertönte und man richtete einige Zauberstäbe drohend auf Albus. Er lachte, dann sagte er: "Gönnt einem alten Mann doch einen kleinen Spaß".

Das belustigte Funkeln verschwand wieder aus seinen Augen und er sprach weiter: "Plötzlich begannen die Sarkophage grell zu leuchten, das grelle Leuchten löste sich von den Sarkophagen und da schwebten auf einmal vier Leuchtwesen mit menschlicher Form um mich herum. Eines der Wesen schwebte vor mich und sprach mit einer irgendwie verzerrt klingenden männlichen Stimme: "Albus, du kannst ruhig wieder atmen, wir werden dir nichts tun".

Tatsächlich hatte ich vor Schreck die Luft angehalten, als diese Wesen auftauchten. Das Wesen lachte leise und stellte sich dann vor: "Ich bin Godric Gryffindor beziehungsweise das, was ich von mir in dieser Welt zurück gelassen habe". Dann stellten sich die anderen drei Wesen vor, es waren die Gründer von Hogwarts. Sie forderten mich auf, mit ihnen zu dem Steinkreis zu gehen. Hier erklärten sie mir, was es mit dem Steinkreis und der Schale auf sich hatte. Der Steinkreis war der erste und auch größte seiner Art, er war der Grund dafür, dass die Gründer diesen Platz für ihre Schule ausgewählt hatten. Die Steinkreise dienten zum Einfangen von magischer Energie, diese Energie wurde in der Steinschale in der Mitte des Kreises gesammelt. Der Steinkreis unter Hogwarts war nicht nur der Größte von allen, sondern auch der Einzige, welcher zur Gründungszeit noch intakt war. Das kommt daher, dass man ihn unterirdisch angelegt hatte. Alle anderen waren von den sich damals ausbreitenden Christen zerstört worden, diese Herrschaften hatten eine gewisse Aversion gegenüber den heiligen Plätzen und Gegenständen der alten Religion.

Was daran fast lustig ist, ist die Tatsache, dass diese Vernichtungsaktionen dafür sorgten, dass einige Muggel plötzlich magische Kinder bekamen. Wenn sie die Steinschalen zerschlugen, kamen einige von ihnen mit der darin gespeicherten Magie in Berührung, andere waren einfach neugierig und hielten die Hände in diese seltsame, aber offenbar ungefährliche Substanz. Der Kontakt mit der Magie hatte keine direkten Auswirkungen auf die Muggel, aber hat deren Erbgut beeinflusst, so dass sich unter deren Kindern oder späteren Nachkommen immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer fanden. Das heißt, die Christen haben genau das erschaffen, was sie ausrotten wollten, denn vorher gab es keine Muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen".

Albus machte eine weitere Pause und feuchtete seine Kehle diesmal mit Kürbissaft an, denn wenn er ständig Wein dafür verwenden würde wäre er bald nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter zu sprechen. Er schmunzelte kurz, als er sich vorstellte, wie er erzählte und dann sternhagelvoll unter den Tisch fiel, dann sprach er weiter:

"Die ganzen Schutzzauber von Hogwarts, die Muggelabwehrzauber, das Anti-Apparierfeld, alles wird von der Magie aus der Steinschale gespeist. Auch andere Dinge funktionieren nur durch die Magie der Schale, zum Beispiel die Ritterrüstungen und die beweglichen Treppen. Godric nannte dieses Gewölbe "Das Herz von Hogwarts".

Nachdem sie mir die Magie des Schlosses erklärt hatten, kam ein neues Thema. Es ging darum, wieso sie überhaupt Hogwarts gegründet hatten. Es ging nicht nur darum, junge Hexen und Zauberer auszubilden, sondern hauptsächlich ging es um ihr Überleben".

Jetzt starrten ihn alle verblüfft an, selbst Harry hörte auf, Tonks den Nacken zu küssen und sie dadurch fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. "Ja, auch für mich war diese Information höchst überraschend", sagte Albus. "Die Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt ging von den, wie Salazar es nannte, verdammten Christen aus. Gerade Salazar hatte allen Grund dafür, die Muggel und besonders die Christen zu hassen, denn er musste als Kind mit ansehen, wie seine Eltern bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt wurden".

Es herrschte einige Sekunden lang entsetztes Schweigen, dann meldete sich Hermine leise zu Wort: "Aber sie hätten sich doch ganz einfach schützen können, es gibt doch den Flammengefrier-Zauber". "Stimmt Hermine, es gibt diesen Zauber. Aber sie kannten ihn nicht!", sagte Albus nachdrücklich und erkannte, dass Hermine ihn verstand.

Er fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort: "Damals hatte jede Familie ihre eigenen Zauberformeln, sie wurden nur innerhalb der Familie weiter gegeben und das auch zumeist nur mündlich. Nur ganz wenige Familien hatten ihre eigenen, selbst geschriebenen Zauberbücher. Den Gründern und vor allem Salazar ging es darum, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer eine gute magische Ausbildung bekamen, so dass sie sich der Verfolgung durch die Christen entziehen konnten. Sie sollten auch nicht nur lernen, sich im Falle eines Angriffs zur Wehr zu setzen, sondern sollten auch in der Lage sein, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Tatsächlich waren die beiden zuerst in Hogwarts gelehrten Fächer Verteidigung und Muggelkunde.

Aber ich wollte ja über die Gründung der Schule sprechen. Salazar hatte Glück im Unglück, denn auch er sollte getötet werden, aber da er ein Kind war, wollte man ihm die Gnade eines schnellen Todes gewähren. Gerade als einer der Mörder seiner Eltern ihn mit einem Knüppel erschlagen wollte, zuckte ein grüner Blitz auf diesen Mann zu, Salazar hörte zum ersten Mal die Worte des Todesfluches: Avada Kedavra.

Gesprochen hatte diesen Fluch ein großer, blonder Mann, der nun mit einem Schwert auf die restlichen Mörder los ging und kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um mit ihnen fertig zu werden, allerdings schaffte es einer von ihnen, unbemerkt zu entkommen. Der Mann befreite Salazar von dem Baum, an den man ihn gebunden hatte und nahm ihn in die Arme, Salazar weinte, bis er eine Stimme hörte: "Vater, da ist dir einer durch die Lappen gegangen!". Salazar blinzelte seine Tränen weg und sah einen Jungen in seinem Alter, vor dem einer der Mörder in der Luft schwebte.

Der Mörder stöhnte vor Schmerzen, denn er war so eng gefesselt, dass die Seile tief in sein Fleisch schnitten. Salazar betrachtete den Jungen genauer und erkannte, dass er der Sohn seines Retters sein musste. Der Junge hob den Schwebezauber auf, nachdem er den Mörder einige Meter hoch schweben hatte lassen, der Mörder krachte zu Boden und man hörte, wie mit einem lauten Knacken dessen Genick brach. Salazar war einerseits entsetzt über die beiläufige Art, mit der der Junge den Mörder getötet hatte, aber zugleich war er ihm dankbar und eigentlich hatte er es auch nicht anders verdient.

Der Junge trat zu ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er. "Salazar Slytherin, und du?", antwortete Salazar. "Godric Gryffindor. Und das ist mein Vater Richard, er ist ein echter Lord", gab der Junge grinsend zurück. "Du sollst nicht immer so angeben, Junge", brummte Richard amüsiert. Godric grinste seinen Vater an und gab: "Jawohl, mein Lord", zurück. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Salazar: "Warum lebt ihr hier in diesem Sumpf?". "Um uns vor denen zu verstecken", antwortete Salazar verbittert und deutete auf die toten Mörder. "Das funktioniert heutzutage nicht mehr, mein Junge. Die Christen breiten sich über Britannien aus wie ein Waldbrand, es hilft nur noch, immer in Bewegung zu bleiben und ständig auf der Hut zu sein", erklärte Richard.

Sie begruben Salazars Eltern, die Leichen der Mörder ließen sie einfach liegen, sie hatten nach Ansicht der Drei kein Begräbnis verdient. "Sag mal, Junge, hast du Verwandte, zu denen du gehen könntest?", fragte Richard, als sie sich einige Dutzend Meter vom Schauplatz der traurigen Ereignisse zur Ruhe legten. "Nein, ich habe niemanden mehr", antwortete Salazar traurig.

Er war von Richard und Godric in die Mitte genommen worden und hatte eine Decke von ihnen erhalten, denn die Mörder hatten ihr Haus mit allem, was darin war, nieder gebrannt. "Dann gehst du einfach mit uns", sagte Godric und Richard gluckste: "Genau das wollte ich auch gerade sagen, aber mein lieber Sohn hat sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt, für mich zu sprechen".

Zum ersten Mal seit dem grausamen Tod seiner Eltern musste Salazar lachen, nicht nur das Geflachse seiner neuen Freunde war dafür verantwortlich, sondern auch der Gedanke, dass es Leute gab, die sich um ihn kümmern würden, ließ ihn alles nicht mehr so grau und düster sehen.

Einige Monate später waren die Drei zu einer Einheit geworden. Richard betrachtete Salazar genau wie Godric als seinen Sohn und liebte beide Jungen gleichermaßen, und diese Liebe gaben die Beiden ihm überreichlich zurück.

Während der nächsten Jahre zogen die Drei durch das Land, um verfolgten Hexen und Zauberern zu helfen, man hätte sie als die Ritter der Zaubererwelt bezeichnen können. Salazar bemerkte schnell, dass Richard und Godric ganz andere Zauber als er kannten, und manche Zauber, die er kannte, führten sie ganz anders als er aus. Natürlich lernten die Drei voneinander, zusätzlich brachte Richard ihnen den Schwertkampf bei, worin er ein Meister war".

Hier unterbrach Albus seine Erzählung und sagte: "Ich schlage vor, hier eine kurze Pause einzulegen, meine Stimmbänder bedürfen der Schmierung". Er trank einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft und stand auf, um sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

Harry und Tonks nutzten die Pause für ein kleines Bad im Pool, wobei sie sich in eine Ecke des Pools zurück zogen und mit einer heftigen Knutscherei begannen. Einige Minuten später fing Ted an zu kichern und deutete Richtung Pool. "Was machen diese Schweine denn da?", gluckste er.

Alles schaute zum Pool und man begann unterdrückt zu lachen, denn Tonks schien sich in nicht unbeträchtlicher Erregung zu befinden. Ihre Haare wechselten im Sekundentakt die Farbe und sie küsste Harry, dessen Hände man nicht sehen konnte, weil sie sich irgendwo unter Wasser befanden, mit einer selbst für sie erstaunlichen Heftigkeit. Als Albus Anstalten machte, seine Erzählung fortzusetzen, musste man Harry und Tonks mehrmals rufen, bis die Beiden reagierten und sich langsam zum Tisch zurück bemühten.


	27. Geschichtsstunde mit Albus Teil 2

Kapitel 27

Geschichtsstunde mit Albus Teil 2

Nachdem sich Harry und Tonks wieder gesetzt und ihre Fähigkeit demonstriert hatten, Gekicher und anzügliche Bemerkungen nicht wahrzunehmen, warf Albus einen Blick in die Runde. Sein Auge blieb kurz an Tonks hängen, die mit noch immer etwas glasigen Augen auf Harrys Schoß saß und leicht erschöpft wirkte. Harry hingegen wirkte ziemlich stolz, als hätte er gerade eine Heldentat vollbracht und Molly war knallrot.

Albus unterdrückte seine Belustigung und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort: "Auf den Tag genau zehn Jahre nach dem Tod von Salazars Eltern standen Godric und Salazar weinend vor Richards gerade zugeschüttetem Grab. Richard hatte die Beiden mit in die Highlands genommen, um ihnen das Land zu zeigen, welches er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Die beiden jungen Zauberer waren von der Landschaft zutiefst beeindruckt, vor allem der dichte Wald, der zu diesem Land gehörte, faszinierte sie. Allerdings hatte Richard ihnen strengstens verboten, diesen Wald zu betreten, denn dort sollten gefährliche Geschöpfe hausen.

Er selbst jedoch durchstreifte täglich diesen Wald, denn irgendwo in dieser Gegend sollte es eine magische Stätte von ungeheurer Macht geben, so hatte ihm sein Vater erzählt, der sie aber auch vergeblich gesucht hatte. Richard glaubte, dass diese Stätte im Wald zu finden sein musste, er fühlte sich hier sicher, denn er glaubte, dass die Geschöpfe dieses Waldes ihm im Gegensatz zu den beiden Jungen nicht gefährlich werden könnten.

Dummerweise gab es hier eine Harpyie, die das anders sah. Sie griff Richard von hinten an, als er gerade den Wald verließ. Richard hatte keine Chance, die Harpyie stürzte sich auf ihn und stieß ihm ihren scharfen Schnabel von hinten in die Lunge. Salazar und Godric hatten das gesehen und rannten zu Richard, um das Leben der Harpyie mit Todesflüchen zu beenden, aber für ihren Vater kam jede Hilfe zu spät, Richard überlebte die Harpyie gerade einmal fünf Minuten. Er lag röchelnd am Boden, Salazar und Godric versuchten, seine Wunde zu heilen, aber sie beherrschten keinen Heilzauber, der stark genug gewesen wäre, eine zerfetzte Lunge zu flicken.

Richard hörte plötzlich auf zu röcheln und sprach mit überraschend fester Stimme: "Lasst es, Jungs, ihr könnt mir nicht mehr helfen. Ich muss euch nun verlassen, aber wir werden uns wieder sehen. Ihr müsst nach England gehen, dort werdet ihr eure Bestimmung finden". Bevor die Beiden ihn fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, hauchte er schwach: "Lebt wohl" und seine Augen brachen.

Richard war tot. Godric und Salazar bestatteten Richard und beschlossen, den letzten Wunsch ihres Vaters zu erfüllen, auch wenn dieser ziemlich vage war. England war groß, wo genau sollten sie ihre Bestimmung finden? Sie verbrachten die Nacht neben Richards Grab und nahmen am nächsten Morgen Abschied von ihrem Vater. Dann gingen sie los, sie vertrauten auf ihr Glück und gingen einfach nach Süden, ohne weiter zu planen. Sie waren gerade 18 Jahre alt geworden und waren wesentlich sorgloser und auch unbedachter, als es ältere Menschen gewesen wären.

Drei Monate später hatten sie ihre Bestimmung noch immer nicht gefunden, aber sie hatten von einem Dorf in der Nähe gehört, in dem gerade zwei Hexen der Prozess gemacht wurde. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und als sie in Sichtweite des Dorfes waren, desillusionierten sie sich und folgten den aufgeregten Dörflern. Sie gelangten zum Marktplatz, wo man gerade dabei war, ein wenig Holz um zwei junge Frauen herum aufzuschichten, die man an zwei Pfählen fest gekettet hatte. Sie sollten offenbar ganz langsam und qualvoll verbrennen, in Salazar und Godric stieg die Galle hoch. Jetzt erst schauten sie sich die Frauen genauer an, sie waren von ausgesprochener Schönheit. "Wir müssen sie auf der Stelle befreien!", raunte Salazar Godric zu. "Warte noch, die fette Sau da will sich noch was von der Seele quatschen", raunte Godric zurück.

Ein kirchlicher Würdenträger, dem Hut nach ein Bischof, erhob sich und hielt eine flammende Rede, in der er dem begeisterten Volk klar machte, dass es nur ihm zu verdanken sei, dass diese beiden gefährlichen Hexen gefunden und verurteilt worden seien. Er selbst, so erzählte er, hätte die Befragung der Hexen durchgeführt und sie hätten ihm ihre Untaten gestanden. Wie sich diese Befragung wohl gestaltet hatte, verriet ein Blick auf die zerfetzten Kleider der Hexen, die gerade noch die Blößen der Beiden notdürftig bedeckten.

Der Bischof verkündete nun das Urteil, die Beiden sollten langsam verbrennen, damit ihre Seelen von der Sünde gereinigt werden würden. "Scheinheiliger Bastard, das wird wohl die Rache dafür sein, weil sie ihn nicht ran gelassen haben", raunte Salazar. "Wir sollten sie jetzt befreien", sagte Godric, Salazar hörte an seiner Stimme, dass diese Muggel heute einen schwarzen Tag erleben würden. "Wie machen wir es, sollen wir unsichtbar bleiben?", fragte Salazar. "Ich denke nicht daran, wir zeigen dem fetten Bastard, warum er sich vor der Zauberei fürchten sollte".

Godric hob seine Desillusionierung auf und erschreckte die schon sabbernden Zuschauer fast zu Tode. Diese Bande war schon ganz heiß darauf, die beiden Schönheiten brennen zu sehen. Auch Salazar wurde wieder sichtbar und trieb die Muggel mit ein paar Flammenkugeln auseinander. Einige Söldner machten den Fehler, sich den beiden Zauberern in den Weg zu stellen, Godric und Salazar machten ihrem Leben mit Hilfe ihrer Schwerter ein Ende.

Der Bischof hatte die Minute genutzt, welche die beiden Zauberer benötigt hatten, um sich ihrer Gegner zu entledigen. Er hatte seine Masse zum Scheiterhaufen bewegt und mit einer schon brennenden Fackel das trockene Holz entzündet. Die beiden jungen Frauen schrien gellend auf, als sie die Hitze des Feuers spürten und sahen, wie schnell sich die Flammen auf sie zu bewegten.

Godric reagierte blitzschnell, er warf sein Schwert und traf den Bischof in den Rücken. Die schwarzhaarige Frau schrie erneut, als aus der Brust des Bischofs plötzlich eine Schwertklinge ragte und er sie mit einem großen Schwall Blut bespuckte. Salazar hatte genau so schnell wie sein Freund reagiert, mit einem Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab trieb er die Flammen zurück und brachte schließlich das Feuer zum Verlöschen.

Sekunden später waren die beiden Frauen von ihren Ketten befreit, die Schwarzhaarige warf sich schluchzend in Godrics Arme, die Blonde schluchzte herzzerreißend an Salazars Brust. Sie schluchzte nicht lange, denn plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Salazar und er sank vor Schmerz aufstöhnend zu Boden, ein Pfeil steckte zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

Ein Söldner, welcher der Hinrichtung nicht beigewohnt hatte, weil er sich gerade mit einer Bewohnerin des Dorfes vergnügte, hatte sich nach dem Ende dieses Vergnügens zum Marktplatz begeben. Er wollte schauen, ob die Hinrichtung schon vorüber war und hatte gesehen, wie sein Herr getötet worden war und wollte ihn rächen. Die Mörder seines Herren waren eindeutig Zauberer, er nahm zuerst den Schwarzhaarigen aufs Korn, der erschien ihm gefährlicher, denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Verdammt, zu hoch!", dachte er, als der Pfeil traf. Das war das letzte was er dachte. Das letzte was er sah, war, wie der andere Zauberer herumwirbelte und mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte, er brüllte etwas, ein grüner Blitz raste auf ihn zu, er spürte einen kurzen, unerträglichen Schmerz und dann... Dunkelheit.

"Lass den Pfeil stecken!", rief die Blonde, als Godric den Pfeil aus Salazars Rücken ziehen wollte. Godric starrte sie wütend an, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder, als die Schwarzhaarige ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und beruhigend sagte: "Bitte, vertrau ihr, Helga ist die beste Heilerin, die ich kenne, sie weiß, was sie tut".

Die Blonde nahm Salazar den Zauberstab aus der Hand und deutete auf ein Gebäude am Rande des Marktplatzes, sie rief: "Accio Zauberstab!", und aus einem der Fenster flog ein Zauberstab auf sie zu. Sie fing ihn auf und richtete ihn auf den Pfeil. Sie murmelte: "Expartis" und Salazar musste einen Schrei unterdrücken, als der Pfeil aus seinem Rücken gerissen wurde. Sofort wendete sie weitere Zauber an und die Blutung hörte auf.

Godric wandte sich an die Schwarzhaarige: "Befindet sich dein Stab auch in diesem Haus?". Sie nickte. "Accio, äh, wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er. "Rowena". "Accio Rowenas Zauberstab", rief er und überreichte Rowena gleich darauf mit einer kleinen Verbeugung ihren Zauberstab. "Ah, ein Edelmann", gluckste sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab entgegen nahm. Dann grinste sie und deutete auf Helga, die verträumt Salazars muskulösen Rücken an der Stelle streichelte, wo eben noch der Pfeil gesteckt hatte. Man konnte nun nicht einmal mehr sehen, dass sich dort jemals eine Wunde befunden hatte.

"Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, gehört das da nicht zum Heilvorgang", hauchte sie in Godrics Ohr und dem lief angesichts ihrer Nähe ein Schauder durch den Körper. Rowena bemerkte das und freute sich über diese Reaktion, denn sie fühlte, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich Hals über Kopf in ihren Retter zu verlieben. Da wurde sie rot, denn ihr fiel der Zustand ihrer Kleidung auf und sie merkte, dass sie und Helga fast nackt waren. Schnell reparierte sie ihre und auch Helgas Kleidung und glaubte ihren Retter ein "Schade" murmeln zu hören, was sie heimlich belustigte.

Sie wirkte einen Reinigungszauber, um sich von dem Blut des Bischofs zu befreien. "Ich denke, wir sollten von ihr verschwinden, wer weiß, wer hier noch lauert und auf uns schießt", sagte sie und holte Helga und Salazar damit in die Realität zurück. "Du hast Recht", stimmte Salazar zu, dann fragte er: "Habt ihr noch Sachen hier, die ihr mitnehmen wollt?". "Hier nicht, aber einige Meilen von hier entfernt steht unsere Hütte oder genauer gesagt das, was von ihr übrig ist. Als sie uns verschleppt habe, fanden sie es besser, dieses böse Hexenhaus abzubrennen. Aber das, was wirklich wichtig war, haben wir unter der Hütte versteckt. Das haben die Muggel mit Sicherheit nicht gefunden, Rowenas Illusionszauber sind nicht von schlechten Eltern", sagte Helga.

Sie gingen los, keiner der Dorfbewohner wagte es, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Während sie durch den Wald zu der Hütte der beiden jungen Frauen marschierten, unterhielten sie sich. Helga und Rowena waren 16 Jahre alt und stammten aus alten Zaubererfamilien, sie waren von klein auf die besten Freundinnen gewesen, genau wie ihre Familien eng miteinander befreundet waren.

Leider gab es diese Familien nicht mehr. Sie hatten am Fuße eines Berges gelebt, es hatte ein Erdbeben gegeben, in dessen Folge ein Teil des Berges eingestürzt war und die beiden Häuser unter sich begraben hatte. Rowena und Helga hatten diese Katastrophe nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall überlebt. Helga hatte ein Faible für Pflanzen aller Art und war in einen nahen Wald gegangen, um nach Alraunen zu suchen, die dort angeblich wachsen sollten, Rowena hatte sie wie immer begleitet.

Als die Beiden zurückkehrten, sahen sie entsetzt die unter großen Felsbrocken begrabenen Trümmer ihrer Häuser. Sie brauchten Stunden, um die Felsen und die Trümmer zu entfernen, sie hofften, Überlebende zu finden. Aber diese Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht, sie fanden nur noch die zerschmetterten Leichen ihrer Angehörigen. Sie legten alle in ein gemeinsames Grab und verließen diesen Ort des Grauens, nachdem Rowena die Schriftensammlung ihres Vaters aus dem zum Glück nicht eingestürzten Keller geholt hatte.

Sie wanderten mehrere Wochen durch das Land, bis sie zu einem Platz kamen, wo es ihnen gefiel. Sie errichteten eine Hütte und darunter einen Keller wie im Haus der Ravenclaws, den Rowena besonders sicherte, weil sie dort die Schriftensammlung und ihre Waffen sicher aufbewahren wollten. Eines Nachts wurden sie von der Söldnertruppe des Bischofs überfallen und überwältigt, bevor sie sich zur Wehr setzen konnten. Glücklicherweise hatte der Bischof beschlossen, sich mit den beiden Hexen vergnügen zu wollen und hatte daher seinen Söldnern verboten, die Beiden anzurühren.

Mit seinem Vergnügen wurde es nichts, denn Rowena beherrschte etwas stablose Magie, es war zwar nicht genug, um Helga und sich zu befreien, aber um sich den fetten und feigen Bischof vom Leib zu halten, dafür reichte es. Natürlich war das Urteil, dass die Beiden langsam und qualvoll verbrennen sollten, die Rache für diese mehr als deutliche Zurückweisung. Als sie die Trümmer ihrer Hütte erreichten, beseitigte Rowena diese und legte mit einem Zauber ein Loch im Boden frei.

Sie kletterte hinein, die anderen folgten ihr. Hier staunten Godric und Salazar nicht schlecht, denn hier standen etliche, mit Pergamentrollen gefüllte Truhen, ein drei Meter breites Regal, voll gestopft mit Büchern und ein weiteres Regal an der anderen Wand, auf dem Pflanzen aller Art zu finden waren. Auch einige Tonkrüge standen hier, Helga erklärte den beiden Zauberern, dass sich von ihr gebraute Zaubertränke darin befinden würden. "Zaubertränke", murmelte er etwas verächtlich. "Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass sich jemand dafür interessiert", fügte er noch hinzu. Hätte er geahnt, dass er als der größte Tränkemeister aller Zeiten in die Geschichte eingehen würde, wären ihm seine Worte wohl im Hals stecken geblieben.

Rowena und Helga schrumpften alles, was sich in diesem Keller befand, selbst die Regale. Alles wurde so klein, dass es in einen Lederbeutel passte, was Godric und Salazar mit einiger Verwunderung zur Kenntnis nahmen. Sie beschlossen, die Nacht im Wald zu verbringen, wo sie vor einem nächtlichen Überfall sicherer als hier wären. Als sie einen Platz gefunden hatten, der sich zum Lagern eignete, war es schon spät.

Helga und Rowena verkündeten, dass es ihnen sehr kalt wäre und krochen zu Salazar und Godric unter die Decken, den Beiden wurde es dabei sehr heiß. Als Godric am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er fest, dass Rowena und er sich während der Nacht eng aneinander gekuschelt hatten. Auch Rowena wachte gerade auf und schaute ihm in die Augen. Bevor Godric etwas sagen konnte, sprach sie leise: "So möchte ich den Rest meines Lebens aufwachen". Dann küsste sie den überraschten, aber auch begeisterten Godric leidenschaftlich, der den Kuss voller Enthusiasmus erwiderte, bis sie ein zweistimmiges Gekicher hörten.

Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen Salazar und Helga, die wohl schon etwas länger wach waren. Auch die Beiden hatten offenbar zusammen gefunden, sie saßen dicht aneinander geschmiegt auf Salazars Decke und grinsten breit. "Was gibt es denn zu lachen?", fragte Godric brummig. "Ihr habt exakt das gleiche gesprochen und getan wie wir vor einer halben Stunde", gluckste Salazar, nun mussten auch Godric und Rowena lachen.

Sie frühstückten und unterhielten sich dabei. Als Godric erzählte, dass Salazar und er durchs Land ziehen würden, um verfolgten Hexen und Zauberern beizustehen, sagte Rowena nachdenklich: "Wäre es nicht besser, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in der Lage sind, sich selbst zu helfen?". "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Salazar gespannt. "Man müsste ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, nützliche Zauber zur Verteidigung zu erlernen. Außerdem fällt es vielen Hexen und Zauberern schwer, sich wirkungsvoll zu tarnen, weil sie einfach zu wenig über die Muggel wissen, um sich deren Verhalten anzupassen", erklärte Rowena. "Eine Schule! Das ist es! Wir müssen eine Schule gründen!", rief Godric begeistert.

Auch die Anderen drei waren begeistert, dann aber warf die bodenständige Helga ein: "Dazu braucht man aber Geld und auch einen geeigneten Platz". Godric grinste sie an. "Das, meine Liebe, ist kein Problem". "Genau, unser Lord hier ist stinkreich und außerdem besitzt er große Ländereien in den Highlands", sagte Salazar. "Lord?", kam es zweistimmig von Rowena und Helga. "Hat er das nicht erwähnt? Das wundert mich, normalerweise gibt er gern damit an", gluckste Salazar. Godric hätte ihm normalerweise für diesen Spruch auf seine Weise gedankt, aber er wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich. "Das hat Vater gemeint", sagte er plötzlich. "Was meinst du?", fragte Salazar. "Unsere Bestimmung. Er muss in die Zukunft gesehen haben, kurz bevor er starb. Wir sollten Rowena und Helga treffen und mit ihnen eine Schule gründen". "Du hast Recht!", rief Salazar begeistert. Sie waren sich schnell einig, die Schule gemeinsam zu gründen und es sollte eine große, beeindruckende Schule werden.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Highlands und brauchten vier Wochen, um Godrics Land zu erreichen. Normalerweise hätten sie nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht, aber sie gingen den Muggeln aus dem Weg und das bedeutete, dass sie weite Umwege gehen mussten.

Als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichten, war Helga kaum zu halten. Der Wald übte eine riesige Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Pflanzen dort auf ihre Entdeckung warteten. Godric und vor allem Salazar setzten ihre komplette Überzeugungskraft ein, um sie daran zu hindern, sofort in den Wald zu stürmen. Helga ließ sich schließlich durch das Versprechen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen alle in den Wald gehen würden, besänftigen.

Allerdings geschah während der Nacht etwas, das den Wald zunächst einmal aus ihren Gehirnen verbannen würde. Sie lagerten in der Nähe von Richards Grab, Godric und Rowena genau so zusammen gekuschelt wie Helga und Salazar. Der Letztere wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, weil ihn etwas in den Arm biss. Er schreckte hoch, verschaffte sich Licht und sah eine kleine grüne Schlange, die sich um seinen linken Unterarm gewunden hatte. Auch zwei winzige Bisswunden sah er, die allerdings schon nicht mehr schmerzten.

Salazar musste schmunzeln, als er die Winz-Schlange sah. "Na, du Wurm, du kannst ja schon beißen!", gluckste er. Dann erstarrte er, denn die Schlange antwortete: "Auch wenn du jetzt mein Herr bist, denk ja nicht, dass der König der Schlangen sich ungestraft Wurm nennen lässt!". Da fühlte Salazar, wie die an ihn gekuschelte Helga heftig zusammen zuckte. "Du kannst Parsel?", fragte sie bestürzt. "Nein, kann ich nicht und was ist das überhaupt?", gab er brummig zurück. "Die Schlangensprache. Aber das ist eine dunkle Kunst", sagte Helga, schaute ihn etwas verängstigt an und rückte etwas von ihm weg. Das bereute sie sofort, denn in seinen Augen erschien ein verletzter Ausdruck, der nur von ihrer Reaktion herrühren konnte. "Tut mir Leid", sagte sie und umarmte ihn fest. "Sie ist lieb", sagte die Schlange. "Da hast du Recht", antwortet Salazar.

"Warum zischst du denn so, hast du Verdauungsprobleme oder was?", tönte da Godric. "Dein Freund unterhält sich gerade mit einer Schlange", informierte Helga Godric. "Riecht er nach Alkohol?", fragte Godric grinsend. "Vorsicht, sonst hetze ich dir meinen Kampfwurm auf den Hals", sagte Salazar und hielt die Schlange hoch. "Iehhhk!", konnte man von Rowena hören. "Schaut die Schlange nicht an, das ist ein Basilisk!", rief sie panisch aus.

Salazar ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und fragte die Schlange: "Bist du wirklich ein Basilisk?". "Ja, bin ich. Und bevor du jetzt in Panik ausbrichst, mein Blick ist tödlich, aber nur, wenn ich das will. Und damit du dich nicht fürchtest, ich will gerade nicht". "Ich fürchte mich bestimmt nicht vor einem Wurm", gab Salazar zurück. "Verdammt, wieso habe ich nur Fawkes die Wahl überlassen", sagte die Schlange. "Fawkes? Und welche Wahl?", fragte Salazar.

Die Schlange antwortete nicht und das war auch nicht nötig, denn plötzlich war ein wunderschöner Gesang zu hören. "Da!", rief Helga und zeigte zum verbotenen Wald. Von dort näherte sich ihnen ein großer, in rote und goldene Flammen gehüllter Vogel. "Ein Phönix!", rief Godric überrascht. Was dann passierte, löste einen nicht gerade kleinen Schreck bei den Gründern aus".

Albus bereiteten die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner gespannten Zuhörer einen Heidenspaß. In Zeitlupe nahm er einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, räusperte sich mehrmals und trank einen weiteren Schluck Saft, bevor er sich zum Weitersprechen herab ließ: "Der Phönix flog auf sie zu und ließ sich blitzschnell auf der Schulter des vor Schreck erstarrten Godric nieder. Sofort wurde auch Godric von den Flammen eingehüllt, was ihn zwar zutiefst entsetzte, aber verletzt wurde er nicht. Das Einzige, was er spürte, war eine angenehme Wärme. Auch fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen, was ihn natürlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass er gerade in Flammen stand, doch stark verwunderte.

Da hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: "Ich grüße dich, Godric Gryffindor, der du von jetzt an mit mir verbunden bist". Godric starrte den Phönix verdattert an und fragte: "Hast du etwa eben zu mir gesprochen?". "Ja und nein, Godric. Ich habe gedacht und du brauchst auch nicht laut zu sprechen, die Telepathie ist besser und sicherer als die normal Sprache, nicht so viel Zuhörer, verstehst du?". Godric nickte, sprechen und vor allem denken ging gerade irgendwie nicht.

Eine Weile später hatten der Phönix und der Basilisk ihren neuen Herren erklärt, dass es wirklich ihre Bestimmung sei, zusammen mit Helga und Rowena eine Schule zu gründen. Salazars Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, hatte er durch den Biss des Basilisken erhalten, während das Phönixfeuer Godric die Gabe der Telepathie geschenkt hatte.

Der Basilisk hatte noch keinen Namen, daher bat er Salazar darum, ihm einen zu geben. Er teilte den Wunsch seines neuen Vertrauten seinen Freunden mit, deren Gesichter sich in nachdenkliche Falten legten. Rowena sprang plötzlich auf und sagte: "Lumbricus! Das ist Latein und bedeutet König der Schlangen". Der kleine Basilisk mochte den Namen und bat Salazar, Rowena dafür zu danken, was dieser auch tat. Rowena musste ihre komplette Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen, denn Lumbricus bedeutete keineswegs König der Schlangen, wie sie behauptet hatte, sondern Regenwurm!".

Hier musste Albus unterbrechen, denn alle lachten laut los und auch er selbst konnte nicht mehr ernst bleiben. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die allgemeine Erheiterung soweit abgeklungen war, dass Albus weiter berichten konnte: "Nachdem der kleine Basilisk getauft war, begab man sich wieder zur Ruhe. Lumbricus war wie alle Schlangen sehr wärmebedürftig und kroch zu Salazar und Helga unter die Decke, während Fawkes sich neben Godric auf einer von diesem beschworenen Sitzstange niederließ.

Kaum waren die Sechs eingeschlafen, als Helga und Rowena schon wieder aufwachten. Sie krochen vorsichtig unter ihren Decken hervor und schauten sich an. "Fühlst du das auch?", fragte Rowena flüsternd. Helga nickte und die beiden Freundinnen schlichen auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Etwas in diesem Wald zog sie unwiderstehlich an, zwar wussten sie, dass es kaum etwas dümmeres gab, als diesen Wald mitten in der Nacht zu betreten, aber sie konnten dem Drang nicht widerstehen.

Als Salazar und Godric am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, glaubten sie, im Delirium zu sein. Salazar sah, dass neben Helga ein gigantischer, schwarzer Wolf lag. Er schien die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Nilpferdes zu haben, wie sich später zeigen sollte, war er sogar noch etwas größer. Neben Rowena lag ein ebenfalls riesiger Pegasus, den Godric erstaunt betrachtete, "Ah, ihr habt unsere neuen Freunde also bemerkt", gluckste da Helga und Rowena kicherte.

Einige Minuten später hatten die Frauen ihre Freunde mit ihren neuen Vertrauten bekannt gemacht. Auch hatten sie gebeichtet, dass sie sich mitten in der Nacht in den Wald geschlichen hatten, was ihnen eine laute Standpauke einbrachte. Fenris, der Wolf unterbrach die Standpauke, indem er die beiden Männer anknurrte und ihnen seine 30 Zentimeter langen Reißzähne zeigte. Unterstützt wurde er von Anorus, dem Pegasus, der sehr verärgert schnaubte. Die beiden Frauen beruhigten ihre Tiere mit einigen Streicheleinheiten, nun ließen sie sich auch von den Männern widerstandslos streicheln".

Albus beschloss, am nächsten Morgen weiter zu erzählen, es war mittlerweile recht spät und einige seiner Zuhörer wirkten etwas müde. "Den Rest der Geschichte werde ich morgen früh erzählen, darin geht es um eine Begebenheit, die für die heutige Zeit eine wichtige Rolle spielt". Er erntete breite Zustimmung von seinen Zuhörern und man begann, sich locker zu unterhalten.

Allerdings beteiligten Tonks und Harry sich nicht daran, sondern knutschten einige Minuten lang, bis Tonks sagte: "Und jetzt, Harry James Potter, wirst du das zu Ende bringen, was du vorhin im Pool begonnen hast". Bevor jemand eine dreckige Bemerkung machen konnte, ploppte es und die Beiden waren verschwunden. "Die haben es aber eilig!", gluckste Ted. "Albus, mach aus morgen früh besser später Vormittag", riet Ian dem Schulleiter. Alle begannen zu lachen, da ploppte es erneut und Tonks tauchte wieder auf. "Schon fertig?", fragte Dave unverschämt und wurde von Tonks mit Missachtung gestraft. Sie trat zum Tisch, angelte sich eine volle Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser. Dann verschwand sie und man war sich sicher, dass man sie heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ted, Dave und Ian grinsten sich an und riefen wie aus einem Mund: "Mittag!".


	28. Oh, diese Jugend!

Kapitel 28

Oh, diese Jugend!

Neville und Susan waren etwas rot geworden, als Harry und Tonks verschwunden waren und aus ihren Absichten keinen Hehl gemacht hatten. Dudley war schon etwas an das Verhalten der Beiden gewöhnt und um Luna aus der Ruhe zu bringen, dafür bedurfte es etwas mehr als nur ein sich ansabberndes Liebespaar.

"Da fällt mir gerade ein, es müssen ja noch Zimmer verteilt werden", sagte Albus. Das übernahmen Hermine, Ginny und Draco, sie baten die Longbottoms, die Lovegoods, Bones und Dursleys, ihnen zu folgen.

"Mum, Dad, wollt ihr nicht auch hier schlafen?", fragte Ginny, der es sinnlos erschien, dass ihre Eltern für ein paar Stunden in den Fuchsbau apparieren sollten. Zudem waren sie nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und das war nicht gerade die beste Voraussetzung für eine gelungene Apparation.

"Meinst du, dass das Harry Recht ist?", fragte Molly. "Warum sollte er etwas dagegen haben, dass seine Ersatzeltern in seinem Haus schlafen?", gab Ginny zurück und sah, wie Mollys Augen feucht wurden. "Meinst du wirklich, dass er uns so sieht?", fragte sie. "Ja, da bin ich sicher, Mom. Ich glaube, er sieht uns alle hier als seine Familie an", antwortet Ginny.

Dann verteilten sie die Zimmer und danach kehrte Ruhe ein, fast alle gingen schlafen, nur Draco, Susan, Neville, Luna und Dudley waren noch nicht müde. Sie verabredeten, sich am Pool zu treffen, nachdem die neuen Hausbewohner ausgepackt hatten.

Dracos Angebot, Susan beim Auspacken zu helfen, löste bei ihr eine nicht geringe Verwunderung aus, aber sie nahm sein Angebot an. Sie hatte ihren Spaß bei dieser Aktion, denn sie stand vor dem Schrank und ließ sich ihre Kleidung von Draco reichen.

Natürlich befand sich auch Unterwäsche in ihrem Koffer und einiges davon war recht gewagt. Sie stellte amüsiert fest, dass Dracos Gesicht einen Hauch von rot annahm und seine Hände leicht zitterten.

"Was hast du denn, ist dir nicht gut?", fragte sie scheinbar besorgt. "Nein, alles in Ordnung", gab er zurück und Susan hörte förmlich, wie diese Worte sich an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei drücken mussten. "Dann ist ja gut, ich dachte schon, meine Unterwäsche bringt dich durcheinander", sagte sie etwas süffisant und Dracos Gesicht färbte sich noch zwei Nuancen dunkler. "Natürlich nicht, denkst du, ich sehe so was zum ersten Mal?", sagte er bemüht lässig.

Susan dachte sich ihren Teil und gab in Gedanken ein lautes "Ja!" von sich, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Sollte Mr. Obercool Slytherin tatsächlich etwas schüchtern sein? Damit hätte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Gehen wir?", fragte sie, als das letzte Kleidungsstück im Schrank verstaut war und riss Draco damit aus seinen etwas unanständigen Gedanken.

Er nickte und sie verließen das Zimmer, wo auf dem Flur schon Dudley auf sie wartete. Neville und Luna kamen auch nach kurzer Zeit aus ihren Zimmern und die fünf Teenager gingen nach unten. Draco merkte Dudley an, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht besonders wohl fühlte. "Dudley, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dir nichts tun, es kann höchstens passieren, dass ich dich unter den Tisch trinke", sagte er freundlich und Dudley lächelte schüchtern.

Man begann die auf dem Tisch zurück gelassenen Alkoholvorräte in Augenschein zu nehmen und entdeckte neben Bier und Wein auch eine Flasche Feuerwhisky. "Davon sollten wir nur wenig trinken, das Zeug haut einen um", gab Draco von sich.

Susan schnappte sich fünf Gläser und schenkte großzügig ein. "Was genau ist das für ein Zeug?", fragte Dudley misstrauisch. "Feuerwhisky, eigentlich das Gleiche wie Muggelwhisky, nur etwas stärker", erklärte Susan. "Na ja, ein Glas wird uns wohl nicht umbringen", sagte Dudley.

Die Fünf stießen miteinander an und tranken auf Ex, dann amüsierten sie sich köstlich über die Rauchwolken, die aus ihren Ohren stoben. Diesen Anblick gönnten sie sich noch drei Mal, dann war die Flasche leer. Sie beschlossen, nun auf weniger hochprozentige Getränke umzusteigen. Das war eine kluge Entscheidung, denn der Whisky begann ihnen schon in den Kopf zu steigen.

Luna und Susan tranken nun Wein, während Draco, Neville und Dudley sich mit Bier beschäftigten. Erstaunlicherweise war es derjenige mit der größten Körpermasse, der eine Stunde später zuerst den Kanal voll hatte. Dudley hatte sich während der letzten Minuten schweigend verhalten, aber plötzlich sagte er: "Isch glaub, isch bin bsoffen!". Dann fiel er nach vorne und lag gleich darauf tief schlafend mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch.

Neville und Luna, die kaum nüchterner als Dudley waren, sahen den Schlafenden und und fanden, dass auch sie genug hatten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Susan und Draco und standen unter einigen Mühen auf. Der stark schwankende Neville legte der genau so schwankenden Luna fürsorglich einen Arm um die Schultern und sagte leicht tadelnd: "Du biss ja total besoffen, Luna, isch halt dich lieber fest".

Luna hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass Neville sie festhalten wollte, aber dass sie besoffen wäre, das wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Isch bin nicht besoffen, mich hat n rasender Glumbernos gestochen", behauptete sie. Neville glaubte das nicht so ganz, wollte sich aber jetzt nicht mit ihr streiten, denn die sich an ihn schmiegende Luna fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Das mit besoffen oder Glumbernos konnte man auch morgen noch klären.

Dank einer navigatorischen Meisterleistung schafften die Beiden den Weg zu Nevilles Zimmer in nur einer halben Stunde. Sie hatten leichte Probleme mit der Treppe gehabt, die ihrer Meinung nach äußerst steil war, zudem wackelte sie furchtbar. Deshalb benötigten sie etliche Anläufe, um in den ersten Stock zu gelangen. Außerdem schien die Treppe sehr gut versteckt zu sein, denn sie brauchten eine Weile, um sie erst einmal zu finden.

Als sie endlich den ersten Stock erreichten, nahm sich Rowdy ihnen an. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Schlafplatz und hatte bisher keinen Erfolg gehabt, denn die Menschen, die er mochte, waren alle beschäftigt. Er trieb Neville und Luna mit leichten Schnabelhieben zu Nevilles Zimmer und wartete, bis die Beiden auf das Bett gefallen waren, dann sprang er ihnen nach und schmiegte sich an Neville, der mit der komatösen Luna im Arm schlief.

Nachdem Neville und Luna gegangen waren, hatten Draco und Susan beschlossen, es sich etwas gemütlich zu machen. Sie wankten zu einem der von Dave beschworenen Liegestühle und legten sich zusammen darauf. Susan kuschelte sich in Dracos Arm ein, der dieses Gefühl so sehr genoss, dass seine Badehose etwas eng wurde. Er beschloss, jetzt klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen.

"Sach ma, hassu eintlich n Freund?", fragte er. Susans Gesicht legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten, diese Frage beanspruchte ihre derzeitigen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten bis zur Belastungsgrenze. Nach längerem Nachdenken schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: "Ne. Ernie wollt mit mir gehn, aber Ernie issn Aschloch". Draco nickte zustimmend, fasste dann all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte: "Wissu mit mir gehn?". Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, denn Susan gingen die Lichter aus und gleich darauf auch ihm.

Offenbar registrierte sein Unterbewusstsein durchaus, dass er Susan in den Armen hielt, denn Dracos Träume während dieser Nacht waren nicht ohne. Pech für Draco, dass sein Körper auf diese Träume mehr als deutlich reagierte.

"He, schaut euch das an! Das ist keine Morgenlatte, das ist ein verdammter Brückenpfeiler!", rief jemand so laut, dass Draco und Susan erschrocken hochfuhren. Sie rissen die Augen auf, schlossen sie aber sofort wieder, denn die Sonne schien heute furchtbar grell. Auch war es unglaublich laut um sie herum.

Was dieser Mann dort gesagt hatte, fanden wohl einige ziemlich lustig, denn die lachten gerade sehr laut. Als Dracos Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah er in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Ted Tonks. "Na, Junge, nen netten Traum gehabt?", fragte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und nun verstand Draco, was er meinte. Er blickte an sich nach unten und sah genau das, was er befürchtet hatte, seine Badehose war mehr als gut gefüllt.

Nun warf er einen Blick in die Runde und ihm wurde nicht gerade besser. Nicht nur Ted und Andy waren da, auch Susans Tante und, was das schlimmste war, Sev und Narzissa. Es war nicht unbedingt Dracos Lebenstraum, seiner Mutter seinen ausgefahrenen Speer zu präsentieren, auch wenn er von einer Badehose verdeckt war. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

Ja, konnte es, denn Draco entdeckte auch noch die Grangers, und Harriet hatte diese verdammte Muggelkamera dabei. "Weg hier!", rief Draco, griff nach Susans Hand und zog sie hoch. Dann rannten sie wie der Blitz an den laut grölenden Hausbewohnern vorbei ins Haus und sofort weiter in Dracos Zimmer. Draco warf die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte: "Heiliger Merlin, war das peinlich!". Susan setzte sich japsend neben ihn und sagte: "Du kannst wirklich schnell rennen, du hast mir fast den Arm ausgerissen". Draco richtete sich auf und schaute sie bedauernd an. "Entschuldige", sagte er, aber Susan winkte ab. "Er ist ja noch dran. Außerdem bin ich froh, dass du mich aus der Schusslinie geholt hast, wer weiß, was die uns noch an den Kopf geschmissen hätten".

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann fragte Susan: "Kannst du dich noch an alles erinnern, was gestern Abend passiert ist?". Draco dachte kurz nach und bejahte dann Susans Frage. "Hast du mich wirklich gefragt, ob ich mit dir gehen will?", fragte sie, wobei ihr Gesicht ziemlich rot wurde. Auch Draco wurde rot, er nickte jedoch tapfer, auch wenn ihm diese Situation noch so peinlich war.

"Und hast du das ernst gemeint oder hast du das nur gesagt, weil du besoffen warst?", fragte sie. "Ich habe es ernst gemeint, Susan", sagte Draco mit einer Weichheit in der Stimme, die sie noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Er schaute sie dabei so hoffnungsvoll an, dass ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Sie sagte nichts, sondern drückte Draco einfach einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Susan löste sich sofort wieder von ihm und sagte, während sie zur Tür schritt: "Ich denke, wir sollten uns erst einmal die Zähne putzen, bevor wir weiter gehen, ich habe einen ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund. Übrigens, das eben hieß ja".

Sie schloss die Tür von außen und ließ einen äußerst verdatterten Draco zurück, der noch einen Moment die Tür anstarrte, bevor er sich umdrehte und ins Bad ging. 20 Minuten später trat er aus seinem Zimmer, um zu Susan zu gehen. Gerade als er anklopfen wollte, öffnete sie ihre Tür und Draco musste hart schlucken. Susan trug wieder ihren Bikini und sah mit ihren noch feuchten Haaren einfach atemberaubend aus.

"Wow!", sagte er bewundernd und das bedeutete Susan mehr als das stundenlange Gesülze von Ernie McMillan, der sie während des letzten Schuljahres ständig angemacht hatte, obwohl er mit Hannah Abbott, ihrer besten Freundin, zusammen war. Nach einem klärenden Gespräch unter Frauen hatte Hannah Ernie mit einem kräftigen Arschtritt klar gemacht, dass ihre Beziehung beendet sei.

Gerade als Draco Susan in die Arme nahm und sie küssen wollte, wurde die Tür von Nevilles Zimmer geöffnet. "Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Draco, denn Nevilles Gesicht war knallrot. "Luna ist los", antwortete Neville und wirkte dabei irgendwie leicht abwesend. "Was hat sie dir denn angetan?", fragte Susan amüsiert.

Neville schluckte, dann erzählte er: "Ich bin vor einer halben Stunde wach geworden und da lag Luna halb auf mir. Ich habe mich vorsichtig unter ihr weg geschoben und bin duschen gegangen. Gerade als ich fertig war und mich abtrocknete, ging die Tür auf und Luna kam herein. Sie fragte, ob sie bei mir duschen dürfte, ich sagte ja und da zog sie sich vor meinen Augen aus und ging unter die Dusche".

"Typisch Luna", kicherte Susan, Draco prustete los und Nevilles Gesicht wurde noch etwas dunkler. "Mensch, Neville, du Trottel, sie wollte bestimmt, dass du ihr den Rücken einseifst", gab Draco von sich. Neville beschloss, zurück zu schlagen.

"Hast du Susan denn den Rücken eingeseift?", fragte er und nun wurde Draco rot. "Leider nicht, aber es hätte mir gefallen", tönte Susan. "Hätte ich ja getan, aber du wolltest ja in deinem Zimmer duschen", gab Draco betont lässig zurück. "War ja nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich geduscht habe", sagte Susan anzüglich.

Da öffnete sich die Tür von Nevilles Zimmer und Luna trat heraus. "Warum bist du denn geflüchtet, Neville? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir den Rücken einseifst", sagte sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Draco und Susan vor Lachen kollabierten.

"Wieso seid ihr denn so gut drauf? Ich habe abartige Kopfschmerzen", tönte da Dudley, der aus seinem Zimmer kam. "Selber schuld, hättest du nicht so viel gesoffen", sagte Draco scheinheilig. Alle, selbst Dudley, mussten lachen, denn Draco war ja genau so besoffen wie er gewesen. "Komm mit nach unten, in der frischen Luft geht es dir bestimmt bald besser", schlug Susan Dudley vor.

Am Pool war schon einiges los. Albus hatte noch einige Leute ins Haus geholt, weil das, was er heute zu erzählen hatte, auch den Orden anging. Deshalb hatte er Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flittwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Alastor Moody geholt, den Führungsstab des Ordens. Auch Poppy Pompfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts, war hier. Sie und Minerva verbrachten seit langem einen Teil der Ferien zusammen, dieses Jahr waren sie in den Norwegischen Fjords gewandert, als Albus auftauchte und Minerva holen wollte. Natürlich hatte er auch Poppy mitgenommen, sie war ja ebenfalls ein Ordensmitglied, wenn sie auch nicht zum Führungsstab gehörte.

Poppys Anwesenheit war ein Glück für Dudley, denn sie hatte immer ihre kleine Arzttasche bei sich. Darin befanden sich die gängigsten Tränke und darunter war auch ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen. Poppy hatte nur einen Blick auf Dudley werfen müssen, um sein Problem zu erkennen. "Hier, mein Junge, ich glaube, das kannst du gebrauchen", sagte sie gutmütig, während sie Dudley eine Phiole mit einem blauen Trank reichte.

"Danke", sagte Dudley höflich und trank die Flüssigkeit, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass dieses Zeug vermutlich etwas magisches war. Dudley konnte nicht genau sagen, nach was es schmeckte, aber es schmeckte widerlich. Wie er sofort erfreut feststellte, wirkte der Trank hervorragend, seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden innerhalb einer Minute vollständig.

Albus hatte Minerva mittlerweile über das Leben in diesem Haus informiert, als sie hörte, dass Harry und Tonks ein Paar waren und überhaupt nicht mehr die Finger voneinander lassen konnten, rief sie theatralisch aus: "Oh, diese Jugend!". Poppy lachte schnaubend auf.

"Das sagt die Frau, die man als Schülerin eher in einem Besenschrank als in einem Klassenzimmer finden konnte!", gluckste sie und Minerva wurde blutrot. Als dann auch noch Petunia sagte: "Wie mir Lily erzählt hat, gab es da zu ihrer Schulzeit einen Verteidigungslehrer...", grölte alles los.

Ausgerechnet Harry, der in diesem Moment mit einer überglücklichen Tonks auftauchte, gab ihr Schützenhilfe: "Warum sollte ausgerechnet Professor McGonagall sich keinen Spaß im Leben gönnen? Ich habe Fotos von ihr in den alten Jahrbüchern gesehen, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie alle Jungs um den Finger gewickelt hat".

Noch immer rot, nickte Minerva Harry freundlich zu und trat dann zu ihm. "Ich gratuliere euch Beiden", sagte sie und umarmte Harry und Tonks gleichzeitig. So herzlich hatte Harry seine Hauslehrerin noch nie erlebt, aber so mochte er sie mehr als wenn sie sich so streng und unnahbar wie sonst gab.

Als sie von Harry und Tonks ab ließ, zuckten ihre Augenbrauen überrascht nach oben. Offenbar wusste sie noch nicht, dass Hermine und Ginny ein Paar waren, was die Beiden gerade mit einem innigen Kuss demonstrierten. "Heute jagt scheinbar eine Überraschung die Nächste", gluckste Minerva. Auch den Beiden gratulierte sie, dann sagte sie lächelnd zu Hermine:

"Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du mit Ron zusammen kommst, aber wenigstens habe ich mich nicht in der Familie geirrt". Sie sah, dass Hermines und Ginnys Gesichter sehr grimmig wurden und fragte: "Ist irgend etwas mit Ron?".

Einige Minuten später stand Mord in Minervas Augen, denn Ginny, und Hermine hatten sie über Rons Verhalten gegenüber Hermine unterrichtet. "Lasst nur die Schule wieder anfangen, der wird mich hassen lernen!", schnaubte sie. "So Leid es mir auch tut, muss ich dich bitten, ihn ganz normal zu behandeln", sagte da Albus hinter ihr.

Dann erzählte er ihr, Moody, Kingsley, Flittwick und Poppy alles, was sie noch nicht wussten. Tiefe Betroffenheit machte sich bei den Lehrern und der Schulkrankenschwester breit, als sie von der von Fudge beauftragten Verräter-Clique hörten. Zornige Entschlossenheit hingegen lag auf den Gesichtern von Moody und Kingsley, die Beiden boten spontan an, die hier im Grimmauldplatz wohnenden Schüler zu trainieren.

"Ihr könnt einen darauf lassen, dass die Verräter auch einiges beigebracht bekommen und mit Sicherheit ist da einiges an unsauberem Zeugs dabei", knurrte Moody. "Da wirst du wohl Recht haben, Alastor. Aber ich schlage vor, mit weiteren Trainingsplänen zu warten, bis ich nachher meine Erzählung beendet habe", sagte Albus.


	29. Geschichtsstunde mit Albus Teil 3

Kapitel 29

Geschichtsstunde mit Albus Teil 3

Man vergrößerte den Tisch, um Platz für die neuen Gäste zu machen. Harriet, Liz und Petunia hatten einige Salate zubereitet, bei der Hitze wollte niemand etwas Warmes zu Mittag essen.

Harry hatte seit einiger Zeit den Verdacht, dass Luna gar nicht so durchgeknallt war, wie sie wirkte. Eher schien es ihm so, als würde sie Theater spielen. Nun bestätigte sich Harrys These, denn Lunas Augen blitzten kurz tückisch auf, sie warf einen Blick auf Neville und wandte sich dann fragend an dessen Großmutter, die neben ihr saß: "Ist Neville als Baby vielleicht von einem knochigen Sudelknurz gebissen worden? Mir ist vorhin im Bad aufgefallen, dass er einen sehr großen Penis hat und dafür ist oft ein solcher Biss verantwortlich".

Sie sagte das mit unbewegter Miene, als wäre dieses Thema ein ganz normales Tischgespräch. Neville glaubte, sterben zu müssen.

Harry teilte gleich darauf Nevilles Überzeugung, denn Tonks tönte: "Dann ist mein Liebling auch von einem, äh, wie heißt das Vieh?". "Knochiger Sudelknurz", half Luna aus. "Genau, von diesem Vieh muss er auch gebissen worden sein", sagte Tonks und genoss Harrys Anblick. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und wirkte, als wolle er irgendwo sein, nur nicht hier.

Alles begann unterdrückt zu lachen, aber gleich darauf war es mit dem Unterdrücken vorbei, denn Andy verkündete: "Ted ist definitiv nicht von so einem Ding gebissen worden, ich könnte schwören, dass sich so ein Vieh niemals in seiner Nähe befunden hat". Dabei erhob sie ihre Hand und hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger einige Zentimeter auseinander. Alle grölten lauthals los und nicht wenige rutschten von ihren Stühlen. Teds Blick in das Gesicht seiner Frau war eine offene Morddrohung.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Selbst Ted war wieder gut drauf, nachdem Andy sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und ihn leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte. Tonks hatte Harry ebenfalls besänftigt und Luna hatte Neville einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht, seitdem wirkte der Gryffindor etwas abwesend.

Nach dem Essen brachten sie den Tisch an die Seite des Hauses, denn dort war es schattig, während am Pool die Sonne für Sahara-Temperaturen sorgte. Albus gab den Neuen in der Runde eine kurze Zusammenfassung dessen, was er den anderen über die Gründer erzählt hatte. Die Neuen reagierten mit einiger Verblüffung auf das, was sie nun hörten. Dass Albus Kontakt mit den Gründern hatte, war doch eine ziemliche Überraschung.

Als sie diese Informationen verdaut hatten, setzte Albus seine gestrige Erzählung fort: "Als die Aufregung über Rowenas und Helgas magische Gefährten etwas abgeklungen war, setzte Fawkes sich mit Godric telepathisch in Verbindung. Er forderte ihn auf, ihm mit seinen Freunden und deren Gefährten zu folgen. Fawkes führte sie an den Fuß des Hügels, der sich über den See erhob und sang ein Lied und da tat sich plötzlich eine Öffnung im Fuß des Hügels auf.

Die Öffnung war der Beginn eines kurzen Ganges, der nach einigen Metern endete. Ein weiteres Lied von Fawkes öffnete eine Falltür, darunter begann eine steile Wendeltreppe. Sie war zu eng für den Wolf und den Pegasus, deshalb mussten die beiden Tiere oben zurück bleiben. Sie brauchten einige Minuten, um den Fuß der Treppe zu erreichen, unten angekommen entdeckten sie die magische Stätte, nach der Richard vergeblich gesucht hatte. Sie beschlossen, ihre Schule auf diesem Hügel zu bauen, denn es bot sich geradezu an, die hier vorhandene magische Energie für Schutzzauber und Ähnliches zu nutzen.

Fünf Jahre später hatten sie es geschafft, die Schule war bereit zur Eröffnung. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ein alter Zauberer den Gründern eine magische Technik beigebracht, die er apparieren nannte. Diese Technik löste das Problem, wie man die Schüler in die Schule bringen konnte. Allerdings hatten die Gründer auf Anraten des alten Zauberers ihr Schloss mit einem Apparationsschutz versehen, um überraschendes Eindringen von Feinden zu verhindern, also musste man in einiger Entfernung zum Schloss apparieren.

Dieser alte Zauberer war eine ziemlich geheimnisvolle Person, nie hat er etwas über sich erzählt. Die Gründer mussten ihn 2 Jahre lang beknieen, bis er ihnen wenigstens seinen Namen genannt hat. Er nannte sich Nilrem und die Gründer haben mir die heiligsten Eide darauf geschworen, dass er ihnen einen Dummheitszauber aufgehalst hat, denn ihnen wäre ansonsten sofort aufgefallen, dass Nilrem Merlin rückwärts gesprochen ist".

Alle musste lachen, als Albus das erzählte. Irgendwie schaffte er es mit seiner Erzählweise, die legendären Gründer wie gute Bekannte wirken zu lassen. Als das Gelächter verklungen war, fuhr Albus fort: "Ich komme nun zu dem Punkt, der für uns heute von entscheidender Bedeutung ist. Am Abend nach der Eröffnung bat der angebliche Nilrem die Gründer um eine Unterredung. Sie gingen zusammen ins Lehrerzimmer, wo Nilrem zu sprechen begann: "Nun, meine Lieben, den ersten Teil eurer Bestimmung habt ihr erfüllt. Ihr habt die Schule gegründet, die in 1000 Jahren der Schauplatz des letzten Kampfs sein wird. Hier wird sich entscheiden, ob das Gute oder das Böse die Welt beherrschen wird. Und es werden eure Erben sein, die diesen letzten Kampf ausfechten werden".

Die Gründer blickten ihn schockiert an. Nilrem lächelte mild und sprach weiter: "Ja, einer eurer Erben wird die Seite des Bösen anführen. Euer anderer Erbe wird sein Gegenspieler sein, sein Feind selbst wird ihn dazu machen. Er wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen und ihm eine Fähigkeit übertragen, welche einer der Schlüssel zu seiner Vernichtung sein wird. Auch eure Vertrauten werden ihre Rolle spielen, einer von ihnen wird auf die Seite des Bösen gezwungen werden. Einer der Anderen wird dem zweiten Erben zu Hilfe eilen und gemeinsam werden sie das Böse für einige Zeit zurück schlagen. Einige Jahre später wird der entscheidende Kampf hier in Hogwarts stattfinden, fällt Hogwarts, fällt auch das Licht. Ihr müsst Vorkehrungen treffen, meine Freunde".

Wieder wurde er schockiert angestarrt, dann war Salazar als erster fähig zu sprechen: "Woher, bei Merlins Bart, willst du das alles wissen und welche Vorkehrungen meinst du?"."

Albus blickte in etliche grinsende Gesichter und gluckste: "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es Merlins komplette Selbstbeherrschung gekostet hat, um bei Salazars Bekräftigung eine ernste Miene zu bewahren. Merlin antwortete: "Woher ich das weiß? Ich habe eine Prophezeiung gehört, eine Prophezeiung, die aus einer absolut sicheren Quelle stammt. Und über die Vorkehrungen sollten wir uns jetzt unterhalten".

Was Merlin ihnen nun vorschlug, ließ die Gründer erkennen, dass sie noch viel zu lernen hatten. Noch nie hatten sie davon gehört, dass man seine eigene Magie durch die Zeit schicken konnte. Aber sie waren einverstanden und führten mit Merlins Hilfe ein Ritual durch, dass ihnen zum einen ermöglichen würde, im Moment ihres Todes ihre magische Energie und ihre Kenntnisse zu ihrem wahren Erben zu schicken, zum anderen ließen sie ein Stück ihrer Persönlichkeit auf der Erde zurück.

Natürlich durfte die magische Energie nicht auf einen Schlag den Erben erreichen, er wäre davon regelrecht zerrissen worden. Seit seiner Geburt strömt die Magie der Gründer in ihn ein, diese Magie war es, die es ihm ermöglichte, den Todesfluch des dunklen Lords zu überleben".

Alle starrten Harry mit großen Augen an, nur Sev war nicht überrascht, denn Albus hatte ihn schon vor Jahren in diese Geschichte eingeweiht. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber irgendwie ging das gerade nicht. Albus lächelte ihn an und sagte: "Ja, Harry, du bist der magische Erbe der vier Gründer und damit vermutlich der mächtigste Zauberer, der jemals gelebt hat. Deshalb bin ich sehr zuversichtlich, dass du Voldemort am Ende besiegen wirst. Zudem ist deine eigene, angeborene Macht wahrscheinlich auch nicht gerade unerheblich, wenn man deine Eltern in Betracht zieht".

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um seine Erstarrung abzuschütteln, dann sagte er zu Sev: "Also deshalb habe ich als Baby Sachen in die Luft gejagt". Sev nickte und sagte:" Ja, das nehme ich stark an. Wahrscheinlich hast du einfach zu viel magische Energie in dir gehabt, als dein Gehirn in diesem Alter kontrollieren konnte. Und wenn du dann wegen irgendwas zornig warst...Bang!".

"Aber wieso leben wir noch?", fragte Dudley den Tränkemeister. "Schließlich haben wir ihn doch wie den letzten Dreck behandelt", fügte er hinzu. "Jeder Mensch, selbst ein Baby, verfügt über eine Hemmschwelle, was das Töten angeht. Nur einmal hat jemand an deiner Hemmschwelle gekratzt, und zwar deine heiß geliebte Tante Magda. Als du sie aufgeblasen hast, hing ihr Leben am seidenen Faden. Hättest du sie noch etwas mehr traktiert, hätte sie das nicht überlebt".

"Ich hätte ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht, wenn das passiert wäre. Ich habe letztes Jahr beim Okklumentik-Unterricht gesehen, was sie über Lily und James gesagt hat", sagte Sev und bedachte Harry mit einem aufmunternden Blick.

Selbst Vernon blickte Harry aufmunternd an und sagte: "Was sie da los gelassen hat, war wirklich total unter der Gürtellinie. Ich weiß zwar, dass wir ihr den Mist eingeredet haben, aber warum sie dich so extrem hasst, verstehe ich nicht".

"Schon gut, ihr braucht mich nicht aufmuntern. Ich wollte sie zum Schweigen bringen und auch bestrafen, aber töten wollte ich sie nicht. Ich vermute, dass meine Magie einfach meinen Wünschen entsprechend gehandelt hat, denn ich habe weder meinen Zauberstab benutzt noch eine Formel gesprochen".

"Du hast Recht, Harry, und es wird dein erstes Ziel sein müssen, deine Magie zu kontrollieren. Dabei werden dir die Kenntnisse der Gründer helfen, welche sich in nächster Zeit in deinem Geist manifestieren werden", sagte Albus.

"Das muss ich erst mal alles verdauen", gab Harry von sich. "Wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du gerade das mit verdauen, was ich dir noch mitteilen werde", meinte Albus vergnügt und lachte über den mit den Augen rollenden Harry. Gleich darauf stellte Harry seine Augenrollerei ein, denn Tonks küsste ihn in den Nacken.

Albus ließ ihnen einige Minuten Zeit zum schmusen, dann zwinkerte er Draco zu und sagte: "Da du dich ja darauf spezialisiert hast, ineinander vertiefte Liebespaare zu trennen, möchte ich dich bitten, die Beiden da auf deine unnachahmliche Weise in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen".

Dracos diabolisches Grinsen ließ alle unterdrückt lachen, dann grölte alles laut los, als ein Wasserstrahl aus Dracos Zauberstab Harry und Tonks in Sekundenbruchteilen zurück in die Wirklichkeit brachte. Als sich Harrys und Tonks Zauberstäbe auf Draco richteten, machte der eine abwehrende Handbewegung und rief hastig: "Ich wollte das nicht tun, unser hoch verehrter Schulleiter hat mich dazu gezwungen!".

Trotzdem ging er baden, wofür ein Schwebezauber von Harry sorgte. Albus sah mit seinem fliederfarbenen Bart, den Tonks ihm verpasste, sehr merkwürdig aus, so merkwürdig, dass Ted vor Lachen von seinem Stuhl rutschte. Albus blieb cool und bewunderte seine neue Bartfarbe. "Mein Kompliment, Nymphadora, du bist wirklich schnell geworden und außerdem hat sich dein Farbsinn verbessert, diese Farbe passt doch wesentlich besser zu mir als das Rosa vom letzten Mal", gab er vergnügt von sich.

Einige Minuten später war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, nun sprach Albus weiter: "Wie ich schon angedeutet habe, gibt es noch mehr, was ich dir mitteilen muss. Nachdem die Gründer mir ihre Geschichte erzählt hatten, erteilten sie mir einige Aufträge.

Als erstes baten sie mich, für ihren Erben zu sorgen und ihm zu gegebener Zeit ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, wer dieser Erbe sein sollte, ich vermutete, dass es dein Vater wäre. Dass die Potters von den Gryffindors abstammen, ist kein großes Geheimnis, also lag es für mich nahe, dass es James wäre. Aber er wurde nicht von Voldemort gezeichnet, sondern du.

Als zweites sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass der Erbe Unterstützung im Kampf gegen das Böse haben würde, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Fawkes hatte eine Idee, wie diese Unterstützung aussehen könnte und ihm zu Ehren trägt diese Unterstützung den Namen Orden des Phönix. Ich habe den Orden für dich gegründet und bis jetzt geleitet, aber das wird nun deine Aufgabe werden".

Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl, als er das hörte. Molly schnaubte zornig: "Albus, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, er ist zu jung, um in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden, wie soll er ihn denn leiten?".

"Molly, beruhige dich bitte. Voldemort fragt auch nicht danach, wie alt Harry ist. Außerdem habe ich damals die Altersgrenze festgelegt, wenn Harry es für richtig hält, kann er sie außer Kraft setzen".

Molly warf Harry einen drohenden Blick zu, aber der war mit seinen Gedanken gerade woanders. "Albus, was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Orden und die DA vereinigen? Die Mitglieder der DA werden nicht zu Kampfeinsätzen heran gezogen, werden aber vom Orden trainiert und dürfen an den Sitzungen teilnehmen. Molly, könntest du damit leben?".

Albus nickte ihm anerkennend zu und auch Molly erklärte sich zögerlich einverstanden. "Albus, ich hoffe, dass du mich den Orden nicht alleine leiten lässt, denn das würde sicher nicht funktionieren". "Unterschätze dich nicht, Harry, ich traue es dir durchaus zu. Natürlich bin ich bereit, dich zu beraten und auch die allgemeinen Aufgaben werde ich wie bisher weiter erfüllen, aber die wichtigen Entscheidungen liegen von nun an in deiner Hand. Es ist dein Kampf, mein Junge, dein dunkler Lord, ich hatte meinen ja schon".

Fawkes erhob sich flatternd von dem Ast, auf dem er seinen Mittagsschlaf gehalten hatte und flog auf Harrys Schulter. Nun passierte Harry das, was vor 1000 Jahren Godric Gryffindor passiert war, er war plötzlich in rote und goldene Flammen gehüllt, ohne dass er Hitze spürte. Auch Tonks, die direkt neben ihm saß, spürte keine Hitze.

Bevor Harry so ganz begriffen hatte, was mit ihm passierte, erloschen die Flammen und er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt, Harry". "Nein, erschreckt hast du mich nicht, aber erstaunt. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich mit mir verbinden würdest", antwortete Harry in Gedanken. "Das war nötig, Harry, wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen einmal ausführlich unterhalten, denn du musst noch einiges erfahren". "Was denn, welche Biersorten du bevorzugst?". "Werd mal nicht frech, Potter!", gab Fawkes belustigt zurück. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Aber wenn du schon fragst, am liebsten mag ich deutsches Bier, Pils, um genau zu sein".

Nach diesen Worten flog er von der Schulter des lachenden Harry und ließ sich wieder auf dem Ast nieder, auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte. "Wie ich sehe, versteht ihr euch schon gut", gluckste Albus.

"Ja, er ist ziemlich cool für einen so alten Vogel", sagte Harry und hörte im nächsten Moment die Stimme seines neuen Vertrauten in seinem Kopf: "Potter, ich bin für einen Phönix noch sehr jung, gerade mal etwas über 1000 Jahre alt. Wenn du mich einmal richtig angeschissen erleben willst, dann nenn mich noch mal alt".

"Wichtiger Hinweis: Bezeichnet Fawkes nie als alt. Er hasst diese Tatsache und möchte nicht daran erinnert werden", verkündete Harry grinsend. "Potter!", dröhnte Fawkes in voller Lautstärke warnend in seinem Kopf. "Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt, Fawkes, für dein Alter siehst du echt noch gut aus". "Man merkt, wer dein Vorfahre ist, Godric wusste auch nie, wann er besser den Mund halten sollte", gab Fawkes gespielt eingeschnappt von sich.

"Sag mal, Harry, wie soll das mit der DA denn gehen? Ron und die anderen Verräter sind ja Mitglieder, die kannst du doch nicht in den Orden lassen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. "Sie hat Recht, Schatz, die würden alles, was sie erfahren, sofort zu Fudge tragen", sagte Tonks. "Das ist mir klar. Die DA besteht im Moment aus Susan, Neville, Luna, Gin, Mine, Draco wenn er will und meiner Wenigkeit. Weitere Mitglieder können wir aufnehmen, wenn wir uns ihrer Loyalität sicher sind. Draco, meinst du, deine Freunde würden beitreten wollen?".

"Da bin ich mir sicher, Harry. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse treffen, da könntest du mit ihnen reden. Wenn du willst, kümmere ich mich darum". "Danke, das wäre nicht schlecht. Susan, Luna, denkt bitte darüber nach, wer aus euren Häusern für die DA in Frage käme. Vielleicht können wir auch ein Treffen mit ihnen vereinbaren, es wäre gut, wenn wir das schon vor Schulbeginn erledigen könnten". Luna und Susan nickten ihm zu und begannen, Namen auf zwei Pergamente zu schreiben.

Als die Beiden damit fertig waren, sagte Albus: "Könntet ihr mir kurz noch einmal eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken?". Als sich ihm alle zugewendet hatten, sprach er: "Was ich euch jetzt noch erzählen werde, betrifft uns eigentlich nicht, aber ich möchte die wahre Geschichte einer Person ans Licht bringen. Salazar ist nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass man ihn in unserer Zeit für einen rassistischen Schwarzmagier hält. Auch was man sonst noch über ihn berichtet, gefällt ihm absolut nicht, denn es ist falsch.

Zum Beispiel heißt es, dass Salazar die Schule im Streit verlassen hat. Das ist Unfug! Salazar hat die Schule öfter verlassen, aber nicht im Streit, sondern weil er Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen musste. Meistens hat Helga ihn begleitet, weil sie sich für ihren Unterricht mit magischen Pflanzen eindecken musste, sie hatte am Anfang ja nur ein Gewächshaus. Den Reisen der Beiden haben wir unsere gut gefüllten Gewächshäuser zu verdanken, auch brachten sie vor allem aus Arabien und Indien hunderte Trankrezepte mit.

Dann ist da noch die Kammer des Schreckens. Die hat Salazar nicht alleine und im Geheimen gebaut, sondern zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Natürlich hieß sie auch nicht Kammer des Schreckens, sondern Zuflucht. Sie war dazu gedacht, im Falle eines Angriffs die Schüler aufzunehmen und Lumbricus sollte sie beschützen. Die einzige Behauptung, die ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthält, ist diejenige, dass Salazar keine Muggelgeborenen mochte".

Albus unterbrach sich, als er den verletzten Ausdruck in Hermines Augen sah. "Lass es mich erklären, Hermine, ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm deine Absolution erteilen wirst.

Die ersten Muggelgeborenen stammten alle aus christlichen Familien. Sie wurden in dem Glauben aufgezogen, dass Zauberei ein Werk des Teufels sei. Viele von ihnen vertrauten sich ihrem Priester an, nachdem sie ihre Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatten. Diese Herrschaften waren sehr geschickt darin, diesen jungen Hexen und Zauberern einzureden, dass sie vom Teufel besessen seien und sich nur von ihm befreien könnten, wenn sie der Kirche dabei helfen würden, die Zauberei auszurotten. Viele der Muggelgeborenen gingen den Priestern auf den Leim und wurden zu Verrätern an der Zaubererwelt. Durch diese Verräter verloren mehr Zauberer ihr Leben als vorher durch die Christen. Erst als Rowena in einem alten Buch einen Zauber fand, mit dessen Hilfe man die wahren Absichten eines Menschen erkennen konnte, war es möglich, Muggelgeborene gefahrlos in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Allerdings hatten bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige der besten Schüler Salazars durch Verrat ihr Leben verloren, deshalb wollte er nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, auch wenn er sie nicht hasste".

Albus schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an, sie nickte ihm zu und sagte: "Ich kann ihn verstehen, Albus, ich glaube, ich hätte genau so gehandelt". "Was mich interessieren würde, woher kommt unser verzerrtes Bild von Salazar? Da muss doch jemand seine Geschichte verfälscht haben", fragte Harry.

Albus lächelte anerkennend und antwortete: "In der Tat wurde seine Geschichte verfälscht. Im 15. Jahrhundert heiratete die letzte Nachfahrin von Salazar und Helga einen Angehörigen der Familie Gaunt. Diese Familie war damals schon durch und durch den dunklen Künsten ergeben und von der Überlegenheit der Reinblüter überzeugt. Sie betrachteten sich von dem Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit an als die Nachfolger der Slytherins und begannen, die Geschichte ihres angeblichen Vorfahren soweit zu manipulieren, dass er ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Das war ziemlich einfach für sie, denn diese Familie stellte einige Zaubereiminister und zwei Hogwartsdirektoren. Im späten 17. Jahrhundert begann der Niedergang der Gaunts, dafür war Jahrhunderte lange Inzucht verantwortlich, keiner von ihnen war noch ganz normal.

Die letzte aus dieser Familie verliebte sich in einen Muggel namens Tom Riddle, sie unterwarf ihn ihrem Willen und wurde schwanger. Das Ergebnis dieser Verbindung kennen wir heute unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort".

Alle außer Sev starrten Albus verdattert an. "Das würde ja bedeuten, dass der dunkle Lord ein Halbblut ist", stieß Zissa hervor. "Ja, er ist ein scheinheiliger Bastard. Natürlich weiß keiner seiner Getreuen, was er wirklich ist, sie halten ihn für einen Reinblüter", bestätigte Sev. "Wenn Lucius das erfährt, kippt er um!", gluckste Zissa, die sich gerade das Gesicht vorstellte, was ihr Ex zweifellos beim Erhalt dieser Nachricht aufsetzen würde.

Minerva legte Harry mütterlich einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn etwas aus der Menge heraus. "Harry, ich weiß, dass du eine große Verantwortung übernimmst. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du dieser Verantwortung gerecht werden wirst. Deine Eltern und Sirius wären heute furchtbar stolz auf dich, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte sie und wünschte sich sofort, den letzten Satz nicht gesagt zu haben, denn Harrys Gesicht verzog sich kurz schmerzlich, aber er hatte seine Miene sofort wieder unter Kontrolle.

Dave hatte Minervas Worte gehört und auch Harrys Reaktion auf die Nennung seiner Eltern und Sirius war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Er fasste einen Entschluss, den er schon einige Tage vor sich her geschoben hatte, weil er nicht wusste, ob er das Richtige tat. Er ging zu Albus und bat ihn um ein Gespräch, sie gingen ins Haus und nahmen auch Sev mit. Harry bekam das am Rande mit, aber interessierte sich nicht weiter dafür, was die Drei miteinander zu schaffen hatten. Hätte er geahnt, um was es bei ihnen ging, hätte er sich nicht seelenruhig mit Tonks beschäftigt.


	30. Getuschel

Kapitel 30

Ich danke den beiden süßesten und inspirierernsten Betas der Welt

Getuschel

Der Nachmittag wurde in hektischer Tätigkeit verbracht, Draco schrieb Briefe an Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, Theodor Nott, Pansy Parkinson und natürlich an Crabbe und Goyle. Harry hatte ihn gebeten, ein Treffen mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse zu vereinbaren.

"Wie soll ich ihnen die Briefe denn schicken? Ihre Eltern sollen sie ja nicht unbedingt in die Finger bekommen", fragte Draco Harry. "Überlass mir das, Harry", tönte Fawkes Stimme in Harrys Kopf. "Gute Idee, Fawkes, du kannst die Briefe bestimmt abgeben, ohne gesehen zu werden". "Natürlich. Ich trage ja auch immer die Post für den Orden aus". "Fawkes wird das übernehmen, Draco. Ich glaube, einen zuverlässigeren Postboten könnten wir nicht finden", sagte Harry laut. "Jetzt bin ich ja so was von geschmeichelt", gluckste Fawkes. "Für irgendetwas musst du ja gut sein, Kumpel", gab Harry zurück. "Dieser Spruch kostet dich drei Kilo Weintrauben und eine Flasche Bier, mein Freund", tönte Fawkes. "Sollst du haben, Fawkes".

Nach dieser Zusage Harrys flatterte Fawkes zu Draco und ließ sich von diesem die Briefe ans Bein binden. Er verschwand in einer Stichflamme, was Draco etwas erschreckte. "Da gibt's nichts zu lachen, Potter!", knurrte er, aber ein allgemeines: "Doch!", ließ auch ihn grinsen.

Auch Albus, Minerva, Sev und Moody schrieben Briefe, denn Albus wollte eine Vollversammlung des Ordens einberufen, um Harry offiziell als neuen Anführer vorzustellen. "Wann soll das Treffen denn stattfinden?", fragte Harry. "In einer Woche, ich versuche, ein paar ehemalige Ordensmitglieder zu reaktivieren, das könnte ein paar Tage dauern", erklärte Albus.

Sev bat um Gehör und nachdem Draco Hermine und Ginny auf seine Weise auseinander getrieben hatte, bat Sev alle um einige Tropfen Blut. "Blut? Aber wozu denn?", fragte Ted mit deutlichem Unbehagen in der Stimme. "Ich habe ein Rezept für einen Schutztrank entdeckt, Ted. Der Trank wirkt nur, wenn das Blut des Anwenders darin verwendet wird. Wenn ich dann bitten dürfte?", sagte Sev und beschwor zu Teds Entsetzen einige Muggelspritzen.

Ted verdrückte sich nach hinten, also begann Sev bei Andy, die damit im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann keine Probleme zu haben schien. Auch sonst hatte niemand Probleme damit, sich eine Spritze voll Blut abnehmen zu lassen. Als Letzter war Ted an der Reihe, er hatte versucht, sich zu verdrücken, war aber von Andy mit einem Klebefluch an der Flucht gehindert worden. Es sah witzig aus, wie er versuchte, seine Hand von dem Baum zu lösen, an dem sie klebte.

Vielleicht hätte er es mit seinem Zauberstab geschafft, aber den hatte Andy aus Sicherheitsgründen eingezogen. In Sevs Gesicht lag ein teuflisches Lächeln, als er sich Teds Arm bemächtigte. Langsam und genüsslich bohrte er die Nadel in Teds Vene, ganz langsam zog er den Kolben zurück. Als er die Spritze aus Teds Arm zog, verdrehte dieser die Augen und seine Beine gaben nach. Seine an dem Baum klebende Hand hielt ihn in sitzender Position, als Andy dann ihren Klebefluch löste, sackte er zu einem formlosen Klumpen zusammen.

"Er kann kein Blut sehen", verkündete Andy strahlend und total überflüssig. "Also, darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen", gab Sev grinsend zurück. Ausnahmslos alle speicherten die Information, dass Ted eine Aversion gegen Blut hatte, in ihren Gehirnen unter "Auf keinen Fall vergessen" ab.

Albus erbarmte sich des Ohnmächtigen und ließ ihn zu einem Liegestuhl schweben. "Was meinst du, wie lange wird er weg bleiben?", wandte sich Dave fragend an Andy. "Das letzte Mal hat es über zwei Stunden gedauert", gab sie Auskunft. "Zeit genug!", rief Dave begeistert und tuschelte mit Ian, der dreckig zu grinsen begann. Breit grinsend wandten sich die Beiden an ihre Frauen, die gleich darauf kichernd im Haus verschwanden.

Eine Minute später kamen sie zurück und alle begannen unterdrückt zu lachen. Sie hatten eine große Auswahl an Schminkutensilien bei sich und machten sich an die Arbeit. Ted wurde nicht gerade spärlich geschminkt, eine dicke Schicht Make up bedeckte sein Gesicht nach Abschluss der Verschönerungsarbeiten.

"Meine Güte, ne Bahnhofsnutte ist ja blass gegen unser Teddiemäusschen", gluckste Ian. "Stimmt!", gab Dave zurück und die Beiden wurden von ihren Frauen gefragt, woher sie denn so genau über das Aussehen dieser Damen informiert seien. "Aus dem Fernsehen", gab Ian Auskunft und Dave nickte bestätigend. "Was meinst du, sollen wir ihnen das glauben?", fragte Harriet grinsend. "Wir sollten sie unter Beobachtung halten", meinte Liz, deren Augen tückisch funkelten. "Als ob für uns andere Frauen existieren würden!", gab Ian gespielt entrüstet von sich und Dave setzte noch eins drauf: "Warum sollten wir uns bei eurer Perfektion um andere Frauen kümmern?".

"Schleimen habt ihr ja wirklich gut drauf", gluckste Liz. "In dieser Beziehung ist auch Ted nicht ohne", meinte Andy. "Kippt er eigentlich immer um, wenn er Blut sieht?", fragte Harriet interessiert. "Ja, darauf kann man sich fest verlassen", gluckste Andy.

Dann erzählte sie: "Vor einigen Jahren ist mal was Lustiges passiert. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab verlegt und kam auf die dumme Idee, Kartoffeln nach Muggelart zu schälen. Natürlich habe ich mich geschnitten, das Blut spritzte und gerade in diesem Moment betrat Ted die Küche. Er sah das Blut, kotzte quer durch die Küche, verdrehte die Augen und fiel um. Er landete mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Küchentisch, total weggetreten und er hat etwas gesagt, was sich wie "Gerupp Gerupp" anhörte, aber ich konnte nicht rauskriegen, was das bedeuten sollte. Ich habe ich mir seinen Zauberstab geschnappt und meine Wunde geheilt, dann habe ich das Blut beseitigt, erst danach habe ich ihn geweckt. Ich habe zwei Enervate gebraucht, bis er wieder bei sich war".

Ein tosendes Gelächter belohnte ihre Erzählung, nicht einmal bei diesem Lärm wachte Ted auf, er war wirklich sehr weggetreten. Wie Andy vermutet hatte, kam er erst zwei Stunden später wieder zu sich. Natürlich war es ihm zutiefst peinlich, dass er umgekippt war, aber zu seiner großen Überraschung zog ihn niemand deswegen auf. Nur gelegentlich wurde er angegrinst, das lag natürlich daran, dass er von Liz und Harriet so vortrefflich geschminkt worden war. Liz hatte mit einem Versiegelungszauber dafür gesorgt, dass die Schminke nicht verlaufen konnte, auch verschmieren konnte er sie nicht, wenn er sich im Gesicht kratzen sollte.

Harry und Tonks war aufgefallen, dass Albus, Dave und Sev ständig miteinander tuschelten. Einmal hatten die Drei sich in die Küche zurück gezogen und hastig einige Pergamente zusammengerafft, als Harry eintrat, um für Tonks und sich einen Espresso zu zapfen. Auch draußen hockten die Drei ständig zusammen und diskutierten miteinander, sie hatten ihren Tisch mit einem Privatsphären-Zauber belegt, um nicht belauscht zu werden.

Als Fawkes zurück kam, nachdem er seine Briefe abgeliefert hatte, fragte Harry: "Sag mal, mein Freund, kannst du hören, was die drei Geheimniskrämer da zu tuscheln haben?". "Nein, Kumpel, die haben sich gut geschützt, das muss Albus gewesen sein, der hat so was echt drauf".

Dann flatterte er zu Draco und übergab ihm die Antworten seiner Freunde. "Harry, hast du morgen schon was vor?", fragte der Slytherin einige Minuten später, als er die Antworten gelesen hatte. "Doch, hast du, wir treffen meine Hausgenossen um drei Uhr in der Winkelgasse", gab Draco zurück.

"Aber ihr werdet nicht alleine gehen, ist das klar?", mischte Molly sich ein, welche den Dialog zwischen Harry und Draco mitbekommen hatte. "Ich werde sie begleiten", bot Alastor an. "Die armen Slyths!", kicherte Tonks und ließ sich durch Alastors grimmigen Blick nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen. "Ich werde sie schon nicht fressen!" grummelte Alastor.

"Das dürfte dir auch bei Vince, Greg und Millie ziemlich schwer fallen. Für die braucht man schon einen ausgewachsenen Drachen". Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen belustigt auf und er rief: "He, Dud, ich glaube, ich wüsste da die perfekte Freundin für dich".

Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut heraus zu platzen. Tonks gab bei seinem Anblick ein kurzes, unterdrücktes Quietschen von sich, nur der gerade aufgetauchte Sev bewahrte scheinbar mühelos seine eiserne Miene. "Na, da werden meine Schüler ja einen schweren Tag haben, wenn du den Aufpasser spielst, Alastor", sagte er. "Nicht so schwer wie deiner, wenn du mir weiter auf die Nerven gehst, Junge", knurrte Alastor bedrohlich.

Dann wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit Draco zu, der eine erstaunliche Kreativität zeigte, als er Dudley von Millies Vorzügen berichtete. Es war wenig überraschend, dass Dudley dann darum bat, Harry und Draco begleiten zu dürfen. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen, nicht einmal Vernon störte sich daran, dass sein Sohn eine magische Straße aufsuchen wollte. Er nahm es auch gar nicht weiter zur Kenntnis, denn er und Arthur waren gerade dabei, sich gegenseitig über ihre jeweiligen Welten Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.

Auch Molly und Petunia unterhielten sich angeregt, sie tauschten Kochrezepte aus und das taten sie so laut, dass einige Mägen zu knurren begannen. "Vielleicht sollten wir den Grill anzünden", meinte Harry, dessen Magen ebenfalls auf Mollys und Petunias Dialog reagierte. "Gute Idee, Schatz, komm, wir schauen nach, was wir noch an Fleisch haben", stimmte Tonks zu. Mehr knutschend als gehend bewegten sie sich zur Küche.

„Für heute reicht das noch, aber morgen müssen wir einkaufen", stellte Tonks treffend fest. "Das kann ich ja nach dem Treffen mit den Slyths machen", schlug Harry vor. Tonks beugte sich nieder, um das Fleisch aus dem Schrank zu holen, da stieß Harry hervor: "Musst du unbedingt diese Körperhaltung einnehmen, du Biest?". Tonks kicherte und wackelte aufreizend mit dem Hintern.

"Mache ich dich nervös, mein Liebling?", fragte sie mit Unschuldsstimme. Gleich darauf stöhnte sie auf, denn Harry zog ihr das Bikinihöschen herunter und berührte sie genau an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt. "Lass uns nach oben gehen!", stieß Tonks heiser hervor, aber Harry hatte andere Pläne. Tonks fühlte seine dicke Eichel an ihrer Öffnung und gleich darauf war er bis zum Anschlag in sie eingedrungen.

Draußen hatte Petunia die Idee gehabt, Kartoffeln in Alu-Folie zu grillen. Molly kannte das nicht (Alu-Folie kannte sie auch nicht) und war neugierig, wie das schmecken würde, also ging sie in die Küche, um Kartoffeln zu holen. Kaum war sie verschwunden, da tauchte sie auch schon wieder auf. Ihr Gesicht war tiefrot und sie presste ihre Hand aufs Herz.

"Was ist denn passiert, Liebes?", fragte Arthur besorgt, der den Zustand seiner Frau bemerkte. Er bekam keine Antwort, aber als er an Molly vorbei ins Haus wollte, breitete sie die Arme aus und sagte: "Du kannst jetzt nicht ins Haus, Arthur, niemand kann da jetzt rein!". "Aber warum denn nicht, Liebes?". "Frag nicht so dumm, Arthur!", schnappte Molly und ihr Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur roter.

Alle begannen zu kichern, denn die Situation war eindeutig. Als Harry und Tonks einige Minuten später aus dem Haus kamen, sahen sie dermaßen unschuldig aus, dass wieder alle zu kichern begannen. Den Beiden war auf der Stelle klar, dass die hier irgendwie Wind von ihren Küchen-Aktivitäten bekommen hatten.

Ginny ging auf sie zu und fragte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen: "Irgend etwas hat meine Mutter im Haus ziemlich verwirrt. Was habt ihr denn getrieben?". "Gevögelt", gab Harry knochentrocken zurück und nahm Ginny damit den Wind aus den Segeln. Mollys Gesicht, das allmählich wieder die normale Farbe angenommen hatte, dunkelte sofort wieder nach. "Harry James Potter, nicht nur, dass ihr in der Küche so eine Sauerei macht, auch dein Sprachgebrauch ist wirklich skandalös!", rief sie zornig.

"Da muss ich dir Recht geben, Molly, was der im Bett so loslässt, ist wirklich nicht mehr feierlich. Der hat Sprüche auf Lager, da würden dir die Ohren schlackern", stimmte Tonks Molly zu. "Was sagt er denn so?", fragte Ginny interessiert und wurde von ihrer Mutter umgehend des Platzes verwiesen. "Das geht dich nichts an, Ginny!", sagte Molly nachdrücklich. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tochter und zog sie von Harry und Tonks weg, bevor die Beiden weiter machen und sie noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen konnten.

Arthur hatte nun seine große Stunde. Er durfte den Grill anzünden und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, sollte ihn heute daran hindern. Weder Harry, der zum Glück nicht in der Nähe war, noch Fawkes, der auf seinem Lieblingsast döste, würden ihm heute zuvor kommen. Das mussten die Beiden auch nicht tun, dafür war heute Sev da.

Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, er dachte über das nach, worüber er mit Albus und Dave gesprochen hatten, morgen würde sich zeigen, ob Dave mit seiner unglaublichen Geschichte Recht hatte. Gedankenverloren schlenderte er über den Rasen, dabei kam er am Grill vorbei. Er registrierte am Rande, dass dieser noch nicht brannte, er zückte seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf den Grill und murmelte: "Incendio", ging weiter und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Arthur Anstalten machte, ihm den Hals rumzudrehen.

"Beruhige dich, Arthur, das war doch keine Absicht. Du kannst den Grill doch morgen anzünden", sagte Vernon beschwichtigend. Bald wurde gegessen, Petunias Folienkartoffeln fanden reißenden Absatz, auch das ganze Fleisch wurde zum großen Ärger Rowdys komplett verdrückt.

Schmollend trabte der kleine Greif zu Fawkes, um ihm einige Weintrauben zu klauen, aber der Phönix überzeugte Rowdy mit einem Flammenstoß davon, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee wäre. Rowdys Blick glich dem eines getretenen Hundebabys, als er zu Harry ging, um sich trösten zu lassen. "Komm mit, Rowdy, ich habe noch was Leckeres für dich", sagte Harry und nahm den kleinen Greifen auf die Arme.

Er ging mit ihm in die Küche, wo er vorhin ein Stück Salami gesehen hatte, welches von der Pizzaherstellung übrig geblieben war. Er schnitt die Salami in Scheiben und fütterte seinen kleinen Freund damit. Rowdy fraß begeistert und sagte auch zu einigen Scheiben Schinken nicht nein, welche Harry anschließend auftrieb.

Zutiefst befriedigt folgte der kleine Greif Harry wieder nach draußen, wo er sich zu einem kleinen Verdauungsschläfchen ins Gras plumpsen ließ. Aber das Verdauungsschläfchen sollte nur ein paar Minuten dauern, denn Rowdy sprang plötzlich auf und rannte ins nächste Gebüsch. Die Geräusche, welche von dort zu hören waren, ließen darauf schließen, dass der kleine Greif sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausschiss. Da Rowdy diese Aktion noch mehrmals in kurzen Abständen wiederholte, beschloss man, ihn nicht mehr mit Salami und Schinken zu füttern.

Nachdem Harry und Rowdy in die Küche verschwunden waren, wurde Tonks von Ginny und Hermine zur Seite genommen und von ihnen über ihre Küchensauerei ausgequetscht. Liz, Harriet und Zissa schlossen sich ihnen an und die Sechs zogen sich etwas von den Anderen zurück.

Harry sah, dass die Frauen sich gerade warm quatschten und vermutete, dass sein Liebling eine Weile beschäftigt sein würde. Er stand auf, setzte sich an den Pool und ließ die Füße im Wasser baumeln. Er hatte heute viel erfahren, worüber er nachdenken musste. Er wusste zwar seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres, dass er sich Voldemort stellen musste, aber das war ihm so unwirklich vorgekommen. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er es wirklich mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. aber nun sah er eine Chance.

"Du hast einiges zu verdauen, nicht wahr?". Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Slytherin ließ sich neben Harry nieder und sagte: "Ich vermute, du denkst über das nach, was Albus erzählt hat". "Ja, du hast Recht, Draco. Albus hat mir kurz vor den Ferien von der Prophezeiung erzählt, bis heute konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet ich die Macht haben soll, dieses Monster zu besiegen. Ich hatte eigentlich mit meinem Leben schon abgeschlossen, aber jetzt sieht das anders aus. Jetzt, mit der Macht der Gründer, sehe ich eine Chance, diesen Kampf zu überleben".

Die Beiden sprachen noch eine Weile miteinander und Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco ein viel besserer Freund als Ron sein würde. Ron wäre wahrscheinlich wieder einmal vor Neid geplatzt, wenn er von Harrys ererbten Fähigkeiten gehört hätte. Draco hingegen gönnte sie ihm neidlos, er wusste, dass Harry sie brauchen würde.

Neville und Dudley stießen nach einigen Minuten zu ihnen, die vier unterhielten sich angeregt und es wurde lustig, als Dudley Draco über Millicent auszufragen begann. Albus und Sev beobachteten die Jugendlichen befriedigt. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco und Harry sich so schnell anfreunden würden", sagte Sev. "Das ist ein Sommer voller Überraschungen und wenn Daves Plan funktioniert, dann ist das, was bisher geschehen ist, nur ein kleiner Auftakt gewesen", antwortete Albus.

Es wurde allmählich dunkel und es zeigte sich, dass Albus Bart nicht nur fliederfarben war, sondern er leuchtete auch im Dunkeln. Das wurde mit allgemeiner Erheiterung zur Kenntnis genommen, am meisten amüsierte sich Albus selbst darüber.

Mittlerweile tummelten sich die Jugendlichen beiderlei Geschlechts vergnügt im Pool, auch Sev und Zissa gönnten sich ein kleines Mondscheinbad. Wie schon öfter beendeten die Greifen, die ein nächtliches Bad liebten, ziemlich abrupt das Geplansche. Man zog sich an den Tisch zurück, wo sich Tonks auf Harrys Schoß niederließ und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Harrys glasiger Blick ließ vermuten, dass es nicht ganz jugendfrei war, was sie ihm zuflüsterte.

Harrys Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, er erhob mit Tonks auf den Armen und sagte: "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, mein Schatz". Zur allgemeinen Verblüffung verschwanden Tonks und er in einer Stichflamme.

"Was war das?", fragte Minerva entsetzt und taste die Stelle ab, an der sich Sekunden vorher noch Harry und Tonks befunden hatten. Die einzigen, deren Gesichter keine Verblüffung, sondern Belustigung zeigten, waren Albus und Sev. "Da muss wohl ein starkes Bedürfnis vorgelegen haben, wenn Harry unbewusst teleportiert ist", gluckste Albus.

"Offenbar. Ich glaube, wenn ich Tonks als Motivationsfaktor in meine Zaubertrankstunden einbaue, würde aus Harry ein Tränkemeister werden, von dem selbst Salazar Slytherin noch etwas lernen könnte", gab Sev amüsiert zurück.

"Könntet ihr uns jetzt bitte erklären, was da gerade passiert ist!", forderte Minerva ihre beiden Kollegen mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme auf. Mollys Gesichtsausdruck ergänzte Minervas Unterton perfekt und Albus und Sev beschlossen, dass sie am Leben hingen.

"Setzt euch, wir werden es euch erklären", sagte Albus und er sah amüsiert, wie schnell alle seiner Aufforderung folgten. Als alle saßen, erklärte Albus: "Harry hat durch die Verbindung mit Fawkes nicht nur die Fähigkeit der Telepathie erhalten, sondern auch noch einige andere Kräfte. Was er eben getan hat, ist für einen Phönix die normale Art zu reisen, er ist teleportiert. Das kann man nicht mit dem Apparieren vergleichen, denn beim Apparieren vergeht eine gewisse Zeit, abhängig davon, wie weit man sich bewegt. Auch bleibt der Körper in einem Stück, er bewegt sich durch eine Raumkrümmung. Beim Teleportieren hingegen löst der Körper sich auf und fügt sich am Ziel wieder zusammen, das ganze passiert in Nullzeit. Ein weiterer Unterschied ist, dass man apparieren lernen kann, während zum Teleportieren die Beherrschung eines Elementes nötig ist. Wie ihr gesehen habt, ist es in Harrys Fall das Feuer".

"Was ist denn mit Appariersperren, wirken die gegen Teleportation?", fragte Minerva. "Nein, gegen einen Teleporter ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Das heißt, es kommen schwere Zeiten auf Hogwarts zu", antwortete Albus belustigt.

"Wenn Harry ein Bisschen übt, wird er auch keine Flamme mehr erzeugen, wenn er teleportiert. Geräuschlos ist der Vorgang sowieso im Gegensatz zum Apparieren. Also kann ich mich Albus nur anschließen, armes Hogwarts", gluckste Sev.

Harry konnte Tonks zunächst nicht erklären, wieso sie in einer Stichflamme verschwunden und im gleichen Moment in ihrem Zimmer wieder aufgetaucht waren. Aus einem Verdacht heraus befragte er Fawkes telepathisch und bekam eine Antwort. Er stutzte kurz, dann gab er das gerade gehörte an Tonks weiter. Tonks nahm das mit einem gewissen Erstaunen zur Kenntnis, aber die Beiden hatten etwas anderes vor, das sie wesentlich mehr als das Teleportieren interessierte. Also wurde das Thema für den Moment nicht vertieft, stattdessen vertieften sich die Beiden ineinander.

Sie waren sehr aktiv in dieser Nacht und als Molly an ihre Tür klopfte, um sie zu wecken, hatten sie das Gefühl, es wäre noch mitten in der Nacht. Molly hingegen behauptete, es sei zwölf Uhr Mittags und sie schien Recht zu haben, denn sowohl Harrys Uhr als auch die hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne belegten Mollys Behauptung.

Harry und Tonks weckten mit einer kalten Dusche ihre Lebensgeister, als sie die Dusche beendeten, fiel Tonks Harrys neue Fähigkeit wieder ein. "Schatz, wollen wir nicht nach unten teleportieren?", fragte sie mit einem fiesen Glitzern in den Augen. Harry musste grinsen, dann nahm er sie in die Arme und wünschte sie Beide vor den Tisch am Pool.

Sie verursachten mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Schreck unter ihren Mitbewohnern. Natürlich mussten sie sich eine Strafpredigt von Molly anhören, der eine weitere von Minerva folgte. Bevor sie ihr Missfallen richtig äußern konnte, gab es eine weitere Stichflamme und Minerva schnauzte die Luft an.

Gleich darauf hörte man das charakteristische Geräusch des Espresso-Automaten, offenbar zogen es die Beiden vor, einen Kaffee zu trinken, anstatt sich Strafpredigten anzuhören. Einige mussten angesichts der Kaltschnäuzigkeit der Beiden kichern, was von Molly und Minerva mit finsteren Blicken quittiert wurde.

Einige Minuten später kehrten die Beiden zurück (diesmal zu Fuß) und setzten sich an den Tisch, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Minerva verzichtete auf die Fortsetzung ihrer Strafpredigt, sie war sich sicher, dass die Beiden sowieso wieder verschwinden würden.

Harry warf einen Blick in die Runde und fragte: "Wo stecken denn Dave, Albus und Sev?". "Das wüssten wir auch gerne. Seit gestern hocken die ständig zusammen und tuscheln, vor einer Stunde sind sie mit einem von Daves speziellen Portschlüsseln verschwunden", antwortete Zissa. "Na, das werden wir schon rauskriegen", meinte Harry.

Dann fragte er, wer ihn und Draco in die Winkelgasse begleiten wollte. Draco wollte Susan mitnehmen, um sie seinen Hausgenossen als seine Freundin vorzustellen, natürlich wollte auch Tonks mit, aber Minerva bat sie, im Haus zu bleiben, Albus hätte sie darum gebeten. Dud wollte natürlich mit, auch Gin und Mine schlossen sich an, sie waren neugierig, ob die Slytherins wirklich so nett waren, wie Draco behauptet hatte.

Nach einem leichten Mittagessen begaben die sechs sich in ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Harry verwandelte sich wieder in den blonden Punk, Ginny bekam schwarze Haare und Hermine die glatten, blonden Haare, die ihr so gefielen. Draco, Susan und Dud hingegen wollten ungetarnt gehen, was in Dracos Fall sogar notwendig war. Seine Hausgenossen hätten wohl ziemlich misstrauisch auf einen Fremden reagiert, der vorgab, Draco zu sein.

Sie brauchten keinen Portschlüssel, denn Harry hatte von Fawkes erfahren, dass er ohne weiteres fünf Personen mitnehmen konnte. Auch verriet der Phönix seinem Partner, wie er die Stichflamme unterdrücken konnte, die beim Teleportieren normalerweise entstand.

Harry ging seinen Mitbewohnern auf die Nerven, indem er ständig in der Gegend herum teleportierte. Nach einer halben Stunde intensiven Übens hatte er es geschafft, er konnte absolut geräuschlos und ohne die Flamme teleportieren. Minerva hatte für Dudley auf dessen Wunsch hin einen Zaubererumhang beschworen, er glaubte, in der Winkelgasse nicht unbedingt wie ein Muggel aussehen zu müssen.

Der Abschied zwischen Harry und Tonks war spektakulär und fast schon unanständig, das letztere fanden auf jeden Fall Molly und Minerva. Dann brachen sie auf, sie bildeten einen Kreis, denn beim Teleportieren musste man untereinander direkt oder indirekt Körperkontakt haben. Tonks wunderte sich über den Anflug von Eifersucht, der sie befiel, als Harry Hermine und Susan an den Händen fasste. Sie wusste genau, dass Harry nur sie liebte, aber trotzdem bereitete ihr dieser Anblick etwas Unbehagen.

Harry teleportierte und sie verschwanden, um im gleichen Moment in der Winkelgasse aufzutauchen. Einige Zauberer in der Nähe warfen ihnen verwunderte Blicke zu, aber niemand fragte, wie sie es schafften, so leise zu apparieren. "Das ist ja total cool!", rief Draco, der wie Harry und Hermine nicht viel vom Apparieren hielt.

Da ploppte es hinter ihnen und Alastor tauchte auf. "Sagt mal, Leute, sollte ich euch nicht begleiten?", knurrte er. Harry schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und sagte: "Dich habe ich ja total vergessen!". "Habe ich mir gedacht. Ich werde jetzt zu Olivander gehen, um meinen Tarnumhang anzuziehen. Ich werde in eurer Nähe bleiben und euch im Auge behalten", knurrte Moody und verschwand im Geschäft des Zauberstabmachers.

"Da!", rief Hermine plötzlich aus und zeigte in Richtung Gringotts. "Kann man denn nicht mehr in die Winkelgasse gehen, ohne über das Wiesel zu stolpern?", fragte Harry. In der Tat schlenderten Ron und Cho händchenhaltend auf sie zu. "Gin, ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich etwas mit deinem lieben Bruder spiele?", fragte Harry.

"Nur zu, Harry, nimm dir Zeit, Hauptsache, ich sehe es diesmal selbst", gab Ginny zurück. "Draco, Susan, bleibt bitte hier, ihr seid nicht getarnt und die müssen euch nicht unbedingt sehen", sagte Harry und ging mit Ginny, Hermine und Dudley weiter.

Ron stutzte, als er den Blonden sah, der ihn vor einigen Tagen vermöbelt hatte. "Schau mal, das ist doch der Typ von neulich", sagte Cho, bevor Ron seinem Bedürfnis, dem Blonden lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen, nachkommen konnte. Um sein Gesicht nicht zu verlieren, knurrte er: "Na herrlich, mit dem habe ich ja noch etwas zu klären!".

Harry grinste breit, als Dudley, der neben ihm auf Ron zu schritt, sagte: "Nev hat mir von eurem Schockzauber erzählt. Wetten, dass ich den ohne Zauberstab hinkriege?". Harry hatte einen konkreten Verdacht, wie Dudley den Schocker auszuführen gedachte. "Okay, ich entwaffne ihn und er gehört dir", stimmte er Dudley zu.

Es ging alles sehr schnell für Ron. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, da hatte ihn der Blonde auch schon entwaffnet. Der Dicke brüllte: "Stupor!" und Ron hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass er keinen roten Lichtblitz sah, bevor es dunkel um ihn herum wurde.

Ginny und Hermine hatten vorsorglich ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, um sie Cho vor die Nase zu halten und sie an irgendwelchen dummen Aktionen zu hindern. Die aber erweckte nicht den Eindruck, in das Geschehen eingreifen zu wollen. Sie wartete seelenruhig, bis Harry und seine Freunde außer Sicht waren, bevor sie Ron aufweckte.

"Cho war irgendwie komisch, findet ihr nicht auch?", fragte Ginny. Susan antwortete: "Ja, da stimmt irgendwas nicht, das scheint keine heiße Liebe bei ihr zu sein, ich hatte eher den Eindruck, als ob sie ihn verabscheut". Auch die Anderen hatten diesen Eindruck, aber sie vertieften das Thema nicht weiter, denn da war plötzlich Moodys belustigte Stimme zu hören: "Dud, wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit mal unterhalten, ich fürchte, du hast das mit der stablosen Magie etwas missverstanden".

Alle mussten lachen, danach war das Thema Cho vom Tisch. Sie näherten sich dem Eiscafe und sahen dort schon Dracos Hausgenossen sitzen. "Wir sollten uns schnell etwas bestellen, bevor Vince, Greg und Millie den Laden leergefressen haben", gluckste Draco. Zwei Stunden später war aus den beiden sich misstrauisch beäugenden Gruppen eine Einheit geworden.

Blaise und Theodor waren relativ ruhige Jungen, wobei Blaise gerne mal den ein oder anderen Giftpfeil abschoss. Pansy war ein ähnlicher Typ wie Ginny, sie wirkte etwas ruhiger und war nicht so impulsiv wie die Gryffindor. Crabbe, Goyle und Dud hatten sich gesucht und gefunden, vor Allem Duds Aktion mit Ron hatte den beiden Slytherins eine hübsche Portion Respekt für den Muggel eingebracht.

Millie hatte sich den drei Dicken angeschlossen und zeigte wirklich Interesse an Dud, was von diesem erwidert wurde. Keiner der Slytherins hatte Anstoß an der Beziehung zwischen Ginny und Hermine genommen, man interessierte sich eher für die Tarnzauber, welche die Beiden und Harry wirklich unkenntlich machten.

Harry wollte ihnen noch nicht anvertrauen, dass er ein Metamorph war, damit wollte er bis Hogwarts warten. Gerade, als man beschloss, nach Hause zurückzukehren, ploppte es und Albus tauchte neben ihrem Tisch auf. Er wirkte etwas müde, aber seine Augen strahlten förmlich, es musste etwas sehr positives passiert sein.

"Ach, gut, ihr seid noch hier. Ich möchte kurz etwas mit euch besprechen", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Draco, habt ihr deine Hauskameraden in die Schutzmaßnahmen eingeweiht, die ich für euch geplant habe?", fragte er.

"Ja, sie wissen Bescheid. Sie werden uns unterstützen, sowohl gegen Voldemort als auch gegen die Verräter". "Sehr gut. Ich habe da ein kleines Problem, denn alle Schüler bis auf Ginny und Luna sind in einer Klassenstufe. Die Beiden wären also alleine in einer Klasse, was nicht gerade dienlich für ihre Sicherheit wäre. Ich möchte euch Drei bitten, die fünfte Klasse zu wiederholen", sagte Albus zu Millie, Greg und Vince.

Die Drei schauten ihn verdattert an, da erklärte Albus: "Ihr wärt dadurch zu fünft in der Klasse und könntet euch gegenseitig schützen, falls das einmal notwendig wird. Außerdem waren eure ZAG-Ergebnisse ziemlich schlecht, da hättet ihr nächstes Jahr die Chance, bessere ZAGs zu schreiben".

Nach kurzem Überlegen stimmten die Drei zu und Albus strahlte noch etwas glücklicher. Dann verabschiedete man sich voneinander. Bevor Harry mit seinen Freunden teleportieren konnte, sagte Albus: "Harry, wir beide haben etwas zu erledigen. Molly hat mir ein paar Dinge aufgeschrieben, die wir einkaufen sollen. Für euch habe ich einen Portschlüssel mitgebracht, ihr sollt Molly bei etwas helfen".

Um die "paar Dinge" zu kaufen, benötigten Harry und Albus fast zwei Stunden. Molly hatte Albus ein dicht beschriebenes Pergament mitgegeben und hatte das Ganze unverschämt als kleine Einkaufsliste bezeichnet.

Sie hatten im Supermarkt in Bluewater eingekauft, wo sie aufgrund ihrer drei rappelvollen Einkaufswagen und Albus sehr außergewöhnlichen Erscheinung nicht gerade geringe Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Wie üblich benutzten sie einen Aufzug, um ungesehen zu verschwinden. Harry teleportierte in die Eingangshalle seines Hauses und ging mit ihren Einkäufen in die Küche, um alles zu verstauen.

Da stand Ginny vor dem Espresso-Automaten, sie trug eine enge Jeans, die Hermine wohl einen trockenen Mund bescheren würde. "Na, Knackarsch, Kaffeedurst?", fragte Harry grinsend. Ginny fuhr herum und blitzte Harry mit ihren grünen Augen belustigt an. "Harry James Potter, wie sprichst du denn mit deiner Mutter?", schnauzte sie. Harrys Gehirn nahm eine Auszeit, er dachte: "Grüne Augen? Mutter?". Dann gaben seine Beine nach und ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen.


	31. Daves Geheimnis

Der Dank für das schnelle Update gebührt der süßen Stephi und der süßen Lory, die mir die Hölle heiß gemacht haben wegen des Cliffs und mein Geschreibsel blitzschnell gebetat haben.

Kapitel 31

Daves Geheimnis

Dave ging zu Albus und sagte: "Ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden, auch Sev sollte dabei sein". "Am besten gehen wir ins Haus, in der Bibliothek dürften wir ungestört sein, so lange Hermine mit Ginny beschäftigt ist", schlug Albus vor. In der Tat wirkte Hermine so, als wollte sie überall sein, nur nicht in der Bibliothek. So, wie sie Ginny gerade küsste, schien ihr momentan bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort wohl das Schlafzimmer zu sein.

Sie sammelten noch Sev ein und zogen sich in die Bibliothek zurück. "Es muss ja wirklich etwas Wichtiges sein, was du mit uns bereden willst", kommentierte Albus die Latte an Schutzzaubern, welche Dave in den Raum warf. "In der Tat, es ist wichtig", antwortete Dave, als er sich zu Albus und Sev an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann begann er zu sprechen: "Es geht um etwas, auf das ich bei meiner Arbeit gestoßen bin. Es war diese Entdeckung, derentwegen wir angegriffen wurden. Es geht um den Steinbogen in der Todeskammer. Wir wussten bisher nur, dass er ein Weg aus unserer Welt ins Reich der Toten ist. Dieser Bogen hat mich schon lange fasziniert, deshalb habe ich mich intensiv mit ihm beschäftigt, nachdem ich die Genehmigung, ihn zu erforschen, eingeholt habe. Es hat zwei Jahre gedauert, bis ich in einer Muggelbibliothek ein Schriftstück fand, in dem der Steinbogen beschrieben war. Ich dachte, mir bleibt das Herz stehen, als ich las, dass der Bogen keine Einbahnstrasse ist. Unter bestimmten Vorraussetzungen kann man ihn dazu bringen, Tote in körperlicher Form in unsere Welt zurück zu bringen".

"Was?!", kam es zweistimmig von Albus und Sev. "Genau das hat Fudge auch gesagt, als ich ihm die Ergebnisse meiner Forschungen mitgeteilt habe", gluckste Dave. Er erzählte weiter: "Ich schlug Fudge vor, die toten Kämpfer, welche auf der Seite des Lichts gestanden hatten, wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Fudge lehnte das vehement ab, ohne irgendwelche Gründe anzugeben. Er verbot mir, meine Forschungen weiter zu betreiben und verpasste mir einen Maulkorb. Ich verstand Fudge nicht, unsere Chancen im Krieg gegen Voldemort wären ungleich größer mit dieser Unterstützung, aber er wollte absolut nichts davon wissen. Wir stritten eine Weile, dann gab ich nach. Ich versicherte ihn meiner Verschwiegenheit, aber offenbar traute er mir nicht. Am Abend wurden wir angegriffen, ohne die Auroren, die uns bewachten, hätten wir keine Chance gehabt".

"Gütiger Merlin, ist das wirklich wahr? Du kannst Tote wieder ins Leben zurück bringen?", fragte Sev atemlos. "Ja, wenn ihr Beide mir helfen würdet und ich eine bestimmte Substanz für das Ritual hätte, würde es gehen". "Was für eine Substanz?", fragte Albus. "Blut. Man braucht Blut eines Angehörigen, um eine Person zurück zu holen. Und was das Ganze etwas kompliziert macht, es muss sich um einen Verwandten ersten Grades handeln".

"An wen hast du gedacht, Dave?", fragte Sev. "An diejenigen, an die ihr auch gerade denkt, Lily und James. Leider können wir Sirius und Jenny nicht holen, denn die Beiden haben weder Eltern noch Kinder", sagte Dave betrübt. "Verdammt!", stieß Albus hervor und sah sich zwei verblüfften Blicken ausgesetzt, denn es passierte vielleicht alle zehn Jahre einmal, dass der Schulleiter fluchte. "Entschuldigt bitte, es ist nur so, dass ich vermute, dass Harry Sirius weitaus mehr als Lily und James vermisst", erklärte Albus seinen Ausbruch.

"Da wirst du wohl Recht haben, Albus. Wie sollen wir eigentlich an Harrys Blut kommen, wir können ja schlecht zu ihm gehen und sagen: "Wir brauchen ein Bisschen Blut von dir, weil wir deine Eltern aus dem Totenreich zurück holen wollen", sagte Sev. Dave lachte, dann sagte er: "Nein, ich dachte, du nimmst allen etwas Blut ab und behauptest, es wäre für einen persönlichen Zaubertrank". "Verkappter Rumtreiber!", gluckste Sev. "Danke, Sev", gab Dave mit eine leichten Verbeugung zurück.

"Sag mal, in welcher Muggelbibliothek hast du denn dieses Dokument aufgetrieben?", fragte Albus interessiert. "In den vatikanischen Geheimarchiven. Dort findet man mehr über Zauberei als in der größten Zaubererbibliothek. Nachts ist dort die Hölle los, Unsägliche aus aller Herren Länder trampeln sich da auf den Füßen rum, da steigt öfters mal eine spontane Party. Natürlich wissen die Muggel es nicht, aber sie sind wertvolle Helfer. Nicht nur, dass sie Unmengen an magischen Dokumenten horten, sie sind auch sehr begabt im Restaurieren von Pergamenten. Man braucht nur ein paar alte Dokumente dort liegen lassen, dann fragen sie sich kurz, wie sie dort hingekommen sind und beginnen dann, sie zu restaurieren. Wenn sie damit fertig sind, werden die Dokumente katalogisiert und so sicher aufbewahrt, dass sie keinen weiteren Schaden nehmen können. So können wir jederzeit drauf zugreifen und müssen uns nicht um die Bewachung und Aufbewahrung kümmern".

Albus und Sev lachten schallend, als sie das hörten. "Weiß das Muggelverbindungsbüro davon?", kicherte Albus. "Wo denkst du hin, die würden uns tagelang Vorträge über das Ausnutzen der Muggel halten. Nein, nein, das ist eine interne Angelegenheit der Mysteriumsabteilung", antwortete Dave lachend.

Etwas später verließen sie die Bibliothek, Sev besorgte die Blutproben aller und hatte den Spaß seines Lebens, als er feststellte, dass Ted beim Anblick von Blut umkippte. Sie diskutierten den ganzen Tag weiter, ohne sich um die neugierigen Blicke zu kümmern, die ihnen ständig zugeworfen wurden. Dave beschrieb mehrere Pergamente, denn es war ein kompliziertes Ritual und jeder der Drei musste seinen Part genau kennen.

Einmal hatten sie sich in der Küche niedergelassen, als Harry in den Raum kam. Da mussten sie die Pergamente schnell zusammen raffen, weil Dave auf eines von ihnen den Todesbogen gezeichnet hatte. Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf, nur Minerva war schon wach, als sie sich in der Küche trafen, um einen Kaffee zu trinken.

"Ah, Minerva, gut, dass wir dich treffen. Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Wie du weißt, werden Harry und Draco sich heute mit Dracos Freunden treffen. Zweifellos wird Tonks Harry begleiten wollen, aber ich brauche sie hier im Haus. Würdest du ihr das bitte ausrichten?". "Natürlich, Albus. Ich vermute, dass ihr mir nicht sagen werdet, was ihr vorhabt?". "Es geht nicht, Minerva. Es soll eine Überraschung werden, es wäre auch gut, wenn unser Ausflug gar nicht weiter erwähnt werden würde". "Gut, Albus, solange mich niemand fragt, erwähne ich ihn nicht", versprach Minerva.

Nach einem kurzen Abschied verschwanden die Drei mit einem von Daves Portschlüsseln, um direkt in der Todeskammer wieder aufzutauchen. Als Erstes sorgte Dave mit starken Ablenkzaubern dafür, dass sie ungestört bleiben würden. Niemand würde sich heute für die Todeskammer interessieren.

Dann begannen die Drei, eine Unmenge Kerzen zu beschwören. Die Kerzen mussten in einem komplizierten Muster im Raum verteilt werden. Als die letzte Kerze platziert war, begann Dave mit der ersten Beschwörung. Sie dauerte weit über eine Stunde, nach einer Weile löste Albus ihn ab, denn Daves Konzentration begann nachzulassen. Albus wurde wiederum nach einer Weile von Sev abgelöst, dann übernahm Dave wieder und vollendete das erste Ritual. Es war erfolgreich, vor dem Steinbogen erschien ein Sockel aus Kupfer, worauf eine Schale aus dem gleichen Material stand.

Die Drei gönnten sich eine kleine Pause, dann begann Dave mit dem zweiten Vorbereitungsritual. Es dauerte noch länger als das Erste, ständig mussten zusätzliche Kerzen angezündet und die Beschwörungen vielfach wiederholt werden. In der Kupferschale brannte plötzlich eine blaue Flamme, da sagte Dave: "Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen, jetzt wird es ernst".

Er bat Sev um Harrys Blut, trat vor die Kupferschale und rief: "Kherra asd gulico Lily Potter!". Er goss ungefähr die Hälfte des Blutes in die blaue Flamme. Es zischte laut und der Schleierartige Vorhang, der den Bogen bedeckte, begann sich wie in einem starken Luftzug zu bewegen. Die Bewegung wurde stärker und plötzlich drang dichter, dunkelgrauer Nebel aus dem Bogen. man konnte nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen, aber da wurde der Nebel wie von einem Riesenstaubsauger in den Bogen zurück gesogen.

Wo eben noch der Nebel gewabert hatte, stand nun eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen. Sie trug ein weißes, bodenlanges Gewand, welches ihre Figur umschmeichelte. In Sevs Augen traten Tränen, er zögerte einen Moment und sprang dann auf Lily zu. Er riss sie schluchzend in seine Arme und stammelte immer wieder ihren Namen. Auch Lily schluchzte, sie klammerte sich so fest an Sev, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ sie ihn doch los, um sich nun in Daves Arme zu werfen. Schließlich wurde auch Albus umarmt, nun erst fiel ihnen ein, dass sie noch jemanden aus dem Totenreich zurück holen wollten. Lily griff nach Sevs Hand und schaute mit ihm und Albus Dave zu, der erneut vor den Bogen trat. Er rief: "Kherra asd gulico James Potter!", und der Vorgang wiederholte sich, nur stand nach dem Verschwinden des Nebels jemand da, dem dieses weiße Gewand nicht so gut stand wie Lily. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde, grinste Albus und Dave an und sprach dann zu Sev: "Also mit dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet, du alte Fledermaus".

Bevor Sev ihm die darauf passende Antwort geben konnte, war James bei ihm und umarmte ihn. Sev erwiderte die Umarmung etwas misstrauisch, aber er konnte fühlen, dass sein alter Intimfeind ihm wirklich dankbar war. James löste sich aus der Umarmung und begrüßte auch die beiden anderen, dann fragte er: "Zuerst mal das Wichtigste, wie geht es Harry?".

"Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es ihm besser als jemals zuvor geht", sagte Albus. "Hat er eine Freundin?" fragte Lily wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Albus wollte gerade antworten, als zu aller Verblüffung erneut Nebel aus dem Steinbogen stob. "Was ist das denn jetzt?", fragte Dave verblüfft. Da verzog sich der Nebel wieder und gab zwei Gestalten frei, die sich an den Händen hielten.

"Sirius? Jenny?", fragte Dave verblüfft. "Wer denn sonst, Alter?", tönte Sirius und grinste auf eine Weise, dass niemand, der ihn kannte, auch nur im geringsten an seiner Identität zweifeln konnte. Es war dieses Grinsen, dass schon in seiner Schulzeit für Atemnot bei seinen Mitschülerinnen gesorgt hatte. Dave schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab und sprintete auf die Beiden zu. Er umarmte beide gleichzeitig und sie erwiderten die Umarmung.

Nach einer Weile fragte Dave: "Aber wieso, also, ich meine". Sev war zu ihnen getreten und sagte in seiner öligsten Stimme: "Was Dave fragen will, aber im Moment nicht über die Lippen bringt: Wieso beim Hippogreif seid ihr hier?".

"Würdest du mir glauben, dass man mich aus dem Totenreich rausgeschmissen hat?", fragte Sirius zurück, indem er Sevs Tonfall nachahmte. "Dir würde ich das ohne Bedenken glauben", antwortete Sev.

"Ausnahmsweise hat er nicht gelogen, merk dir diesen Tag gut!", donnerte eine Stimme aus dem Steinbogen. Alle zuckten zusammen, dann rief Sirius in den Bogen: "Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du deine Stimme etwas senken würdest, Knochenkopf!". "Nenn mich nicht Knochenkopf, Black!", donnerte die Stimme noch lauter als zuvor. "Okay, Knochenkopf!", gab Sirius lässig zurück.

James schüttelte sich vor lachen, während Lily und Jenny die Augen verdrehten. "Ich denke ihr versteht nun, wieso ich ihn rausgeschmissen habe", kam die Stimme aus dem Bogen, nun etwas leiser. "Aber damit ich ein paar Jahre mehr Ruhe vor dir habe und damit du nicht so gegen deine schöne Jenny abstinkst, habe ich noch ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für dich".

Ein greller, goldener Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Bogen und traf Sirius, alle schlossen geblendet die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffneten, stand da nicht mehr der fast vierzigjährige Sirius vor ihnen. Er war jung geworden, er sah aus, wie er vor seiner Zeit in Askaban ausgesehen hatte. "Danke, Knochenkopf", gab Sirius von sich.

Die Stimme aus dem Bogen ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern wandte sich an alle: "Ich bitte euch alle, euren jungen Freund mit aller Kraft zu unterstützen, er braucht euch. Albus, geh in Nikolas Haus, er hat dir dort etwas hinterlassen, was dir 50 zusätzliche Jahre verschaffen wird. Severus, ich weiß, dass du zweifelst, aber zeig ihm auch die dunklen Künste, er muss sie beherrschen. David, auch du weißt vieles, was ihm helfen kann. Und nun geht, zeigt ihm, dass er eine Familie hat".

"Wen meinst du?", fragte Lily. "Euren Sohn. Er wird es sein, der die Welt vom Bösen befreit. Sagt ihm, er soll uns diesen dunklen Lord bald schicken, hier gibt es ein paar Leute, die ein paar Takte mit ihm reden wollen". Die Stimme verstummte und der Vorhang, der die ganze Zeit geweht hatte, hing nun völlig bewegungslos da.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Lily Albus panisch. "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verschwinden von hier, in Harrys Haus können wir besser reden. Eigentlich ist es ja jetzt wieder dein Haus", sagte Albus zu Sirius. "Nein, ist es nicht und war es auch nie. Ich erkläre dir das später, jetzt möchte ich erst einmal etwas Vernünftiges anziehen. Jenny und Lily sehen ja scharf aus, aber James und ich sind nicht unbedingt die Typen für diese komischen Nachthemden".

"Stimmt, ihr seht total bescheuert aus. Aber bevor ihr euch umzieht, würde ich euch gerne fotografieren lassen", gluckste Dave. "So was nennt sich Freund!", knurrte James gespielt sauer.

Albus beschwor einen Portschlüssel und aktivierte ihn, nachdem alle ihn berührt hatten. Sie tauchten in der Küche des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz wieder auf, vor einigen Minuten waren Harry und seine Freunde in die Winkelgasse aufgebrochen. Sirius schaute sich verblüfft um und sagte: "Wow! Das sieht ja fantastisch aus hier! Wer hat das gemacht?". "Harrys Freundin", gab Albus grinsend Auskunft, er wusste wer gleich welche Frage stellen würde.

"Wer ist es, Ginny oder Hermine?", fragte Lily. "Weder noch, Lily", antwortete Albus.

"Ich kenne da eine junge Frau, die meiner Ansicht nach viel für Harry empfindet, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Könnte es in diese Richtung gehen?", fragte Sirius. "Ja, durchaus. Du hast die Sache mit deinem Testament ja noch ein bisschen beschleunigt, Sirius", gab Albus vergnügt von sich.

"Jetzt sag schon, wer ist es?", fragte Lily ungeduldig. Sirius setze ein extrem dummes Gesicht auf und sagte: "Tut mir Leid, Süße, jetzt habe ich doch glatt ihren Namen vergessen". Lily strafte ihren lachenden Mann mit einem bösen Blick, dann baute sie sich vor Sirius auf. Obwohl er über einen Kopf größer als sie war, wirkte er plötzlich kleiner als sie.

"Ich würde an deiner Stelle den Mund aufmachen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob Knochenkopf dich noch einmal ins Leben zurück schickt", sagte sie leise und gefährlich. "Es ist Nymphadora Tonks und jetzt schau mich nicht an wie Voldemort", sagte Sirius hastig. "Nymphadora? Teds und Andromedas Tochter? Aber die ist doch viel zu alt für ihn!!, schnaubte James.

"Sag mal, spinnst du, Potter? Sie ist gerade einmal sechs Jahre älter als er und die Beiden lieben sich abgöttisch!", schnaubte Sev. "Na ja, etwas zu alt ist sie ja schon, aber wenn sie glücklich sind", sagte Lily zweifelnd.

"Heiliger Hippogreif, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Petunia einmal cooler als du sein würde, Lily. Ihr ist es vollkommen egal, dass sie älter als Harry ist", sagte Sev.

"Ich würde euch nicht raten, bei ihnen dazwischen zu funken. Harry würde euch eher in die Mysteriumsabteilung schleifen und euch zurück durch den Bogen schmeißen, als sie aufzugeben", sagte Dave. "Ich muss sagen, ihr überrascht mich. Ihr kennt sie nicht einmal und urteilt über sie, was soll das?", fragte Sirius sauer.

James und Lily schwiegen betreten, da sagte Albus begütigend: "Wartet ab, bis ihr die Beiden zusammen seht, ich garantiere euch, dass ihr dann nichts mehr gegen die Beziehung der Beiden einzuwenden habt". James und Lily wirkten eine Weile nachdenklich, dann sagte James: "Okay, ihr habt Recht, wir dürfen nicht über etwas urteilen, das wir nicht kennen. Sag mal, Snape, wieso trittst du so für Harry ein? Sirius hat uns erzählt, dass du ihn immer wie Dreck behandelt und ihn regelrecht gehasst hast".

"Ja, das habe ich getan und es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Aber ich habe es eingesehen und nun kann ich behaupten, dass Harry und ich Freunde sind. Er ist ein großartiger Mensch. Nicht nur, dass er mich in seinem Haus aufgenommen hat, als wir noch verfeindet waren, er hat noch etwas viel unglaublicheres getan. Dank ihm bin ich wieder mit Narzissa zusammen, er hat als Oberhaupt der Familie Black ihre Ehe mit Lucius beendet und sie mit ihrem Sohn Draco hierher gebracht. Du solltest verdammt stolz auf deinen Sohn sein, James".

Lilys Augen schwammen vor Tränen, sie umarmte Sev aufschluchzend und sagte: "Ich freue mich für euch, Sev. Ich weiß, wie sehr du unter der Trennung gelitten hast, das werde ich Harry nie vergessen".

"Sev, ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich hätte das auch getan, wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Aber ich hätte es nicht tun können, da ich nie das Oberhaupt der Blacks war", sagte Sirius ehrlich. "Wieso das denn?", fragte Sev verblüfft. "Eine kleine Klausel im Testament meines Vaters. Ich sollte als die Familienschande weder den Titel noch das Vermögen der Familie bekommen. Erst mein Erbe sollte die Nachfolge meines Vaters antreten, denn meine Eltern vermuteten, ich sei ein Ausrutscher und mein Sohn wieder ein echter Black. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich einen Potter zum Erben machen würde, hätten sie das Geld ins Meer geschmissen".

"Das ist ja alles hochinteressant, aber mich interessiert etwas ganz anderes. Wann können wir Harry sehen?", mischte Lily sich ein. "Er hat ein Treffen in der Winkelgasse. Aber was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich seine Freundin hole, damit ihr sie kennen lernt?", sagte Albus. "Oh ja, ich muss zugeben, ich bin neugierig auf sie", stimmte Lily ihm zu. Auch James, Sirius und Jenny waren dafür, also verließ Albus die Küche.

Er kam zwei Minuten später zurück und hatte Tonks im Schlepptau, bei deren Anblick James und Sirius erst einmal schlucken mussten. Tonks warf einen Blick in die Runde und erstarrte. "Sirius", stieß sie tonlos hervor. Dann schüttelte sie ihre Verblüffung ab und wandte sich an Albus: "Wer ist das?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme. "Na Sirius, du hast ihn doch schon erkannt", gluckste Albus. "Nein, er kann es nicht sein!", rief Tonks. "Was für ein Spiel spielt ihr hier?!".

Sirius trat zu ihr und sagte: "Tonks, ich bin es wirklich. Frag mich etwas, das nur ich wissen kann". Nach kurzer Überlegung fragte Tonks: "Warum bin ich letzten Mai mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky zu dir gekommen, um mich mit dir zu besaufen?". "Weil du zum Schauplatz eines Todesserüberfalls gerufen wurdest und dort eine Schwangere gefunden hast, der man den Bauch aufgeschlitzt hatte". Tonks warf sich auf Sirius und umarmte ihn schluchzend. Auch Sirius bekam feuchte Augen, als er Tonks im Arm hielt.

Sie klammeren sich mehrere Minuten aneinander, bis Jenny amüsiert fragte: "Sagt mal ihr Beiden, muss ich eifersüchtig werden?". Sirius und Tonks wandten sich ihr zu und sagten wie aus einem Mund: "Ja, musst du!". "Ich wollte es ja nur wissen", gluckste Jenny. Tonks ließ Sirius los und wandte sich Jenny zu. "Du bist Jenny Wilson. Sirius hat mir Fotos von dir gezeigt", sagte sie und nun umarmten sich auch die Beiden.

"Albus, ich dachte, du hättest sie für uns geholt, nun nehmen die Beiden sie in Beschlag", gluckste James. Nun erst nahm Tonks die Beiden richtig wahr. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", japste sie. Sie stolperte auf die Beiden zu und musterte kurz James, er war Harry älteres Ebenbild, nur die Augen stimmten nicht. Aber sie wusste, wer Harrys Augen besaß und wandte sich Lily zu. "Gütiger Merlin, Harrys Augen", japste Tonks. "Ihr seid es wirklich", fügte sie hinzu, man hörte ihr an, dass sie nicht noch mehr verkraften konnte.

Lily nahm Tonks in die Arme, ihre Bedenken ihr gegenüber waren verschwunden, sie fühlte, das Tonks die Richtige für Harry war. James ging es genau so, er trat zu den beiden Frauen und umarmte beide gleichzeitig.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam der Rumtreiber in ihm durch, er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Tonks interessiert. "Wie ich sehe, hat mein Sohn meinen hervorragenden Geschmack geerbt", tönte er und fand das genau so lustig wie Sirius, die Beiden grölten lauthals los.

"Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie bescheuert ihr mit den Nachthemden da ausseht?", fragte Tonks und stoppte so das Gelächter. "Du gefällst mir, Tonks", gluckste Jenny. "Mir auch", tönte Lily grinsend. "Was mir gefallen würde, wäre, dass ihr mir endlich erzählt, wieso ihr alle lebt", sagte Tonks. Man klärte sie in groben Zügen auf und Albus versprach ihr, dass sie das heute Abend ausführlich besprechen würden.


	32. Wieder vereint

Dank an meine süßen Betas und Sklaventreiberinnen

Kapitel 32

Wieder vereint

Sie diskutierten den weiteren Tagesverlauf und beschlossen, dass die vier Wiedergeborenen zunächst einmal vernünftige Klamotten anziehen sollten. Dann konnte man sie den Hausbewohnern präsentieren, denn sie wollten später ungestört mit Harry sprechen, ohne sich um die Anderen kümmern zu müssen.

"Wo bekommen wir denn Klamotten her?", fragte Lily. Sev sagte: "James, Sirius, ihr könnt euch von mir etwas ausleihen, meine Sachen dürften euch passen".

Er hatte Recht, James war genau so groß wie er, Sirius einige Zentimeter größer und alle Drei hatten ungefähr den gleichen Körperbau.

"Und ihr könnt in meinem Schrank wühlen, da findet ihr bestimmt was", sagte Tonks. "Toll, wir haben ungefähr die gleiche Figur und du hast ja offenbar einen guten Modegeschmack", freute sich Lily, die gerne aus ihrem komischen Gewand heraus kommen wollte.

Sie schlichen nach oben, James, Sirius, Albus und Dave begleiteten Sev in dessen Zimmer, während die drei Frauen in Harrys und Tonks Zimmer verschwanden. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich erst mal dusche?", fragte Lily Tonks.

"Nur zu, Lily. Jenny, möchtest du auch?". "Gerne, Tonks. Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich gegen deinen Vornamen?", fragte sie, denn sie hatte mitbekommen, wie Tonks Albus einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, als er sie einmal Nymphadora genannt hatte. "Ich finde ihn furchtbar. Nur wenn Harry mich so nennt, stört es mich eigentlich nicht, bei ihm klingt das schön", sagte Tonks mit leicht abwesendem Blick.

Lily und Jenny tauschten einen kurzen Blick, sie kannten sich gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass sie beide das Gleiche dachten: Sie ist perfekt für Harry.

Lily streifte ihr Gewand ab und ging unter die Dusche, sie genoss das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf ihrer Haut und musste von Jenny fast mit Gewalt aus der Dusche entfernt werden. Lily und Tonks warteten, bis Jenny ihre Dusche beendet hatte, die Drei unterhielten sich angeregt.

Als sie das Bad verließen, öffnete Tonks den Kleiderschrank und sagte: "Bedient euch". Das ließen Lily und Jenny sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, sie stürzten sich wie Geier auf den Schrank und begutachteten Tonks Klamotten.

Tonks spielte die Modeberaterin, denn Lily und Jenny waren Anfang der 80er gestorben und seitdem hatte sich in Modefragen eine Menge verändert. Lily kicherte plötzlich und hielt einen durchsichtigen String hoch.

"Seid ihr schon soweit, dass Harry dich schon in solchen Höschen gesehen hat?", fragte Lily. "Natürlich, denkst du, wir leben zusammen in einem Zimmer und gönnen uns keinen Spaß?", fragte Tonks grinsend. "So also machst du meinen Sohn heiß!", kicherte Lily. "Nein, Lily, er mag diese Teile offenbar nicht besonders, er zieht sie mir nämlich immer sofort aus", gluckste Tonks und die Drei grölten los.

Sowohl Lily als auch Jenny liehen sich Strings aus, sie wussten genau, dass ihre Männer solche Höschen nicht kannten und waren auf ihre Reaktionen gespannt. "Ich glaube, ihr wollt dafür sorgen, dass euch eine heiße Nacht erwartet", gluckst Tonks. "Mir gefällt deine Art zu denken, Süße!", kicherte Jenny, dann gingen sie daran, sich Klamotten auszusuchen.

Jenny entschied sich für ein schwarzes Stretchkleid, welches sich in einer Weise an ihren wohlgeformten Körper schmiegte, dass Sirius wohl kaum seine Finger bei sich behalten würde.

Lily suchte sich eine enge Jeans und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt aus, als sie angezogen war, musterte Tonks sie und begann zu kichern. "Heiliger Hippogreif, wenn deine grünen Augen nicht wären, würde ich dich für Ginny halten. Dreh dich doch mal um!", sagte sie und Lily folgte ihrer Aufforderung. "Ja, wirklich, von hinten kann man euch überhaupt nicht unterscheiden. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Harry dich Knackarsch nennen würde, könnte er dich so sehen". "Er nennt Ginny Knackarsch und du lässt ihn das überleben?", fragte Lily glucksend.

Tonks erzählte den Beiden von Harrys Klamottenfolter und wie sie ihn zuerst geärgert hatten, bis er zurück geschlagen hatte. Lily und Jenny lachten, bis sie fast erstickten. Da ließ sich Jenny auf das Bett fallen und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber die Laute, welche sie hervor stieß, konnte man keiner den Menschen irgendwann einmal bekannten Sprache zuordnen. Sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie sagen konnte: "Das machen wir auch mit Sirius und James!". Nun brachen auch Lily und Tonks zusammen, die Vorstellung, wie Sirius und James in die Mangel genommen wurden, riss ihnen regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis die Drei sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie wieder normal sprechen konnten. "Sag mal, wer wohnt denn alles in diesem Haus?", fragte Lily. Tonks zählte die Hausbewohner auf und erntete Lilys grenzenlose Verblüffung, als diese erfuhr, dass sich Petunia mit ihrer Familie hier aufhielt. Sie wusste von Sirius, wie mies die Dursleys Harry in all den Jahren behandelt hatten und verkündete, sich mit ihnen einmal intensiv zu unterhalten.

"Lily, lass sie bitte in Ruhe, sie haben sich bei Harry entschuldigt und er hat es akzeptiert. Lass dir von Petunia erzählen, warum sie so schräg drauf war und ihre Familie gegen Harry aufgehetzt hat, dann wirst du sie verstehen", sagte Tonks beruhigend. "Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie eine verdammt gute Erklärung hat", sagte Lily, aber sie wirkte nicht mehr so böse.

Da klopfte es an die Tür, Tonks öffnete und ließ Albus, Sev, Dave, James und Sirius herein. Den beiden Letzteren stockte der Atem beim Anblick ihrer Frauen. "Nun, beeindruckt, die Herren?", fragte Jenny mit verführerischer Stimme und drehte sich einmal um ihre Achse, um Sirius ihre Rückansicht zu präsentieren. Tonks kicherte und trat zwischen Lily und Jenny. "Ich glaube, der Fachausdruck für ihren Zustand lautet nicht beeindruckt, sondern geil", raunte sie den Beiden zu und grölte lauthals mit Lily und Jenny.

"Tatze, alter Freund, es kommen schwere Zeiten auf uns zu", sagte James gespielt niedergeschlagen. "Du hast Recht, Krone, vielleicht sollten wir einen Club gründen, um uns gegenseitig gegen diese Bestien zu unterstützen. Harry tritt uns bestimmt bei", sagte James und wandte sich an Sev.

"Sag mal, wie ist deine Zissa denn drauf?". "Sie wird die Drei auf der Stelle adoptieren wollen. Ich bitte hiermit offiziell darum, eurem Club beitreten zu dürfen", sagte Sev düster, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. "Ich auch. Ian und Ted sollten wir als weitere Kandidaten ins Auge fassen. Ich kenne da eine nette Kneipe, in der wir die Gründungsversammlung abhalten könnten. Ich war da schon einmal mit Harry und Ian, wir haben uns dort einen netten Abend gemacht", sagte Dave.

"Einen netten Abend? Ihr habt euch besoffen und schmutzige Lieder gesungen!", schnaubte Tonks. "Na, das war doch dann ein netter Abend", gluckste Sirius, Jennys Blick ließ ihn schrumpfen.

"Nun, Freunde, seid ihr bereit, euch den Hausbewohnern zu stellen?", fragte Albus, der es kaum erwarten konnte, diese höchst erfreuliche Bombe platzen zu lassen. "Wie wollen wir es machen?", fragte Sirius. "Wir gehen hinunter in den Garten, die werden alle am Pool hocken. Ich kündige eine große Überraschung an und der Rest ist eure Sache", schlug Albus vor. "Pool?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Ja, in diesem Haus hat sich einiges geändert, Sirius, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du dich hier im Gegensatz zu früher recht wohl fühlen wirst", sagte Albus vergnügt.

Sie gingen nach unten und warteten an der Tür zum Garten. Albus ging in den Garten und erweckte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab einen lauten Knall erzeugte. Die ihn darauf hin treffenden Todesblicke ignorierte er und rief: "Ich möchte alle bitten, heute einmal die Gebote der Höflichkeit außer Acht zu lassen und unsere neuen Mitbewohner sitzend zu begrüßen!".

Man schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an und setzte sich dann hin. Albus winkte zur Tür hin und ein Aufschrei aus mehreren Kehlen ließ die Luft erzittern. Molly war die Erste, welche sich erhob und auf die Neuankömmlinge zu taumelte. "James? Lily? Sirius? Jenny?", fragte sie tonlos. "Ja, Molly, wir sind es", antwortete Lily und umarmte Molly.

Dann begann ein ohrenbetäubendes Jubelgeschrei, welches von einem Sturm aus Fragen abgelöst wurde. Erst nach einer halben Stunde waren die wichtigsten Fragen beantwortet und es kehrte wieder etwas Ruhe ein. Die Dursleys hatten sich ziemlich im Hintergrund gehalten, nun ging Lily auf sie zu und umarmte ihre erleichtert aufschluchzende Schwester. Die beiden Schwestern umarmten sich minutenlang, wobei Petunia unaufhörlich um Verzeihung für ihre Behandlung Harrys bat. "Petty, es ist gut jetzt! Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass ihr eure Fehler bereut und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr darüber, okay?", sagte sie energisch.

Vernon sah heute zum ersten Mal im Leben seinen Schwager und seine Schwägerin und fand die Beiden auf Anhieb hoch sympathisch. Er konnte Petunia verstehen, dass sie sich in Sirius verliebt hatte, hier stand ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann, in dem man nur mit äußerster Mühe den flüchtigen Verbrecher erkennen konnte, dessen Bild damals im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Was er genau so gut verstehen konnte, war, dass Sirius Petunia überhaupt nicht beachtete, denn Jenny war nicht nur eine echte Schönheit, sondern war auch noch mehr als sympathisch.

Albus verabschiedete sich, um mit Harry einkaufen zu gehen. Molly kritzelte in atemberaubenden Tempo etliche Zeilen auf ein Pergament, behauptete frech, dass das eine kleine Einkaufsliste wäre und Albus beschloss, Harry das Einkaufen zu überlassen.

Einige Minuten nach Albus Verschwinden bekamen die zurück kehrenden Ginny und Hermine fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch, als sie sahen, wer wieder aufgetaucht war. Als auch diese Begrüßungsrunde beendet war, begannen Lily, James, Sirius und Jenny Pläne zu schmieden, wie sie sich Harry präsentieren sollten.

Sie beschlossen, sich zu desillusionieren, nur Lily sollte sichtbar bleiben und in der Küche auf Harry warten. Man war gespannt, ob Harry sie wirklich für Ginny halten und sie Knackarsch nennen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war groß, denn Lily und Ginny hatten nebeneinander gestanden und man konnte sie von hinten wirklich kaum unterscheiden. Auch Tonks schloss sich ihnen an, nachdem Lily ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass sie zur Familie gehörte und dabei sein sollte. Wieder einmal wurde Lily umarmt, denn Tonks freute sich über ihre Aussage und revanchierte sich, indem sie Lily fast die Rippen brach. Sie platzierten sich in der Küche und mussten noch eine halbe Stunde warten, bis sie Stimmen aus dem Flur hörten.

"Er ist es", raunte Tonks, deren Stimme freudige Erwartung ausdrückte. Lily drehte sich von der Tür weg und einige Sekunden später wurde diese geöffnet. James, Sirius und Jenny wurden ganz zappelig, als sie den eintretenden Harry sahen, Tonks auch, aber aus anderen Gründen. Sie sahen, wie Harrys Augen aufblitzten, als er Lily sah. Dann sagte er: "Na, Knackarsch, Kaffeedurst?". Lily fuhr herum und rief gespielt entrüstet: "Harry James Potter, wie sprichst du denn mit deiner Mutter?". Harry stand zwei Sekunden lang starr da, dann gaben seine Beine nach. Bevor er zu Boden sinken konnte, war Lily zu ihm gesprungen und hielt ihn mit einiger Mühe aufrecht.

Sekunden später öffnete Harry seine Augen und starrte in Lilys Gesicht. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, aber er fühlte, das war seine Mutter. Er umarmte sie fest und sie erwiderte diese Umarmung, sie sprachen nicht, sondern hielten sich nur fest. James trat zu ihnen und umarmte seine Frau und seinen Sohn.

Tonks, Jenny und Sirius beobachteten die Drei und waren ständig damit beschäftigt, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Als Sirius es nicht länger aushielt, ging er zu den Dreien und sagte: "Wenn ich mein Patenkind auch mal kurz umarmen dürfte, wäre ich euch wirklich dankbar".

Harry ließ James und Lily los und warf sich schluchzend in die Arme seines Parten. Jenny hielt die Zeit für gekommen, sich ins Spiel zu bringen, sie drängelte sich zwischen Harry und Sirius und sagte: "Wenn ich nicht kurz vor deiner Geburt getötet worden wäre, wäre ich deine Patentante. Also dürfte auch mir eine Umarmung zustehen".

"Jenny. Du bist Jenny Wilson", sagte Harry. "Woher kennst du mich?", fragte Jenny. "Sev hat mir einige seiner Erinnerungen im Denkarium gezeigt, darunter war auch eine Szene mit dir. Und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, wieso ihr wieder lebt und ob ihr hier bleibt", antwortete Harry.

"Natürlich bleiben wir, wir leben wirklich wieder, Harry. Und dass wir wieder leben, haben wir nur Dave, Sev und Albus zu verdanken. Ich denke, das können wir später klären, jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres", sagte Lily. "Genau, du vernachlässigst deine Freundin!", tönte Jenny und schubste Harry zu Tonks.

Tonks hatte Harrys Augen schon öfters strahlen gesehen, aber noch nie so wie in diesem Moment. Als sie nach einigen Minuten ihren Kuss beendeten, stellten sie verblüfft fest, dass sie alleine waren. "Wo sind die denn?", fragte Harry verdattert. "Vielleicht draußen", vermutete Tonks.

Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und eilte nach draußen, tatsächlich saßen seine Eltern mit Jenny und Sirius am Tisch. "Warum seid ihr denn verschwunden?", fragte Harry. "Wir wussten nicht, was passieren wird. Angeblich soll die Küche eine aphrodisierende Wirkung auf euch haben, da wollten wir nicht stören", sagte Lily mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Harry und Tonks warfen Molly einen strafenden Blick zu, sie hob abwehrend die Hände und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ted. "Ach, unser Teddiemäusschen hat geplaudert. Wie bist du eigentlich die Schminke los geworden?", fragte Harry. Ted zog es vor zu schweigen, was dafür sorgte, dass er von fast allen angegrinst wurde.

Harry setzte sich neben Lily, auf seiner anderen Seite ließ sich Tonks nieder und Harry glaubte, niemals glücklicher als in diesem Moment werden zu können. Eine Stunde lang unterhielten sich Harry, Tonks und die Neuankömmlinge, ohne von den Anderen gestört zu werden.

Dann begannen die ersten Mägen zu knurren, also sollte der Grill angezündet werden. Arthur blickte sich um, es schien keine Gefahr zu bestehen. Fawkes schlief, Harry war mit seinen Eltern beschäftig und Sev mit Knutschen.

Arthur holte einen Sack Grillkohle, füllte den Grill und schüttete flüssigen Grillanzünder auf die Kohlen. Dann versuchte er, ein Streichholz anzuzünden. Nachdem er das zwanzigste Streichholz abgebrochen hatte, platzte Molly der Kragen. Sie stand auf, stapfte zu Arthur und schnauzte ihn an: "Arthur Weasley, glaubst du, wir wollen verhungern, nur weil du meinst, mit diesem Muggelschrott herum spielen zu müssen?!". Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Grill, rief: "Incendio!" und ging zurück zum Tisch, einen brennenden Grill und einen zutiefst enttäuschten Arthur stehen lassend. Vernon versuchte, Arthur davon zu überzeugen, dass er irgendwann bestimmt einmal den Grill ungestört anzünden würde, aber Arthur glaubte nicht so richtig daran.

Bald wurde der Grill bestückt und es wurde reichlich gegessen, vor allem die Ex-Toten langten tüchtig zu. "Im Totenreich hat man euch offenbar nicht gut gefüttert", kommentierte Ted den Hunger der Vier. "Doch, durchaus, aber wir haben nichts zu Mittag gegessen, weil wir von Knochenkopf gerufen worden sind. Als wir dann von ihm erfahren haben, dass wir zurück kehren werden, haben wir an alles gedacht, nur nicht ans Essen", antwortete Sirius.

"Das ist irgendwie verständlich", meinte Tonks. Durch den Duft des Essens angelockt, stürmte Rowdy in den Garten und sprang auf Harrys Schoß. Lily fiel fast vom Stuhl, als sie Rowdy sah, James, Sirius und Jenny ging es nicht anders.

"Ist das ein Hippogreif?", fragte Lily total verdattert. "Nein, ein Zirkusfloh", antwortete Harry ernsthaft. "Harry, wenn du meinst, dass du mich verarschen kannst, hast du dich getäuscht!", schnaubte Lily, dann erstarrte sie, denn Harry setzte ihr Rowdy auf den Schoß und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Er konnte die Flamme zwar unterdrücken, aber er fand, es wäre ein guter Effekt. Lilys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er richtig lag, auch die anderen drei Neuankömmlinge schauten ähnlich dumm aus der Wäsche.

"Was bei Merlins Bart war das?", fragte James, dessen Gehirn als erstes eine Verbindung zum Mund aufbauen konnte. "Eine ganz normale Phönix-Teleportation", sagte Tonks so lässig, als wäre das eine ganz gewöhnliche und alltägliche Sache. "Phönix-Teleportation?", echote Jenny. "Ja ja, macht er immer", sagte Ginny lässig und alle mussten ihre komplette Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um nicht zu lachen.

"Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte James und in diesem Moment hörte man den Espresso-Automaten brummen. "In der Küche", antwortete Hermine in einem Ton, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich. Tonks sah, dass der bisher schlafende Fawkes wach war und ihr fiel etwas ein. "Gin, Mine, möchtet ihr auch einen Kaffee?". Die Beiden wollten und Tonks sagte zu Fawkes: "Fawkes, könntest du Harry bitte mitteilen, dass er für Gin, Mine und mich auch Espresso mit bringt?".

Fawkes gurrte zustimmend und man hörte den Automaten noch drei Mal laufen, dann kam Harry zurück, vier Espressotassen schwebten vor ihm her. "Bitte schön, die Damen", sagte Harry höflich und verteilte den Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich an seinen alten Platz, küsste Tonks leidenschaftlich und trank seinen Kaffee.

Niemand entgingen die fassungslosen Blicke, welche Lily, James, Sirius und Jenny Harry zuwarfen und sie hatten ihren Spaß dabei. Lily wartete, bis Harry seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, dann fragte sie: "Harry, jetzt mal im Ernst, wieso sitzt da ein Greifenbaby auf meinem Schoß? Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich in PMG aufgepasst habe, ich weiß, dass man so junge Greifen normalerweise nicht zu sehen bekommt".

"Na gut, bevor du mir vor Neugier einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt, erzähle ich, wieso Rowdy hier ist". Als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schnauzte Lily: "Wie kannst du nur mitten in der Nacht auf einem Hippogreifen in der Gegend herum fliegen? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?".

Die Reaktionen von James und Sirius fielen etwas anders aus, sie strahlten Harry an und riefen wie aus einem Mund: "Ein echter Gryffindor!". "Damit habt ihr mehr Recht, als ihr wisst", sagte Albus vergnügt. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte James. "Ich denke, es wird Zeit, das ihr alles erfahrt. Wir sollten es uns gemütlich machen, denn es wird etwas länger dauern, bis ihr über alles informiert seid", sagte Albus.

"Okay, ich hole uns etwas zu trinken", sagte Harry und benutzte einen Sammelzauber, um das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen. Lily gab den zufrieden gurrenden Rowdy an James weiter und folgte ihrem Sohn.

Tonks wollte sich ihr anschließen, aber James sagte: "Lass ihr bitte etwas Zeit mit ihm alleine, Tonks, sie hatte noch nie die Möglichkeit, mit ihrem Sohn in Ruhe zu sprechen". Tonks nickte verstehend und setzte sich auf Lilys verlassenen Platz.

"Nun, dann kann ich ja die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich einmal näher kennen zu lernen. Ich bin gespannt, ob du wirklich so toll bist, wie Sirius immer behauptet hat", sagte sie und James grinste. "Was auch immer er erzählt hat, du kannst sicher sein, dass er schamlos untertrieben hat", tönte er und erntete ein allgemeines Schnauben. "Bestimmt, und deine Bescheidenheit hat er unverschämterweise überhaupt nicht erwähnt" "Sei froh, dass Lily das nicht gehört hat, Krone, sie hätte dir dein großes Maul schon gestopft", gluckste Sirius. "Genau wie ich dir deins immer stopfe, nicht wahr, mein Süßer?", mischte Jenny sich mit zuckersüßer Stimme ein. "Stimmt, Schatz, aber da du zumeist äußerst angenehme Mittel dafür verwendest, lasse ich mir gerne das Maul von dir stopfen", gab Sirius lässig zurück.

Bei den Vieren begann eine angeregte Unterhaltung, die dank der teilweise recht drastischen Ausdrucksweise von Sirius und James für brüllendes Gelächter bei den Zuhörern sorgte.

Lily hörte das Gelächter und sagte: "Ich könnte wetten, dass dein Vater und Sirius wieder mal den Pausenclown spielen". "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, obwohl wir noch ein paar andere Chaoten hier im Haus haben", gab Harry zurück.

Sie waren dabei, das benutzte Geschirr zu reinigen und in den Schränken zu verstauen. Sie hatten bisher nicht geredet, sondern einfach ihre gegenseitige Nähe genossen. Nun aber begannen sie zu sprechen, sie redeten über ganz alltägliche Dinge, als wäre Lily nicht bis vor ein paar Stunden tot gewesen.

Lily fühlte plötzlich eine unendliche Traurigkeit in sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie hier gerade mit ihrem fast erwachsenen Sohn sprach, der ihrem Verständnis nach eigentlich erst ein Jahr alt sein sollte. Sie schluchzte auf und spürte im nächsten Moment Harrys Arme um sich. Er ließ sie weinen, er wusste irgendwie, was dieser Ausbruch zu bedeuten hatte.

Als sie sich beruhigte, schob Harry sie etwas von sich und wischte ihre Tränen weg. "Wir haben unendlich viel verloren, aber wir holen das nach, so gut wir können, Mum", sagte er. Lily nickte und drückte Harry noch einmal an sich. "Dieses Monster wird für jede Minute bezahlen, die wir nicht zusammen verbringen konnten", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. "Ja, das wird er und Peter auch, dieser erbärmliche Verräter!", knurrte Lily.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und begannen, Getränke aller Art auf den Küchentisch zu stellen, auch an Weintrauben dachte Harry, Fawkes würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen.

Harrys Blick fiel dabei auf Lilys Kehrseite und er sagte grinsend: "Sag mal, Knackarsch, deine Jeans kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Kann es sein, dass ich sie Tonks schon einmal ausgezogen habe?".

Lily kicherte haltlos, dann sagte sie grinsend: "Du solltest ja eigentlich deine Mutter nicht Knackarsch nennen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir ein ganz normales Mutter-Sohn-Verhältnis haben werden. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich Lily nennst? Ich vermute, dass wir eher Freunde als Mutter und Sohn sein werden".

"Gerne, Lily", sagte Harry. "Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Jetzt nimm deine Freundin Lily noch einmal in den Arm und dann gehen wir nach draußen, sonst verdursten die noch". Noch einmal umarmten die Beiden sich fest, dann gingen sie wieder nach draußen.

"Na, endlich, ich bin fast verdurstet!", tönte Ted und schnappte sich ein Bier. "Du hattest Recht, Lily", gluckste Harry. "Er nennt dich Lily?", fragte James grinsend, der sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte, von Harry mit "Dad" angesprochen zu werden. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier und Lily sagte genau in diesem Moment: "Besser, als wenn er mich Knackarsch nennt".

James spuckte das Bier, welches er gerade im Mund hatte, lachend über den Tisch und landete einen Volltreffer. Er hatte Draco erwischt und der hatte ja in letzter Zeit ein Faible für Wasserstrahlen entwickelt. James bekam das zu spüren und sollte erst später erfahren, dass Draco ziemlich gnädig mit ihm gewesen war, denn er hatte auf den sonst mit eingebundenen Kältezauber verzichtet.

James grinste Draco dreckig an und sagte: "Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch, wenn ich wieder einen Zauberstab habe". Draco grinste zurück und sagte: "Leih dir doch einen aus". "Besser nicht, James und fremde Zauberstäbe, das ist so eine Sache", sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Fawkes, der fast den ganzen Tag gedöst hatte, flog auf Harrys Schulter und ließ sich mit Trauben füttern, die er mit Bier hinunter spülte, welches Harry ihm großzügig spendierte.

"Du bist wirklich glücklich, was, Kumpel?", fragte Fawkes telepathisch. "Und wie! Kannst du dir bessere Eltern als die Beiden vorstellen?", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe die Beiden früher schon gemocht, Harry, auch Sirius und Jenny. Selbst Minerva hat sie geliebt, obwohl gerade James und Sirius ihr den letzten Nerv geraubt haben". "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, Fawkes".

"Na, wieder mit Fawkes am plaudern?", fragte da Tonks. "Fawkes? Plaudern?", fragte Lily verblüfft. "Ich denke, es wird Zeit, euch einzuweihen, damit sich die ganzen Rätsel für euch lösen", sagte Albus und nachdem ihm alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, begann er zu erzählen.


	33. Schock und Hoffnung

Wieder mal Stephi und Lory zur Verzweiflung gebracht

Kapitel 33

Schock und Hoffnung

Die Potters, Sirius und Jenny als entsetzt zu bezeichnen, nachdem Albus seine Erzählung beendet hatte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Harry hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen, als Lily erfahren hatte, dass er es war, der Voldemort bekämpfen musste. "Nicht Harry, nicht Harry", hatte sie geschluchzt.

Harry kannte diese Worte nur zu gut, oft genug hatte er sie gehört, wenn Dementoren in seiner Nähe gewesen waren. Diese Worte hatte Lily geschrieen, kurz bevor sie sich für ihn geopfert hatte.

Harry nahm seine schluchzende Mutter in die Arme und sagte leise: "Lily, denk nicht nur daran, dass ich Voldi aus dem Weg räumen muss, denk auch daran, was Albus über die Macht der Gründer gesagt hat. Außerdem ist Voldi zwar ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber ein Übermensch ist er nicht. Du hast gehört, dass ich mich am Ende meines vierten Schuljahrs mit ihm duelliert habe. Am Ende des Duells, als unsere Stäbe miteinander verbunden waren, habe ich es geschafft, die Lichtkugel in seinen Zauberstab zu zwingen. Das heißt, dass ich in diesem Moment mehr magische Energie zur Verfügung hatte als er".

"Voldemort hat danach mehrere Tage gebraucht, um sich wieder richtig zu erholen. Harry hat ihm wirklich sehr heftig zugesetzt", sagte Sev, der Harrys Worte gehört hatte. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass alleine schon deine Phönixkräfte Tom im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gehörig einheizen werden", sagte Albus lächelnd. "Und ich glaube, dass ich meinem Phönix heute kein Bier mehr geben sollte", sagte Harry und deutete auf Fawkes, der auf seinem Lieblingsast saß und offenbar unter Gleichgewichtsstörungen litt.

Alle lachten über den besoffenen Phönix, dann lachten sie über die Potters, Sirius und Jenny. Die Vier bekamen fast einen Herzinfarkt, als Seidenschnabel und Chessy plötzlich im Pool einschlugen. Alle standen auf und beobachteten die Planscherei der Greifen.

Da fiel Seidenschnabels Blick zufällig auf Sirius, er erstarrte kurz und kletterte dann blitzschnell aus dem Pool. James, Lily und Jenny wichen erschrocken zurück, aber Sirius sprang nach vorne und fiel Seidenschnabel zum Entsetzen der Drei um den Hals. "Bleibt locker, das ist Seidenschnabel, die Beiden sind Freunde", sagte Harry beruhigend.

"Bist du verrückt?!", schrie Jenny plötzlich, als sie sah, dass Sirius sich auf Seidenschnabels Rücken schwang. "Oh warte, wenn du wieder runter kommst!" Seidenschnabel rannte los und hob ab, sie rasten steil nach oben und waren bald in den tief hängenden Wolken verschwunden.

Harry bekam bei diesem Anblick ebenfalls Lust auf einen Flug. "Chessy, komm, ihnen nach!", rief er und wenige Sekunden später raste er auf Chessy in den Himmel. Chessy gab ordentlich Gas und erreichte Seidenschnabel schnell.

"He, Sirius! Es wäre besser, wenn du Jenny etwas besänftigen würdest, sie scheint leicht sauer zu sein", rief Harry. "Mach dir keine Gedanken, die besänftige ich schon. Schön, dass du auch hier bist, Harry", antwortete Sirius. "Ich wollte nur sicher stellen, dass du nicht wieder verschwindest. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?".

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Harry. Bevor ich durch den Bogen gefallen bin, habe ich Jenny, Lily und James vermisst, als ich sie wieder hatte, hast du mir gefehlt, Moony natürlich auch. Ich war wie zerrissen, ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich hin gehöre", sagte Sirius und seine sonst so strahlenden Augen wirkten trübe.

"Jetzt haben wir uns ja alle wieder und daran wird sich auch nichts mehr ändern", sagte Harry zuversichtlich. Sirius grinste plötzlich und sagte: "Schade, dass wir keinen Besen und keinen Tarnumhang hier haben". "Was willst du denn damit anstellen?", fragte Harry belustigt. "Das, was dein Vater einmal damit angestellt hat. Sag mal, weißt du etwa nicht, wie James Lily dazu gebracht hat, öffentlich zu gestehen, dass sie ihn liebt?".

"Erzähl!", rief Harry begeistert. Sirius grinste noch breiter und erzählte: "Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Lily in James total verschossen war, aber er hatte damals noch seine gelegentlichen Anfälle von Angeberei und sie wollte ihn etwas zappeln lassen. Als James wieder einmal bei ihr abgeblitzt ist, hat er einen auf geknickt gemacht und etwas davon erzählt, dass er ohne Lily nicht leben könnte.

Dann ist er abgezogen und wir haben geglaubt, es wäre eine der typischen James-Aktionen. Einige Minuten später tauchte er auf dem Astronomieturm auf und zu unserem großen Entsetzen sprang er hinunter. Wir rannten in heller Panik zum Fuß des Turms und da lag er völlig unbeweglich. Lily stürzte sich auf ihn und jammerte: "Warum hast du das getan, ich liebe dich doch!". Da öffnete er die Augen, grinste breit und sagte: "Na also, genau das wollte ich hören!".

Lily war total erstarrt, was James dafür genutzt hat, sie zu packen und heftigst zu küssen. Erst hat sie ihm eine geknallt, dann hat sie ihn geküsst und von diesem Tag an waren die Beiden unzertrennlich", sagte Sirius erinnerungsselig. "Wie hat er das denn gemacht?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Ganz einfach, er hat seinen Besen im Tarnumhang eingewickelt und ist im Sturzflug vom Turm herunter geflogen. Unten ist er in aller Gemütsruhe vom Besen geklettert, hat sich hingelegt und gewartet, bis wir ankamen. Er hatte seinen Landeort gut gewählt, denn von unserem Standort aus konnte wir den Fuß des Turms nicht sehen. Allerdings hatte die Sache ein kleines Nachspiel für James", sagte Sirius, der immer breiter grinste.

"Was war denn?", fragte Harry äußerst interessiert. "Ich vermute, dass du schon mal in Minervas Büro warst?", fragte Sirius. "Na klar, öfter". "Dann weißt du ja, dass eins ihrer Fenster zum Astronomieturm geht. Sie hat gerade im richtigen Moment aus dem Fenster geschaut und James Stunt gesehen.

Sie hat fast einen Herzkasper gekriegt und als sie wieder stehen und laufen konnte, ist sie zum Astronomieturm gestürmt. Sie kam gerade in dem Moment an, als James uns erklärt hat, wie er das Ding gedreht hat. Minerva ist wutschnaubend auf ihn los gegangen, hat ihn am Ohr gepackt und ihn in ihr Büro gezerrt. Ich habe mindestens 30 neue Schimpfwörter gelernt, Minerva hat da wirklich einen großen Fundus.

James durfte nach dieser Aktion eine Monat lang Pokale putzen und andere unangenehme Arbeiten erledigen. Eigentlich hätte seine Strafe bis zum Jahresende gedauert, aber James hat nach einem Monat zufällig unseren damaligen Verteidigungslehrer gesehen, wie er nachts aus Minervas Wohnung kam. James ist gerade in ihren Abschiedskuss reingeplatzt und Minerva war daraufhin der Meinung, dass er genug für seine Sünden gebüßt hätte".

Harry brüllte vor Lachen, auch Sirius grölte, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und die Beiden wären von den Greifen herunter gerutscht. Als sie einige Minuten später wieder landeten, konnte man immer noch Spuren der Lachtränen auf ihren Wangen sehen.

Jenny stapfte auf Sirius zu und wollte ihn zusammen falten, aber er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie so intensiv, dass sie ihre Absicht schnell vergaß. Tonks ging es nicht anders, auch Harry griff zu diesem bewährten Beruhigungsmittel.

Draco schienen gewisse Gelüste beim Anblick der beiden knutschenden Paare zu überkommen, er fingerte mit einem fiesen Grinsen an seinem Zauberstab herum. "Lass sie doch in Ruhe, Draco", sagte Susan. Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und bekam dafür einen Kuss zur Belohnung, der ihm jeden Gedanken an irgendwelche Scherze aus dem Gehirn blies.

Nach einer Weile stellte man die Knutscherei ein, der sich mittlerweile auch noch einige andere Paare angeschlossen hatte und begab sich an den Tisch. Dort wandte Sirius sich an Harry: "Kumpel, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Ich bin ja offiziell tot und werde das auch noch bleiben müssen, so lange Peter nicht gefasst ist. Könntest du mit meinem Schlüssel zu Gringotts gehen und mir etwas Geld holen? Ich muss mir ein paar vernünftige Klamotten besorgen und möchte auch hier nicht auf deine Kosten leben".

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Wir leben doch hier von deinem Geld, Sirius", antwortete Harry. "Falsch. Wenn du Geld aus dem Black-Verlies geholt hast, lebt ihr von deinem Geld. Was du geerbt hast, ist das Vermögen der Blacks. Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben und ich habe außerdem auch kein Recht darauf.

Meine Eltern haben mich von der Erbfolge ausgeschlossen, sowohl was den Titel als auch, was das Vermögen betrifft. Erst mein Erbe sollte das alles bekommen, meine Eltern hielten mich für einen Ausrutscher und glaubten, dass in meinen Kindern das gute Blut der Blacks die Oberhand gewinnen würde. Aber mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken, dass ich mittellos wäre. Mein Onkel Alphard hat mir ein paar Milliönchen hinterlassen, damit werde ich schon über die Runden kommen".

"Und wir werden auch nicht am Hungertuch nagen, weil du der Haupterbe unserer Familie bist", sagte James zu Harry, der nur noch Bahnhof verstand. "Wie bitte?", fragte Harry. "Ich erkläre es dir. Es gibt zwei getrennte Vermögen, eins davon ist das Vermögen der Potters. Das andere ist das Vermögen der Familie Gryffindor, welches seit 1000 Jahren nicht angerührt worden ist. Dieses Vermögen steht nur dem Erben der Gryffindors zu und der bist ja du, wie wir vorhin erfahren haben".

Harry starrte ihn verblüfft an. "Ich weiß nicht, wie groß dieses Vermögen ist, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es nicht unbeträchtlich ist. Gerüchten zufolge soll es groß genug sein, dass die Kobolde es für nötig halten, es unter anderem durch zwei Drachen bewachen zu lassen. Du wirst darauf zugreifen können, wenn du volljährig bist. Angeblich sollen auch etliche Firmenbeteiligungen zu diesem Vermögen gehören, das heißt, Tonks hat einen echt guten Fang mit dir gemacht", sagte James grinsend.

"Na, da wissen wir ja, wen wir anpumpen können", gluckste Ginny. "Ginny!", schnauzte Molly. "War doch nur Spaß, Mum", sagte Ginny, aber Molly schaute sie weiterhin böse an, sie war bei dem Thema Geld immer etwas empfindlich.

"Sirius hat da eben ein schönes Stichwort geliefert, nämlich Klamotten. Morgen werden wir einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel machen, da unsere Neuankömmlinge ja etwas zum Anziehen brauchen. Natürlich werden Harry und ich euch begleiten und ich denke, dass sich auch einige der anderen den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen", sagte Tonks.

James und Sirius schauten betreten aus der Wäsche, während Lily und Jenny strahlten. Nach einigen Minuten hatte man sich geeinigt, wer sich an dem Spaß beteiligen wollte, nämlich alle außer den Lehrern und Moody.

"Albus, hast du eine Ahnung, was mit unseren Zauberstäben passiert ist?", fragte James. "Ja, genau, ohne Zauberstab möchte ich das Haus nicht verlassen", stimmte Lily zu. "Eure Beiden liegen in meinem Büro, auch deiner, Sirius. Nur du, Jenny, wirst dir wohl einen neuen kaufen müssen", sagte Albus.

"Du könntest doch morgen früh in mein Büro teleportieren und die Zauberstäbe holen, Harry", fügte er noch hinzu. "Gute Idee, und sein Daddy wird ihn begleiten", tönte James. "Albus, überleg dir das gut, zwei Potters unbeaufsichtigt in Hogwarts und dann auch noch in deinem Büro, das kann nicht gut gehen", sagte Minerva belustigt.

Da mussten alle lachen, denn Harry und James grinsten sich an und waren in diesem Moment einander genau so ähnlich wie die Weasley-Zwillinge. Bevor die Beiden jedoch irgendwelche Pläne schmieden konnten, griff Lily ein. "James Potter, denk nicht mal dran, irgendetwas in Hogwarts anzustellen! Und für dich wird es Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, mein Kleiner!", sagte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen und nicht wenige kollabierten fast.

"Armes Schwein, kaum ist Mami wieder da, musst du ins Bettchen, Kleiner!", japste Sirius und sank zu Boden. "Ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht", meinte Tonks und warf Harry einen lüsternen Blick zu. "Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht", stimmte Harry ihr zu. Tonks brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen zu werfen, um zu sehen, dass Lily gleich für ihren Einsatz bezahlen würde.

So war es auch, Harry rief allen ein fröhliches: "Gute Nacht!" zu. Dann ergriff er Tonks Hand und schlenderte mit ihr in Richtung Tür, kam dabei wie zufällig seiner Mutter sehr nah und verschwand mit Tonks in einer extrem großen und hellen Stichflamme. Lily sprang total erschrocken zurück, kollidierte mit Jenny und die beiden Frauen stürzten einträchtig zu Boden.

"Heiliger Hippogreif!", japste Lily. "Heiliger Phönix dürfte da eher passen", gluckste Albus. "Das hat er doch absichtlich gemacht, oder?", fragte Jenny. "Natürlich, er kann die Flamme ganz unterdrücken. Vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft darauf verzichten, ihn ins Bett zu schicken, wer weiß, was ihm sonst noch so alles einfällt", sagte Albus vergnügt.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine halbe Stunde, dann gingen alle ins Bett. Sie wollten am morgigen Tag fit für den Einkaufsbummel sein, während die Lehrer den ruhigen Tag nutzen wollten, um die Stundenpläne für das nächste Schuljahr auszuarbeiten. Einigen Paaren konnte man ansehen, dass sie nicht gleich schlafen würden, da würde morgen früh wohl viel gegähnt werden.

Um acht Uhr war für Harry und Tonks die Nacht zu Ende, denn jemand hämmerte vehement an die Tür. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry. Jennys Stimme drang durch die Tür: "Los, aufstehen, Harry, Albus sagt, du sollst mit mir in die Winkelgasse teleportieren, damit ich mir einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen kann!". "Das muss ein Albtraum sein!", gab Harry von sich. "Dann haben wir beide den gleichen Albtraum, Schatz", sagte Tonks und gähnte herzhaft.

Dann grinste sie schwach und sagte: "Habe ich das richtig verstanden, du sollst mit und nicht wir?". "Ja, so habe ich es verstanden". "Na dann viel Spaß, ich schlafe noch ein Stündchen", sagte Tonks, küsste ihn und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Harry rappelte sich hoch und schlurfte ins Bad, wo er seine Lebensgeister mit einer kalten Dusche weckte.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurück kehrte, warf er der tief schlafenden Tonks einen ungnädigen Blick zu, trotzdem drückte er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er angezogen das Zimmer verließ.

Jenny wartete schon in der Küche auf ihn und sie war gerade dabei, dem Espresso-Automaten zwei Kaffee zu entlocken. "Wenigstens etwas, nachdem du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holst", sagte Harry grinsend, als sie ihm einen Espresso in die Hand drückte. Jenny kicherte, dann sagte sie:

"Hättest dich ja nicht so verausgaben müssen". "Sag das mal Tonks", gab Harry zurück. "Wenigstens hast du Kondition, Siri hätte ich bestimmt nicht wach bekommen. Der liegt nämlich im Koma und hat sich nicht mal gerührt, als mein Weckzauber anging".

"Warum hat Albus eigentlich beschlossen, dass ich dich begleiten soll?", fragte Harry. In Jennys Augen trat ein etwas verletzter Ausdruck. "Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich habe mir nur gewünscht, etwas Zeit mit meinem verhinderten Patenkind zu verbringen, da hat Albus vorgeschlagen, dass du mich begleiten kannst".

Harry trat zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. "Schau nicht so traurig, ich freue mich doch, dass wir etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen. Ich habe nur gefragt, weil ich geglaubt habe, dass es eine Marotte von Albus gewesen ist".

"Ich habe keine Marotten!", sagte Albus, der in diesem Moment die Küche betrat. Er trug einen geblümten Bademantel, rosa Häschenpantoffeln, eine Nachtmütze in der gleichen Farbe und steckte sich gerade ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund. "Nein, natürlich nicht!", gab Harry von sich und spürte, wie Jenny in seinen Armen vor stummem Lachen bebte.

"Ihr könnt unbesorgt zu George Olivander gehen, er ist Mitglied im Orden und weiß darüber Bescheid, dass wir vier alte Ordensmitglieder wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen dürfen. Ihr könnt direkt in seinen Laden teleportieren, er erwartet euch und wird sein Geschäft erst öffnen, wenn ihr wieder weg seid".

"Dann sollten wir ihn nicht lange warten lassen", meinte Harry. Sie tranken ihren Kaffee aus, verabschiedeten sich von Albus und umarmten sich. Im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden, diesmal hatte Harry die Flamme komplett unterdrückt.

Sie tauchten in Olivanders Laden wieder auf, wo es noch genau so aussah, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Olivander warf einen Blick auf sie, dann stürmte er um seinen Tresen herum und umarmte Jenny. "Jenny, du bist wirklich wieder da! Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich gestern Abend die Notiz von Albus erhalten habe". "Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben, George. Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, du alter Sklaventreiber", sagte Jenny und umarmte den Zauberstabmacher ganz fest.

"Sklaventreiber?", fragte Harry. "Oh, Mr. Potter, entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie total vergessen habe", sagte Olivander und trat zu Harry, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. "Wieso nennt Jenny sie Sklaventreiber?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

"Weil George nicht nur die besten Zauberstäbe der Welt baut, sondern mit ihnen auch hervorragend umgehen kann. Er hat die Ordensmitglieder unterrichtet und du kannst mir glauben, selbst beim Auroren-Training geht es dagegen geruhsam zu".

Olivander wurde etwas rot, ob es wegen des Lobes oder der Einschätzung seiner Unterrichtsmethoden war, konnte man nicht sagen. Um von sich abzulenken, sagte er: "Albus hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sie im Orden sind, Mr. Potter. Also sollten wir uns duzen, wie es im Orden üblich ist. Also nenn mich bitte George, Harry".

"Gerne, George. Äh, sag mal, werde ich auch in den Genuss deiner etwas zweifelhaften Unterrichtsmethoden kommen?". Georges Augen funkelten belustigt. "Natürlich, Harry. Du wirst mich hassen lernen und Alastor wirst du bestimmt auch nicht in dein Nachtgebet einschließen, wenn das Training beginnt", sagte George.

Dann wandte er sich an Jenny: "Ich habe dir den passenden Zauberstab schon heraus gesucht, Zeder und Drachenherzfaser, elf Zoll, biegsam. Wenn sich deine magischen Eigenschaften nicht geändert haben, dürfte der Stab perfekt sein".

Wie sich zeigt, hatten sich Jennys magische Eigenschaften absolut nicht geändert, der Stab passte perfekt zu ihr. Als es um das Bezahlen ging, entbrannte ein kleiner Kampf zwischen Harry und George. Harry wollte den Stab bezahlen und George bestand darauf, ihn Jenny zu schenken. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass George anstatt Geld für den Stab eine Einladung zum Frühstück annahm.

Sie gingen in das Cafe, in dem Harry die Freuden des Espressos entdeckt hatte. "Der schleicht ja schon wieder hier rum", sagte Harry, als er in einigen Dutzend Metern einen nur zu bekannten Rotschopf entdeckte. George folgte Harrys Blick und sagte: "Ich vermute, du meinst den jungen Mr. Weasley". "Genau den. Weißt du über ihn Bescheid?".

"Ja, Albus hat mich informiert. Als ich seinen Brief gelesen habe, wurde mir klar, warum der Junge ständig in der Winkelgasse herum hängt. Auch ich scheine im Fokus seines Interesses zu stehen, er hängt öfter in der Nähe meines Geschäftes herum und beobachtet, wer bei mir ein und aus geht". Harry huschte in eine Seitengasse und kam gleich darauf stark verändert wieder zurück. "Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte Jenny verblüfft, denn Harrys Metamorph-Fähigkeiten waren bis jetzt noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen.

"Ein Metamorph, fantastisch! Erinnerst du dich, ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir Großes von dir erwarten dürfen", gab George begeistert, aber leise genug, um von keinem Außenstehenden gehört zu werden, von sich. "Warum hast du dich denn verändert?", fragte Jenny. "Weil das da vorne mein lieber Freund Ron ist, der Verräter", gab Harry Auskunft. "Ach der ist das. Ich hätte Lust, meinen neuen Zauberstab einzuweihen", knurrte Jenny.

„Klar ist er das. Hast du nicht gehört, dass George ihn den jungen Mr. Weasley genannt hat?". "Nur am Rande, ich habe gerade jemanden gesehen, mit dem ich mich gerne einmal unterhalten möchte", sagte Jenny mit vor Wut verzerrter Stimme. "Wen denn?", fragte Harry und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Einen Todesser. Er war dabei, als sie mich töteten. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie er heißt, er scheint keine führende Position bei denen einzunehmen. Er ist in Richtung Nokturngasse gegangen, hat sich aber kurz umgedreht und ich bin sicher, dass er es war", antwortete Jenny.

"Da können wir jetzt nichts machen, es wäre ziemlich dämlich von uns, ihm zu folgen", sagte George. "Ja, du hast Recht, George", sagte Jenny, die sich langsam beruhigte. "Jetzt müssen wir uns erst einmal um den Spion kümmern", meinte Harry, denn Ron hatte George entdeckt und beobachtete sie unauffällig, wie er meinte.

"Stümper", gluckste George, den Rons Observationsversuche belustigten. "Kommt, setzen wir uns, mal sehen, was er treibt", sagte Harry amüsiert.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, als sich Ron schon am Nachbartisch niederließ. Er hatte einen Tagespropheten bei sich und schlug ihn auf. Harry musste sich schwer das Lachen verkneifen, als er das kleine Loch in der Zeitung sah.

"Wie in einem schlechten Spionagefilm", dachte er belustigt. Da kam ihm eine Idee, es wurde Zeit für ein wenig Phönixmagie. Er konzentrierte sich auf Rons Zeitung und die ging in Flammen auf. Mit einem eher mädchenhaften Schrei ließ Ron die brennende Zeitung fallen und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch.

George tat so, als würde er Ron jetzt erst sehen und sagte: "Mr. Weasley, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert? Haben sie die Zeitung angezündet?".

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, sprechen konnte er gerade nicht. "Sind sie sicher? Ich habe gerade zufällig in ihre Richtung gesehen, als die Zeitung in Flammen aufgegangen ist und hätte es sehen müssen, wenn jemand einen "Incendio" angewendet hätte. Haben sie es vielleicht doch unterbewusst selbst getan? Sie sollten einen Test machen, ob sie fähig sind, stablose Magie auszuüben", sagte George mit geheucheltem Interesse.

Ron stammelte einige unverständliche Worte und suchte das Weite, er war total geschockt. Die Drei frühstückten nun vergnügt und unbelästigt, dann kehrten Jenny und Harry in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurück.


	34. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn

Ich danke meiner Co-Autorin Stephi, Lory fürs betan und dem Pfähler für Moni

Kapitel 34

Wie der Vater, so der Sohn

In der Küche wurden sie schon von James erwartet. "Na, Sohnemann, da bist du ja. Können wir dann los?", fragte James sofort. Außer ihm befand sich nur Lily in der Küche, die sofort Jennys neuen Zauberstab bewundern musste.

"Wo steckt denn meine Süße?", fragte Harry. "Immer noch im Bett, mit Rowdy. Ich habe eben nach ihr gesehen, da schlief sie tief und fest. Gerade, als ich die Tür schließen wollte, kam Rowdy angaloppiert und sprang zu ihr ins Bett", sagte Lily. "Auch sonst scheint hier kaum jemand wach zu sein. Möchte mal wissen, was die während der Nacht getrieben haben", meinte James grinsend. "Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie wir, mein Süßer", sagte Lily süffisant. "Soll ich mir dir Ohren zu halten oder können wir aufbrechen?", fragte Harry.

Sie konnten aufbrechen, aber zuerst erfolgte ein ziemlich heftiger Abschied zwischen James und Lily. Harry dachte belustigt daran, dass er bis vor kurzem den Verdacht gehabt hatte, dass James Lily irgendwie beeinflusst hatte, ihn zu heiraten. Nun sah er, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall gewesen war.

"Und treibt keinen Unfug, ihr Beiden!", sagte Lily, bevor Harry mit James teleportierte. "Wir doch nicht!", gaben sie unschuldig zurück. Lilys hoch gezogene Augenbraue war das letzte, was sie sahen, bevor sie mitten in Albus Büro standen.

"Wow!", kommentierte James die Teleportation. Dann grinste er seinen Sohn an und fügte hinzu: "Ab sofort bist du mein persönlicher Portschlüssel, Potter!" "Such dir einen Phönix, der bekloppt genug ist, sich mit dir zu verbinden und lern es selbst, Potter!", gab Harry zurück. James prustete los, als Harry seinen Tonfall perfekt nachahmte. "Du gefällst mir immer besser!", tönte er, was Harry mit: "Das spricht für deinen guten Geschmack!", beantwortete. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du einen Rumtreiber-Namen bekommst", meinte James. "Wollt ihr die wieder aufleben lassen?", fragte Harry. "Natürlich. Und wir werden uns auch etwas vergrößern. Dave und Ian dürften hervorragend zu uns passen und auch Sev, obwohl ich das nie geglaubt hätte. Wie sieht es mit deinen Freunden aus, sind da auch Kandidaten für uns dabei?", "Ja, ich denke schon. Aber was wollt ihr denn überhaupt machen, damals ging es euch ja hauptsächlich darum, die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben".

"Diesmal werden wir Voldemort und seine Arschkriecher in den Wahnsinn treiben. Das war nach Hogwarts schon unsere Absicht. Kleine, gezielte Störaktionen, um diese Idioten mürbe zu machen. Der Orden und die Auroren können Voldemorts Verein bekämpfen, aber wir werden sie lächerlich machen". Harry nickte beeindruckt und sagte: "Das klingt gut, dadurch würde man sich nicht mehr so vor denen fürchten. Die Furcht ist die größte Waffe dieses Gesindels, wenn sich alle Zauberer gegen sie erheben würden, wären sie schneller Geschichte, als sie dunkler Lord sagen könnten". "Da hast du Recht, ich habe einmal erlebt, wie fünf Todesser mehrere Stunden lang die Winkelgasse terrorisiert haben. Verstehst du, Hunderte Zauberer haben sich vor fünf Todessern so sehr gefürchtet, dass sie sich nicht gewehrt haben", sagte James.

Harry war inzwischen zu Albus Schreibtisch getreten und hatte die Schublade geöffnet, in der die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern und Sirius liegen sollten. Er fand eine Schachtel, in der drei Zauberstäbe lagen. Auch ein kleines Kästchen war in der Schachtel, als Harry es öffnete, fand er zwei Ringe darin. "Was sind das denn für Ringe?", fragte er und warf James das Kästchen zu. "Unsere Eheringe!", stieß James erfreut aus. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Albus sie an sich genommen hat", sagte er und steckte das Kästchen ein. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab an sich und sagte begeistert: "Endlich bin ich wieder komplett!".

Dann funkelte er Harry hinterlistig an und sagte: "Was hast du drauf, Potter? Sirius hat sich fast nass gemacht, als er von der DA und deinen Duellfähigkeiten erzählt hat". "Verstehe ich das richtig, Potter? Du bist gerade seit einem knappen Tag wieder lebendig und willst schon ein Duell verlieren?", fragte Harry und grinste James breit an.

James lachte auf und trat zu Harry, um ihn zu umarmen. "Du bist eindeutig mein Sohn", sagte er. Dann löste er sich von Harry und grinste fies. "Allerdings solltest du die Worte unseres Freundes Alastor beherzigen: "Immer wachsam!". Mit diesen Worten richtete er Harrys eigenen Zauberstab, den er ihm während ihrer Umarmung geklaut hatte, auf seinen Sohn. Harry wischte ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. James sah plötzlich die Spitze seines eigenen Zauberstabs auf sich gerichtet. "Denkst du etwa, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du mir den Stab aus der Tasche gezogen hast?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Die Beiden tauschten vorsichtig ihre Stäbe aus, dann sagte James: "Was hältst du von einem richtigen Duell auf dem Feld der Ehre, Potter?". Er nickte bei diesen Worten in Richtung des Fensters, welches in Richtung Quidditch-Feld zeigte. "Willst du dir das wirklich antun? Ich weiß ja, dass du dich für einen guten Sucher hältst und möchte dich dieser Illusion nicht berauben", sagte Harry scheinheilig. "Als Sohn bist du ein echter Albtraum!", gluckste James, der unter umgekehrten Verhältnissen Harry die gleiche Antwort gegeben hätte, wie er sie von diesem erhalten hatte. "Albtraum", sagte James plötzlich nachdenklich, bevor er Harry angrinste und schwülstig ausrief: "Willkommen bei den Rumtreibern, Nightmare!". "Der Name hat was", sagte Harry, in dessen Hirn plötzlich ein Plan entstand. "Was hast du vor, Potter?", fragte James, der diesen Gesichtsausdruck bestens von sich selbst kannte. Harry gab keine verbale Antwort, sondern transformierte sich in den blonden Punk.

"Was? Du bist ein Metamorph?", fragte James verblüfft. "In der Tat, James", gab Harry grinsend zurück. Albus hatte diese Tatsache bei seiner Erzählung nicht erwähnt, auch dass Harry der neue Anführer des Ordens war, hatte er verschwiegen, das würde wohl noch eine kleine Überraschung werden.

"Diese Form wird als Nightmare in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten und Voldi ärgern, während Harry Potter brav zur Schule geht", erklärte Harry. "Wahnsinn!", rief James, in seinen Augen brannte unendlicher Stolz auf seinen Sohn.

"Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns aus der Einkauferei ausklinken und den Tag zusammen verbringen?", fragte Harry. "Das wäre ein absoluter Traum, Harry. Aber wie willst du verhindern, dass unsere Frauen uns töten?", fragte James begeistert. "Kein Problem", sagte Harry. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament vom Schreibtisch, schrieb einige Zeilen darauf und rief telepathisch nach Fawkes. Der kam sofort und nahm das Pergament entgegen, um es zu Albus zu bringen. Bevor Fawkes verschwand, schrieb Harry noch einige Worte auf ein zweites Pergament, welches er Fawkes übergab und James hätte schwören können, dass der Phönix belustigt aussah.

"Was hast du denn geschrieben?", fragte James. "Dass sie ohne uns einkaufen und dir ein paar Muggel-Klamotten mitbringen sollen. Außerdem sollen sie Handys für alle besorgen und Unterhaltungs-Elektronik, damit dürften sie für heute beschäftigt sein. Und wir Beide teleportieren in die Winkelgasse, du sollst nämlich auf einem guten Besen unser Quidditch-Spiel verlieren", sagte Harry. "Sei dir nicht so sicher, Potter", knurrte James. "Doch, bin ich!", sagte Harry. "Angeber!". "Das habe ich wohl von meinem Vater geerbt", gab Harry zurück. "Nein, ich bin die Bescheidenheit in Person. Ich vermute, dass der verderbliche Einfluss deines Paten deinen Charakter verdorben hat", sagte James mit Überzeugung in der Stimme. Harry beschloss, diese Aussage nicht zu kommentieren, stattdessen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte James in ein Abbild von Nightmare.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte James erschrocken. "Nur dafür gesorgt, dass du in der Winkelgasse keine Panik verursachst. Es wäre bestimmt nicht klug, wenn du als James Potter erkannt werden würdest, die würden dich für einen Inferius halten". James grölte los, ein Auftritt als Inferius, entsprechend ausstaffiert, wäre genau nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Er würde einmal mit Sirius darüber reden müssen. Harry ergriff James Arm und teleportierte in die Winkelgasse, er hatte als Ziel die Häuserlücke ausgewählt, in der er zum ersten Mal seine Metamorph-Fähigkeiten getestet hatte.

Bevor James fragen konnte, was Harry denn vorhabe, wurde er von diesem in Robert Prangs Laden geschleppt. Robert untersuchte James Augen und kam zum gleichen Ergebnis wie bei Harry vor einigen Tagen. Diesmal konnte Harry miterleben, wie Robert arbeitete. Er versetzte James in einen Zauberschlaf, dann hantierte er mit einem Laser in dessen Augen herum. Als er mit dem Laser fertig war, folgte ein Heilzauber und James wurde wieder aufgeweckt. Harry sah in Roberts Gesicht das gleiche erwartungsvolle Grinsen, welches auch seine Züge beherrschte. James erfüllte ihre Erwartungen, er setzte seine Brille auf, öffnete seine Augen und fluchte los. Dann schnauzte er Harry und Robert an, die sich lautstark amüsierten, bevor man ihm die Brille abnahm und er sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug und dabei den Wortschatz seines Sohns um mindestens zehn neue Ausdrücke erweiterte.

"Wenn du mit deiner durchaus ehrlichen Selbsteinschätzung fertig bist, würde ich gerne zu Gringotts gehen, Papilein", sagte Harry und drückte Robert die Bezahlung für die Behandlung in die Hand. Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich von Robert Prang und versprachen, ihn weiter zu empfehlen.

Kaum hatten sie den Laden verlassen, da schnaubte Harry: "Der Typ scheint mittlerweile ein Bestandteil der Winkelgasse zu sein". "Ist das dieser Ron?", fragte James, als er Harrys Blickrichtung folgte und einen großen Rotschopf sah. "Ja. Was hältst du davon, ihn ein bisschen zu erschrecken?", fragte Harry und James war hellauf begeistert. "Geh einfach weiter auf ihn zu, ich teleportiere hinter ihn", sagte Harry und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Gleich darauf sah James ihn ungefähr 20 Meter hinter Ron, der in diesem Moment erschrocken stehen blieb. Obwohl sie etliche Meter trennten, sah James deutlich, wie Rons Gesicht weiß wurde. Der Rotschopf wirbelte herum und erstarrte, dann blickte er wieder in James Richtung. Zu der Furcht in seinem Gesicht gesellte sich nun auch noch Verwirrung, aber die Furcht war deutlich stärker. Er rannte seitlich an James vorbei, der nichts tat, außer ihn anzustarren, was aber wohl reichte, denn Ron entwickelte eine beachtliche Geschwindigkeit. "Sportlich, sportlich", kommentierte James Rons Sprint, als Harry bei ihm eintraf.

"Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind", sagte Harry, griff nach James Arm und zog ihn weiter in die Winkelgasse hinein. Zehn Minuten später versuchte James zu realisieren, dass sein Sohn ihm gerade einen Rennbesen für 500 Galleonen geschenkt hat. Außerdem schwor er sich gerade, Albus umzubringen, denn der hatte Harry das mit der Wachstumssalbe gesteckt. Harry hatte diese Geschichte aufs Tapet gebracht, um keine Weigerung seitens James mehr zu hören. Es hatte funktioniert, denn James hatte den Besen ohne weiteren Protest angenommen.

"Und jetzt sollten wir noch kurz bei Gringotts vorbei schauen, ich muss ein bisschen Geld holen", sagte Harry, als die Sache mit dem Besen zu seiner Zufriedenheit geklärt war. Einige Minuten später betraten sie die Schalterhalle der Zaubererbank. Zu Harrys Überraschung beschleunigte James plötzlich seine Schritte, er rannte fast auf einen der Kobolde zu.

Er blieb vor dem Schreibtisch des anvisierten Kobolds stehen und strahlte ihn an. Der Kobold schaute verwirrt zurück, Harry glaubte, in ihm Griphook zu erkennen, der ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch in dieser Bank in sein Verließ begleitet hatte. "Hallo, Griphook", sagte James glücklich. Griphook bekam große Augen, er kannte diese Stimme, aber der Besitzer derselben war schon lange tot. Außerdem stand ein völlig fremder Mann vor ihm, aber trotzdem hatte Griphook das Gefühl, sein alter Freund James Potter würde vor ihm stehen. "James?", fragte er zweifelnd. James nickte, da sackte Griphook kurz auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. Er erhob sich gelassen und sagte: "Folgen sie mir bitte, meine Herren". Er schritt auf eine Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu und hielt den Potters höflich die Tür auf. Kaum waren die Potters eingetreten und die Tür geschlossen, fiel die falsche Gelassenheit von Griphook ab. Er schnappte sich James Hand und fragte atemlos: "Bist du es wirklich, alter Freund?". James nickte Harry zu, der verstand ihn und hob den Tarnzauber auf, auch er selbst nahm sein eigentliches Aussehen an. Griphook schluchzte auf und im nächsten Moment war James auf die Knie gegangen und umarmte den Kobold, der diese Umarmung fest erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hatten beide feuchte Augen. "Verdammt, James, wo hast du gesteckt? Alle hielten dich für tot! Und was ist mit Lily?", fragte Griphook. "Ich war tot, Griphook. Lily ebenfalls, aber wir sind wieder da, auch Sirius und Jenny. Das verdanken wir Albus, Dave Patil und überraschenderweise Severus Snape". "Verarsch mich nicht, James. Albus und Dave kann ich glauben, aber Snape, nie im Leben", sagte Griphook überzeugt. "Ich hätte es ihm vor einigen Tagen auch nicht zugetraut, aber mittlerweile kenne ich ihn besser", mischte Harry sich ein. Jetzt erst wandte sich Griphook ihm zu und er erstarrte wieder einmal.

"Mr. Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre, sie wieder zu sehen", sagte er förmlich. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen, was James zum Lachen brachte. "Ich glaube, mein Sohn wollte dir gerade nonverbal mitteilen, dass er Förmlichkeiten nicht besonders schätzt", tönte er. "Ganz der Vater", meinte Griphook und grinste zahnlos, dann reichte er Harry die Hand. "Sag mal, wie geht es Moni?", fragte James, als Harry und Griphook ihren Händedruck beendeten. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie gleich sehen, wir sind in einer halben Stunde zum Essen verabredet", antwortete Griphook. "Gute Idee. Harry, was hältst du davon, mit den Beiden essen zu gehen?", fragte James. "Ich bin natürlich einverstanden. Griphook, ich hoffe, du kennst ein paar Peinlichkeiten aus der Vergangenheit meines lieben Vaters, ich könnte ein bisschen Erpressungsmaterial gebrauchen", sagte Harry und sah in Griphooks Augen ein erfreutes Funkeln. James sah das auch und sagte: "Überleg dir gut, was du tust, alter Freund". "Aber James, ich würde dich doch nie in Verlegenheit bringen", sagte Griphook gespielt entrüstet, zwinkerte Harry aber dabei grinsend zu.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, nachdem Harry James getarnt und sich selbst in Nightmare verwandelt hatte. Sie baten Tom, den Wirt, zum Essen sein Hinterzimmer benutzen zu dürfen, was ihnen gestattet wurde. Tom versprach, Moni bei ihrem Eintreffen zu ihnen zu schicken. Sie mussten nur einige Minuten warten, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein weiblicher Kobold trat ein. Sie schritt auf die Drei zu und lächelte die beiden Menschen für Koboldverhältnisse extrem freundlich an.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach James sie an: "Hallo, Moni, wie geht es dir?". Monis Ohren stellten sich auf und zitterten, sonst bewegte sich einige Sekunden lang nichts an ihr. Dann fragte sie ungläubig: "James?". James nickte Harry zu und der hob seine Tarnung auf. Moni schluchzte auf und stürzte auf James zu und es erfolgte eine weitere Kobold-Mensch-Umarmung.

Als nach einigen Minuten die wichtigsten Fragen beantwortet waren und Harry und Moni einander vorgestellt waren, erneuerte Harry James Tarnung. Kaum hatte er das getan, da öffnete sich die Tür und Tom trat ein, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. "Ich denke, ihr Beide möchtet das übliche", sagte er zu den beiden Kobolden. "Natürlich!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Moni, Griphook hingegen nickte einfach. James bestellte für sich Steak, Pommes und Salat und sein genießerischer Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste Harry dazu, sich seinem Vater anzuschließen.

Als kurze Zeit später ihr Essen gebracht wurde, hätte Harry sich am Liebsten an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt. Griphook hatte ein gebratenes Etwas auf seinem Teller liegen, welches sechs Beine, zwei kleine Hörner, einen Schwanz und ziemlich lange Klauen hatte. Das Ganze wurde von einer glibberigen, neonblauen Soße bedeckt. Moni hingegen bekam einen großen Teller Gyros, wie Harry sowohl verwundert als auch erfreut feststellte. Griphook bemerkte Harrys Blick und sagte: " Monixiphilitanora ist süchtig nach diesem Muggelkram, seitdem Tom vor drei Jahren Urlaub in Griechenland gemacht und dieses Rezept mitgebracht hat". "Monixiwas?", fragte Harry und die anderen drei kicherten. "Versuch erst gar nicht, diesen Namen auszusprechen, das bringt nur ein Kobold fertig", riet James Harry grinsend. "Und Sirius mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky intus", fügte Moni hinzu und James und Griphook prusteten los.

Dann begann man zu essen und Harry stellte verblüfft fest, dass Moni in der Zeit, die er benötigte, um sein Steak zu verputzen, drei große Portionen Gyros verschwinden ließ. "Wo schaffst du das denn alles hin?", fragte er sie. "In meinen Magen", gab Moni gespielt naiv zurück. Da steckte Tom seinen Kopf durch die Tür und fragte Moni, ob sie noch eine Portion haben wolle. "Nein danke, Tom, ich bin gerade auf Diät", antwortete sie. Harry, James und Griphook prusteten los, die Aussage über ihre Diät und die Tatsache, dass sie gerade fast ihr eigenes Körpergewicht in Gyros verspeist hatte, passten irgendwie nicht besonders gut zusammen.

Als das von Moni gekonnt ignorierte Gelächter abgeklungen war, stellte Harry eine Frage, die ihn schon seit ihrem Eintreffen in der Bank beschäftigte: "Sagt mal, ihr Drei, woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich so gut?". "Stimmt ja, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Griphook ist unser von Gringotts beauftragter Vermögensverwalter, schon zu Zeiten meines Großvaters war er das. Und Moni ist zwar keine Angestellte von Gringotts, aber sie kümmert sich um unsere Investments, wir sind nämlich an etlichen Firmen beteiligt, vor allem du mit dem Gryffindor-Vermögen". "Gut, wir stehen in geschäftlicher Verbindung, aber wieso diese Freundschaft? Moni, Griphook, versteht mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich mag euch wirklich und ich halte euch auch für sehr vernünftig. Und deshalb kann ich auch nicht verstehen, warum ihr euch mit James angefreundet habt". Griphook und Moni prusteten los, während James Harry in den Hintern treten wollte, er überlegte es sich aber anders, da Harry diesen Körperteil gleich in Hogwarts noch brauchen würde. Er begnügte sich deshalb mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Bevor sie den tropfenden Kessel verließen, fragte Griphook, ob Moni und er am nächsten Ordenstreffen teilnehmen dürften, weil sie etwas zu verhandeln hätten. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Albus etwas dagegen hat, außerdem tagt der Orden in Harrys Haus, wen er einlädt, ist seine Sache", meinte James. "Natürlich seid Ihr beide jederzeit willkommen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihr auch Lily gerne mal wiedersehen würdet, also kommt vorbei, wann immer ihr wollt". Er flüsterte den beiden Kobolden seine Adresse ins Ohr, dann verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich voneinander und die beiden Potters kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihr Quidditch-Duell auszutragen.

"Wo bleiben die nur?", fragte Tonks zum fünften Mal in fünf Minuten. Seit sie vom Einkaufen zurück gekommen war und festgestellt hatte, dass Harry und James nicht im Haus waren, nervte sie zusammen mit Lily ihre Mitbewohner. "Ich werde in Hogwarts nachschauen, vielleicht haben sie dort etwas angestellt, was länger dauert", sagte Sev. Dave und Sirius schlossen sich ihm an und berührten kurze Zeit danach Fawkes Schwanzfedern.

Fawkes wusste genau, warum die beiden Gesuchten nicht zurück kamen und teleportierte direkt ins Stadion. Dave, Sev und Sirius prusteten los, als sie kapierten, was sie da sahen. Da lagen James und Harry einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Rasen, jeweils eine dicke Beule zierte ihre Stirnen und ihre Besen lagen neben ihnen. Ein goldener Schnatz flatterte fröhlich um die verhinderten Sucher herum, offenbar froh darüber, dass sie ihn in nächster Zeit nicht fangen würden.

Sev untersuchte die beiden und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nur bewusstlos waren. Sie wurden in den Krankenflügel geschafft und in zwei nebeneinander liegende Betten geschafft. Sev durchstöberte Poppys Vorräte, denn die beiden würden bestimmt nicht nein zu einem Kopfschmerztrank sagen, wenn sie aufwachten.

"Ach, da sind sie ja wieder!", tönte eine laute Stimme, als Harry aufwachte. "Jaja, wie der Vater, so der Sohn!", eine andere Stimme. Das hatte wie Sirius geklungen. Harry öffnete seine Augen und wirklich stand da Sirius, locker an die Wand gelehnt. Neben ihm stand der feixende Dave, die beiden hatten gerade offensichtlich großen Spaß.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und James stellte zur gleichen Zeit die gleiche Frage. Da ertönte Sevs ölige Stimme: "Ah, die Kleinen sind wieder aufgewacht. Ich werde euch ein Märchen erzählen, meine Kleinen. Das Märchen handelt von zwei Idioten. Diese beiden Idioten hielten sich in all ihrer Dämlichkeit für Quidditchspieler und versuchten einen Schnatz zu fangen. Der Schnatz war aber klüger als die beiden und trickste sie aus. Daraufhin rannten die beiden Idioten mit ihren Köpfen zusammen und taten der Welt einen Gefallen, indem sie für mehrere Stunden ihr Bewusstsein verloren und während dieser Zeit keine Schäden anrichten konnten. Und wenn die beiden Idioten nicht gestorben sind, so sterben sie spätestens dann, wenn ihre Frauen erfahren, was sie getrieben haben".

Harry und James hatten zuerst über einen netten Fluch für Sev nachgedacht, aber sein letzter Satz erweckte eine gewisse Besorgnis in ihnen. Zu Recht, dann nun flog die Krankenflügeltür auf und zwei stinkwütenden Frauen stürmten auf die beiden Patienten zu.

"War nett, dich gekannt zu haben", sagte Harry und reichte James im Nachbarbett die Hand. James schlug ein und als sie sich berührten, verschwanden sie spurlos. Zurück ließen sie zwei wutschnaubende Stiere in Frauengestalt und drei brüllend lachende Männer.


	35. Rumtreiber reloaded

Diesmal musste ich ohne meine Betas auskommen, da sie das erste Kapitel von Nemeton, unserer neuen, gemeinsamen Story beenden wollten. Ich bitte also um Gnade, falls die Fehlerquote das erträgliche Maß überschreiten sollte.

Kapitel 35

Rumtreiber reloaded

Nachdem Tonks und Lily eine Weile übelst geflucht hatten, wollten sie zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren, wo sie die beiden Flüchtigen vermuteten. Nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch fiel ihnen ein, dass das Apparieren in Hogwarts ja überhaupt nicht funktionierte. Also beschwor Tonks einen Portschlüssel und aktivierte ihn, als Lily ihn berührte.

Sie landeten in der Küche, wo Dave und Sev standen und sich unterhielten. "Wo sind sie?", fragten Lily und Tonks gleichzeitig. "Falls ihr eure Männer meint, die sind in den Garten gerannt", sagte Sev ölig. Lily und Tonks rannten los, als sie im Garten ankamen und weder James noch Harry sahen, blieben sie plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen. Ihnen war nämlich gerade gedämmert, dass Sev und Dave noch in Hogwarts waren und deshalb überhaupt nicht in der Küche sein konnten.

Sie tauschten einen Blick und konnten gegenseitig Mord in ihren Augen lesen. Sie rannten zurück in die Küche, wo Neville und Draco gerade dabei waren, sich aufzurappeln und einige unflätige Worte in Richtung Treppenhaus zu werfen. "Sagt mal, haben eure Männer nen Knall? Schmeißen uns einfach um und entschuldigen sich nicht mal, rennen einfach die Treppe hoch und lachen wie die Bekloppten!", schnauzte Draco die beiden Frauen an.

Er wurde nicht weiter beachtet, die Frauen hasteten an ihnen vorbei und stürmten die Treppe hoch. "Was meinst du, wie oft fallen die noch darauf rein?", fragte Draco, verwandelte sich in Harry und nahm den Verwandlungszauber von James. James grinste breit und sagte: "Es dürfte besser sein, wenn wir uns ihnen ausliefern. Wahrscheinlich brauchen wir ein paar Stunden, um sie zu versöhnen und ich habe Pläne für die Nacht". Dann wetteten sie um fünf Galleonen, wer seine Geliebte schneller wieder gnädig stimmen würde.

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass in diesem Moment die Haustür geöffnet wurde und zwei Personen auf der Türschwelle erstarrten. Remus hatte am Vortag einen Brief von Albus bekommen. Darin hatte der Schulleiter ihn gebeten, mit Hestia so schnell wie möglich nach London in den Grimmauldplatz zu kommen. Weiter hatte Albus geschrieben, dass er die Schutzzauber des Hauses auf Hestia einstellen würde, weil es ihr ansonsten nicht möglich wäre, das Gebäude zu betreten.

Remus war nicht begeistert davon, Kanada schon wieder verlassen zu müssen, er hatte sich in dieses Land verliebt und wollte den nächsten Vollmond mit Hestia in der Jagdhütte ihres Vaters verbringen. Diese Hütte lag mitten in den endlosen Wäldern von Kanadas Nordwesten, die nächste Ortschaft war fast 100 Kilometer entfernt. Hier hätte sich Moony einmal richtig austoben können, so, wie er es früher im verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts getan hatte. Aber Albus hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund, sie nach London zu rufen, deshalb beschlossen sie, am nächsten Tag die Heimreise per Portschlüssel anzutreten.

Aber vorher gönnten sie sich noch letzte Nacht in der kuscheligen Hütte. Als sie am nächsten Vormittag aufwachten, nahmen sie ein letztes Bad in dem kleinen See, an dessen Ufer die Hütte lag. Dann zogen sie sich an, was ein komisches Gefühl war, denn seit sie vor einigen Tagen in die Hütte gezogen waren, hatten sie keine Kleidung mehr getragen. Mit ziemlichem Bedauern nahmen sie Abschied von der kleinen Hütte und schworen sich, so schnell wie möglich wieder hierher zu kommen.

Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel dauerte furchtbar lang und sie waren sehr erleichtert, als sie vor der Tür des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz landeten. Offenbar befanden sie sich innerhalb der Schutzzauber des Hauses, denn die zwei jungen Männer, die einige Meter von ihnen entfernt einen kleinen Drogenhandel abschlossen, beachteten sie überhaupt nicht und gingen in aller Ruhe weiter ihren Geschäften nach.

Remus öffnete die Tür und wollte eintreten, als sein Blick auf die zwei Gestalten an der Küchentür fiel. Er erstarrte und konnte fühlen, wie Hestias Hand sich um seinen Unterarm krampfte. Es konnte nicht sein, da standen Harry und James! Dann polterten zwei Frauen die Treppe herunter, die eine kannte er nicht, aber der Stimme nach musste es Tonks sein. Die andere Frau hingegen kannte er genau, auch wenn sie genau so wenig hier sein konnte wie James, war es eindeutig Lily. Die Frauen begannen, auf Harry und James loszuschreien, da tauchten drei Leute in ihrer Nähe auf, offenbar hatten sie einen Portschlüssel benutzt. Als Remus erkannte, dass einer von ihnen Sirius war, wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

Sev warf zufällig einen Blick in Richtung Tür und sah Hestia Jones, die gerade versuchte, Remus auf den Beinen zu halten. Er eilte zu ihr und griff nach dem anderen Arm des Werwolfs, er zog ihn ganz ins Haus und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Er hob ein Augenlid des Werwolfs an und konnte nur das Weiße sehen. Mittlerweile hatten auch die Streitenden, Sirius und Dave bemerkt, dass sie Besuch hatten.

"Moony!", stießen Lily, Sirius und James hervor, von Tonks mit einem lauten und erfreuten: "Remus!", unterstützt. Sie eilten zur Tür und beugten sich über Remus, den Sev gerade mit einem Enervate aufweckte. Remus öffnete seine Augen, dann fixierte er kurz die Personen, welche sich über ihn beugten. Er sagte: "Gll gll gll", und fiel in die nächste Ohnmacht. "Irgendwie etwas zart besaitet, unser Wölfchen", kommentierte Sirius die zweite Ohnmacht seines Freundes. "Bei eurem Anblick würde ich auch in Ohnmacht fallen", lästerte Sev. "Klar, nicht jeder erträgt den Anblick extremer Schönheit", tönte Sirius. James grinste selbstgefällig, sonst ignorierte man Sirius und seinen vor Bescheidenheit strotzenden Kommentar.

Sev drängte James, Lily und Sirius zurück, dann weckte er Remus erneut. Der Werwolf öffnete seine Augen und stöhnte: "Habe ich etwas an den Kopf bekommen? Ich habe mir eingebildet, James, Sirius und Lily zu sehen". Hestia streichelte seine Wange und sagte: "Wölfchen, fall bitte jetzt nicht wieder in Ohnmacht. Du hast dir das nicht eingebildet. Sie sind hier, auch wenn ich mir das nicht erklären kann".

Remus fuhr hoch und sah seine drei Freunde, die seinem Verständnis nach tot sein müssten. Er stand langsam auf, trat zu James und stupste ihn an, um festzustellen, ob er real war. Dann testete er auch Sirius und Lily auf ihre Realität und als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass sie keine Geister waren, traten Tränen in seine Augen. Harry bat Tonks, Hestia und Sev, die Vier alleine zu lassen, damit sie ungestört ihr Wiedersehen feiern konnten.

Sie gingen nach draußen, wobei Harry und Tonks Händchen hielten, sie hatte ihre geplante Strafpredigt vergessen und würde sie auch nicht nachholen, denn sie genoss das Zusammensein mit Harry zu sehr, um Zeit mit Streitereien zu verschwenden. Als sie den Garten betraten, wurde Hestia von Albus bemerkt. Lächelnd trat der Schulleiter auf sie zu und sagte: "Hestia, meine Liebe, schön dich zu sehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Remus mit seinen alten Freunden beschäftigt ist, oder liege ich da falsch?". "Hallo, Albus. Du liegst richtig, aber ich wüsste gerne, wieso sie leben", antwortete Hestia.

Hestia wurde eingeweiht und konnte kaum glauben, was sie da zu hören bekam, aber den Beweis für diese verrückte Geschichte hatte sie ja eben bekommen. Nach über einer halben Stunde kamen vier ziemlich verheult aussehende Freunde in den Garten. Hestia stürzte sich sofort in Remus Arme, dann begrüßte sie auch die anderen Drei, vor allem Sirius, den sie vom letzten Jahr her gut kannte. James und Lily kannte sie aus der Schule, aber nicht besonders gut, denn sie waren drei Jahre älter gewesen. Außerdem war Hestia eine Ravenclaw gewesen und die Anderen Gryffindors, da hatte es natürlich kaum Kontakte gegeben. Allerdings war sie damals in ihrem vierten Schuljahr ziemlich verknallt in Remus gewesen, sie hatte ihn oft in der Bibliothek gesehen und fand ihn süß.

Natürlich hatte sie versucht, sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber scheinbar war der Versuch nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen, denn James sagte, kaum dass er sie begrüßt hatte: "Du bist doch die kleine Ravenclaw, die Moony immer angesabbert hat. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du irgendwann den Boden küsst, über den Moony gewandelt ist". Hestia wurde etwas rot, aber sie war nicht mehr das schüchterne Mädchen von damals und schlug zurück.

"Falls du mich in Verlegenheit bringen willst, dann vergiss es, James. Aber vielleicht kann ich dich ja in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich muss da gerade an das Ende meines dritten Jahres denken. Ich lag im Krankenflügel und Poppy dachte, dass ich schlafen würde. Aber ich war wach und meine Bettvorhänge waren nicht richtig geschlossen. Deshalb konnte ich sehen, wie ein Häufchen Elend den Krankenflügel betrat und Poppy um Hilfe bei einem kleinen Problemchen bat. Das Häufchen Elend hatte Wachstumssalbe aus Poppys Vorratsraum geklaut, um sein bestes Stück in Form zu bringen. Dummerweise jedoch war die Salbe zu alt und Poppy hatte sie zum Entsorgen aussortiert. Das Häufchen Elend hatte nun die Salbe benutzt und es trat ein Effekt ein, den er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Anstatt zu wachsen, schrumpfte das behandelte Körperteil und verfärbte sich. Dieses Lindgrün sah weder gesund noch besonders appetitlich aus, muss ich sagen. Das Lustigste an dieser Sache war, dass das Häufchen Elend die Sache aussitzen musste, denn Poppy hatte kein Gegenmittel für alte Wachstumssalbe".

James Gesicht war während Hestias Erzählung dunkelrot angelaufen. "Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!", kicherte da Lily. James flehenden Blick ignorierend, begann sie zu erzählen: "James hat wochenlang versucht, mich ins Bett zu bekommen. Als er mich endlich weich gekocht hatte, machte er plötzlich einen Rückzieher und faselte etwas davon, dass er sich schuldig fühlen würde, mich so gedrängt zu haben. Er wollte plötzlich, dass wir noch warten. Zwei Wochen später jedoch fing er wieder mit seiner Drängelei an, da war dann wohl die Wirkung verflogen. Ach, wie gerne hätte ich das gesehen, was du gesehen hast, Hestia".

Alle mit einer Ausnahme grölten laut, dann machte Albus, der offenbar nicht sehr am Leben hing, den Vorschlag, dass Hestia ihre Erinnerung an diese Sache in seinem Denkarium platzieren könnte. Zu James Entsetzen nahm Hestia den Vorschlag begeistert an und verschwand mit Lily im Haus. Als sie eine Viertelstunde später zurück kamen, hielten sie sich die Bäuche vor Lachen und noch immer liefen ihnen die Lachtränen über die Wangen. James trug die Sache mit Humor, nachdem er seine Verlegenheit überwunden hatte.

Eine Stunde später war der Garten bis auf Arthur und Vernon leer. Die Beiden hatten sich wieder einmal gegenseitig Löcher in den Bauch über ihre so unterschiedlichen Welten gefragt. "Sag mal, wird es nicht Zeit, den Grill anzuzünden?", fragte Vernon nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. "Stimmt. Los, schnell, bevor mir wieder jemand dazwischen funkt", stimmte Arthur zu. Er sprang auf, holte sich einen Sack Grillkohle und wollte den Grill gerade damit füllen, da tönte Mollys Stimme von der Gartentür her: "Arthur, was machst du denn da? Wir grillen doch heute gar nicht, Harriet macht Spaghetti Bolognese, das haben sich die Mädchen gewünscht, es soll hervorragend schmecken. Kommt rein, das Essen ist gleich fertig".

Arthur ließ langsam den Sack zu Boden sinken, dann warf er erst der Tür und dann dem unterdrückt lachenden Vernon einen giftigen Blick zu. Vernon winkte begütigend ab und sagte tröstend: "Arthur, ich bin sicher, irgendwann wirst du den Grill anzünden. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Essen den Fernseher zusammen einstellen?". Arthur war begeistert und als er Vernon auf dem Weg in die Küche seine Theorien über das Fernsehen offenbarte, bereute dieser sein Angebot.

Wieder einmal war Harriets Kochkunst gewürdigt worden. Diesmal hatte sie wirklich gigantische Mengen gekocht, sie war von Molly, Petunia und Minerva unterstützt worden. Für die beiden Hexen war es etwas Neues, vollständig nach Muggelart zu kochen, aber sie hatten diese Erfahrung genossen und die Vier hatten schon Essenspläne für den folgenden Tag geschmiedet. Nach dem Essen suchte man einen Platz für den Fernseher und die Anlage, als die Diskussionen gar kein Ende nehmen wollten, sprach Harry ein Machtwort: "Wir nehmen das große Zimmer neben der Bibliothek, da ist genug Platz und wir brauchen es für nichts anderes". Sirius lachte. "Wenn mein lieber Vater wüsste, dass sein geheiligtes Arbeitszimmer mit Muggelzeug entweiht wird, würde er bestimmt gerade am Sargdeckel kratzen", gab er von sich.

Sie schrumpften die in diesem Zimmer vorhandenen Möbel und transportierten sie auf den Dachboden, dann gingen Albus, Minerva und Sirius daran, den Raum wohnlich einzurichten. Bald hatten sie es geschafft, auch wenn es schwierig gewesen war, Albus von seinen etwas absonderlichen Farbvorstellungen abzubringen. Aber selbst der Schulleiter musste zugeben, dass sich der lilafarbene Teppich etwas mit der grellgrünen Tapete biss.

Der Teppich wurde von Minerva grau gefärbt und die Wand weiß. "Das ist doch jetzt sehr langweilig, oder?", fragte Albus. Dann blitzten seine Augen auf. "Ich habe da eine Idee", sagte er. "Harry, würdest du kurz mit mir in mein Büro teleportieren? Ich brauche ein Buch aus meiner persönlichen Bibliothek". Zwei Minuten später rollte er mit den Augen und sagte: "Harry, so lange, wie du dich jetzt schon von Nymphadora verabschiedest, hätte ich nicht gebraucht, um dieses Buch zu finden". "Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora!", schnaubte Tonks. "Ob das bei Voldemort auch so angefangen hat?", fragte James. Ted musste lachen, dann sagte er: "Vielleicht sollten wir sie in Zukunft "Die, deren Name nicht genannt werden darf" nennen". "Na, das ist doch besser als Teddiemäusschen, findest du nicht?", gab Tonks zurück.

Harry griff nach Albus Arm und teleportierte mit ihm ins Schulleiterbüro. Hier konnten sie ungeniert lachen, ohne von Tonks verflucht zu werden, was sie auch ausgiebig taten. Dann wanderte Albus durch seine Bücherregale und zog einen alten Wälzer heraus. "Da ist es ja", sagte er und trug das Buch zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Sieht uralt aus", meinte Harry. "Das ist es auch. In diesem Buch, welches von Rowena Ravenclaw stammt, sind die meisten Zauber von Hogwarts beschrieben. Nicht die Schutzzauber, aber die Spielereien wie die beweglichen Treppen und die Decke der großen Halle. Ich will versuchen, den Deckenzauber abzuwandeln, um den Raum etwas interessanter zu gestalten". "Das klingt spannend", meinte Harry. "Spannend wird es, wenn Arthur sich mit dem Fernseher beschäftigt", gluckste Albus. "Fast tut mir Vernon Leid", sagte Harry.

Dann teleportierten sie zurück und mussten lachen, denn offenbar hatte Tonks sich noch weiter mit Ted gezankt und einige Verwandlungssprüche als Argumentationshilfe verwendet. Rosa Haare und ein blauer Bart wirkten nicht besonders vorteilhaft, er war wirklich nicht der Typ für solche Farben. Tonks begrüßte Harry erst einmal auf ihre übliche Weise, bevor sie ihrem Vater einige Versprechen abnahm. Dann ließ sie den Bart verschwinden und seine Haare bekamen wieder ihre normale Farbe. Ted durfte seine Tochter nun nicht mehr Nymphadora oder "Die, deren Name nicht genannt werden darf" nennen. Auch war es ihm verboten, diese peinlichen Babyfotos von ihr herum zu zeigen, womit er ihr gedroht hatte.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, da trat Andy zu ihm und sagte: "Denk dir nichts dabei, die genießen das. Ich bin da schon dran gewöhnt. Diesmal hat sie gewonnen, aber Ted wird sich bestimmt rächen". "Ich glaube, ich würde diese Babyfotos gerne einmal sehen", gluckste Harry. "Lässt sich machen", gab Andy zurück. "Was tuschelt ihr denn da?", fragte Tonks, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf die Beiden richtete. "Wir schmieden finstere Pläne, Schatz", antwortete Harry und Tonks knurrte: "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, ein Freund, der sich mit meiner Mutter versteht".

Dann wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit Albus zu, der den gesuchten Zauber nachgeschlagen hatte und nun zur Tat schritt. Er fuchtelte einige Minuten mit seinem Zauberstab im Raum herum und murmelte vor sich hin, aber es schien nichts zu passieren. "Na, war wohl nichts", kommentierte Sirius den anscheinend vergeblichen Versuch des Schulleiters. "Meinst du?", fragte Albus ungerührt und wandte sich an Dudley. "Würdest du bitte zu mir kommen, mein Junge?". Vor einigen Tagen wäre Dudley auf diese Frage hin gerannt, als ob der Teufel hinter ihm her wäre, aber jetzt hatte er keine Angst mehr vor den Zauberern, die waren für ihn mittlerweile nur noch Menschen mit lustigen Fähigkeiten.

Er trat zu Albus und der fragte: "Welche Filme siehst du denn am liebsten?". Horrorfilme", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Wunderbar. Nun schließe bitte deine Augen und stelle dir das passende Ambiente für einen solchen Film vor". Dudley tat wie ihm geheißen und hörte das überraschte Aufkeuchen der anderen Hausbewohner. Er öffnete seine Augen und stand auf einem alten, unheimlichen Friedhof. Zu seinem Entsetzen schien er mitten in einem Grabstein zu stehen, aber er konnte ihn nicht fühlen. Nebelschwaden zogen über den Boden, die Illusion eines nächtlichen Friedhofs war wirklich beunruhigend real. "Cool! Fast wie das Holo-Deck in Star Treck!", gab Dudley begeistert von sich. "Äh, ja, genau", antwortete Albus und fragte sich, wovon zum Hippogreif der Junge da sprach. Sollten die Muggel etwa so etwas bewerkstelligen können? Auch einige der Zauberer, die keinen Kontakt mit der Muggelwelt hatten, tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

"Wenn ihr euch noch einige Minuten gedulden könnt, würde ich versuchen, mich um die passenden Geräusche zu kümmern", sagte Albus. Man nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, er nahm das Buch und wollte es auf einen Grabstein legen. Das Buch fiel zu Boden, was Albus mit einem etwas verschämten: "Ups", kommentierte. Da war er doch tatsächlich auf seinen eigenen Zauber herein gefallen. Gekonnt ignorierte er das Gelächter, welches nun erfolgte und hob das Buch auf. Er fand einen passenden Zauber, den er nur geringfügig abwandeln musste und wandte ihn an. Sofort hörte man das Wispern des Windes in den Bäumen, auch Eulen und Raben konnte man hören.

Während die anderen den Raum bestaunten, konnte Albus sich einen kleinen Spaß nicht verkneifen. Er hatte beim Stöbern in dem Buch auch den Zauber gefunden, den die Gründer für die Trickstufen verwendet hatten. Damit behandelte er ein Stück Boden in der Nähe des Eingangs und freute sich diebisch, als Sirius diese Stelle betrat und bis zum Knöchel im Boden einsank. Das dumme Gesicht des Rumtreibers sorgte für das nächste Gelächter. James half seinem Freund, seinen Fuß zu befreien und den Beiden gefiel diese Idee, was eigentlich niemanden verwunderte. Dudley konzentrierte sich nach Albus Anweisung darauf, den Raum wieder in seinen normalen Zustand zu versetzen. "Ich denke, so es ist einfacher, den Fernseher und das andere Zeug aufzustellen", meinte Albus und Arthurs Augen leuchteten begeistert auf.

Er verschwand mit Vernon in einem Raum, der offenbar früher einmal das Refugium von Sirius Mutter gewesen war und den man nun als Lagerraum benutzte. Man konnte Arthur: "Engorgio", sagen hören, dann wurde ein Karton geöffnet und ein Schwebezauber gesprochen. "Was ist das denn für ein Monster?", fragte Harry, als er den Riesenfernseher sah, den Arthur vor sich her schweben ließ. "Dank Vernons Beziehungen haben wir den elektrischen Kram sehr günstig bekommen", erklärte Tonks, die hinter Harry stand und sich an ihn schmiegte. "Ja, du hast heute eine Menge Geld gespart, Harry, auch wenn deine Freundin versichert hat, dass es nicht nötig ist", sagte Vernon mit einer Spur Stolz. Harry dankte Vernon, was dieser mit dem Hinweis abtat, dass er Harry genug angetan hätte, um ihm mehr als einen Gefallen zu schulden.

"Worauf sollen wir den Fernseher denn stellen?", fragte da Arthur. "Kann jemand was passendes beschwören?", fragte Vernon, eilte in den Raum und ließ Harry stehen. Harry beschloss, die Anderen den Raum einrichten zu lassen und sich lieber mit Tonks etwas zurück zu ziehen. Gerade als er ihr diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten wollte, warf sie einen Blick in den Raum und schnaubte: "Molly, der Raum soll modern werden! Da kannst du doch nicht so einen altmodischen Eichenkram beschwören!". Sie eilte in der Raum, um den Tisch verschwinden zu lassen, den Molly beschworen hatte. "Vor allem muss der Raum größer werden", mischte sich nun auch noch Sirius ein.

In kürzester Zeit war jeder Hausbewohner in dem Raum und gab seinen Senf dazu. Harry und Remus standen als einzige noch vor der Tür und beobachteten kopfschüttelnd das Treiben ihrer Freunde. "He, wenn ihr nur rumsteht, könnt ihr auch was zu trinken besorgen, der Raum muss ja eingeweiht werden!", rief James ihnen zu. "Teleportiert in die Drei Besen, Rosmerta hat eine neue Sorte Met, die soll hervorragend sein", riet ihnen Albus. "Und Kirschlikör", meldete Filius sich zu Wort. "Vergesst den Feuerwhisky nicht", kam es von Ted. "Sag mal, Harry, was hältst du von einer Kaffee-Bar hier an der linken Wand? Da bräuchten wir aber noch einen Automaten, Tassen und so was", sagte ein braunhaariger Wirbelwind und verschwand wieder zu ihrer Freundin.

Noch einige weitere Wünsche und Vorschläge wurden eingebracht, Remus und Harry waren sprachlos. Selbst Luna schien sich ausnahmsweise vollständig in der Realität zu befinden, auch Sev war in eine eifrige Diskussion mit Dave und Ian vertieft. "War da was im Essen?", fragte Remus. "Wenn, dann scheint es auf uns keine Wirkung zu haben. Komm, besorgen wir das Gesöff und den anderen Kram, oder willst du lieber hier bleiben?", fragte Harry. "Auf keinen Fall, hier wird man ja wahnsinnig in diesem Chaos!", wehrte Remus ab. "Erst in die Drei Besen?", fragte Harry und griff nach einem Nicken von Remus nach dessen Arm und teleportierte.

Sie tauchten vor der Tür der Kneipe auf und traten ein. Hier herrschte das übliche Gedränge, aber ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke war frei. Hier wurde Harry von Remus hindirigiert, dann bestellte der Werwolf zwei Butterbier. Rosmerta ließ die beiden Flaschen von der Theke her zu ihnen schweben und bedeutete ihnen, dass sie zu ihnen kommen würde, wenn sie etwas Ruhe hätte.

Harry bemerkte, dass Remus etwas beunruhigt wirkte. "Was hast du denn, Remus?", fragte er. "Was ich habe? Ganz einfach, ein schlechtes Gewissen". "Wieso das denn?", fragte Harry verblüfft. "Weil ich nicht für dich da war. Du hast unter Sirius Tod genau so gelitten wie ich, wenn nicht noch mehr. Und was mache ich? Ich haue einfach mit Hestia nach Kanada ab und lasse dich mit deinem Kummer alleine". Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. "Stimmt, Remus, das war echt das Letzte. Wie konntest du nur abhauen und endlich mal so etwas wie persönliches Glück genießen, während ich vor lauter Trauer Tonks flachlegen musste", gab Harry amüsiert zurück. Remus Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, dass Harry ihn gerade verarschte.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Harry fort: "Remus, warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass du kein Glück verdienst? Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn du hier geblieben wärst? Wir hätten uns gegenseitig voll geheult. Was hätte uns das geholfen? Ich bin glücklich und du bist glücklich, was willst du mehr? Wenn wir zusammen getrauert hätten, wären wir mit Sicherheit nicht so gut drauf, wie wir es jetzt sind". Remus blitzte ihn belustigt an und sagte: "Na wenn das so ist, brauchst du mich ja eigentlich gar nicht. Da kann ich mir ja Hestia schnappen und nach Kanada zurück kehren".

Harry antwortete ernst: "Natürlich brauche ich dich. Auch wenn James und Sirius wieder da sind, bist du nicht plötzlich überflüssig. Mit den Beiden kann ich Spaß haben, aber wenn ich jemanden für ein ernstes Gespräch brauche, dann bist du wohl deutlich geeigneter. Wenn ich den Beiden mit einem Problem käme, die würden mich doch nur verarschen. Bei dir ist das anders, Remus".

Remus war sichtlich gerührt, er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du über etwas reden willst und ich verspreche dir auch, dich nicht zu verarschen". Dann grinste er und fügte hinzu: "Außer, wenn die Gelegenheit zu gut ist, um sie nicht zu nutzen, da kann ich dir nichts versprechen". "Rumtreiber!", gluckste Harry. "Danke, gleichfalls", gab Remus zurück.

Sie tranken nun ihr Butterbier aus, orderten die von ihren Freunden gewünschten Getränke und schrumpften sie. Um sich nicht so schnell wieder der Hektik im Grimmauldplatz auszusetzen, ließen sie sich Zeit beim Einkaufen. So kamen sie erst zwei Stunden nach ihrer Abreise zurück.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich. Kommt, wir gehen in den Keller, die Damen haben beschlossen, einen Film zu schauen", sagte James, als sie in der Eingangshalle auftauchten. "Warum schauen die den Film denn alleine?", fragte Harry. "Weil wir überleben wollen", sagte Vernon düster. "Genau, wer will schon in einem Tränensee ertrinken", stimmte Dudley seinem Vater zu. Sie mussten über die verwirrten Blicke der Neuankömmlinge lachen, dann sagte Ian: "Die schauen sich Love Story an". "Was ist das?", fragte Remus. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen", antwortete Ian. "Eine ganz üble Schmonzette", sagte Vernon. "Es ist einfach grausam", bestätigte Dudley. "Na los, in den Keller, da haben wir etwas zu erledigen", gab Sirius von sich. "Was denn?", fragte Harry. "Natürlich die Rumtreiber neu gründen", sagte James.


	36. Lufia

Lufia wurde von Eclaire Riddle kreiert, die sich an diesem Kapitel als Co-Autorin beteiligt hat. Gebetat wie immer von Lory und Stephi.

Kapitel 36

Lufia

Gerade, als sich die Männer in den Keller begeben wollten, materialisierte Fawkes auf Harrys Schulter. "Harry, komm mit mir, wir müssen etwas erledigen", forderte der Phönix Harry telepathisch auf. "Soll jemand mitkommen oder machen wir das alleine?", fragte Harry. "Wir werden niemanden brauchen, mein Freund. Tarne dich bitte, niemand muss Harry Potter in dir erkennen".

Harry verwandelte sich in Nightmare und wandte sich an seine Freunde: "Tut mir Leid, ihr müsst ohne mich anfangen, Fawkes und ich haben etwas zu erledigen". Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nickte er Fawkes zu und der Phönix teleportierte.

Sie tauchten in einem dichten Wald auf, der von einem unheimlichen, grünen Licht spärlich erhellt wurde. Die Quelle dieses Lichts schien vor ihnen zu sein und Harry rannte darauf zu. "Sei vorsichtig, Freund, wir nähern uns einer Lichtung, dort ist unser Ziel. Nimm deinen Zauberstab in die Hand, du wirst ihn brauchen", sagte Fawkes telepathisch. Harry folgte der Anweisung seines gefiederten Freundes, dann rannte er weiter.

Er konnte nun das begeisterte Gejohle etlicher Männer hören, irgendetwas in Harry sagte deutlich: "Todesser!". Einige Sekunden später erreichten sie die Lichtung und in Harry stieg angesichts dessen, was er da sah, die Galle hoch. Das Dunkle Mal drehte sich über den Resten einer Burg oder eines kleinen Schlosses, rechts von den Trümmern stand ein gutes Dutzend Todesser, die offenbar sehr stolz auf ihre Tat waren. Sie johlten, schlugen sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern und einige von ihnen führten sogar ein kleines Freudentänzchen auf.

"Machen wir sie fertig!", hörte Harry die zornige Stimme von Fawkes in seinem Gehirn. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schoss er Feuerkugeln aus seiner Hand auf die circa 70 Meter entfernte Bande, während er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schocker nach dem anderen losjagte. Laute Schmerzensschreie waren von den getroffenen Todessern zu hören, da hob Fawkes von Harrys Schulter ab und raste in den Pulk der Feinde. Was nach dem Angriff des Phönix noch lebte, disapparierte schleunigst, es waren nur drei oder vier, die es schafften zu entkommen. Harry wunderte sich, dass überhaupt jemand entkommen war, denn Fawkes war mitten im Pulk der Feinde zu einer gewaltigen Feuersäule geworden, deren Hitze Harry selbst auf diese Entfernung hin deutlich gespürt hatte.

Harry rannte zu der Stelle, wo eben noch die Todesser gewesen waren und nun nur noch Fawkes flatternd herumschwebte. Harrys Magen machte Anstalten, die mehr als reichlich genossenen Spaghetti wieder von sich zu geben, als er die glasiert wirkenden Leichen sah, welche wirkten, als ob sie mit dem Boden verschmolzen wären. Fawkes spürte das wohl, denn er tönte telepathisch: "Bleib cool, Harry, kotzen kannst du später, wenn du das dann noch willst".

Harry grinste schwach, er begann sich wirklich etwas besser zu fühlen. Fawkes ließ ihm einige Sekunden Zeit, sich noch etwas zu beruhigen, dann sagte er: "Es wird Zeit, dass du deine Phönixkräfte kennen lernst, es sind nicht nur Feuer, Telepathie und Teleportation. Geh zu den Trümmern, es liegt jemand darunter, jemand, der gerade noch so lebt und für dich sehr wichtig werden wird. Fühle sie, fühle ihre Lebenskraft!".

Harry vertraute Fawkes, wenn er so etwas sagte, hatte er mit Sicherheit Gründe dafür. Harry ging eine Weile an den Trümmern entlang, er fühlte nichts, bis er sich auf Fawkes Aufforderung hin stärker konzentrierte. Jetzt konnte er etwas fühlen, es war, als würde eine magnetische Kraft ihn zur linken Seite des Trümmerfeldes ziehen.

Er begann vorsichtig, Trümmerstücke weg schweben zu lassen, er konnte kaum glauben, dass unter diesen riesigen Steinbrocken jemand überlebt haben sollte. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Harry etwas anderes als Trümmer sah. Es war eine Hand, die aus den Trümmern ragte, eine sehr weiße Hand.

Harry ging näher und bemerkte, dass die allmählich schwindende Lebensenergie von der Person kam, deren Hand er freigelegt hatte. Er musste nun vorsichtiger zu Werke gehen, wenn er zu unbedacht war, würde er die Person vielleicht töten. Vorsichtig hob er ein großes Trümmerstück an und ließ es zur Seite schweben, die anderen Stücke lagen zum Glück fest und rutschten nicht nach.

Jetzt konnte er schon den ganzen Arm sehen, er war mit Blut verschmiert, was einen seltsamen Kontrast zu der weißen Hand ergab. Nun hatte Harry ein Problem, zwei Trümmerstücke befanden sich dort, wo sich der Kopf der Frau befinden musste. Sie waren aneinander gelehnt, dass sie wie ein Dachgiebel wirkten. Hätte er einen der Trümmer entfernt, würde der andere nach unten stürzen und den Kopf der Frau zerschmettern. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, Harry musste beide Brocken gleichzeitig heben, allerdings hatte er noch nie zwei Gegenstände gleichzeitig schweben lassen. Aber da er keine Wahl hatte, versuchte er es.

Er konzentrierte sich wie noch nie zuvor bei diesem Zauber, dann vollführte er die Zauberstab-Bewegung und sagte: "Wingardium Leviosa". Die Brocken hoben sich langsam und gleichmäßig, es war bei weitem nicht so schwierig, wie Harry erwartet hatte. Das Erste, was Harry sah, nachdem er die Brocken zur Seite geschafft hatte, waren endlos lange, schwarze Haare. Sie bedeckten größtenteils das Gesicht der Frau und Harry nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie ihr aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, um sich die Frau zu betrachten. Stattdessen ließ er die Trümmer von ihrem Oberkörper und schließlich auch von ihren Beinen schweben.

Als er sie vollständig frei gelegt hatte, benutzte er den Mobilcorpus, um sie aus den Trümmern zu heben. Auf einem weichen Stück Rasen legte er sie ab und nun betrachtete er sie zum ersten Mal genauer. Ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus blutigen Fetzen, sie hatte einen kurzen Rock und eine Bluse getragen und zu Harrys Verblüffung auch ein Korsett. Von ihrem Gesicht war nicht viel zu erkennen, denn es war von teilweise schon angetrocknetem Blut bedeckt.

Harry wandte sich an Fawkes: "Was war das eigentlich für ein Gebäude hier, Fawkes?". "Eine Schule", antwortete der Phönix. Harry warf noch einen Blick auf die junge Frau vor ihm und sagte telepathisch: "Wenn das, was sie da trägt, eine Schuluniform ist, dann muss ich zugeben, dass ich gerne hier zur Schule gegangen wäre". Die Antwort des Phönix ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: "Glaubst du, dass dir solche Kleidung stehen würde? Ich möchte dein Ego nicht verletzen, aber ich bin in diesem Punkt eher skeptisch". "Du könntest Recht haben, ein Korsett dürfte mir wirklich nicht besonders gut stehen".

Harry wollte noch mehr von sich geben, aber da blickte er in das Gesicht der Frau und er sah staunend, wie ein tiefer Schnitt in ihrer Wange aufhörte zu bluten und sich dann innerhalb weniger Sekunden schloss. "Das gibt's doch nicht!", stieß er hervor. "Bleib ruhig, du wirst bald erfahren, wieso sie das kann, Harry. Es wird Zeit, zurückzukehren, unsere Freunde und vor allem deine Freundin werden allmählich ungeduldig. Du solltest das Dunkle Mal mit deinen Phönixkräften etwas überarbeiten, Dann nimm die Verletzte auf die Arme und teleportiere mit ihr in dein Haus".

Fawkes verschwand, bevor Harry fragen konnte, was er mit überarbeiten meinte. Er folgte einfach seinem Instinkt und schickte eine Ladung Phönixmagie in das Dunkle Mal. Obwohl das Mal eigentlich nur aus Licht bestand und nicht materiell war, begann es zu Harrys Verblüffung zu brennen. Es löste sich zwar nicht auf, aber es schien langsam von dem Phönixfeuer vernichtet zu werden. Harry wandte sich nun der jungen Frau zu, er griff unter ihren Rücken und ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. In Harrys Gehirn erschien ein großes Fragezeichen, denn die Frau schien gewichtslos zu sein. Gewiss, sie war sehr schlank und bestimmt leicht, aber dass sie überhaupt nichts zu wiegen schien, verwirrte Harry nicht gerade unbeträchtlich. Aber dieses Rätsel konnte er später lösen, er konzentrierte sich auf sein Haus und teleportierte.

"Hoffentlich machen die nichts Gefährliches", meinte Remus, nachdem Harry und Fawkes verschwunden waren. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Fawkes Harry in eine gefährliche Situation bringt, er ist ja sein Partner", sagte Sirius beruhigend. "Außerdem dürfte Fawkes wissen, dass die, deren Name nicht genannt werden darf, ihn rupfen würde, wenn er ihren Harry in Gefahr bringen würde", gab Ted genüsslich von sich. Dann erbleichte er, als Ian an ihm vorbei blickte und fragte: "Oh, hallo Tonks, ist der Film schon fertig?". Ted wirbelte herum und stellte erleichtert das Nichtvorhandensein seiner Tochter fest. "Na, Schiss, Teddymäuschen?", fragte Ian grinsend und bekam Teds erhobenen Mittelfinger zu sehen.

Alle prusteten los, dann meinte Dave: "Ich finde, wir sollten mit der Neugründung der Rumtreiber warten, bis Harry wieder da ist. Aber wir können uns ja mal im Keller umschauen, ob wir uns da einen passenden Clubraum einrichten können". "Vielleicht sollten wir in Erwägung ziehen, einen ähnlichen Raum wie diesen hier einzurichten. Dann hätten wir eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für den sicher eintreffenden Fall, dass sich die Damen einen Schmachtfetzen anschauen wollen", meinte Vernon nachdenklich. "Genau, einen Raum nur für uns, keine Frauen erlaubt!", rief James begeistert. "Dann brauchen wir Schutzzauber, Stillezauber, Verschleierungszauber und etwas, was Frauen nicht passieren lässt!", rief Sirius.

Man machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller, um einen geeigneten Raum auszusuchen. Dann wurden Pläne geschmiedet, wie man den Raum einrichten sollte. Im Prinzip sollte der Raum genau wie derjenige eingerichtet werden, den die Frauen gerade besetzt hatten. Dummerweise brauchte man Albus für die Illusionszauber, lieber hätte man ihn aus dieser Sache heraus gehalten, denn er galt nicht mehr als vertrauenswürdig, weil er sich mit den Frauen diesen Schnulzenfilm ansah. Harriet hatte vor einigen Tagen gesagt: "Männer werden zu Kindern, wenn man mehrere von ihnen unbeaufsichtigt lässt" und die Männer traten gerade den Beweis für ihre Aussage an.

Neville machte schließlich den Vorschlag, Albus um Hilfe zu bitten und ihm einen Schwur abzunehmen, so dass er nichts den Frauen erzählen konnte. "Genau! Und die Strafe für den Fall, dass er doch etwas ausplaudert, muss etwas wirklich peinliches sein", stimmte Sev ihm zu. "Wir sollten alle Verschwiegenheit schwören", sagte Dave nachdenklich. "Genau, unsere Süßen verfügen ja über gewisse Überredungskünste, also sollten wir Vorkehrungen treffen", stimmte Draco ihm zu. Die Männer diskutierten noch eine Weile über ihren zu gründenden Geheimclub, dann warf Vernon einen Blick auf die Uhr und sagte: "Die Schnulze dürfte bald fertig sein, wir sollten nach oben gehen und die flennende Frauenherde in Empfang nehmen".

Man folgte Vernons Anregung und kaum hatten sie das Zimmer erreicht, da wurde die Tür geöffnet. Die erste flennende Frau, welche den Raum verließ, war Albus. "Jenny!", schluchzte er laut. "Es ist so traurig, sie war doch noch so jung!". "Was ist mit Jenny!?", fragte Sirius erschrocken. "Bleib ruhig, so heißt die Tussi, die in dem Film abnippelt", sagte Ian beruhigend. Erleichtert nahm Sirius seine Jenny in die Arme, die nach Albus schluchzend den Raum verließ.

"Wo ist mein Harry?", schluchzte da Tonks, die Jenny auf dem Fuße gefolgt war und nun nach ihrem Freund suchte, um sich von ihm trösten zu lassen. "Mit Fawkes unterwegs", gab Remus Auskunft und wunderte sich, dass sich Sev und Dave nach hinten verdrückten. Im nächsten Moment konnte er nicht umhin, die Umsicht der Beiden zu bewundern, denn Tonks zeigte ihr Missfallen mehr als deutlich. "Ihr habt ihn alleine weg gelassen?", fragte sie grollend und zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Tonks, beruhige dich, wie hätten wir ihn denn aufhalten sollen, wenn er teleportiert", sagte Arthur beruhigend. "Außerdem würde Fawkes Harry nie in Gefahr bringen. Glaub mir, Harry ist sicher bei Fawkes", sagte Albus und legte Tonks einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie kurz an sich.

Tonks beruhigte sich etwas, aber wirkte immer noch angespannt. Nach einer Weile tauchte plötzlich Fawkes auf, er war alleine und Tonks wollte gerade in Panik verfallen, als der Phönix auf ihre Schulter flog und ein beruhigendes Lied für sie sang. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte Harry auf. Er trug eine übel zugerichtete und offensichtlich bewusstlose junge Frau in seinen Armen. Tonks stürmte auf ihn zu und fragte: "Wo bei Merlin bist du gewesen? Und wer ist das da?".

Harrys Antwort war zunächst einmal ein kurzer, heftiger Kuss, dann sagte er: "Das erzähle ich gleich, komm, wir legen sie im Wohnzimmer auf eine Couch". Er schritt mit der Bewusstlosen voran, Tonks folgte ihm und beschwor eine Decke, welche sie auf die größte Couch legte. Harry legte die junge Frau ab und sah, dass sie nicht so gewichtslos sein konnte, wie er es empfunden hatte, denn das Polster gab etwas unter ihrem Gewicht nach.

"Wo steckt Poppy?", fragte Harry, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die Schulheilerin sich nach dem Essen für einige Stunden nach Hogwarts verabschiedet hatte, um eine Inventur ihrer Heiltränke vorzunehmen. "Sie ist in Hogwarts und wir werden sie nicht brauchen", sagte Albus und deutete auf den linken Arm der Bewusstlosen, wo sich gerade eine Wunde schloss. Er hatte sein Ich-weiß-etwas-was-du-nicht-weißt-Gesicht aufgesetzt und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die auf ihn einstürmenden Fragen zu ignorieren.

Stattdessen fragte er Harry: "Wo hast du sie gefunden?". "Unter einigen Tonnen Trümmern", antwortete er. Dann erzählte er alles, was passiert war, kassierte einige Anschisse (hauptsächlich von Tonks und Lily) dafür, dass er die Todesser angegriffen hatte und ignorierte diese gründlich. Er ließ sich auf einem Sessel gegenüber der Couch nieder, zog Tonks auf seinen Schoß und sagte: "Ich werde mit meiner Süßen warten, bis unser Gast aufwacht. Ihr solltet nicht alle hier rumstehen und sie angaffen. Wenn sie aufwacht, kommt sie sich ja vor wie in einem Zoo". Albus nickte ihm anerkennend zu und sagte: "Harry hat Recht, wir gehen inzwischen in die Küche und trinken einen Kaffee, wir sollten wirklich nicht alle hier rumstehen".

Sie gingen und ließen Harry und Tonks mit der Bewusstlosen alleine. Das Paar saß eng aneinander geschmiegt da und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Wunden der jungen Frau immer schneller schlossen und verschwanden. Nach einigen Minuten war die letzte Wunde verschwunden und Harry fühlte plötzlich eine merkwürdige Energie, welche nur von der jungen Frau ausgehen konnte. Da begann sie sich zu bewegen, ihre Augenlider flatterten und dann öffneten sie sich. Sie blickte kurz zur Decke, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und schaute Harry genau in die Augen. Ihm stockte beim Anblick ihrer Augen fast der Atem, ein so intensives Blau hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auch ihr schien bei seinem Anblick kurz die Luft weg zu bleiben, dann richtete sie sich langsam auf und ließ dabei Harry nicht aus den

Augen, ihr eben noch leicht verklärter Blick wurde stechend, Harry fühlte sich plötzlich, als würde er geröntgt werden. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihr Blick wieder weich und auch freundlich, sie begann zu lächeln und Harry und Tonks zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie ihre langen, spitzen Eckzähne sahen.

"Wieso lebe ich noch?", fragte sich Lufia in Gedanken. Sie durchlebte noch einmal die letzten Sekunden, bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie war in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte gerade einige Bücher in die Regale geräumt, da hörte sie durch die geöffneten Fenster, wie etliche Stimmen Explosionsflüche brüllten. Der Boden hatte gebebt, dann war sie plötzlich gefallen. Während sie noch gefallen war, hatte sie etwas am Kopf getroffen und ihr waren die Lichter ausgegangen. Nun lag sie hier auf etwas Weichem und spürte, wie ihre völlig erschöpfte Magie zurück kehrte. Wahrscheinlich war sie schwer verletzt gewesen, sonst hätte sie magisch nicht so ausgelaugt sein können.

Sie schickte ihre geistigen Fühler aus und erschrak fast, als sie die Präsenz einer gewaltigen Macht fühlte. Im ersten Moment befürchtete sie, in Voldemorts Fänge geraten zu sein, aber diese Macht hier war anders als diejenige dieses mörderischen Bastards. Nein, das hier war der genaue Gegenpol zu der Macht Voldemorts und das bedeutete, dass sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte... ihren Bruder.

Sie wollte ihn sehen, wollte wissen, ob es derjenige war, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte. Sie öffnete mühevoll ihre Augen, starrte einen Moment die Decke an und drehte ihren Kopf dann ihrem Bruder zu. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn bestätigte das, was sie schon lange vermutet hatte, es war Harry Potter.

Plötzlich schien die Zeit stillzustehen, in ihrem Geist hallte die Stimme ihrer Mutter wieder, sie hörte die Worte, welche sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung in ihrer abgehobenen, leicht kryptischen Art von sich gegeben hatte: "Es wird ein Junge in dein Leben treten, dem du alles anvertrauen wirst, den du liebst ohne ihn zu lieben, wie eine Frau einen Mann, und mit dem du auf ewig verbunden sein wirst, ohne körperlich eins mit ihm zu sein".

Schon damals hatte sie gewusst, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie würde einen Jungen kennen lernen und ihn lieben, aber ohne eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben. Seit damals hatte sie den Jungen als ihren Bruder betrachtet und nun saß er hier vor ihr. Männertechnisch war er nicht gerade ihr Typ, auch wenn er gut aussah, aber sie stand eher auf dunklere Typen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Frau, die auf seinem Schoß saß und musste Harry einen guten Geschmack zugestehen.

Die Beiden erhoben sich, auch sie setzte sich auf, stemmte sich auf die Beine und tapste auf Harry zu. Im nächsten Moment umarmte sie ihn fest, was ihn ziemlich verwirrte, das konnte sie deutlich fühlen. Er zögerte kurz, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. Um keine Eifersucht aufkommen zu lassen, ließ sie Harry nach ein paar Sekunden wieder los und umarmte dessen Freundin. Als sie sich auch von dieser wieder löste, lächelte sie und sagte zu ihr: "Ich habe beginnende Eifersucht in dir gespürt, aber das war unnötig. Ich habe nur meinen Bruder umarmt".

Die Beiden sahen so herrlich verdattert aus, dass Lufia laut lachen musste. Als sie wieder sprechen konnte, sagte sie: "Ich erkläre euch das gleich, aber erst wüsste ich gerne, wo ich hier bin und wie ich hierher komme". Tonks fasste sich als Erste wieder und sagte: "Vielleicht solltest du dir erst einmal etwas anziehen, was du da trägst, sind nur noch Fetzen". Jetzt erst schaute Lufia an sich herunter und schnaubte: "Verdammt, mein neues Korsett! Erst heute Morgen habe ich es bekommen und jetzt kann ich es wegschmeißen!". "Du kannst dir von mir etwas ausleihen, aber ein Korsett kann ich dir leider nicht anbieten". "

Dann wandte sie sich an Harry: "Schatz, wir sollten mit ihr in unser Zimmer teleportieren, wenn wir durchs Haus gehen, laufen wir unseren Freunden in die Arme". "Teleportieren?", fragte Lufia, aber da war Harry schon zwischen sie und seine Freundin getreten, hatte seine Arme um sie Beide gelegt und dann standen sie plötzlich in einem anderen Raum.

Harry grinste, als er ihre verblüffte Miene sah. "Du scheinst noch nicht oft teleportiert zu sein", gluckste er. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Lufia, noch immer verblüfft. "Das erklären wir dir später, erst suchst du dir etwas zum Anziehen aus, dann solltest du dir eine Dusche gönnen, du siehst aus, als hättest du in einem Sandkasten gespielt. Übrigens, ich bin Nymphadora Tonks und wenn du deine Haare magst, dann nenn mich einfach nur Tonks. Dein Bruder heißt Harry Potter, falls du das noch nicht wissen solltest".

"Na, wer kennt ihn denn nicht. Ich heiße Lufia und wenn jetzt jemand "Komischer Name" sagt, hat derjenige einmal Augen gehabt", antwortete Lufia. Harry und Tonks prusteten los, dann komplimentierte Tonks Lufia zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. "Na, wenigstens ein Body, wenn du schon kein Korsett hast", meinte Lufia. "Du brauchst doch gar keins, du bist doch total dünn", meinte Tonks. "Das ist meine persönliche Note", antwortete Lufia.

Dann verschwanden die Frauen ins Bad, Harry hörte das Wasser rauschen und die Stimmen der beiden Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt, Tonks schaute heraus und beauftragte Harry, zwei Kaffee zu besorgen, er selbst dürfe sich auch einem mitbringen. Harry ging nach unten, wo man ihr Fehlen schon bemerkt hatte. Die auf ihn einprasselnden Fragen würgte er ab, während er drei Kaffee zapfte, sagte er: "Kurz zusammen gefasst: Sie heißt Lufia, ist offenbar eine Vampirin, trägt Korsetts und bezeichnet sich als meine Schwester. Einen schönen Abend noch". Er teleportierte in sein Zimmer und ließ eine sprachlose Versammlung zurück.


	37. Zehsara

Zehsara ist auf dem Mist von Eclaire Riddle gewachsen, gebetat von Stephi und Lory

Kapitel 37

Zehsara

In der Küche herrschte einige Sekunden lang Stille, bis sich jemand zu Wort meldete. „Sie nennt sich seine Schwester?", fragte Lily und warf James einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Der bemerkte das und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Denk nicht mal dran, ich habe außer Harry keine Kinder in die Welt gesetzt". Sirius prustete los und wurde von James mit einem Todesblick bedacht.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lufia kein Kind von euch beiden ist. Ich kannte ihre Mutter und weiß auch, wer ihr Vater ist. Warum sie sich als Harrys Schwester bezeichnet, ist mir hingegen ein Rätsel", warf Albus nachdenklich ein.

„Ich kenne diesen Namen auch und wenn es die Lufia ist, die ich meine, dann ist es gut, dass sie hier ist", sagte Severus. Auch Draco und Zissa schienen mit dem Namen etwas anfangen zu können, wie ihre Gesichter verrieten. Man begann, ihnen Informationen zu entlocken, genauer gesagt versuchte man es, aber die Vier schwiegen sich aus.

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer erschien, hatten Tonks und Lufia schon das Bad verlassen. Sie lümmelten sich in Bademänteln auf dem Bett und sagten gleichzeitig: „Na endlich!". „Sklaventreiberinnen!", gab Harry zurück und gab jeder der Beiden einen Kaffee. Auch Harry ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und sie genossen schweigend ihre Espressi.

Als sie damit fertig waren, stellte Lufia ihre Tasse weg und begann zu sprechen: „Ich vermute, dass ihr einige Erklärungen haben möchtet. Fangen wir doch mit meinem Namen an, ich heiße Lufia Felicia Nott".

„Nott? Wie Theodor Nott?", fragte Harry dazwischen. „Ja, Theo ist mein Cousin. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich stolz auf diese Tatsache sein soll. Ich befürchte, dass er ein Anhänger von Riddle ist. Sein Vater, der ebenfalls Theodor heißt, ist auf jeden Fall ein Todesser", antwortete sie.

„Theo ist kein Anhänger Riddles, Lufia. Wir sind sozusagen Verbündete, allerdings erst seit wenigen Tagen. Kennst du Draco Malfoy?", fragte Harry. Lufia nickte und Harry fuhr fort: „Wir waren bis vor kurzem Feinde, aber das hat sich geändert. Draco hat mir erzählt, dass keiner seiner Klassenkameraden auf Voldis Seite steht und ich vertraue ihm".

„Gut. Wie ihr ja bestimmt an meinen Zähnen gesehen habt, bin ich eine Halbvampirin. Mein Vater ist Elias Nott, der jüngere Bruder von Theodor Nott. Meine Mutter ist eine Vampirin, sie heißt, oder genauer gesagt, sie hieß Zehsara. Sie ist tot, getötet von Riddle persönlich. Mein Vater hat sie ihm ausgeliefert", sagte sie bemüht emotionslos, aber Harry und Tonks hörten ihr an, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Harry nahm sie in die Arme, sie schluchzte auf und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Tonks legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und Lufia begann sich zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten fuhr sie fort: „Elias hat meine Mutter vor 20 Jahren im Auftrag Riddles aufgesucht, um mit ihr über eine Zusammenarbeit zu verhandeln. Meine Mutter wollte nichts davon wissen, sie verabscheut Typen wie Riddle. Leider verabscheute sie nicht meinen Vater, sie verliebte sich in ihn und sie kamen zusammen, sie feierten sogar eine Bluthochzeit. Einige Jahre später wurde ich geboren, das war in dem Jahr, als Riddle von der Bildfläche verschwand. Meine Eltern lebten glücklich zusammen und als ich 11 Jahre alt wurde, kam ich in die Schule. Weil ich eine Halbvampirin bin, schickten mich meine Eltern nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern nach Irland, nach Dark Castle. Das ist eine Art Elite-Schule, die nur Geschöpfe wie mich aufnimmt, Halbvampire, Halbveela und andere magische Wesen. Dort lernt man nicht nur die normale Zauberei, sondern auch, seine speziellen Kräfte zu nutzen".

Da fiel ihr ein, was heute passiert war, sie sagte traurig: „Ich vermute, die Schule existiert nicht mehr, oder?". „Wenn du dieses Schloss in der Waldsenke meinst, dann hast du Recht, dort gibt es nur noch Trümmer. Die Einzige, die diesen Angriff überlebt hat, bist du. Es waren Todesser, die das Schloss zerstört haben, als ich ankam, feierten sie gerade ein wenig. Die meisten von ihnen werden wohl jetzt in der Hölle feiern", sagte Harry.

Lufias Gesicht war ein Fragezeichen, deshalb erzählte Harry seine Erlebnisse und wurde danach von ihr umarmt. „Dein Phönix hat was gut bei mir, Harry", sagte sie. „Kauf ihm einfach eine Tonne Trauben und einen Kasten Bier, dann seid ihr quitt!", gluckste Tonks. Lufias verblüfftes Gesicht ließ Harry und Tonks kichern, es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch nie von diesen Vorlieben der Phönixe gehört hatte. Wie bestellt erschien Fawkes auf dem Fußteil des Bettes und nahm Kontakt mit Harry auf: „ Das mit den Trauben und dem Bier gefällt mir, Freund, sie soll es ja nicht vergessen". „Na, geschnüffelt?", fragte Harry amüsiert. „Jap!", antwortete Fawkes, dem das offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten peinlich war.

Lufia erzählte weiter: „Es war alles in Ordnung, bis vor zwei Jahren das dunkle Mal meines Vaters wieder zum Leben erwachte. Erst brannte es leicht, aber es wurde im Laufe des Jahres immer stärker. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres fühlte mein Vater, dass Riddle ihn rief und obwohl meine Mutter ihn anflehte, zu bleiben, folgte er dem Ruf und verschwand. Als er zurückkehrte, war er wie verwandelt, er faselte vom Beginn einer neuen Zeit und dass meine Mutter und ich uns der dunklen Revolution anschließen müssten. Meine Mutter schickte mich in die Schule zurück, damit ich mich nicht in seinem Einfluss befinden würde".

Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen, sie wischte sie energisch fort und sprach weiter: „Ich habe meine Mutter nie wieder gesehen. Vor einigen Monaten erhielt ich einen Brief meines Vaters, in dem er mir mitteilte, dass Riddle meine Mutter getötete hatte. Er schrieb, dass es an mir läge, sie wieder ins Leben zurück zu bringen, denn Riddle hätte ihre Asche und mit seinem Blut, dem Blut ihres Mörders, könnte man sie wieder beleben. Ich müsste nur das dunkle Mal annehmen, aber das werde ich nie tun. Meine Mutter würde es nicht wollen und ich würde mich nie auf die Seite dieses Bastards stellen".

Harry hatte eine Idee, sie war auf den ersten Blick total aberwitzig, aber bei genauerem Nachdenken erschien sie ihm durchaus durchführbar. „Fawkes, weißt du, wo Voldis Hauptquartier ist?", fragte Harry telepathisch. „Natürlich, möchtest du ihn besuchen?", fragte Fawkes zurück, Harry hörte ihm an, dass er diese Idee für gut hielt. Das war etwas, was er an Fawkes mochte, er erweckte nie den Eindruck, ihn, Harry, aus jeder Gefahr heraushalten zu wollen. Harry fasste einen Entschluss, er sprach die beiden Frauen an: „Los, zieht euch etwas Vernünftiges an, in den Bademänteln könnt ihr ja nicht wirklich kämpfen!".

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Tonks besorgt, sie sah einen harten Glanz in Harrys Augen, den sie dort noch nie bemerkt hatte. „Na was schon, Zehsaras Asche holen. Wenn wir Glück haben, bekommen wir auch etwas Blut von Voldi", antwortete Harry und verwandelte sich in Nightmare. Lufia deutete auf ihn und wollte anscheinend etwas sagen, sie beschränkte sich aber auf stumme Lippenbewegungen. „ Metamorph, ich übrigens auch", sagte Tonks und lies sich eine Schweineschnauze wachsen und sie gleich darauf wieder verschwinden. Harry lachte plötzlich auf und wandte sich dem Spiegel zu, als er sich zurück drehte, grinste er und präsentierte seine Vampirzähne, die er sich wachsen lassen hatte. „Komm, Schatz, leg dir auch solche Beißerchen zu", forderte er seine Freundin auf.

Tonks folgte seiner Aufforderung, sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und als sie sich umdrehte, verfügte sie ebenfalls über Vampirzähne. „Und jetzt wüsste ich gerne, was du vorhast!", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Voldi besuchen, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Er bewahrt Zehsaras Asche bestimmt in seiner Nähe auf und nun kommen drei Vampire, um die Asche ihrer Artgenossin zu holen. Ihr Beide teleportiert mit Fawkes und sucht die Asche, ich beschäftige Voldi, indem ich ihm die Wärme meiner Gefühle zu ihm begreiflich mache". „Laut meinem Vater hat Riddle sie in einer Urne, welche in seinem Thronsaal steht", warf Lufia ein, die in Tonks Klamotten wühlte und gerade eine Jeans leicht angeekelt musterte. „Ich trage sonst nie Hosen, aber nun bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Wenigstens ist sie schwarz", murmelte sie dabei. sie schnappte sich ein ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt und ein Paar Stiefel, die Tonks als Aurorin getragen hatte, und verschwand im Bad.

„Lässt du dich davon abbringen?, fragte Tonks ohne viel Hoffnung. „Nein, Schatz, ich ziehe das durch. Uns kann nichts passieren, wie Albus gesagt hat, gegen einen Teleporter ist kein Kraut gewachsen". Tonks nickte und begab sich ebenfalls zum Schrank, um sich ähnlich wie Lufia auszustaffieren. Die kam schon umgezogen aus dem Bad gestürmt, Panik stand in ihren Augen. „Verdammt, ich habe keinen Zauberstab mehr, Harry!", rief sie. Harry warf ihr seinen eigenen Stab zu und sagte: „Nimm meinen, ich brauche ihn heute nicht". Dann wandte er sich telepathisch an Fawkes: „Kannst du uns in den Thronsaal dieses Bastards bringen?". „Natürlich, mein Freund. Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Beiden, ich passe auf sie auf. Und du geh hart und kompromisslos vor, wenn du dich mit Voldi anlegst. Gib alles, was du hast, er hat es verdient, werd also ja nicht weich, wenn er schreien sollte!". „Keine Angst, Fawkes, dem heize ich ein", antwortete Harry. Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Frauen: „Seid ihr fertig? Dann greift euch Fawkes Schwanzfedern, ich reise auf dem Hinweg mit euch". Sie folgten seiner Anweisung, Lufia bekam eine schnelle Umarmung und Tonks einen brennenden Kuss, dann teleportierte Fawkes auf Harrys Anweisung hin.

Schrille Schreie empfingen sie, als sie in einem riesigen Gewölbe materialisierten. In einiger Entfernung konnten sie Voldemort sehen, der sich offensichtlich zu erzieherischen Maßnahmen veranlasst gesehen hatte. Vier Todesser lagen vor ihm auf dem Boden, er schickte in rascher Folge Cruciatusflüche unter sie. Das mussten die Todesser sein, welche den Angriff auf Dark Castle überlebt hatten. In Harry stieg eine unbändige Wut auf, hätte ihm in diesem Moment jemand ins Gesicht gesehen, wäre er angesichts seiner Augen erschrocken zusammen gefahren. Wie Voldemorts Augen in höchster Wut rot leuchteten, so leuchteten Harrys Augen in einem hellen smaragdgrün auf. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf die Phönix-Magie in seinem Inneren, mit einem Aufschrei jagte er eine drei Meter große, blendend helle Feuerkugel auf seinen Todfeind. Voldemort wirbelte herum und schrie entsetzt auf, während er zur Seite hechtete. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Angreifer und sah, dass Lufia Nott bei ihnen war, aber die anderen Beiden kannte er nicht. Ein blonder Teenager schien derjenige zu sein, der ihm die Feuerkugel entgegen geschleudert hatte, denn er schickte erneut eine solche auf den Weg.

Voldemort hätte nicht ausweichen können, also apparierte er an das andere Ende des Thronsaals. Zum Glück konnte nur er hier apparieren, aber da sah er entsetzt, wie der Blonde sich auflöste und keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt wieder auftauchte. Der Blonde grinste und Voldemort sah seine langen Fangzähne, es musste ein unglaublich mächtiger Vampir sein, denn die Feuerkugeln sagten Voldemort deutlich, dass sein Gegner über Elementarkräfte verfügen musste. Erneut schoss der Blonde eine Feuerkugel ab, wieder apparierte Voldemort und wieder verfolgte der Blonde ihn. Und diesmal passierte es, eine Feuerkugel erwischte Voldemort und der lernte, dass es weit schlimmere Schmerzen als diejenigen gab, welche ein Cruciatusfluch verursachte. Voldemort schrie in absoluter Qual, er konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren ,um zu apparieren. „Nightmare, komm, wir haben die Urne!", hörte er eine Frauenstimme rufen. Plötzlich verschwand das Feuer und als Voldemort aufblickte, war die Halle bis auf seine vier Todesser leer, die ihn groß anstarrten. Sie durften nicht leben, um die Nachricht seiner Niederlage zu verbreiten. Vier Todesflüche sorgten dafür, dass sie dazu keine Gelegenheit bekommen würden. Dann versank Voldemort in eine tiefe Meditation, um seinen zum Glück sehr widerstandsfähigen Körper zu heilen.

Kaum war Harry in seinem Zimmer materialisiert, da warf Tonks ihm schon ihre Arme um den Hals und Küsste ihn so heftig, dass sie sich ihre Zunge an seinen Fangzähnen aufschlitzte. Fluchend versuchte sie einen Heilzauber zu wirken, aber mit heraus gestreckter Zunge einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen war schwierig. Lufia stellte die Urne ihrer Mutter ab und erbarmte sich der blutenden Zunge, jetzt erst bekam sie die Gelegenheit, Harrys Stab zu benutzen. Er schien ziemlich gut mit ihrem magischen Kern zu harmonieren, natürlich nicht so gut wie ihr eigener Stab, aber zaubern konnte sie damit. Harry und Tonks ließen ihre Vampirzähne verschwinden, bevor sie sich erneut küssten. „Aus Schaden wird man klug", gluckste Lufia und musste ihrem Bruder zugestehen, dass er sehr gut küssen konnte, denn für ihre Vampirsinne war Tonks steigende Erregung deutlich zu erkennen.

Als die Beiden voneinander abließen, wandte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Urne zu, welche Lufia wieder in den Händen hielt. „Wenn wir jetzt das Blut dieses Monsters hätten, könnten wir sie zurück holen", sagte Lufia traurig. „Wir brauchen sein Blut nicht", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Natürlich brauchen wir es, nur das Blut ihres Mörders kann sie wieder beleben", antwortete Lufia. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das in diesem Fall zutrifft", sagte Harry und Lufia schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sie wusste, dass sie Riddles Blut brauchen würden, aber Harry wirkte so überzeugend, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie denken sollte. Harry sah ihre Verwirrung und sagte: „Vertrau mir,. ich weiß, was ich tue". Er nahm ihr die Urne aus der Hand, sie widerstrebte erst, aber ließ sie dann los.

Er beschwor einen großen Tisch in der Raummitte, dann öffnete er die Urne und schüttete die Asche auf die Tischplatte. „Sind irgendwelche Rituale nötig oder reicht das Blut?", fragte Harry und sah Lufia an. „Nur das Blut", sagte sie und starrte gebannt auf Harry, der sich seinen Zauberstab von ihr geben ließ. Er hielt die linke Hand über die Asche, schlitzte sich die Handfläche mit einem Schneidefluch auf und ließ sein Blut, welches ziemlich heftig aus der Wunde strömte, auf die Asche tropfen. Als die Asche komplett mit Harrys Blut getränkt war, erhob sich plötzlich ein starker Wind in dem Raum. Die Vorhänge flatterten, das geöffnete Fenster begann hin und her zu schwingen und ein Gefühl der Bedrohung breitete sich aus. Der Wind verstärkte sich immer mehr, bis er die mit Blut getränkte Asche erfasste und sie von der Tischplatte wirbelte. Lufia und Tonks zogen sich an die Wand zurück, aber Harry bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz weg, denn er konnte diese Bedrohung nicht fühlen. Das lag daran, dass es sein Blut war, dessen Magie hier wirkte.

Der Wirbel wurde stärker, erst war er formlos, aber dann nahm er die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt an. Es war eine Frau, das war eindeutig zu erkennen. Schwarze Flammen züngelten an ihr empor, erst stand sie aufrecht über der Tischplatte, aber dann wurde sie in die Waagrechte gekippt und senkte sich auf die Tischplatte. Kaum berührte der Wirbel den Tisch, da war der Spuk bereits zu Ende. Der Wind verschwand schlagartig und wo eben noch der Wirbel in Form einer menschlichen Gestalt war, lag nun eine nackte Frau auf der Tischplatte. Sie wirkte wie tot, aber nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich ihr Mund und sie hauchte ganz leise: „Schwach. So schwach".

„Sie muss trinken!", rief Lufia panisch. Harry legte der Frau seine noch immer blutende Hand auf den Mund, einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, aber dann begann sie erst schwach und dann immer stärker zu saugen. „Pass auf, dass sie dich nicht beißt!", warnte Lufia Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das will", antwortete Harry. Die beiden Frauen wussten nicht, dass die Vampirin mittlerweile die Augen geöffnet hatte, sie blickte Harry an und in ihrem Blick lag keine Gier, nur unendliche Dankbarkeit. Nach einer Weile schob die nun nicht mehr so schwach wirkende Frau ihre Hand und drückte Harrys Hand zur Seite. „Ich danke dir, mein Freund, aber mehr darf ich von dir nicht trinken, sonst nimmst du Schaden".

Nun traten auch Lufia und Tonks näher und als die Frau Lufia erblickte, fuhr sie hoch und griff nach ihrem linken Arm. Sie drehte ihn, damit sie die Innenseite des Armes ihrer Tochter betrachten konnte, als sie feststellte, dass sie kein dunkles Mal trug, zog sie Lufia in ihre Arme. „Du hast es nicht getan!", rief sie, vor Freude schluchzend. „Nein, ich habe es nicht getan und ich hätte es auch nie, Mutter", antwortete Lufia, in deren Augen die Tränen glänzten. Die Vampirin begann zu schwanken, Harrys Blut, welches sie getrunken hatte, war zu wenig gewesen, um sie genug zu stärken. Tonks trat zu ihr, fügt sich einen Schnitt am Handgelenk zu und sagte: „Trink!". Die Vampirin schaute sie erstaunt an, aber Tonks drückte ihr die blutende Wunde an den Mund und sagte: „Na los, trink schon, du brauchst es".

Während die Vampirin trank, erwachte in Harry der Gentleman und er ging zum Schrank, um einen Umhang für die nackte Frau zu holen. Er rechnete damit, dass sie die Vorlieben ihrer Tochter teilte und nahm einen Schwarzen. Als er zum Tisch zurückkehrte und ihr den Umhang umlegte, hörte sie auf zu trinken und sagte: „Warum muss es ausgerechnet schwarz sein?". „Weil Harry glaubt, dass du einen ebenso erlesenen Geschmack wie ich besitzt, Mutter", gab Lufia grinsend zurück. Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich Tonks zu und schaute sie hoffnungsvoll fragend an. „Nur zu, etwas verkrafte ich noch", ermunterte Tonks die Vampirin. Sie trank noch einige Schlucke, dann ließ sie von ihr ab und bedankte sich herzlich. Tonks wollte gerade den Schnitt heilen, da nahm die Vampirin ihr Handgelenk in beide Hände, Tonks spürte eine wohlige Wärme von den Händen ausgehen und als die Vampirin ihren Griff löste. war von der Wunde nichts mehr zu sehen. Dann wandte die Vampirin sich Harry zu und sagte: „Ich bin Zehsara. Ich soll dich von deinen Ahnen grüßen".

In der Küche hatte man mittlerweile die Versuche aufgegeben, Albus oder den anderen Informationen zu entlocken. Man unterhielt sich eine Weile über andere Dinge, bis sich plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl breit machte. Es war irgendwie beängstigend, auch wenn offensichtlich keine Gefahr drohte. Nicht nur die Menschen fühlten es, sondern auch die Hippogreife. Rowdy fiepte ängstlich und als er aus der Küche flüchtete, liefen ihm alle nach und sahen, dass er sich im Garten zitternd zwischen seine Eltern drängte. Die wirkten auch nicht gerade besonders erfreut, sie blickten sich hektisch um, als würden sie versuchen, einen Angreifer zu lokalisieren. „Was ist das nur", fragte Ginny verzweifelt, als plötzlich ein starker Wind aufzog. „Da, schaut, das kommt aus Harrys Zimmer!", rief Zissa laut, um den immer stärker werdenden Wind zu übertönen. In der Tat schien etwas aus dem Fenster zu kommen, aber man sah nichts außer Staub, der vor dem Fenster tanzte. Aber man konnte fühlen, dass in diesem Zimmer etwas vorging. „Wir sollten lieber ins Haus gehen", schlug Padma ängstlich vor. Aber da legte sich der Wind und das bedrohliche Gefühl verschwand in der gleichen Sekunde. „Ich möchte wissen, was die da getrieben haben", sagte Lily. „Was auch immer es war, es ist vorbei. Warten wir ab, bis sie uns erzählen, was sie gemacht haben", schlug Albus vor.

„Von meinen Ahnen?", fragte Harry verdattert. „Ja, von Godric und Rowena. Auch Salazar und Helga lassen dich grüßen". „Du kanntest die Gründer?" ,fragte Lufia. „Ja, ich kannte sie. Ich habe ihnen sogar etwas beim Bau der Schule geholfen und ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben, für dessen Einlösung nun die Zeit gekommen ist", antwortete Zehsara. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz und fragte: „Wer sind die Menschen, die ich in diesem Haus spüre?". „Freunde und Familie", antwortete Harry. „Kann man ihnen vertrauen?". „Ja". „Dann lasst uns zu ihnen gehen, ich möchte sie kennen lernen". Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Hättet ihr vielleicht etwas anderes zum Anziehen für mich? Weiß wäre nett". „Sie hat dich adoptiert, nicht wahr?" ,wandte sich Tonks feixend an Lufia. „Manchmal glaube ich das auch", gab sie zurück.

Harry verließ das Zimmer und einige Minuten später folgten ihm die drei Frauen. Zehsara trug nun einen weißen Umhang und Tonks tönte: „Sie trägt jetzt auch was drunter, stell dir vor, ein Windstoß zur falschen Zeit...". Sie und Lufia prusteten los, auch Zehsara konnte nicht ernst bleiben. „Gönnst du ihnen denn gar nichts?", fragte sie Tonks. „In deinem Alter solltest du eigentlich etwas mehr Würde besitzen", gab Tonks zurück. Na hör mal, 1200 Jahre sind für unsere Rasse doch gar nichts". „1200 Jahre?", fragte Harry. „Ein paar mehr oder weniger", gab Zehsara locker zurück. Flachsend erreichten sie die Küche, wo sich wieder alle versammelt hatten. Als sie eintraten, sprang Albus auf, eilte auf sie zu und verneigte sich vor der Vampirin. „Fürstin Zehsara", sagte er höflich.


	38. Ein Stückchen Seele

Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38

Ein Stückchen Seele

Zehsara rollte mit den Augen. "Irgendwann, Dumbi, irgendwann wirst du damit aufhören oder ich muss dich doch noch beißen", sagte sie amüsiert. Albus grinste breit und umarmte Zehsara, sie erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte: "Mit dir hätte ich hier nicht gerechnet". "Das sagst du jedes Mal, Zähnchen", gab Albus zurück.

"Dumbi? Zähnchen?", fragte Harry. "Irgendwie beschleicht mich der leise Verdacht, dass die sich kennen", meinte James trocken. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Sirius und setzte dabei einen überzeugend dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Keine Ahnung, war eine Eingebung", entgegnete James und ahmte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes vortrefflich nach. „Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff!", tönte da Sevs Stimme hinter ihnen und er wurde im nächsten Augenblick von den beiden Rumtreibern mit Todesblicken beschossen. Sev störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Albus und Zehsara zu, die sich bemerkbar machten, weil sie etwas sagen wollten.

„Meine Freunde, darf ich euch Fürstin Zehsara vorstellen? Sie ist das Oberhaupt der Vampire, eine treue Verbündete und nicht zuletzt eine gute Freundin. Zwar hörte ich, dass Voldemort sie getötet hätte, aber offensichtlich hat er den Job nur halb erledigt, wie ich zu meiner großen Freude feststellen muss". „Das stimmt, um mich endgültig zu töten, hätte er meine Asche in die Winde verstreuen müssen. Aber er wollte mich benutzen, um meine Tochter auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Danach wäre ich entbehrlich gewesen und er hätte mich endgültig beseitigt. Allerdings hat er nicht mit Lufias Sturheit gerechnet, sie hätte sich ihm niemals angeschlossen. Sie wusste, dass mein Leben in ihrer Hand lag, und sie war bereit, es zu opfern".

Man warf ihr mitleidige und Lufia bewundernde Blicke zu, was den beiden nicht besonders gefiel. Deshalb fuhr Zehsara schnell fort: „Ich bin durch Verrat in Voldemorts Hände gefallen, den Verrat meines Mannes, Lufias Vater. Voldemort wollte, dass ich ihm die Vampire als Gefolgsleute zuführe. Da hat er auf Granit gebissen, nie würde ich mit diesem Monster zusammenarbeiten. Also hat er alles daran gesetzt, mich in seine Hände zu bekommen, er dachte, wenn er mich aushungert, werde ich irgendwann nachgeben. Als er bemerkte, dass er sein Ziel so nicht erreichen würde, begann er, sich auf Lufia zu konzentrieren. Er wollte sie in die Hände bekommen, um die Eine mit dem Leben der Anderen zu erpressen, aber er wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand. Ich habe dieses Wissen aus dem Gedächtnis von Elias gelöscht und auch sonst wusste niemand, dass Lufia Dark Castle besuchte. Wie ich nun hörte, wurde die Schule von den Todessern angegriffen und zerstört. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das getan haben, aber sie werden dafür bezahlen".

Sie machte einen Moment Pause und schaute Harry intensiv in die Augen. Dann erhob sie sich, schritt zu Harry und reichte ihm die Hand. Sie sagte mit feierlicher Stimme: „Ich, Zehsara, Fürstin der Vampire, biete dir, Harry James Potter, Anführer des Ordens des Phönix, eine Allianz an". Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen Harry sie leicht verwirrt angestarrt hatte, kicherte sie: „Du siehst gerade genau wie Albus aus, als ich ihm 1940 eine Allianz gegen Grindelwald vorgeschlagen habe. Was ist, schlägst du ein?". Harry überlegte nicht lange, er ergriff Zehsaras Hand und drückte kräftig zu, um gleich darauf leicht gequält aufzustöhnen. „Meine Güte, hast du einen Griff!", maulte er und schüttelte seine Hand aus. „Gewöhne dich daran, Vampire sind nun mal keine Feinmotoriker", gluckste Albus und grinste Zehsara frech an, um im nächsten Moment leicht rot anzulaufen, denn die Vampirin sagte: „Oh doch, das sind wir gelegentlich schon. Das dürftest gerade du doch genau wissen, Albus".

Die Blicke aller saugten sich an dem Schulleiter fest, was seiner Gesichtsfarbe nicht gerade zuträglich war. Zehsara setzte genüsslich nach: „Wir mussten ja unsere Allianz besiegeln und das haben wir ausgiebig getan". Sirius und James lachten brüllend, aber verstummten plötzlich und schauten sich an. Dann wandten sie sich Albus zu: „Harry? Anführer?", stießen sie gleichzeitig hervor. „Ich glaube, da habt ihr uns nicht alles erzählt", sagte Lily und schaute zwischen Albus und Harry mit einem forschenden Blick hin und her.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung nahmen seine Eltern, Sirius, Jenny, Moony und Hestia die Sache recht locker auf. Zwar ließen James und Sirius es sich nicht nehmen, ihn mit „Häuptling" anzusprechen, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können, so gut kannte er seinen Vater und seinen Paten. Die Anderen hatten nur etwas verwundert die Köpfe geschüttelt und damit hatte sich die Sache für sie erledigt, offenbar wunderten sie sich über gar nichts mehr.

Einige Zeit später setzte ein allgemeines Gähnen ein und man beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen. Natürlich schliefen Harry und Tonks nicht sofort und zwei Stunden später war Harrys letzter Gedanke, dass er nicht vor Mittag aufstehen würde.

Aber seinen dringend benötigten Schlaf bekam er nicht. Eine Stunde, nachdem er eingeschlafen war, wurde er geweckt. „Harry, wach auf", hörte er eine Frauenstimme sagen. Er öffnete mühevoll die Augen und sah Zehsara vor seinem Bett stehen. Er stellte fest, dass Tonks noch schlief und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Leise, sonst wacht sie auf", flüsterte er. „Sie wird nicht erwachen", sagte Zehsara, die sich nicht die Mühe machte, leise zu sprechen. „Ich habe einen Bann über das Haus gelegt, niemand wird erwachen, Harry". „Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Harry. „Weil ich dich um Hilfe bitten möchte. Ich will zu Elias und mir das holen, was ich ihm einst geschenkt habe". „Dein Seelenstück?", fragte er. Zehsara nickte und erklärte dann: „Seit einiger Zeit verfügen die Mitglieder von Voldemorts Führungsstab über Leibwächter, gegen die ich nicht viel ausrichten kann. Es sind Inferi, die bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer und das ist ja wohl deine Spezialität. Begleitest du mich?".

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete er: „Wenn du mir sagst, wie ich Tonks morgen davon abhalte, mich zu töten, bin ich dabei". „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich tötet, vielleicht foltert sie dich ein wenig, aber da musst du durch", gluckste sie. „Danke, sehr beruhigend", gab Harry zurück. „Wenn du dich dann bitte umdrehen würdest", fügte er hinzu. Zehsara grinste ihn an und sagte: „Eigentlich habe ich ja einen Blick gut, du hast mich ja schließlich auch nackt gesehen. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst...". Sie wandte sich um, Harry schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor und zog sich an. Ganz automatisch verwandelte er sich in Nightmare, was Zehsara amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. „Du hättest ruhig Harry bleiben können, ich glaube nicht, dass wir jemanden zurücklassen, der noch reden kann", sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden hart. Dann reicht sie ihm die Hand und als er sie ergriffen hatte, apparierte sie.

Sie tauchten in einem dunklen Raum auf, es war Zehsaras Zimmer im Haus der Notts, wie sie Harry zuraunte. „Komm", sagte sie und zog ihn zur Tür, sie öffnete sie leise und die beiden traten heraus.

„Riechst du das?", flüsterte Zehsara in Harrys Ohr. „Ja, ekelhaft", raunte er zurück. „Eau de Inferi", erklärte Zehsara. Dann begann sie, eine Beschwörung zu murmeln, Harry spürte, wie etwas von ihr ausging, es fühlte sich wie bei Albus an, wenn er seine Magie abstrahlte, um jemanden (vorzugsweise Fudge) einzuschüchtern. Bevor er fragen konnte, was sie da gemacht hatte, erklärte sie: „Ich habe einen Schild über das Haus gelegt, man kann nun weder apparieren noch Portschlüssel benutzen, auch flohen geht nicht mehr. Das heißt, auf dem Rückweg musst du mich mitnehmen, ich möchte den Schild stehen lassen, bis dieses Haus auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt ist". Bevor Harry antworten konnte, taumelte eine Gestalt aus einem Zimmer vor ihnen heraus. Harry musste würgen, denn der Verwesungsgeruch, der plötzlich erheblich anstieg und der Anblick dieser halb verwesten Frau, die sich röchelnd auf sie zu bewegte, drehte ihm fast den Magen um.

„Los, verbrenn sie!", rief Zehsara, die vor der Gestalt zurückwich und sich vor Abscheu schüttelte. Harry folgte dieser Aufforderung auf der Stelle, im Zurückweichen schoss er einen Flammenstrahl, so heiß er ihn erzeugen konnte, auf den weiblichen Inferius. Das war ein Fehler, denn der Inferius explodierte förmlich und Harry und Zehsara waren plötzlich mit stinkenden, grün verfärbten Gedärmen verziert. „Das nächste Mal sollten wir etwas mehr Abstand halten", sagte Zehsara trocken und belegte Harry und sich selbst mit starken Reinigungszaubern. „Okay, gespeichert", antwortete Harry. „Jetzt haben wir natürlich wegen diesem Ekelding den Vorteil verloren, unbemerkt zu sein", sagte Zehsara und wurde im nächsten Moment von Harry zu Boden gerissen, denn ein Todesfluch raste auf sie zu und hätte sie mitten in der Brust getroffen. „Elias!", knurrte sie, als der verhinderte Todesschütze blitzschnell in Richtung Treppe verschwand.

Zehsara sprang auf und wollte ihm nacheilen, aber Harry ergriff ihren Arm und teleportierte ins Erdgeschoss. Sie waren im Salon gelandet, ein ungefähr 15 mal 15 Meter großer Raum, vollgestopft mit antiken Möbeln. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis ein schwarzhaariger Mann in den Raum stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zu warf. Er versiegelte die Tür mit einem „Colloportus" und beging damit den letzten Fehler seines Lebens. Er verschnaufte einige Sekunden, dann wandte er sich um und wollte zum Kamin rennen. Aber dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn vor ihm stand seine Frau – die Frau, die er verraten und an seinen Meister verkauft hatte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, aber sie war schneller. Sie schlug zu und tat das mit einer solchen Kraft, dass sämtliche Knochen seiner Hand zersplittert wurden. Im nächsten Moment griff sie ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen, mit der anderen krallte sie sich in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf nach hinten.

Was nun folgte, war nicht ganz das, was Harry sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie in seine Halsschlagader biss und sein Blut aussaugte, aber sie ging etwas radikaler vor. Sie zerfetzte seine Kehle regelrecht, das Blut spritzte durch den ganzen Raum und nach einigen Sekunden konnte Harry sehen, wie Elias Augen brachen. Zehsara sah aus, als hätte sie in Blut gebadet. Sie ließ den toten Körper ihres Mannes einfach zu Boden fallen und rülpste. Harry schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Belustigung, wobei die Belustigung überwog, als er Zehsaras etwas verschämt wirkendes Gesicht sah. „Verzeihung", sagte sie leise und bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen.

Es waren ungefähr 10 Inferi, die in den Raum taumelten. Diesmal war der Gestank wesentlich schlimmer, kein Wunder angesichts dieser Masse. Zehsara wich zurück und begann, die Inferi mit Stoßflüchen zurück zu schleudern, während Harry sie mit diesmal besser dosiertem Phönixfeuer röstete. „Raus hier!", rief Zehsara, denn die brennenden Inferi setzten die Möbel in Brand. Harry griff ihren Arm und teleportierte vor das Haus. „Brenn es nieder!", forderte Zehsara und Harry begann, das Haus an mehreren Stellen anzuzünden. „Warte!", rief Zehsara plötzlich panisch und zeigte auf ein Fenster im zweiten Stock. „Oh Shit, da ist einer drin!" rief Harry und teleportierte in das Zimmer. Es war unbeschreiblich heiß und es war Harry unmöglich zu atmen. Er sprang auf die Person am Fenster zu und griff nach deren Arm. Gerade, als er nach draußen teleportieren wollte, brach der Fußboden unter ihnen ein und sie stürzten in eine Flammenhölle.

Harry teleportierte in totaler Panik, ohne sich auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren, nur raus wollte er. Sein Unterbewusstsein sorgte dafür, dass er zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrte, aber dummerweise kam er in 3 Meter Höhe an. Der Aufprall raubte ihm kurz das Bewusstsein, aber er kam gleich wieder zu sich und hörte Zehsara verblüfft sagen: „Das ist ja Blaise Zabini. Wie kommt der denn hierher?". „Blaise?", fragte er verblüfft und rappelte sich auf, seine schmerzenden Knochen ignorierend. Sie hatte Recht, neben ihm hustete sich Blaise Zabini die Lunge aus dem Leib. „Komm, wir bringen ihn ins Haus, Poppy sollte sich um ihn kümmern", sagte er, griff nach den Armen von Blaise und Zehsara und teleportierte in dem Moment, als die brennenden Überreste des Hauses in sich zusammen stürzten.

Im Haus angekommen, hob Zehsara sofort den Bann auf, den sie über die Hausbewohner gelegt hatte. Harry humpelte zu Poppys Zimmer und klopfte laut. Als sie fragt, was denn los sei, bat er sie, so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu kommen, um einen Verletzten zu versorgen.

Sie war schnell, das musste man ihr lassen. Noch bevor Harry die Treppe wieder herunter gehumpelt war, stürmte sie an ihm vorbei. Bevor er die Eingangshalle, in der sie gelandet waren, erreicht hatte, hörte er sie schon Analyse-Zauber sprechen. Blaise waren offenbar die Lichter ausgegangen, denn er hustete nicht mehr, sondern lag ruhig auf dem Boden. „Bringt ihn in ein Zimmer und legt ihn ins Bett, ich brauche einige Tränke, er hat eine schwere Rauchvergiftung und es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert, dann wäre er erstickt", ordnete Poppy an und wuselte zur Treppe. Harry ging instinktiv in die Knie und hob Blaise hoch, wie Lufia schien er gewichtslos zu sein. „Wieso wiegt er nichts?", fragte er verblüfft, während er zur Treppe marschierte. „Harry, vielleicht solltest du dir die Eigenschaften der Phönixe ins Gedächtnis rufen", schlug Zehsara lächelnd vor.

Hätte Harry seine Arme nicht gebraucht, um Blaise zu tragen, hätte er sich vor den Kopf gehauen. Natürlich, Phönixe konnten sehr schwere Lasten tragen! „Potter, wo hast du deinen Kopf?", dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Na, wo schon", dachte er weiter, als sich die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete und Tonks ihn liebevoll anschaute.

Während er Blaise in das für ihn vorgesehene Zimmer trug, erklärte er seiner Geliebten die Situation und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie es relativ locker aufnahm. „Das nächste Mal nimmst du mich mit, klar?", war ihre einzige Reaktion und als er es ihr versprach, bekam er einen Kuss, der dafür sorgte, dass er Blaise am liebsten fallen gelassen hätte, um sich mit Tonks in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen.

Blaise war schnell versorgt, dann fragte Poppy in die mittlerweile beachtlich große Runde, ob sich jemand dazu bereit erklären würde, die Nacht an Blaises Krankenbett zu wachen, um ihm notfalls den ein oder anderen Heiltrank zu geben. Zehsara, Harry und Tonks mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, als Lufia sich sofort meldete, ihr Interesse an Blaise war den Dreien nicht entgangen. Dann ging man wieder zu Bett und nun merkte Harry, dass er äußerst müde war, denn kaum berührte sein Kopf das Kissen, da schlief er schon ein. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Tonks ihn in die Arme nahm und sich eng an ihn kuschelte.


	39. Training

Kapitel 39

Training

Für die Bewohner des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz begann nun ein hektisches Leben. Das Training hatte begonnen und einige der Hausbewohner erwiesen sich als überzeugte Hobby-Sadisten. Mad-Eye zum Beispiel, der am Tag nach Harrys Ausflug mit Zehsara im Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht war und seitdem dort wohnte, hatte sich begeistert bereit erklärt, die Schüler in Verteidigung zu unterrichten. Das tat er auf seine eigene, unnachahmliche Weise. Er hatte seinen Schülern einige Bücher zur Verfügung gestellt, die normalerweise in der Auroren-Ausbildung benutzt wurden. Das war ein ziemlich schwieriger Stoff und Mad-Eye ließ ihnen nicht viel Zeit zum Lesen. Er warf stattdessen lieber mit Flüchen um sich und überließ es seinen Schülern, diesem Bombardement zu entgehen. Es war ihm egal, ob sie auswichen, flüchteten oder mit Schutzschilden reagierten, Hauptsache, sie wurden nicht getroffen.

„Immer wachsam!" war ein Satz, den man sehr oft zu hören bekam, gefolgt von Schimpf-Tiraden, welche zwar kreativ, aber nicht immer für die Ohren der Jugendlichen geeignet waren. Für Mollys Ohren waren sie noch weniger geeignet, aber sie protestierte nicht mehr gegen seinen blumigen Wortschatz, nachdem sie bei einer Standpauke einen Schocker von Draco abbekommen hatte. Der betete seitdem zu Merlin, dass er verhüten möge, dass Molly herausfand, dass der Schocker von ihm stammte.

Die Hausbewohner, welche nicht in den Unterricht involviert waren, blieben entweder auf ihren Zimmern oder hielten sich in der Küche auf, welche zur entmilitarisierten Zone erklärt worden war. Im restlichen Haus konnte man nie sicher sein, dass man nicht unvermittelt in ein Duell stolperte. Das Ganze steigerte sich noch, als Filius Flittwick und George Olivander sich Mad-Eye anschlossen. Auch Albus und Minerva beteiligten sich gelegentlich am Unterricht, wenn die Schüler nicht gerade von Mad-Eye, Filius und George im Haus herum gescheucht wurden. Sie unterrichteten Verwandlung und wurden darin von James und Sirius unterstützt, die testen wollten, ob sich unter den Schülern der ein oder andere Animagus finden ließ. Darin wurden sie von Sev, Narzissa und Zesarah unterstützt, welche sich im Keller ein Zaubertrank-Labor eingerichtet hatten und nun die verschiedenen Tränke brauten, welche man für die Animagus-Transformation benötigte.

Harry hatte durch die Fähigkeit der Teleportation einige Vorteile gegenüber seinen Leidensgenossen, allerdings war er dadurch auch derjenige, der am meisten angegriffen wurde. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er am Abend todmüde ins Bett fiel und Tonks nicht mehr viel von ihm hatte. Dank Mad-Eyes magischem Auge brachte es nichts, sich im Zimmer zu verschanzen, denn der Ex-Auror fand sie problemlos und hatte auch keine Bedenken, die Zimmertür mit einem Reductor zu sprengen. Diese Tatsache brachte die Beiden auf die Idee, sich einmal für einige Stunden auszuklinken. Sie wollten sich in der Winkelgasse ein paar nette Stunden machen. Natürlich gingen sie nicht in ihrer eigentlichen Gestalt dorthin, sondern tarnten sich. Harry wurde zum blonden Punk, eine Form, die er gut beherrschte und die er mühelos über etliche Stunden halten konnte. Tonks passte sich ihm ziemlich an, aber behielt ihre eigentliche Haarfarbe.

„Wo wollen wir frühstücken, Schatz?", fragte Harry, nachdem er mit Tonks in der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht war. „Bei Florean, außer wenn du wirklich widerlichen Kaffee genießen möchtest, dann schlage ich den tropfenden Kessel vor", antwortete Tonks grinsend. Harry hatte schon von Toms Kaffee gehört (Mad-Eye behauptete, dass man mit diesem Zeug jede noch so verkrustete Toilette reinigen könnte und das sollte schon etwas heißen, wenn man an den Inhalt seines Flachmanns dachte) und stimmte Tonks zu, bei Florean zu frühstücken.

Allerdings blieb es bei der Absicht, denn kaum hatten Harry und Tonks sich in Bewegung gesetzt, ertönten Schreie in der Winkelgasse. „Das kommt von Gringotts!", rief Harry und rannte los, Tonks folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie waren die Einzigen, die auf die Schreie zu rannten, denn ihnen kamen etliche flüchtende Zauberer und Hexen entgegen.

„Todesser!" rief Harry, als er die ersten schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken sah. Er hatte sich geirrt, es war nicht Gringotts, was angegriffen wurde. Es war Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, worauf die Schwarzmagier es abgesehen hatten. Sie hatten sich im Halbkreis um die vordere Front des Ladens aufgebaut und bombardierten ihn mit Brand- und Explosionsflüchen.

„Scheiße!", brüllte Harry, als das Haus begann, in sich zusammen zu fallen. Anders als vor einigen Tagen in Dark Castle brauchte Harry keine Aufforderung, um seine Phönixkräfte freizusetzen. Er rannte auf die Todesser zu und jagte einen Feuerball nach dem anderen in die Gruppe. Sofort wurden die Flüche eingestellt und die ersten Todesser disapparierten panisch. Die Wenigen, die es wagten, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, bereuten diese Entscheidung schmerzhaft. Das Phönixfeuer halfen keine Schutzzauber und ausweichen war unmöglich, die Feuerkugeln waren zu schnell.

Einige Sekunden nach Harrys Angriff war kein Todesser mehr in der Winkelgasse, denn sie wurden noch von einer anderen Seite angegriffen. Kingsley Shacklebolt war mit einer Truppe Auroren aufgetaucht und hatte die Todesser mit seinen Leuten unter Feuer genommen. „Los, Löschzauber!", brüllte Kingsley seinen Leuten zu. „Und stabilisiert die verdammte Hütte!", fügte er hinzu.

Harry wartete nicht ab, ob die Maßnahmen der Auroren erfolgreich waren. Er teleportierte in den Laden und landete in einer Flammenhölle. „Fred! George!" brüllte er und hörte rechts von sich jemand röcheln. Er teleportierte in diese Richtung und hatte Glück, denn er landete direkt vor den Weasley-Zwillingen, die beide nicht schwer verletzt zu sein schienen, aber sie waren fast am ersticken. Er berührte beide und teleportierte mit ihnen vor den Laden, wo er sich ihnen solidarisch bei einem heftigen Hustenanfall anschloss.

„Trinken sie das hier!" wurde er nach kurzer Zeit aufgefordert und jemand hielt ihm eine Phiole an den Mund. Harry folgte dieser Aufforderung und sofort verschwand der Hustenreiz. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah, dass Kingsley ihm den Zaubertrank gegeben hatte.

Natürlich wusste Kingsley nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und musterte Harry misstrauisch. „Können sie mir erklären, wie sie es schaffen, trotz unseres Apparations-Schildes zweimal zu apparieren?", fragte er. Harry grinste ihn an und antwortete:" Vielleicht solltest du diese Frage besser Albus stellen, Kingsley". Kingsley starrte ihn an und fragte:" Wer bist du?". „Komm später ins HQ, Partner", antwortete Tonks für ihn. Sie sprach so leise, dass die anderen Auroren sie nicht hören konnten. Kingsleys Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, als er Tonks an der Stimme erkannte, aber er war beherrscht genug, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Harry hatte sich inzwischen den Zwillingen zugewandt und stellte fest, dass man auch sie inzwischen mit dem Zaubertrank versorgt hatte, denn sie husteten nicht mehr, sondern fluchten ungehemmt über die verdammten Bastarde, die ihren Laden abgefackelt hatten. Einiges davon fiel in die Kategorie der anatomischen Unmöglichkeiten. Harry musste grinsen, weil er sich vorstellte, wie Molly auf einige dieser Äußerungen reagieren würde. Vermutlich würde sie ihren Söhnen den Rest geben.

Harry trat hinter die Beiden und sagte in einer Atempause: "Regt euch nicht auf, das lässt sich wieder aufbauen. Zum Glück ist euch nichts passiert!". Die Zwillinge fuhren herum und starrten ihren Retter verblüfft an. Die Stimme kannten sie genau, aber die Person vor ihnen passte nicht dazu. Bevor einer von ihnen eine Frage stellen konnte, legte Harry seinen Finger auf die Lippen und sagte: „Später, Jungs, ich nehme euch mit, irgendwie scheint ihr in die Schusslinie von Voldi und seinem Haufen Halbhirne geraten zu sein". Um den Zwillingen eindeutig zu zeigen, wer er war, ließ er kurz seine Narbe erscheinen und grinste über die verdatterten Gesichter der beiden.

Tonks hatte in der Zwischenzeit leise mit Kingsley gesprochen und der Auror hatte versprochen, am Abend im HQ aufzutauchen. Noch einmal sorgte Harry für Verblüffung, als er trotz des immer noch bestehenden Apparations-Schildes mit Tonks, Fred und George verschwand. „Wie bei Circes Hängetitten kann dieser Kerl mit drei Personen disapparieren, obwohl der Schild noch steht?", fragte Dan Jenner, ein junger Auror, der erst vor einigen Monaten seine Ausbildung beendet hatte. Kingsley mochte den jungen Mann und hatte mit ihm vor einigen Tagen über den Phönix-Orden gesprochen. Dan hatte deutliches Interesse gezeigt und Kingsley beschloss, ihn heute Abend mit zum HQ zu nehmen. „Warte nach Dienstschluss auf mich, ich kann deine Neugier vielleicht befriedigen", sagte er und Dan sagte erfreut zu.

„Lass den Scheiß, Mad-Eye!", rief Harry, als sie in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes auftauchten und der Ex-Auror seiner üblichen Beschäftigung nachgehen wollte und seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, einen Fluch auf den Lippen. Jetzt nahm Mad-Eye die Neuankömmlinge genauer in Augenschein und fragte, einen Witz zitierend, den Ian Granger ihm erzählt hatte: „Wieso seht ihr aus wie ein Spanner nach einem Waldbrand?" „Fackelscheinparty in unserem Laden, ein paar nette Herrschaften mit weißen Masken" antwortete Fred, nachdem er nicht mehr lachen musste. „Mad-Eye, trommle bitte alles zusammen, wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde im Versammlungsraum", sagte Harry und Mad-Eye nahm zur Verblüffung der Zwillinge diese Anweisung kommentarlos entgegen.

„OK, womit erpresst du ihn?", fragte George, als er sicher war, dass sie außerhalb der Reichweite von Mad-Eyes Ohren waren. „Als ob ich dir das verraten würde", antwortete Harry grinsend. Der Versammlungsraum war erst in den letzten Tagen eingerichtet worden, es war eigentlich eine Abstellkammer neben der Küche gewesen, die von Albus erheblich vergrößert worden war. Harry glaubte, dass sein Mentor bei der Gestaltung des Raumes etwas über das Ziel hinaus geschossen war, denn der Raum bot 300 Personen bequem Platz und Harry glaubte nicht, dass der Orden so groß wäre. Zwar kannte er die genaue Mitgliederzahl nicht, aber Albus hatte auf seine Bitte hin eine Vollversammlung des Ordens einberufen, die in einigen Tagen stattfinden sollte. Harry sollte bei dieser Gelegenheit als neuer Anführer des Ordens bekannt gegeben werden, was Albus` Vermutung nach nicht ohne Diskussionen vor sich gehen würde.

„Wow!", kommentierten Fred und George die ehemalige Abstellkammer, die sie gut kannten, denn letztes Jahr hatten sie auf der Flucht vor Molly viel Zeit in diesem Raum verbracht. „Ja, hier hat Albus sich ausgetobt", sagte Tonks grinsend. In dem Raum standen 15 runde Tische mit jeweils 20 Stühlen, an der Stirnseite befand sich ein langer Tisch auf einem Podest, der an den Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts erinnerte. „Man kann über ihn sagen was man will, aber er weiß, wie man richtig auf die Kacke haut", sagte Fred und George nickte bekräftigend.

Der erste, der den Raum betrat war Neville. Der früher so schüchterne Junge hatte sich erstaunlich gewandelt. Er strotzte nun vor Selbstbewusstsein, woran neben seiner Liebe zu Luna ein klärendes Gespräch mit Sev verantwortlich war. Sev hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihm die Gründe für sein mieses Verhalten erklärt und seitdem herrschte zwischen den Beiden ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Wann immer Neville etwas Zeit blieb, also wenn er sich nicht mit Luna beschäftigte oder er von Mad-Eye und dessen Handlangern durch das Haus gejagt wurde, war Neville bei Sev in dem neuen Zaubertrank-Labor zu finden, wo er seinem ehemaligen Alptraum bei der Vorbereitung von Trankzutaten half, wobei sich sein fundiertes Wissen über magische Pflanzen als äußerst hilfreich erwies. Auch mit Draco verbrachte er einiges an Zeit, Die Beiden hatten eine Art privaten Duellclub gegründet und Draco brachte Neville mit großem Vergnügen einige nicht ganz so saubere Flüche bei. Neville revanchierte sich, indem er Draco Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde gab, ein Fach, das der Slytherin bisher nur als notwendiges Übel angesehen hatte, was aber allmählich eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn auszuüben begann.

„Ich glaube, mir fällt ein Ei aus der Hose!", kommentierte Fred die Mitteilung, dass Harry nun der Anführer des Ordens war. Das war eine eher harmlose Aussage, denn die Kommentare zur Rückkehr der Potters, Sirius und Jennys hatten den Zwillingen noch ganz andere Sachen entlockt, mit etwas Glück würde Molly in einem Monat wieder zugeben, dass die Beiden ihre Söhne waren, zur Zeit würde sie wahrscheinlich sogar abstreiten, sie zu kennen.

Fred und George hatten auch einiges zu verdauen. Ginnys Beziehung mit Hermine störte die Beiden nicht im Geringsten, aber auf Ron und Percy waren sie mehr als nur sauer. Würden sie ihnen wirklich das antun, was sie sich gerade genüsslich ausmalten, würden sie den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban und die beiden Verräter in St. Mungos verbringen.

Als man die Versammlung nach der Aufnahme von Fred und George in den Orden beendete, wollte Mad-Eye sofort mit dem Training beginnen, aber Harry sprach ein Machtwort. „Mad-Eye, so bringt das nichts. Ihr hetzt uns durch das Haus, du wirfst uns ein paar Bücher hin und glaubst, dass wir dadurch wirklich etwas lernen. Das Einzige, was du dadurch bewirkst, ist, dass sich unsere Reaktionsfähigkeit und Kondition steigert. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns neue Flüche beibringst und uns duellieren lässt. Durch Flucht und Ausweichen können wir keinen einzigen Todesser besiegen, wir müssen angreifen können, nicht nur verteidigen. Und es wäre schön, wenn wir auch noch etwas Zeit für andere Dinge hätten, zum Beispiel die Animagus-Sache". Mad-Eye grummelte etwas vor sich hin, aber er sah ein, dass Harry Recht hatte. „OK, Potter, Feierabend für heute und morgen setzen wir uns zusammen und erstellen einen Lehrplan". Harry wollte gerade zustimmen, als Albus sich einschaltete. „Verschiebt das einige Tage, morgen habe ich mit Harry etwas zu erledigen und übermorgen findet die Vollversammlung des Ordens statt". „Also gut, in drei Tagen gestalten wir euren Unterricht und bis dahin macht was ihr wollt!", knurrte Mad-Eye. „Was haben wir denn zu erledigen?fragte Harry neugierig. „Wir müssen nach Hogwarts, da gibt es einige Personen, die sich gerne mit dir unterhalten würden", antwortete Albus. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wen sein Mentor meinte, denn mittlerweile waren alle Lehrer mit Ausnahme von Trelawney und Hagrid hier im HQ. Trelawney war kein Ordensmitglied und verbrachte ihren Urlaub irgendwo im Ausland, während Hagrid etwas für den Orden erledigte und erst übermorgen bei der Versammlung zurück erwartet wurde. Er wollte Albus fragen, wen er denn meinte, aber der Schulleiter hatte wieder einmal sein Pokerface aufgesetzt und Harry versuchte es gar nicht erst, ihm Informationen zu entlocken. Albus schien sowieso sein eigenes Süppchen zu kochen, denn er war sehr oft unterwegs und bei seiner Rückkehr wirkte er meistens erschöpft und sah aus, als wäre er im verbotenen Wald gewesen. Er würde also auf morgen warten und die Zeit bis dahin mit Tonks und seinen Freunden genießen.


	40. Neue Verbündete

Kapitel 40

Neue Verbündete

Am Abend kam Kingsley ins HQ und brachte seinen jungen Kollegen Dan Jenner mit. Der junge Auror wurde aufgrund von Kingsleys Empfehlung ohne großes Aufheben in den Orden aufgenommen und dann zusammen mit seinem Mentor in die neuesten Ereignisse eingeweiht. Das Harry nicht nur der neue Anführer des Ordens war, sondern auch der blonde Punk, der den Todessern so nett eingeheizt hatte, verblüffte Kingsley nicht wenig. Aber er hatte keine Probleme damit und versprach Harry, ihn in jeder Situation nach Kräften zu unterstützen. Dan schloss sich ihm an und freute sich über die herzliche Aufnahme, die ihm hier widerfuhr. Vor allem zu den Schülern hatte er sofort einen guten Draht, was an seinem Alter liegen mochte, er war nur einige Jahre älter als sie.

„Sag mal, King, habt ihr mittlerweile herausgefunden, warum die unseren Laden abgefackelt haben?", fragte George den Auror, als der offizielle Ordenskram erledigt war. Kingsley grinste ihn an und antwortete: „Vielleicht hättet ihr euch einen anderen Namen für Du-Scheißt-Nie-Mehr ausdenken sollen. Und euer Werbeslogan war auch nicht gerade dafür geeignet, Voldemort zu besänftigen". „Habe ich es euch nicht gesagt!", rief Molly, die wie eine besorgte Glucke um die Zwillinge herum strich, auch wenn sie eigentlich zur Zeit gar nicht mit ihnen sprach. Aber ihr Mutterinstinkt war arbeitslos geworden, seitdem Blaise, den sie mit großem Vergnügen aufgepäppelt hatte, eine gewisse Halbvampirin als Krankenschwester vorgezogen hatte. Lufia kümmerte sich so aufopfernd um ihn, dass sie ihn sogar in ihrem Zimmer einquartiert hatte. Man sah die beiden nur selten und wenn sich Harry oder Draco den Scherz erlaubten, den Stillezauber auf Lufias Zimmer auszuschalten, hörte man deutlich, wie gut Lufia sich um den Slytherin kümmerte.

Fred und George zogen es vor, der Strafpredigt ihrer Mutter zu entgehen und verzogen sich in den Garten, wo sich allmählich alle Hausbewohner einfanden, denn es war Abendessens-Zeit und zu Arthurs Vergnügen wollte man heute wieder einmal grillen. Seitdem das stellvertretende Oberhaupt der Weasley-Familie von den Grillplänen erfahren hatte, bewachte er den Grill wie ein Schießhund, denn heute würde er ihn endlich nach Muggelart anzünden und nichts, aber auch gar nichts würde ihn daran hindern! Er hatte Vernon zu seinem Sekundanten ernannt und der machte sich den Spaß, sich an Arthurs Seite vor dem Grill aufzubauen und bedrohlich auszusehen. Die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer waren inzwischen gute Freunde geworden. Vernon hatte erkannt, dass der manchmal etwas trottelig wirkende Arthur absolut kein Trottel war und Arthur hatte zu seiner Verblüffung festgestellt, dass Vernon genauso neugierig auf die Zaubererwelt war wir er selbst auf die Muggelwelt. Zudem waren beide keine Feinde des Alkohols und gaben sich in schöner Regelmäßigkeit abends die Kante. Dabei wurden sie von meistens Mad-Eye unterstützt, der die beiden aber jederzeit mühelos unter den Tisch trank, er war einfach besser im Training als seine beiden Saufkumpanen.

Auch Petunia hatte Anschluss gefunden. Sie war, auch wenn Harry das nie für möglich gehalten hätte, eine gute Köchin. Da hatte sie sich mit Gleichgesinnten zusammen getan, nämlich mit Molly und Liz. Das Trio hatte mittlerweile die Küche fest in der Hand und hatte auch den übrigen Haushalt organisiert. So hatten sie einen Einkaufsplan erstellt, so dass jeder einmal diese lästige Pflicht zu erfüllen hatte. Eingekauft wurde in Dreiergruppen, wobei sich immer mindestens ein erwachsener Zauberer oder Hexe darunter befinden musste. Natürlich wurde nicht immer stur nach der Einkaufsliste gekauft, vor allem Dudley brachte seinen neuen Freunden das ein oder andere Produkt aus der Muggelwelt nah. So hatten er, Draco und Arthur vor einigen Tagen ein etwas seltsames Getränk aus einem Supermarkt mitgebracht, es hieß Red Bull und hatte die Hausgemeinschaft in 3 Lager gespalten. Die meisten Erwachsenen mochten es nicht, weil es ihnen nicht schmeckte. Die Jugendlichen mochten es, weil es mit Eis-Wodka hervorragend schmeckte. Das dritte Lager bestand aus Sev alleine, dessen Forscherdrang ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dieses Getränk zu analysieren. Das Ergebnis dieser Analyse sorgte dafür, dass Sev das Zeug mied wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Allerdings tat er das auch bei Cola und einigen anderen Muggelgetränken, so dass sich niemand wirklich Sorgen darüber machte, was man denn nun da trank.

Der große Moment war gekommen. Arthur durfte endlich den Grill anzünden. Mittlerweile stand er fast auf dem Standpunkt, dass er nach dieser lang erwarteten Tat beruhigt sterben könnte ohne das Gefühl zu haben, im Leben etwas verpasst zu haben. Er schichtete die Holzkohle akkurat im Kohlenbecken auf, verteilte gleichmäßig den flüssigen Grillanzünder und beobachtet fasziniert, wie der Anzünder von den Kohlen aufgesogen wurde. Arthur warf einen letzten mißtrauischen Blick in die Runde und sah, dass Fawkes auf seinem Lieblingsast schlief, Harry mit Tonks knutschte und auch sonst keiner der üblichen Störenfriede in seiner Nähe war. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er die Streichholzschachtel zur Hand nahm. Er nahm eins der kleinen Hölzer aus der Schachtel und betrachtete es fast zärtlich, bevor er den roten Schwefelkopf langsam der Reibefläche auf der Seite der Schachtel näherte. Das Anzünden von Streichhölzern hatte er intensiv mit Vernons Hilfe geübt, es konnte nichts schiefgehen. Er entzündete das Streichholz, es brannte und gerade, als er es an die Kohlen halten wollte, zischte etwas heißes an seinem Ohr vorbei. „Sorry, Dad!", rief eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn die Stimme zwei verschiedenen Personen gehören konnte. Das heiße Ding landete zischend auf den Kohlen und steckte diese sofort in Brand. „Tut uns Leid, Dad, die Dinger sind noch nicht ganz marktreif!", sagte eine fast identische Stimme.

Arthur stand einen Moment da und starrte fassungslos auf den Grill, den er wieder nicht angezündet hatte. Dann wurde er aus seiner Trance gerissen, als das Streichholz abbrante und seine Fingerspitzen versengte. Er ließ das Streichholz fallen, wandte sich den Zwillingen zu und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der sie sich zurück in ihren brennenden Laden wünschen ließ. Fred und George wechselten einen schnellen Blick und waren sich einig. Blitzschnell rannten sie los und verschwanden im Haus, bevor ihr Vater das wahr machte, was seine Augen versprachen.

Am nächsten Morgen beschäftigten sich Harrys erste Gedanken mit Mord. Albus hätte es auch verdient, ohne Gnade dahingemeuchelt zu werden, denn um 7 Uhr jemanden zu wecken, der kaum drei Stunden geschlafen hatte, so eine Untat verdiente keine Gnade. So empfand das wenigstens Harry in diesem Moment. Tonks blickte Harry in die müden Augen und gab sich alle Mühe, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Sie war zwar nicht wacher als ihr Geliebter, aber sie hatte ja keine Verpflichtungen oder Verabredungen mit Albus und konnte noch einige Stunden schlafen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Schwerkraft über Nacht drastisch erhöht hatte, denn sein Bett wollte ihn einfach nicht los lassen. „Morgenstund hat Blei im Arsch!" kommentierte Tonks seine Versuche aufzustehen. „Ich liebe dich trotzdem!", antwortete Harry und gab Tonks einen Kuss, der sie darüber nachdenken ließ, Albus zu töten und Harry wieder ins Bett zu ziehen. Aber sie widerstand dieser Versuchung und schaute Harry nach, der nackt ins Bad schlurfte.

Als Harry zehn Minuten später geduscht und fast wach das Bad verließ, war Tonks wieder fest eingeschlafen. Er gönnte ihr den Schlaf, auch wenn sie zum größten Teil für seine Müdigkeit verantwortlich war.

Albus erwarte ihn schon in der Küche und auch Molly befand sich in diesem Raum und sah schon unverschämt fit aus. Sie war in ihrem Element, sie bereitete Frühstück in großen Mengen vor. Harry stöhnte bei diesem Anblick innerlich auf, denn er wusste, dass er nicht von diesem Tisch aufstehen durfte, bis Molly ihn für satt hielt. Mollys Sättigungsgefühl harmonierte nicht unbedingt mit Harrys Magen.

Eine halbe Stunde später befand Molly, dass Albus und Harry für den Moment ausreichend gesättigt waren. Ihre beiden Opfer hingegen fühlten sich, als könnten sie die nächsten drei Wochen keinen Bissen mehr essen. Trotz ihrer schweren Mägen erhoben die Beiden sich schnellstens und verließen die Küche, bevor Molly ihnen noch einen Nachschlag zukommen ließ.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass diese Frau für Voldemort arbeitet und uns durch Überfüllung unserer Mägen handlungsunfähig machen soll", gluckste Albus. „Du beherrschst doch Legilimentik, vielleicht solltest du mal in ihrem Hirn nachsehen", antwortete Harry. „Bring mich nicht auf Ideen, Harry", kicherte Albus, dann fügte er hinzu: „Wenn du uns dann bitte in mein Büro teleportieren würdest, apparieren wäre jetzt etwas zu heftig für meinen Magen". Harry nahm Albus` Hand und teleportierte.

Im Schulleiterbüro angekommen, fragte Harry: „Und jetzt könntest du mir endlich sagen, warum wir mitten in der Nacht nach Hogwarts kommen mussten". „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass dich jemand kennen lernen will. Komm, gehen wir zu ihnen", antwortete Albus und verließ sein Büro. Harry folgte ihm und einige Minuten später befanden sie sich in einem Teil des Schlosses, den Harry noch nie betreten hatte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass sich der Schlossteil auf der Karte der Rumtreiber befand. „Hier befinden sich die Lehrerunterkünfte, Harry. Ich vermute, dass du noch nie hier warst, denn nur Vertrauensschüler haben hier Zutritt. Auf gewissen Karten wird dieser Flügel übrigens nicht angezeigt, auch wenn es nicht an Versuchen gemangelt hat, diesen Umstand zu ändern". „Wusstest du denn damals schon von der Karte?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Natürlich wusste ich davon und die Sache hat mir viel Spaß bereitet. Ich habe mich ihnen nachts gerne angeschlossen und ihnen zugeschaut, es bietet Vorteile, wenn man sich unsichtbar machen kann. Manchmal habe ich ihnen unter die Arme gegriffen, zum Beispiel ihnen die richtigen Bücher zugespielt". „Warum bist du den Rumtreibern denn nicht gleich beigetreten?", fragte Harry belustigt. „Weil Minerva mich dann sicher gelyncht hätte, Harry. Die Rumtreiber haben arg an ihrem Nervenkostüm gezerrt, das kann ich dir versichern".

Während sie geredet hatten, waren sie weiter gegangen und hatten das Ende des Ganges erreicht. „Ist das der geheime Eingang in den versteckten Teil von Hogwarts?", fragte Harry, der sich an die Erzählung des Schulleiters erinnerte. „Ja, mein Junge und nun kannst du dir auch vorstellen, wer um deine Anwesenheit gebeten hat", antwortete Albus. „Die Gründer?", fragte Harry fassungslos. „In der Tat, junger Freund!", ertönte eine laute Stimme und in der Wand vor ihnen erschien plötzlich eine Tür. Die Tür schwang auf und in dem Gang dahinter schwebten vier leuchtende Geister.

„Herzlich willkommen, Harry!", sagte einer der weiblichen Geister. „Hallo, Rowena", sagte Albus, denn Harry konnte gerade nicht sprechen. „Wenn ich mir Harrys Gesicht anschaue, hast du ihm nicht gesagt, warum er hier ist", sagte einer der männlichen Geister, er hatte schwarze Haare und Harry schloss daraus, dass es Salazar Slytherin war.

„Wow!", tönte Harry, als sie das riesige, kreisrunde Gewölbe erreichten, in dem Albus zum ersten Mal den Gründern begegnet war. „Ein Ausruf der Verwunderung in der heutigen Zeit", erklärte Albus den Gründern, die sich offensichtlich fragten, warum Harry plötzlich bellte. „Ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu lernen", meinte Rowena und erntete ein Lachen von den anderen Gründern. „Was für ein Glück, Wen hat was zu lernen!", gluckste Godric. „Nur weil ich eine leichte Vorliebe für das Lernen habe", sagte Wen gespielt eingeschnappt. „Ich glaube, meine beste Freundin könnte deine Schwester sein", sagte Harry und brachte Albus zum Grinsen. „Vielleicht sollten wir Hermine und Rowena einmal aufeinander loslassen", schlug er vor. „Nun, das muss der neue Schlossherr entscheiden, er kann jeden zu uns bringen, dem er vertraut", sagte Helga und wandte sich direkt an Harry: "Nun, vertraust du ihr? Ich bin sicher, wir würden sie gerne kennenlernen". „Und deine anderen Freunde auch", setzte Salazar hinzu und genoss Harrys verdatterten Blick. „Ich glaube, deine neuen Verbündeten sind etwas einsam, Harry, du solltest dafür sorgen, dass, wie sagt ihr Jugendlichen heute, dass hier endlich mal Leben in die Bude kommt!".


End file.
